Walk on the Edge
by YamatosLair
Summary: "Das Beste wird sein, du hältst mich ganz fest, damit ich nicht weglaufen kann." Meine Finger schließen sich um seine Hand. Wenn es schon kein Versehen sein kann, dann doch wenigstens ein Notfall. Das muß man doch in solch einer Situation gelten lassen.
1. Prolog

**Author's Note:** Tja, was soll ich machen, ich hab' zur Zeit ein ziemlich heftiges Digimon Revival und so hab' ich die Story nach sieben Jahren Pause wieder ausgegraben. In den nächsten Tagen werd' ich anfangen, die alten Kapitel zu überarbeiten und dann auch den achten Teil posten, sobald er fertig ist. (bin grad bei unserm allseits geliebten Jureimon) An den ersten sieben Kapiteln wird sich nicht viel ändern, ich muß nur noch mal drübergehen, um zu formatieren und dafür zu sorgen, daß alle Didschi-Namen, Attacken und japanischen Anreden stimmen. Ich hab' euch immer versprochen, dass ich WOTE irgendwann zu Ende schreibe. Ihr habt doch nicht etwa daran gezweifelt? Disclaimer: Die Didschis und Erabareta Kodomo gehören nicht mir, sondern Bandai und Toei Animation. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus, und gebe sie (hoffentlich unbeschädigt) wieder zurück. Dies ist eine Fanfiction und ich mache keinen Profit damit.

**Autor**: Yamato

**Titel****:** Walk on the Edge

**Rating:** PG-13 für die gesamte Story

**Summary:** Japan 1999. Sieben Kinder werden durch ein seltsames Dimensionstor gerissen. Eine unbekannte Welt. Feindselige Digimon. Und – ein nervtötender Anführer ohne Verstand, dafür aber mit einer großen Klappe und 'ner albernen Taucherbrille auf seiner Vogelnestfrisur. Hat dem noch nie einer gesagt, dass Taucherbrillen die Blutzufuhr zum Gehirn abschneiden?

Diese Story erzählt die Abenteuer von Yamato, dem coolsten aller Digiritter, sie dreht sich aber auch um Taichi, Sora, Jou, Mimi, Koushirou, Takeru und Hikari. Sie spielt während Digimon Adventure, der ersten Digimon-Serie, und enthält Spoiler für diese.

**Archive:** Ähnlich wie für Amicus Draconis, hab' ich jetzt auch für Walk on the Edge einen kleinen Schrein in meinem LJ angelegt. Dort gibt es die Story mit Bildern, Hintergrundmaterial und kleinen Spoilern für noch nicht gepostete Folgen. Den Link kann ich hier nicht posten, aber mein LJ Nick ist YamatoUnterstrichUnterstrichIshida, sollte also kein Problem sein, das Ding zu finden.

**Widmung:** Für alle Digimon-Fans und ganz besonders für meinen Taichi, also known as Ryoko or Chisako. Du hast dem Digimon-Fandom eine Tür geöffnet, die niemals wieder verschlossen werden darf. Taito forever!

Fortsetzung: Walk on the Edge wird voraussichtlich dreizehn Teile haben:

Walk on the Edge Part 0 – Prolog

Walk on the Edge Part 01 – Atsui Kimochi (Leidenschaftliche Gefühle)

Walk on the Edge Part 02 – Hitori de (Allein)

Walk on the Edge Part 03 – Ookami no Uta (Wolfslied)

Walk on the Edge Part 04 – Nagareboshi ni negai wo (Ich wünsche auf eine Sternschnuppe)

Walk on the Edge Part 05 – Hikari to Kage (Licht und Schatten)

Walk on the Edge Part 06 – Kiseki wo shinjite (Glaub' fest an ein Wunder)

Walk on the Edge Part 07 – Hatsukoi (Erste Liebe)

Walk on the Edge Part 08 – Kokoro no Yami ni (In der Dunkelheit meines Herzens)

Walk on the Edge Part 09 – Ore to kimi wa mo ichido (Du und ich – noch einmal)

Walk on the Edge Part 10 – Daita Yume (Der Traum, an dem ich festhielt)

Walk on the Edge Part 11 – Butterfly (Schmetterling)

Walk on the Edge Part 12 – Epilog

* * *

**Prolog**

Ich weiß genau, was du jetzt denkst, du fragst dich: Was will der Kerl eigentlich von mir?

Warum muß er mich hier mit lauter Blödsinn zutexten, der nichts mit mir und meinem Leben zu tun hat und mich außerdem einen Scheißdreck interessiert? Warum kann er sich nicht einfach verpissen und mich meinem Frust und meinem Selbstmitleid überlassen? Denn es ist sowieso alles wurscht, alle hassen mich und kein Mensch versteht meine Gefühle! Ich hab' einen miesen Charakter und kann andere immer nur verletzen und das Beste für alle wäre, ich würde mich hier und jetzt einfach in Luft auflösen.

Schlechte Karten, Kleiner, es kann noch sehr, sehr lange dauern bis die Welt wieder anders aussieht. Wen sich der Strudel aus Verzweiflung, Selbsthaß, und Schuldgefühlen einmal gekrallt hat, den läßt er nicht wieder los, sondern zieht ihn unerbittlich in die Tiefe. Da gibt's nur eins: Schwimmen, schwimmen, und nochmal schwimmen, auch wenn man dabei nicht vom Fleck kommt.

Kein Mensch versteht dich, hm? Sogar, wenn das wirklich stimmt, hast du immer noch dein Digimon. Das kann dir zwar in den meisten Fällen auch nicht viel helfen, schließlich sind die bösen Digimon immer viel größer und stärker als die Guten. Das nennt man dann das Gesetz der Serie.

Ob es dich verstehen kann, sei mal dahingestellt, auf alle Fälle aber wird es dir zuhören. Es wird niemals rumjammern, daß du ihm schon seit Ewigkeiten den gleichen Mist um die Ohren haust, es wird dich nicht auslachen, dir nichts vorwerfen, dich nicht mit wohlmeinenden Ratschlägen zutexten. Es ist einfach nur da und guckt dich aus seinen Kulleraugen an. Und dann weißt du, daß du nicht allein bist.

Kein Mensch wird dich jemals so bedingungslos lieben wie dein Digimon. Und das ist auch gut so, denn wenn du willst, daß andere dich lieben, mußt du erst mit dir selber klarkommen.

Ach, du willst überhaupt nicht, daß andere dich lieben? Woher kommt mir das nur so verdammt bekannt vor?

Muß sich eigentlich immer alles wiederholen? Irgendwie ist es schon verdammt unfair. Da rennen wir monatelang in der Digiwelt herum, schlagen uns mit Monstern, Gefahren und unseren vorpubertären Problemen herum und wozu das alles? Damit ihr dann ein paar Jahre später wieder genau das Gleiche tun könnt!

Niemand hat dich jemals gefragt, ob du ein Digiritter sein willst. Aber wir wurden auch nicht gefragt, sondern einfach mittenrein geschmissen und konnten zusehen, wie wir da wieder rauskommen. Und das war zeitweise verdammt mies, das kannst du mir glauben.

Du denkst, wir sind sowas wie Helden? Die strahlenden Digiritter, die allen Gefahren trotzen, das Böse aus dem Efef heraus besiegen und der Digiwelt ewigen Frieden bringen. Weiter kannst du ja gar nicht daneben schießen!

Was waren wir schon? Ein Haufen blöder kleiner Kinder, die von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste gestolpert sind. Unsere Taten waren viel eher mit Dummheit besudelt als mit Rum.

Taichi, der sich als Anführer aufspielte und immer seinen Kopf durchsetzen wollte. Mimi, die verwöhnte Prinzessin, die ihre Freunde in den Kerker geworfen hat, Jou, der Angsthase, der sich am liebsten in der Erde verkrochen hätte, Sora, die immer alle lieben wollte und dabei jedem was vorgemacht hat.

Und darüber, was ich den Menschen, die ich liebe, alles angetan habe, darüber will ich gar nicht reden. Es gibt Dinge, die wir lieber verschweigen, wenn wir euch von unseren Abenteuern erzählen.

Oh, entschuldige, daß ich 'euch' gesagt habe, natürlich gehörst du nicht zu den anderen. Jetzt hätte ich doch beinah' vergessen, was du hier so verzweifelt versuchst, mir klarzumachen. Du hast einen miesen Charakter und kannst andere immer nur verletzen, und das Beste für alle wäre, du würdest dich hier und jetzt einfach in Luft auflösen.

Du brauchst mir das Zeug nicht nochmal vorzubeten. Ich kann's auswendig. Jahrelange Übung! Du bist leider doch nicht der große Einzelfall für den du dich hältst.

Das ist jetzt ein ganz gemeiner Angriff auf dein Ego, gell?

Ich sag's ja immer wieder, wenn die Dunkelheit sich jemanden krallt, ist es ein langer und mühsamer Weg wieder ans Licht zu gekommen. Düstere Gedanken sind wie Mühlsteine, die einen wieder und wieder in die Tiefe ziehen. Selbst jetzt, nach drei Jahren, sind manche Erinnerungen für mich noch verdammt schmerzhaft und ich rede nicht gerne darüber.

Aber ich glaube, in diesem Fall muß ich es einfach tun, sonst wirst du bis an dein Lebensende glauben, du wärst schon mit einem Gen zum Bösesein auf diese Welt gekommen. Du wirst hier tatenlos rumhocken, deinem Didschi die Ohren volljammern und dich schließlich und endlich in deinem Selbstmitleid ersaufen.

Sorry, bin manchmal ein bisserl zynisch!

Und weil ja immer alles so kommt wie es kommen muß, wird die Digiwelt dann untergeh'n. Weil die anderen fünf Digiritter die Digiwelt natürlich nicht alleine retten können, weil man dazu nämlich immer alle Digiritter braucht. Wenn du etwas weniger pauken, und etwas mehr fernglotzen würdest, wüßtest du das. Selbst die Amis wissen das! Es ist das Power Ranger Prinzip! Der sechste Power Ranger muß immer die ersten zehn Folgen böse sein, das erhöht die Einschaltquoten!

Und weil ich schließlich nicht dran schuld sein will, daß die Digiwelt untergeht, erzähl' ich dir jetzt meine Geschichte.

3


	2. Kapitel 1 Atsui Kimochi

**Disclaimer:** Die Didschis und Erabareta Kodomo gehören nicht mir, sondern Bandai und Toei Animation. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus, und gebe sie (hoffentlich unbeschädigt) wieder zurück. Dies ist eine Fanfiction und ich mache keinen Profit damit.

**Autor**: Yamato

**Spoiler**: Alles bis Folge 9. Taichi und Yamato sind verschollen in Eis und Schnee.

**Archive:** Ähnlich wie für Amicus Draconis, hab' ich jetzt auch für WOTE einen kleinen Schrein in meinem LJ angelegt. Dort gibt es die Story mit Bildern, Hintergrundmaterial und kleinen Spoilern für noch nicht gepostete Folgen. Den Link kann ich hier nicht posten, aber mein LJ Nick ist Yamato Unterstrich Unterstrich Ishida.

* * *

**Atsui Kimochi**

(Leidenschaftliche Gefühle)

_Yamato wa tereya na no sa, atsui kimochi ore ni wa wakaru_

_Dir ist es einfach nur peinlich, daß ich deine leidenschaftlichen Gefühle kenne._

- Gabumon zu Yamato-

* * *

Ich sag's ja immer wieder, der Typ hat einfach kein Brain. Klettern wir mal schnell auf den Berg der Unendlichkeit, schlagen wir uns 'ne Runde mit Devimon, ist ja alles überhaupt kein Problem. Nicht für Taichi, den unerschrockenen Helden, Taichi, den coolen Anführer, Mr. "da muß man nur mal kurz draufhauen, dann geht das schon!" Wenn Jou wirklich Medizin studiert, hätte ich schon das perfekte Thema für seine Doktorarbeit: "Hirnzellentod durch akuten Sauerstoffmangel, verursacht durch das Tragen von Taucherbrillen" Ist doch klar, daß so ein Gummiding die Blutzufuhr zum Gehirn unterbricht. Abgesehen davon, daß es absolut bescheuert aussieht. Nicht, daß es bei der Visage noch etwas ausmachen würde!

Aber egal, es reichte, daß er uns von einem Trouble ins nächste jagte. Es war zwar nicht seine Idee gewesen in dieses blöde Haus und damit direkt in Devimon's Arme zu marschieren, aber irgendein Grund würde mir schon noch einfallen, weshalb er und nur er an unserer ganzen Misere schuld war. Ich bin sehr erfinderisch, was diese Dinge angeht. Wenn der einsame Wolf von der Odaiba Grundschule mal jemanden in den Krallen hat, läßt er so schnell nicht wieder los.

Aber im Augenblick war dem einsamen Wolf einfach nur arschkalt, denn auf dieser beknackten Insel gab es nichts als Eis und Schnee. Ich hatte Mühe mein Didschi nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, dabei stapfte Gabumon gerade einen halben Meter vor mir durch die Schneemassen. Der Sturm tobte nun seit mehreren Stunden und machte nicht den Eindruck als ob er sich bald wieder beruhigen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde es eher die ganze Nacht so weitergehen.

Kein Peil, wo die anderen abgeblieben waren. Bloß nicht in diesem Mistwetter! Ich mochte gar nicht daran denken, daß Takeru vielleicht hier irgendwo rumirrte. Er würde keine zehn Meter weit kommen in diesem Schneesturm. Ich mußte ihn unbedingt finden, so schnell wie möglich. Seit Stunden brüllte ich mir nun schon die Lunge aus dem Hals und langsam wurde es dunkel.

"Sieh mal, Yamato, dort vorne! Dort ist eine Höhle!" versuchte Gabumon den Krach zu übertönen. Ich konnte nichts erkennen und prallte beinahe gegen den Felsen, der plötzlich vor uns auftauchte. Na ja, ich nehm' mal an, er war vorher schon da. Aber in dieser verrückten Welt ist schließlich nichts unmöglich.

"Gehen wir nachsehen, ob Takeru da drin ist!" Ich stürmte an Gabumon vorbei auf die Dunkelheit zu, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, daß ich mich gerade ebenso bekloppt aufführte wie Taichi. Aber wenn es um meinen kleinen Bruder geht, brennen bei mir einfach die Sicherungen durch.

Sonst fällt es mir eigentlich nicht schwer, sogar in extremen Situationen cool zu bleiben. Ich bin nicht so der emotionale Typ muß man wissen. Der einsame Wolf von der Odaiba Grundschule bewahrt stets seine Distanz zu den Dingen.

Die Höhle war leer, kein gefährliches Riesendidschi, kein Takeru, kein gar nichts! Nur ein Haufen vertrockneter Zweige, die Gabumon mal eben schnell in Brand steckte. Wenn er etwas abfackelt, kann er mich wenigstens nicht zutexten, das ist ganz gut so. Sobald er das Feuer in Gang gebracht hatte, fing er nämlich wieder damit an.

"Du mußt dich ausruhen, Yamato, du hast sowieso schon eine Erkältung. In diesem Sturm kannst du niemanden finden, du wirst dich nur verlaufen und irgendwo im Schnee erfrieren." Er schob mich näher ans Feuer. "Bitte sei vernünftig!"

Vernünftig? Was bildet er sich ein, der verdammte Besserwisser! Ich bin doch kein Kleinkind, auf das er aufpassen muß. Soll sich gefälligst um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern und mich in Ruhe lassen! "Du kannst dich gern ausruhen, wenn du müde bist," fauchte ich ihn an. "Mir jedenfalls geht's gut, und ich such' weiter!"

"Bitte, bleib' hier und warte, ich werde Takeru ganz bestimmt finden." Gabumon sah mich flehend mit seinen Knopfaugen an. "Ich hab' ein warmes Fell und mit meiner Nase finde ich mich im Schneesturm zurecht. Ich komme mit ihm zurück, ich verspreche es dir! Warte hier auf uns!"

Er sah so verzweifelt drein, daß ich tatsächlich am Feuer sitzen blieb und wartete, bis er gegangen war. Dann stürmte ich raus in das Mistwetter. Ich bleib' doch hier nicht hocken und dreh' Däumchen, während sich mein kleiner Bruder da draußen die Eier abfriert! Das kann Gabumon total vergessen! Ich hatte jetzt echt nicht den Nerv, mich mit ihm rumzuzoffen, aber er hat mir nicht vorzuschreiben, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe. Keiner darf das! Keiner hat...oh, verdammt!

Irgendwie wollten meine Beine nicht mehr so wie ich wollte. Sie knickten unter mir weg und es haute mich volle Kanne auf die Schnauze. Nur seltsam, daß der Schnee sich überhaupt nicht kalt anfühlte. Eher weich und warm wie eine gigantische Wattewolke!

Wattewolke, so was Blödes! Bin ich hier auf 'nem Trip? Hab' doch überhaupt nix geraucht, ist doch völliger Quatsch. Ein Traum. So ein Nebel, der sich in meinem Kopf ausbreitet. Ein Gefühl, als ob ich schweben würde. Total strange!

Und dann kam die Dunkelheit.

Meine Augenlider sind Rolläden aus Metall, die ich nur mit größter Anstrengung hochziehen kann. Gleißendes Licht blendet mich, und mein Kopf brummt. Mir ist so verdammt heiß. Auf meinem Körper liegt irgendetwas Schweres, Warmes, das sich verdächtig nach Gabumons Fell anfühlt, und auch verdammt danach riecht. Nur steckt Gabumon nicht drin. Was zur Hölle ist passiert?

Als meine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, beruhigte sich auch mein Schädel. Ich war wieder zurück in der Höhle, nur war es jetzt hellichter Tag und der Schnee leuchtete im Sonnenlicht. Neben mir brannte immer noch das Feuer, Gabumon mußte es wohl die ganze Nacht in Gang gehalten haben.

Verschämt schnappte sich mein Didschi sein Fell, mit dem es mich zugedeckt hatte, und streifte es sich wieder über.

"Es tut mir leid, ich habe Takeru nicht gefunden," sagte Gabumon. Kein dummer Spruch, kein Vorwurf, keine Standpauke wegen meiner bescheuerten Aktion. Nur eine Entschuldigung. Für etwas, für das er überhaupt nichts konnte.

"Danke, daß du dich um mich gekümmert hast, Gabumon." Er lächelte mich verlegen an und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie er sich freute. "Ohne dich wär' ich jetzt wohl Geschichte."

"Geht es dir jetzt besser, ja?" Gabumon legte seine Pfote auf meine Stirn, um festzustellen, ob ich noch Fieber hatte. Ich muß welches gehabt haben, fühlte mich total ausgepowert. Aber langsam ging es schon wieder. Ich konnte aufstehen, ohne daß mir schwindelig wurde und hatte auch nirgendwo mehr Schmerzen.

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, daß ich auf einem Haufen vertrockneter Blätter gelegen hatte, die vorher auch noch nicht da waren. Mein tapferes Didschi mußte wirklich Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt haben, um mich Idiot wieder fit zu kriegen. Anscheinend hatte er sich auch noch bei mir angesteckt, denn ich hörte ihn mehrmals kräftig niesen.

Plötzlich war ich mir aber nicht mehr so sicher, daß ich wirklich schon wieder fit war, denn ich hörte Stimmen. Eine Stimme, die wohl nur in meinem Kopf existieren konnte.

"Siehst du, Agumon" sagte die Stimme. "Da muß man nur mal kurz draufhauen, dann geht das schon!"

Mein Fiebertrip war wohl noch nicht ganz vorüber. Entweder ich träumte noch immer, oder mein Brain hatte sich gerade dauerhaft von mir verabschiedet. Weiß ja nicht, ob so ein paar Stunden Schneesturmaufenthalt nicht genauso ungesund für die kleinen grauen Zellen sind wie eine Taucherbrille.

"Guck mal, da ist ja Tai -Tschi " nieste Gabumon, der zum Eingang der Höhle gelaufen war. Ich stürzte nach draußen und traute meinen Augen nicht. Da marschierte doch tatsächlich ein dämlich grinsender Taichi, nebst einem Agumon und einem großen weißen Didschi - Ungetüm, das mich irgendwie entfernt an den Marshmellowmann erinnerte. Ja, ich geb's ja zu, ich ziehe mir diese kranken Cartoons aus USA rein. Wozu hat man schließlich 'nen Vater, der beim Fernsehen arbeitet und den Balkon mit Satellitenschüsseln zupflastert?

Taichi hielt mich wohl für einen Geist, er riß ungläubig die Glubscher auf, als er mich sah. Er machte einen Luftsprung, wie ein betrunkener Geißbock, und wir rasten aufeinander zu. Nein, natürlich eher er auf mich. Sowieso ein wahres Wunder, daß er mich nicht gleich abgeknutscht hat, vor Freude. Aber zum Glück beließ er es dabei, mit seinen Patschpfoten meine Hände zu packen. Das ließ ich mir grad noch eingehen.

Wie gesagt, ich bin wirklich nicht so der emotionale Typ. Ich wollte halt wissen, ob er tatsächlich da war und nicht nur eine Fieberhalluzination, sonst hätte ich nie im Leben seine Hände einfach so festgehalten. Er dagegen fing natürlich sofort wieder an rumzusülzen :"Ich hab' nicht mehr dran geglaubt, daß wir uns wiedersehen." So ein Weichei!

"Wie habt ihr uns denn hier gefunden," fragte ich, noch völlig außer Atem vom Rennen. Taichi hatte endlich meine Hände losgelassen, nur unsere Didschis knuddelten sich immer noch fröhlich und kugelten im Schnee herum, bis das arme Gabumon wieder zu niesen begann.

"Durch Yukidarumon!" Stolz wies Taichi auf das fremde Digimon, das hinter ihm hergestapft kam. "Er hat uns erzählt, daß er euch beide hier auf der Insel gesehen hat!"

Wenn dieses Yukidarumon, oder wie auch immer der wandelnde Marshmellow hieß, uns gefunden hatte, wußte es vielleicht auch, wo Takeru war. Ich schubste Taichi aus dem Weg, und ging auf das Vieh zu : "Hast du noch jemanden gesehen?"

Marshmellowmann (Mann? Mon!) zog einen Flunsch : "Auf dieser Insel hab' ich nur euch gesehen, aber vielleicht sind eure Freunde ja auf einer anderen Insel, es gibt hier viele davon."

Noch mehr Inseln? Na toll! Dann konnte Takeru ebenso gut mitten in der Wüste oder einem Dschungel voller gefährlicher, menschenfressender Säbelzahntigerdidschis gelandet sein. Mein Stimmungsbarometer war wieder unter Null gesunken, passend zur Außentemperatur.

"Laß den Kopf nicht hängen!" Taichi klatschte mir auf die Schulter. Muß der Typ mich ständig angrabschen, das nervt langsam! Und kann er nicht mal damit aufhören, so dumm daher zu reden?

Jetzt fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein, als dem armen Gabumon einen blöden Spruch an die Rübe zu knallen. 'Ich wußte ja gar nicht daß Digimon sich auch erkälten.' Haha.. Wie einfallsreich.

"Hey!" Langsam hatte ich echt die Schnauze voll. Ich packte Taichi am Arm und riß ihn von Gabumon weg. "Mach dich nicht auch noch über ihn lustig, verstanden!"

Ein dämlicher Blick war alles, was ich als Antwort bekam. So ein richtig typischer Taichi - Ich muß erst mein Brain hochfahren- Blick, aus seinen riesigen Glubschaugen. "Ich hab' doch nur Spaß gemacht, reg' dich doch nicht gleich auf!" Jetzt spielte er auch noch den Beleidigten. "Sei doch nicht so empfindlich!"

Empfindlich? Ich? Das sagt dieser Depp zu MIR, dem einsamen Wolf von der Odaiba Grundschule? Dem coolsten Typen, den diese verrückte Welt jemals...

"Tschi! Hatschi! Tschiiii!" Gabumon ließ eine ganze Serie von Niesern los und Agumon warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. "Du solltest da reingehen und dich hinlegen," meinte er, "wird dir guttun." Beide Didschis verschwanden in Richtung Höhle. Marshmellowmon stapfte in irgendeiner anderen Richtung davon, wohin wußte ich nicht, war mir auch scheißegal. Er hatte offensichtlich nicht die Absicht, uns suchen zu helfen.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?" Kaum zu glauben, Taucherbrillenbrain fragte mich doch tatsächlich nach meiner Meinung.

"Na, die anderen suchen, was denn sonst? Oder willst du dich auch lieber hinlegen?" Wie schaffte Taichi es nur immer wieder mich so auf die Palme zu bringen? In seiner Nähe halt' ich es keine fünf Minuten aus, ohne in die Luft zu gehen.

"Sehr witzig!" Er baute sich vor mir auf, was allerdings nicht besonders eindrucksvoll wirkte. Immerhin ist er zwei ganze Zentimeter kleiner als ich, das Drahtgeflecht, das anstatt Haaren auf seinem Kopf wächst, nicht mitgerechnet. "Ich meine, wie sollen wir sie finden? Wir wurden alle getrennt und sind auf verschiedenen Inseln gelandet. Wir haben auch keine Flügel, um zu fliegen und sie zu suchen, oder, du Schlaumeier?"

Irgendwo hatte er recht, allerdings hätte ich mir in diesem Moment lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als das zuzugeben. Wie konnten Takeru und die anderen ihm so gleichgültig sein? "Ich würde sogar schwimmen, um sie wiederzufinden!" fauchte ich ihn an.

"Du bist doch bloß ein Spinner!" schrie Taichi. "Hier ist sowas wie der Nordpol, du würdest in dem Eiswasser nicht mal eine Minute überleben, auch mit deiner großen Klappe nicht!"

Ich überlegte fieberhaft, was wir machen konnten. "Wir könnten ein Floß bauen, wir könnten im Wald Bäume fällen, und..."

"Hey, Yamato, nun komm mal langsam wieder runter!" Taichi packte mich bei den Schultern und schüttelte mich. Allein dafür hätte ich ihm eine reinhauen können. Es gibt zwei Dinge, die man mit mir absolut nicht machen darf, das erste ist, mich anzufassen und das zweite ist, mich anzufassen, wenn ich wütend bin. Dann werd' ich echt zur Bestie. Aber von einem Idioten wie Taichi kann ich natürlich nicht erwarten, daß er das checkt, das ist zuviel für diesen Volltrottel. Er redet weiter und weiter, daß ich mir keine Sorgen machen und einen kühlen Kopf behalten soll, und daß alles in Ordnung käme. Solche Sprüche hab' ich oft genug von meinen Eltern zu hören gekriegt und nichts ist in Ordnung gekommen, gar nichts. Ist alles nur blödes Gerede für Leute, die dumm genug sind, an so einen Scheiß zu glauben. Ich bin es jedenfalls nicht. Schon lange nicht mehr!

Als Taichi noch irgendwas vom Kontinent hinter der Insel blabberte, und daß wir danach suchen sollten, setzte es bei mir aus. Ich packte ihn und war kurz davor, tatsächlich zuzuschlagen. Jetzt endlich schien es ihm langsam zu dämmern, daß man so mit mir nicht umspringen kann; er riß sich los und wich einige Schritte zurück. Zum erstenmal konnte ich richtige Wut in seinen Augen sehen. Taucherbrillenbrain hat also doch Gefühle, die man verletzten kann, ich hätt's gar nicht mehr geglaubt.

Beide waren wir in Abwehrhaltung gegangen und hatten angefangen zu schreien. "Such' doch meinetwegen nach deinem Kontinent," brüllte ich ihn an, "ich werde mich jedenfalls zuerst um Takeru und die anderen kümmern. Ich werde..." Meine Stimme überschlug sich, ich brach ab, drehte mich um und ließ ihn stehen. Ich rannte los, einfach los, irgendwohin! Nur weg von Taichi. Nur weg, von seinem albernen Mut-mach Geplapper, und seinen Glubschaugen. Ich konnte echt darauf verzichten. Ich brauche ihn nicht, um nichts in der Welt!

Ihn nicht, und überhaupt niemanden! Der einsame Wolf kommt allein klar! So ist es immer gewesen!

"Yamato, warte doch!" Taichi rannte mir hinterher und versuchte mich am Pulli festzuhalten. Ich rutschte aus und schlug der Länge nach hin, Taichi landete auf mir drauf. Die Wut in seinen Augen war verschwunden, und er redete wieder auf mich ein: "Wenn wir erst einmal da sind, finden wir sicher einen Weg, den anderen zu helfen, denkst du nicht?" Seine Stimme klang fast bittend. "Ich weiß, was du fühlst! Mir liegt genauso viel daran, die anderen zu..."

Das hätte er besser nicht gesagt! Das nicht! Niemand weiß, was ich fühle, schon gar nicht so ein unterbelichteter Möchtegern-Held wie Taichi, der sich einbildet, hier in meiner Seele rumwühlen zu können. Für den das ganze Leben doch nichts weiter ist, als ein Spiel, eine Hetzjagd von einem Abenteuer ins nächste.

"Du wirst nie verstehen, was ich fühle! Niemals!"

Und dann tue ich das, was ich schon seit mindestens zehn Minuten tun will, was ich eigentlich schon tun will, seit wir in dieser Welt gelandet sind, und er nichts anderes zu tun hat, als mir auf den Sack zu geh'n, was ich eigentlich schon immer tun wollte, seit ich ihn kenne! Ich haue ihm eins mitten in seine blöde Fresse, daß er zwei Meter rückwärts in den Schnee fliegt.

Sein Schmerzensschrei ist Musik in meinem Ohren. In mir hat sich zuviel aufgestaut, als daß ich irgend etwas anderes fühlen kann, als eine grenzenlose Wut. Wut auf Taichi, weil ihm die anderen so scheißegal sind, Wut auf unsere beschissene Situation und Wut auf mich selbst. Ich hab's nicht geschafft, Takeru zu beschützen. Ich hab versagt, auf der ganzen Linie versagt!

"Taichi!" Ein entsetztes Agumon kam angelaufen, gefolgt von Gabumon, das mich vorwurfsvoll ansah. Aber im Augenblick konnten mir unsere Didschis echt gestohlen bleiben, ich war so in Rage, daß mir alles andere am Arsch vorbei ging.

Ich sah auf Taichi hinunter, der vor mir im Schnee lag. "Du bist herzlos," sagte ich, und trotz meiner Wut klang meine Stimme eiskalt. "Deine Gedankenlosigkeit widert mich einfach an."

Das mußte ihn härter getroffen haben, als jeder Schlag, denn er sprang hoch und stürzte sich, wie vom wilden Affen gebissen auf mich. Ich war so überrascht von seinem Angriff, daß ich seinen ersten Schlag gar nicht abwehren konnte, er erwischte mich voll. Dann hatte ich die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle und schlug zurück. Endlich Schluß mit dem albernen Gelaber, jetzt sprechen die Fäuste! Jetzt wird sich zeigen wer recht hat und wer nur blöd daherredet.

Wir rollten durch den Schnee, als wir aufeinander einschlugen, ich spürte weder Schmerz noch Kälte, noch verstand ich die warnenden Rufe unserer Didschis, die uns irgendwas von Gefahr und Abgrund hinterherbrüllten. Jetzt gab es nur noch ihn und mich, und unsere grenzenlose Wut. Es war klar, daß es eines Tages soweit kommen würde, gezofft haben wir uns immer, und jetzt gab es keine Sora und keinen Jou, die uns Vernunft einhämmern konnten.

Irgendwann wurde mir wohl klar, daß ich mich wie der letzte Idiot benahm, aber jetzt war es zu spät, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Es ging weder um die blöden Inseln und Kontinente, noch darum, wer von uns recht hatte, es ging einzig und allein um Takeru. Mein kleiner Bruder war höchstwahrscheinlich in Gefahr und es gab nichts, was ich für ihn tun konnte. Es war diese Hilflosigkeit, die mich so rasend gemacht hatte, mehr noch als alles andere. Taichi hatte nur das Pech gehabt, mit seiner nervigen Art noch Öl ins Feuer zu gießen.

'Ich weiß, was du fühlst!' Wie in aller Welt soll er denn verstehen, wie ich mich fühle? Kann das überhaupt jemand verstehen? Ist das nicht alles nur dummes Gerede?

Takeru...

Ich hab' ihn schon einmal verloren.

Ich will nicht flennen! Tränen sind was für Schwächlinge und Weicheier, nicht für coole Typen wie mich. Und daß Taichi da ist, macht die ganze Sache nur noch schlimmer. Um nichts in der Welt soll er mitkriegen, wie dreckig es mir geht, das fehlt gerade noch. Dann wird er wieder einen Haufen dummer Sprüche loslassen, und...

Aber die Tränen kommen, ohne daß ich was dagegen machen kann. Sie steigen mir in die Augen, und purzeln meine Wangen runter, und es werden immer mehr, je stärker ich versuche, sie zurückzuhalten. "Hör auf", bringe ich mühsam raus, als Taichi wieder die Faust hebt. "Takeru ist doch noch so klein, er kommt ohne mich nicht zurecht!"

"Du bist,... du bist einfach..." Taichi fehlen die Worte. Das kommt bestimmt nur einmal in hundert Jahren vor, bei dem Plappermaul. Er läßt die Fäuste sinken und schaut mich an, mit seinen riesigen Glubschaugen. Jetzt sieht er nicht mehr so aus wie jemand, der mir eine reinhauen will. Auch nicht wie jemand, der gerade sein Brain hochfahren muß. Er sieht verdammt aus wie jemand, der mich am liebsten in den Arm nehmen möchte und sich nicht traut.

Plötzlich begann die Erde zu beben und der Boden brach unter uns weg, wie Glas. Wir waren am Rand eines Abgrunds gelandet und die dünne Eisschicht, auf der wir uns befanden, konnte uns nicht länger tragen. Das also war es gewesen, wovor unsere Didschis uns warnen wollten. Zu spät, wir sausten hinunter in die Tiefe.

Oder doch nicht? Ein kräftiger Ruck an meiner Schulter, Taichi hatte meine Hand festgehalten. Er selbst klammerte sich an etwas, das aussah, wie ein Ast, oder eine Art überdimensionaler Wurzel. Egal, was es war, hoffentlich hielt es! Unter uns ging's nämlich ganz schön tief runter, ich mochte gar nicht hinsehen.

"Halt dich fest!" Taichi machte einen matten Versuch, sich hochzuziehen, ließ es aber schnell bleiben, als die Wurzel gefährlich zu knacken und zu ruckeln begann. "Ich werd' dich nicht loslassen, selbst wenn es mich umbringt!" Mann, der hat vielleicht Nerven!

"Wartet, ich komme!" "Haltet durch! Tschi!" Über uns auf der Klippe plärrten ein verzweifeltes Agumon, und ein ängstliches Gabumon in der Gegend herum. Sie waren immer noch zu hungrig für die Digitation, hatten also keine Möglichkeit uns zu helfen. Na ja, noch hielt die Wurzel. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können!

Und es kam schlimmer! Ein riesiges brüllendes Fellbüschel sauste mit einem erhobenen Knochen in der Pratze durch den Schnee auf uns zu.. "Mojyamon!" schrie Agumon, "das ist unsere Rettung!" "Siehst du denn nicht!" plärrte Gabumon, "es hat auch ein schwarzes Zahnrad!"

Das Büschel wußte definitiv, wie man einen bühnenreifen Auftritt inszeniert! "_Icicle Rod!_" brüllte es, und gab damit unserer Klippe den Rest. Alles zersplitterte und zerbarst in tausend Stücke, die uns um die Ohren flogen. Wir flogen auch, allerdings eher abwärts. Wenn ich Pech hatte, würden also zwei Didschis, samt einem Taichi auf mir landen. Keine angenehme Vorstellung!

"Wir stürzen ab!" schrie Taichi. Oh, Mann, dieser Schnellchecker! "Fall bloß nicht auf mich drauf!" schrie ich zurück. Er umklammerte meine Hand fester, na gut, ich seine auch. Es gibt Momente, in denen selbst der einsame Wolf von der Odaiba Grundschule nichts gegen ein bißchen Händchenhalten einzuwenden hat. Wenn er kurz vorm Abkratzen ist, zum Beispiel. Ich kniff die Augen zu und landete – weich!

Weich und federnd, wie auf einem Marshmellow. Unter der Klippe war nämlich niemand anderes als –Tadah – Tusch, Herr Kapellmeister – Yukidarumon, Das arme Didschi schaute ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche, als wir der Reihe nach auf seinen Bauch plumpsten. "Was soll denn das?" grummelte es. "Erschreckt mich doch nicht so!"

"Das war 'ne Notlandung!" Ausnahmsweise waren wir uns mal alle vier einig. Wir bedankten uns bei Yukidarumon, das gleich noch eine weitere Überraschung für uns parat hatte : Essen! Es hielt einen Satz Wurzeln in seinen Schneepfoten, auf die sich Taichi und Agumon sofort stürzten.

Taichi und Essen, das ist echt ein Kapitel für sich. Ich glaube, sogar wenn der Typ kurz vorm Ausrasten wäre, bräuchte man ihm nur etwas Mampfbares unter die Nase zu halten und er würde sich auf der Stelle in ein sanftes Lämmchen verwandeln. Nur schade, daß man ihn damit nicht zum Schweigen bringen kann. Er gehört nämlich zu den seltenen Exemplaren der Gattung Mensch, die gleichzeitig essen und reden können. Das nennt sich dann Multi-Tasking, oder so ähnlich.

Auch das arme Gabumon wurde nicht vergessen. Yukidarumon hatte ein paar ekelhaft bittere Kräuter mitgebracht, die sich allerdings als äußerst heilsam für Erkältungen erwiesen. Somit hätte eigentlich alles in Butter sein können.

Hätte! Dem knochenwedelnden Büscheldidschi war es inzwischen gelungen, einen anderen Weg hinunter zum Strand zu finden und es wollte uns immer noch plattmachen. Wir machten lieber die Mücke, sogar Taichi war es ausnahmsweise mal nicht nach Heldenspielchen zumute. Nur Yukidarumon war zuversichtlich: "Ich kümmere mich um den!" Es stapfte auf seinen Gegner los, während es mit den Fäusten auf seiner Brust herumtrommelte und ein paarmal seinen eigenen Namen brüllte. Nicht besonders beeindruckend, wenn ihr mich fragt. Und irgendwie so gar nicht digimonlike.

Trotzdem, es gab sich die größte Mühe, uns zu beschützen, also sollte ich das Lästern besser bleibenlassen. Deutlich konnten wir in Mojyamon's Fell ein schwarzes Zahnrad erkennen, gegen das Yukidarumon's Attacken völlig wirkungslos schienen. Der erste _Zettai Reido Punchi!_ haute es zwar noch in die Ecke, aber dann schlug es mit seinem Eisknochenteil zurück und unser Marshmellow setzte sich auf den Hosenboden. Als dann der Knochenbumerang über uns hinwegsauste und unsere Köpfe nur haarscharf verfehlte, war es an der Zeit einzugreifen.

Los geht's! Unsere Didschis sind wieder voll da, bereit sich für uns in den Kampf zu stürzen. Das Licht unserer Digivices strahlt und ich kann förmlich spüren, wie ihre Energie stärker und stärker wird. Agumon und Gabumon hüpfen aufgeregt hin- und her, bis das Leuchten sie erreicht und sie in funkelnden Glanz taucht. Wie jedes Mal bei einer Digitation habe ich das Gefühl, daß die Zeit nur für einige wenige Augenblicke langsamer wird und schließlich völlig stillsteht.

Dann war der Moment vorüber. Mit gewaltigen Sätzen jagte Garurumon auf Mojyamon zu, und fing den Knochenbumerang mitten in der Luft. Einen Augenblick später schoß ihm auch schon Greymon's Megaflamme entgegen. Perfektes Timing!

Angriff und Abwehr, unsere Didschis waren ein absolut phantastisches Team, beinahe so, als hätten sie ihr Lebtag nichts anderes getan, als zusammen zu kämpfen. Vom Kampffieber gepackt, brüllten wir uns die Lunge aus dem Hals, als wir sie immer weiter anfeuerten. Garurumon war wirklich einsame Spitze, kein anderes Digimon konnte mit ihm mithalten. Hundertpro, daß Taichi über Greymon genauso dachte, man konnte es ihm an den Augen ablesen. Jetzt hätte ich es ihm locker abgenommen, daß er meine Gefühle versteht, denn wir fühlten beide dasselbe. Dazu brauchte es überhaupt keine Worte.

Auch Yukidarumon griff in den Kampf ein, nachdem es sich wieder hochgerappelt hatte. Es gelang ihm, Mojyamon festzuhalten, damit Greymon und Garurumon auf das schwarze Zahnrad zielen konnten. Greymon schrottete das Ding mit links, während Garurumon noch den halben Berg mit erwischte. Jetzt kriegten wir echt den Schock unseres Lebens, denn die Klippen waren innen hohl. Kein Wunder, daß sie vorhin auseinander gebrochen waren.

Und während Mojyamon's Zahnrad sich noch in Luft auflöste, lichtete sich der Rauch, und gab den Blick auf das Innere des Berges frei. Hier wimmelte es nur so von schwarzen Zahnrädern, die alle ineinander griffen und sich unaufhaltsam drehten.

Mich packte die kalte Wut und Garurumon schickte gleich noch ein Fuchsfeuer auf das ekelhafte Gewimmel, bevor er zu Gabumon zurückdigitierte. Für einen Moment standen die Zahnräder still, dann begannen sie sich wieder zu drehen, diesmal in die andere Richtung.

"Was war denn los?" Ein bedaddeltes Fellknäuel hockte vor uns auf dem Boden. Jetzt da der Bann des Bösen gebrochen war, hatte sich auch Mojyamon wieder zurückverwandelt. Es war jetzt viel kleiner als vorhin und irgendwie noch büscheliger. "Ich hab' euch doch nicht etwa angegriffen?"

"Du kannst nichts dafür!" Yukidarumon hob das Büschel auf und setzte es auf seine Schulter. "Die Zahnräder verwandeln gute Digimon in böse Digimon. Das ist mit mir auch passiert. Aber zum Glück haben die Kinder und ihre Digimon uns gerettet!"

"Vielen, vielen Dank!" Mojyamon freute sich wie ein Schneekönig.

"Seht mal!" Taichi stierte angestrengt in sein Taschenfernglas und wedelte in eine unbestimmte Richtung. "Mugen Mountain, der Berg der Unendlichkeit, rückt wieder näher!"

Eigentlich ganz logisch, jetzt wo sich die Zahnräder in die andere Richtung drehten, schwamm auch die Insel wieder zurück. Wenn wir das früher herausgefunden hätten, hätten wir uns jede Menge Streß sparen können. Aber hinterher ist man ja bekanntlich immer schlauer.

"Dort wird Devimon auf uns warten." Taichi steckte das Fernglas wieder ein, und streckte mir die Hand hin. "Wir sollten jetzt zusammenhalten und das Kriegsbeil begraben!"

Ich schlug ein, wo er recht hat, hat er recht. Selbst ein blindes Huhn findet ab und zu mal ein Korn.

"Na, also, dann werdet ihr eure Freunde ja bald wiedersehen," freute sich Yukidarumon. "Spätestens morgen früh sollten die Inseln wieder zusammensein."

Taichi nickte. "Könnte hinkommen. Wir haben einen halben Tag und eine Nacht gebraucht, um von einer Insel zur anderen zu kommen."

"Wie genau seid ihr eigentlich von einer Insel zur anderen gekommen," wollte ich wissen. "Das hast du mir immer noch nicht erzählt!"

"Du warst ja auch viel zu beschäftigt, dich mit mir zu streiten. Aber wenn du's genau wissen willst, Yukidarumon hat mit seiner Attacke eine Eisbrücke zwischen den Inseln gebaut."

So etwas ähnliches hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Das Problem war nur, daß es auf den anderen Inseln wesentlich wärmer war als hier, also würde eine Eisbrücke niemals halten. So kamen wir also nicht voran.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Insel nochmal in Ruhe absuchen, solange es noch hell ist?" fragte Taichi, der meine Gedanken zu erraten schien. "Nur um sicherzugehen, daß wir nichts übersehen haben! Heute Nacht sollten wir schlafen, damit wir morgen früh wieder fit sind. Wenn unsere Digimon zu müde sind, können sie nicht digitieren und wir werden sie morgen sicher brauchen."

"Für deine Verhältnisse ist das ja ein ganz brauchbarer Plan, Taichi," stimmte ich ihm zu. Leider raffte Taucherbrillenbrain wieder mal nicht ab, daß ich ihm soeben ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. "Was meinst du mit 'für deine Verhältnisse'? beschwerte er sich. "Wenn du einen besseren hast, laß hören!"

Wir durchsuchten die Insel in Zweiergruppen, und trafen uns bei Sonnenuntergang wieder an der Höhle. Keiner von uns war sonderlich überrascht, daß unsere Suche erfolglos geblieben war, aber wenigsten konnten wir jetzt sicher sein, daß außer uns niemand auf der Insel gelandet war.

Yukidarumon brachte uns ein paar neue Wurzeln zum Abendessen mit, die allerdings keiner mehr haben wollte, weil Mojyamon uns Fische gefangen hatte. Gabumon und Agumon durften wieder ein bißchen zündeln, damit wir sie braten konnten, (die Fische, nicht unsere Didschis!) und es in der Höhle warm hatten. Das paßte wiederum Yukidarumon nicht, denn er konnte die Wärme nicht abhaben. Ob er wohl schmolz, wenn er zu nahe ans Feuer kam? Das probierten wir lieber nicht aus.

Wir legten noch Holz nach, damit uns zumindest die Glut über Nacht erhalten blieb, denn unsere Didschis brauchten Ruhe und konnten nicht andauernd aufstehen und das Feuer wieder in Gang bringen. Sie waren sofort nach dem Abendessen eingepennt, kein Wunder nach dem anstrengenden Tag.

"Ich denke, wir sollten auch schlafen". Mit Mühe und Not fieselte Taichi seine Taucherbrille aus den Haaren. Der Verhau auf seinem Kopf würde echt den perfekten Nistplatz abgeben, falls Birdramon mal auf den Gedanken kommt, Eier zu legen. Das heißt, wenn sich seine Haare nicht wie Stacheldraht anfühlen und sie sehen verdammt danach aus.

"Denk' lieber nicht soviel, sonst schmilzt deine Taucherbrille!" brummelte ich und rückte ein Stück weg von ihm. Sein Atem kitzelte mich am Ohr und das nervte.

"Das is' 'ne Fliegerbrille, du Depp! Komm wieder her, mir ist kalt!" Taichi's Haare fühlen sich kein bißchen wie Stacheldraht an, sie sind sogar verdammt weich. Und riechen um einiges besser als Gabumons Fell.

"Ich seh' da keinen großen Unterschied!" Zumindest nicht, was die Auswirkungen auf sein Denkvermögen angeht. Aber wahrscheinlich sollte ich jetzt lieber Fliegerbrillenbrain zu ihm sagen. Fliegenbrain tut's allerdings auch.

"Ach, du hast ja keine Ahnung!" gähnte Taichi und kuschelte sich an mich. Was muß der mir jetzt wieder auf die Pelle rücken? Wahrscheinlich weil Koushirou und Sora nicht da sind, mit denen kuschelt er sonst. Wenn er mich jetzt auch noch in den Arm nimmt, krieg' ich einen Schreikrampf! Ich bin die blöde Schmuserei einfach nicht mehr gewohnt, schon zu lange her. Außerdem bin ich inzwischen viel zu alt dafür.

Ich kann noch nicht gleich einschlafen, mir gehen zu viele Gedanken im Kopf rum. Hoffentlich geht es Takeru und den anderen gut, hoffentlich finden wir sie morgen. Und dann steht uns auch noch der Kampf mit Devimon bevor. Und dann, was wird dann passieren? Können wir dann endlich nach Hause zurück?

Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und starre noch ein bißchen die Flammen an. Taichi hat's gut, er kann immer und überall schlafen. Eigentlich ist er gar kein so ätzender Typ, aber daß er mich checkt, kauf' ich ihm immer noch nicht ab. Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn es die Klippe nicht genau in dem Moment zerfetzt hätte?

Nein, das ist bescheuert. Absoluter Blödsinn!

Taichi rollt sich auch auf die Seite und legt im Schlaf seinen Arm um mich. Sein Atem kitzelt mich schon wieder am Ohr. Zum Glück merke ich von alledem nichts, sonst würd' ich ihn natürlich wegschubsen. Ich bin schließlich ein Wolf und kein Knuddelviech!

Aber jetzt ist es egal. Jetzt krieg' ich ja nix davon mit.

Weil ich grad' beschlossen hab', daß ich schon längst schlafe.


	3. Kapitel 2 Hitori de

**Disclaimer:** Die Didschis und Erabareta Kodomo gehören nicht mir, sondern Bandai und Toei Animation. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus, und gebe sie (hoffentlich unbeschädigt) wieder zurück. Dies ist eine Fanfiction und ich mache keinen Profit damit. Izumi Takuto gehört Minami Ozaki, und wenn man bedenkt, was sie dem armen Kerl schon alles angetan hat, ist er 1999 mit Sicherheit kein Stürmer in der japanischen Nationalmannschaft, sondern liegt halbtot in irgendeiner Ecke rum, bis er von Koji weggetragen wird.

**Autor**: Yamato

**Spoiler: **Dieser Teil spielt während der Folgen 14-20, enthält also Spoiler dafür. Die Kodomo fahren mit Whamon nach Server und stressen sich mit Etemon, und Nanomon herum.

**Archive:** Ähnlich wie für Amicus Draconis, hab' ich jetzt auch für WOTE einen kleinen Schrein in meinem LJ angelegt. Dort gibt es die Story mit Bildern, Hintergrundmaterial und kleinen Spoilern für noch nicht gepostete Folgen. Den Link kann ich hier leider nicht posten, aber mein LJ Nick ist Yamato Unterstrich Unterstrich Ishida.

* * *

**2. Hitori De**

(Allein)

_Ore wa hitori de daijoubu sa _

_Mir geht's gut, wenn ich allein bin!_

-Yamato-

Ich raff' zwar immer noch nicht ganz ab was das alles soll, aber zumindest weiß ich jetzt, daß es kein Zufall ist, daß wir hier sind. Wir sind nämlich was ganz Besonderes, wir sieben! Wir sind keine gewöhnlichen Kinder, oh nein! Wir sind die Erabareta Kodomo! Wir sind die Digidestined, die Chosen Kids, die sieben Samurai, die einzigen die das Böse besiegen und diesem armen Phantasieländle den Frieden bringen können. Mit anderen Worten: Die Digiritter! Toll, gell? So einen Schwachsinn hab' ich ja noch nie gehört!

Nix mit Devimon verprügeln und ab nach Hause! Wir dürfen jetzt noch 'ne Weile auf so 'nem komischen Kontinent rumgurken und irgendwelche bescheuerten Wappen suchen. Wenn wir diesen Krampf schon mitmachen, hätten sie uns wenigstens ein paar anständige Laserstrahler geben können.

Oder wie wäre es mit ein paar stählernen Mechas, die sich dann zum riesigen Supermegakoloss vereinigen? Sogar ein paar blöde pinke Plastikzepter, die Glitzersternchen und rosa Herzchen abfeuern, hätten es getan! Prinzessin würde sich bestimmt gut damit machen, sie müßte dann nur noch ihr Kleidchen auf Gürtellänge kürzen und schon könnte sie unter den armen Numemon große Verwirrung stiften.

Und blöde Sprüche, Leute! Wir brauchen unbedingt ein paar blöde Kampfsprüche, sonst können wir's sowieso vergessen.

Die sollten wir am besten unserem Champion für blöde Sprüche überlassen, dann ist er wenigstens beschäftigt und kann uns anderen nicht auf den Wecker fallen. Das ging schon los, als uns Whamon, das riesigste aller Riesendidschis, auf seinen Rücken verlud, um uns zu diesem Kontinent zu schiffern. Taichi hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als die arme Sora auf Whamons Kopf zu zerren, um dort 'ne Runde "King of the World" zu brüllen. Den checkte sie aber nicht, ihre Mutter läßt sie nicht in diese perversen westlichen Filme.

Dann wollte er unbedingt schwimmen gehen, aber keiner von uns hatte Bock auf die Eisbrühe. Und allein macht es natürlich keinen Spaß, da kann er ja niemanden naßspritzen und untertauchen, der Kindskopf!

Koushirou hockte an seinem Laptop, der ausnahmsweise grad mal wieder ging, Sora wollte sich in Ruhe mit Mimi unterhalten, und Jou, die Zimperliese kriegten eh keine zehn Pferde ins Wasser. Sogar Takeru, der normalerweise bei jedem Wink von Taichi aufspringt, wollte diesmal nicht. "Ich muß mein Ei streicheln!" verkündete er. "Patamon soll endlich wieder ausschlüpfen!"

"LOL!" sagte Koushirou, ohne von seinem Laptop aufzuschauen und grinste sich einen ab. Manche Leute sollten sich echt das Denken abgewöhnen, kommt eh nur Unsinn bei raus.

"Soooraaa!" bettelte Taichi. "Bitte, bitte, komm doch mit, es ist überhaupt nicht kalt!"

"Ich hab' dir doch schon gesagt, daß ich keine Lust habe." Sora verzog das Gesicht. "Wie oft willst du es denn noch hören?"

"Wieso hast du denn keine Lust? Euer albernes Mädchengetratsche könnt ihr doch auf später verschieben!"

"Albernes Mädchengetratsche!" entrüsteten Sora und Mimi sich aus einem Munde. "Was nennst du hier 'albernes Mädchengetratsche'! Du bist doch derjenige, der den ganzen Tag nur Blödsinn redet!"

"Das ist doch sowas von überhaupt gar nicht wahr! Du willst doch bloß nicht ins Wasser, weil du deine Tage hast!"

Den letzten Satz hatte er so laut gebrüllt, daß wohl jeder auf unserem Traumschiff, Mensch wie Digimon ihn verstanden haben mußte. Obwohl, verstanden vielleicht doch nicht so ganz, denn der größte Teil unserer Truppe guckte ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche. "Du hast was?" fragte Piyomon neugierig und wippte auf ihren Krallen hin und her.

"Gar nichts," stammelte Sora. Sie war über und über rot geworden, was Taichi offensichtlich sehr amüsant fand.

Ende der Vorstellung! Der Kerl hatte sich eine Abkühlung gründlich verdient. Ein Blickwechsel zwischen Jou und mir reichte, und im nächsten Moment beförderten wir Taucher-Flieger-oder was auch immer-brillenbrain, mitsamt Klamotten und Taschenfernrohr in die Eisbrühe. Er quiekte wie ein Ferkelchen, als das Wasser über seinem Kopf zusammenschlug, und tauchte einen Augenblick später keuchend und prustend wieder auf.

"Ihr miesen Schweine!" plärrte er und wir beobachteten genüßlich seine verzweifelten Versuche, sich an Whamons glattem Rücken hochzuziehen.

"Ich helfe dir, Taichi, ich ziehe dich raus!" Agumon kam auf seinen kurzen Beinen angedackelt, und versuchte nach Taichi's Hand zu greifen. "Ich werde dich retten... uahhh!"

Platsch! Jetzt war unser Möchte-gern-Anführer nicht mehr allein in der Kälte! Agumon ruderte wild mit den Armen und Koushirou schloß ängstlich seinen Laptop, damit der bloß kein Wasser abkriegen würde. Jou trat einen Schritt zurück und dabei versehentlich auf Gomamon, der plötzlich hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Das konnte Jou's Didschi sich natürlich nicht bieten lassen.

Einmal Zimperliese über Bord! Jetzt fing es langsam an interessant zu werden! Koushirou ließ den Laptop Laptop sein und sogar mein Brüderchen vergaß für einen Moment sein kostbares DidschiTama. Leider endeten sämtliche Versuche, unsere durchnäßten Kumpels aus dem Wasser zu ziehen, in einer Katastrophe. Koushirou und Tentomon machten auch noch einen Abgang, und Prinzessin kriegte eine ordentliche Wasserladung auf ihr pinkes Kleid. Ich hielt mich zwar so grade noch auf Whamon's Rücken, hatte aber inzwischen auch keinen trockenen Faden mehr am Leib.

Genaugenommen gab es überhaupt nichts Trockenes mehr, also war es sowieso schon wurscht. Wenn der einsame Wolf von der Odaiba Grundschule sich in die Fluten stürzt, dann natürlich mit Klasse. Elegant köpferte ich ins Wasser, tauchte zwischen Taichi's Beinen hindurch und packte anschließend Jou am Fuß, der natürlich den reinsten Anfall bekam und irgendwas von Meeresungeheuerdidschis brabbelte. Wir anderen erstickten beinahe vor Lachen.

"Ihr seid alle so gemein zu mir," Jou verzog das Gesicht, als ob er kurz vorm Losheulen wäre. Statt dessen stürzte er sich jedoch auf mich und tauchte mich unter. Damit hatte ich natürlich am allerwenigsten gerechnet, nie im Leben hätte ich Jou so was zugetraut. Ich war so überrascht, daß ich vergaß, den Mund zu schließen und meine Lunge erstmal Bekanntschaft mit ein paar Litern scheußlich brennendem Salzwasser machte. Danach mußte ich erst mal kräftig nach Luft schnappen.

Sora beobachtete uns mißbilligend. "Wenn ihr jetzt doch alle schwimmen geht, solltet ihr eure Klamotten ausziehen und zum Trocknen auf Whamon's Rücken ausbreiten," schlug die Stimme der Vernunft vor "Ihr kriegt sie nie mehr trocken, wenn ihr noch länger damit im Wasser bleibt."

"Sora-kun hat recht, wir könnten uns böse erkälten!" Jou zog eine ängstliche Grimasse.

"Ohgottohgottohgott, wir werden uns eine Lungenentzündung holen und alle, alle sterben!" heulte

Taichi. "Da ist es besser heroisch im Kampf zu fallen." Er wollte sich auf Jou stürzen, der verzweifelt versuchte, zurück auf Whamon's Rücken zu klettern. Aber sich in nassen Klamotten zu bewegen, ist nicht so ganz einfach.

Palmon amüsierte sich großartig über die tolpatschigen Kraxeleien der beiden. "Warum einfach, wenn's kompliziert auch geht!" Sie wickelte einen Tentakel um Jou, und zog ihn aus dem Wasser. Taichi griff ins Leere. "Verräter!" schrie er. "Du bist bestimmt ein feindlicher Spion!"

Ein paar Minuten später planschten wir wieder weiter, außer den Mädchen und ihren Digimon, denen die Wasserschlacht anscheinend zu wild war. Auch Gabumon weigerte sich strikt ins Wasser zu kommen, er haßt es, wenn sein Fell naß wird.

Jetzt wo mein kleiner Bruder auch dabei war, mußte ich aufpassen, daß die anderen ihn nicht zu sehr tauchten, schließlich kann er noch nicht so gut schwimmen.

"Zum Angriff!" Neben mir lieferten Jou und Koushirou sich einen Unterwasserkampf. Nur hin und wieder tauchten der eine oder andere Kopf aus den Fluten, um irgendwelche geistreichen Befehle zu plärren.

"Feindliches U-Boot gesichtet!" Taichi jagte unterdessen Takeru hinterher. "Sofort Verfolgung aufnehmen!"

"Diese Jungs sind doch gräßlich, findest du nicht, Sora-san?" Prinzessin zog einen Flunsch. "Immer müssen sie Krieg spielen!"

"Hm, ja," antwortete Sora ziemlich abwesend. Irgendwie schien das gräßliche Spiel von den gräßlichen Jungs um einiges interessanter zu sein, als der Girl Talk mit Mimi.

"SOS!" An der anderen Front schien Jou die Oberhand zu gewinnen und Koushirou war in arger Bedrängnis. Taichi verfolgte immer noch Takeru, konnte also nicht eingreifen. Wetten das...

Richtig geraten! "Verstärkung ist unterwegs, Captain!" Sora's Klamotten flogen auf einen Haufen, nur die Unterhose behielt sie an, typisch Mädchen eben. Sie stürzte sich ins Wasser und jetzt mußte Jou gegen alle beide die Stellung halten. Ich hätte ihm ja gern geholfen, allerdings wurde die Yamato zuerst an anderer Front gebraucht.

"Feindlicher Zerstörer hat uns im Visier," prustete Takeru, den Mund voller Wasser. "Sofort Tauchvorgang einleiten." Er tauchte unter, und versuchte Taichi unter Wasser davonzuschwimmen, der war ihm allerdings dicht auf den Fersen. Er versuchte Takeru zu packen, aber ich war schneller, ich tauchte, so daß er mich nicht gleich sehen konnte und näherte mich unter Wasser.

"Torpedos, Ziel erfassen!" Ich tauchte hinter Taichi auf, und als er sich überrascht umdrehte, haute ich ihm eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht. "Torpedos, Feuer!"

Yosh, voll erwischt! Der ist erstmal außer Gefecht gesetzt! "Die Yamato ist unschlagbar!" brüllte ich, und so ein blöder kleiner Kahn wie du einer bist, sollte sich besser vom Acker machen!"

"Das werden wir noch seh'n, Großmaul!" schimpfte Taichi, der sich das Wasser aus den Augen rieb. "Ich bin nämlich auch ein Zerstörer, und zwar der allerbeste der ganzen amerikanischen Flotte! Hab' zwar vergessen wie der heißt, ist aber auch egal, ich versenk' dich trotzdem!"

"Vielleicht bist du ja die Tai-tanic!" ärgerte ich ihn und schwamm im Halbkreis um ihn herum. Ich hab' keine Mutter daheim, die mir irgendwelche Filme verbietet, ich kann machen, was ich will. "Dann sinkst du nämlich von ganz alleine, ohne daß ich irgendwas tun ..."

Die letzte Silbe ging irgendwie in einem Blubbern unter, denn ein taucherbebrilltes Etwas war gerade dabei meinen Kopf unter Wasser zu drücken. Ich schloß den Mund – der Geschmack des Wassers war mir noch in zu unangenehmer Erinnerung – und versuchte Taichi in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen. Der quiekte schon wieder, und zappelte wie ein Fisch. Abgesehen davon, daß Fische keine Beine haben, mit denen sie zutreten können.

Autsch, das war mein Knie. Nur gut, daß er nicht höher gezielt hat, das hätte unangenehm werden können. Trotzdem hab' ich ihn jetzt, da kann er noch soviel rumstrampeln! Sein Atem kitzelt sogar unter Wasser, das ist echt krass. Und ich hab' schon wieder seine Haare in der Fresse. Kann der Typ nicht mal zu Friseur gehen?

In dieser Eisbrühe fühlt er sich wärmer an, als ein Ofen. Seine Hände sind irgendwie zwischen uns eingeklemmt, deswegen kann er sie nicht benutzen. Er will mich in den Arm beißen, damit er endlich freikommt, aber seine Zähne rutschen an meiner Haut ab. Ich halte seine Beine mit meinen fest, damit er mich nicht wieder treten kann und er versucht, sich rauszuwinden. Ich verstärke meinen Griff, damit er...

"Bist du jetzt völlig bescheuert? Du ertränkst ihn ja!" Sora riß meinen Arm weg, oh Mann, die hat vielleicht Kraft für ein Mädel. Taichi kämpfte sich frei und kam nach Luft schnappend an die Oberfläche.

"Alles okay!" Er grinste sie an. "Hat mich beinah' dersoffen, der Spack, das gibt Rache! Los komm, machen wir ihn fertig!"

"Du bist so ein blöder Idiot," schrie Sora. Sie drehte sich um und schwamm weg. War sie etwa sauer auf mich? Oder auf Taichi? Ich checkte das nicht ab.

Taichi offensichtlich auch nicht "Spielen wir nachher weiter, okay?" meinte er zu mir, dann schwamm er ihr hinterher. "Warte doch Sora, was hast du denn? Hab' ich was Falsches gesagt?"

Wir anderen überlegten, ob wir noch ein bißchen Seeschlacht spielen sollten, aber irgendwie konnten wir uns nicht drauf einigen, wer jetzt die Amis und wer wir waren, und den Didschis konnten wir das Ganze sowieso nicht erklären.

Außerdem waren wir klatschnaß, hungrig und todmüde. Whamon bot uns an, kurz unterzutauchen, damit wir auf seinen Rücken klettern konnten, aber da Whamon's Rücken der einzige noch trockene Platz war, wollten wir das dann doch nicht. Palmon beschwerte sich lautstark, daß sie wieder einmal Aufzug für uns spielen mußte, aber dann holte sie uns doch der Reihe nach aus dem Wasser.

Zum Essen hatten wir diesmal nur Seegras, aber man gewöhnt sich an alles. Sora hatte sich anscheinend wieder beruhigt, sie diskutierte noch mit Taichi und Koushirou über die letzte Fußballweltmeisterschaft, als wir anderen uns schlafen legten und uns gegen die Kälte aneinander kuschelten, ja, ich weiß auch, daß Kuscheln nicht gerade Einsamer-Wolf-like ist. Ich bin trotzdem ein harter Typ, das muß ich keinem beweisen.

Aber unsere Klamotten waren immer noch nicht ganz trocken, und da Whamon ganz schön Fahrt machte, war es wirklich nicht gerade warm. Und eine Erkältung kann ich mir nicht leisten, ich muß ja mein Brüderchen beschützen, das samt Didschi-Ei im Arm neben mir lag, und sich an Gabumon's warmes Fell kuschelte. Also war ich ganz froh, daß Gomamon auf der anderen Seite lag, das Viech ist nämlich auch ziemlich fellig. Der arme Jou dagegen hatte ständig einen von Palmon's Tentakeln in der Fresse.

Eigentlich halte ich es für eine Unsitte, anderer Leute Gespräche zu belauschen. Aber auf Whamon's Rücken kann man gar nicht außer Hörweite gelangen, noch nicht mal gegen den Wind.

"Sora, ich muß dich was fragen," sagte Taichi, nachdem sie sich gerade fünfmal hintereinander gegenseitig versichert hatten, daß Izumi Takuto der Welt bester Stürmer war.

"Ja, klar, schieß los!"

"Sag mal, was macht man eigentlich, wenn man mit jemandem geht?"

"Häh?" Sie zog erstaunt die Luft hoch. "Wie in aller Welt kommst du denn auf sowas?"

"Weiß nicht, so halt. Ich will's halt einfach nur wissen, das ist alles. Oder weißt du es auch nicht?"

"Na ja, ich glaube, man geht eben zusammen irgendwohin, deswegen heißt es ja 'miteinander gehen'. Ins Kino oder Eis essen, oder so. Ach, frag' doch lieber Mimi-chan, die weiß das bestimmt besser."

"Frag' mich!" erklärte Koushirou stolz. Ausgerechnet unser wandelnder Datenanalyzer glaubte wohl, etwas Sinnvolles zu diesem Thema betragen zu können! " AFAIK gehe ich nämlich mit jemanden."

Ja klar, mit der Tuss aus Final Fantasy sieben wahrscheinlich. Oder so einem Prügelweib aus Mortal Kombat.

"WAS!" schrien Sora und Taichi gleichzeitig. "Wieso hast du uns das nie erzählt?

"Ich hätt' nicht gedacht, daß euch das interessiert." Es schien ihn verlegen zu machen, so im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. "Es hat ja nicht direkt etwas mit Fußball zu tun."

"Fußball? Glaubst du etwa, mit uns kann man nur über Fußball reden? Das find' ich aber schwach! Jetzt sind wir schon jahrelang beste Freunde, haben uns immer gegenseitig vertraut und alles zusammen gemacht!" Taichi redete sich richtig in Fahrt.

"Das stimmt!" fiel Sora ein. "Wir waren schon ein Team, lange bevor wir überhaupt in diese Welt gekommen sind."

"Ja, wir sind die... die Odaiba Super Kickers!" Was Blöderes ist Taucherbrillenbrain wohl nicht eingefallen.

"LOL, das sind wir!"

"Odaiba Super Kickers, das gefällt mir." Sora kicherte. "Aber es stimmt. Abgesehen von uns dreien sind die Digiritter wirklich ein sehr zusammengewürfelter Haufen. Ich glaube, wenn wir nicht in der Digiwelt gelandet wären, hätten wir gar nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt."

"Ich bin jetzt schon zwei Jahre mit Mimi-san in einer Klasse, und wir haben noch keine drei Worte miteinander geredet. Ich hätt' mich gar nicht getraut, so einfach mit ihr zu reden. Und Takeru-kun ist ja nicht einmal auf unserer Schule."

"Aber jetzt müssen wir uns alle zusammenraufen, unser Überleben hängt davon ab." Sora's Stimme klang nachdenklich. "Aber es gibt schon viel weniger Streit als am Anfang, das ist gut so. Bestimmt haben wir bald alles geschafft und können wieder nach Hause." Na, wenn sie sich da mal nicht täuscht! Ich wette, wir hängen hier noch 'ne halbe Ewigkeit 'rum.

"Hoffentlich, ich hab' nämlich keine Lust meinen Geburtstag zu verpassen." Tja, du Schlaumeier, es bringt halt doch nicht immer Vorteile in den Sommerferien Geburtstag zu haben. Ich hab' noch Zeit, meiner ist erst im November.

"Hört mal alle zu!" Auweiah, was kommt jetzt wieder für ein toller Text. Taucherbrillenbrain hält 'ne Ansprache. Na, da bin ich aber gespannt.

"Wir sollten schwören, daß wir immer Freunde bleiben und immer zusammenhalten, ganz egal, was passiert. Hand drauf!"

"Ich schwöre!"

"Ich schwöre auch! Odaiba Super Kickers forever!"

Meine Güte, was sind die kindisch! Gleich werden sie einen Kriegstanz aufführen und Blutsbrüderschaft trinken! Sowas von bekloppt, echt! Fehlt nur noch, daß sie anfangen, Herzchen in Bäume zu ritzen. Wie kann man nur so unglaublich bescheuert sein? Spätestens in einem halben Jahr ist der Schmarrn vergessen und jeder geht seinen eigenen Weg. Ist doch immer so!

"Koushirou wollte uns noch was erzählen, ich hab's nicht vergessen! Also spuck's endlich aus, mit wem gehst du?"

"AFAIK heißt sie Blossom, und wohnt in Okinawa!" Koushirou redete mit leiser Stimme, und ich würde darauf wetten, daß er knallrot angelaufen war. "Ihren richtigen Namen weiß ich nicht, ich kenne sie bloß aus dem Chat."

"Moment mal, wie kannst du denn mit ihr gehen, wenn sie in Okinawa wohnt? Das geht doch gar nicht!"

"Taichi, du checkst mal wieder überhaupt nichts, wie immer! Koushirou kennt sie aus dem Internet, er chattet mit ihr. Und ich wette, sie schreiben sich sogar Emails, stimmt's"

"Stimmt! Und ich lade jede Menge Software für sie runter, damit sie nicht solange online sein, und so viele Gebühren zahlen muß. IMHO ist es gar nicht notwendig, daß man zusammen ins Kino oder Eis essen geht."

"Das ist mir alles viiiiel zu kompliziert," sagte Taichi mit schläfriger Stimme. Er gähnte ausgiebig, und lehnte sich zurück. Sora und Koushirou streckten sich links und rechts neben ihm aus, und legten die Köpfe auf seine Schultern.

"In der Digiwelt gibt es doch weder Kinos noch Eisdielen und auch keine Emails," informierte Taichi seinen Fanclub. "Und ein Internet schon gleich dreimal nicht. Ich glaube, ich sollte morgen doch mal Mimi-kun fragen, vielleicht weiß die was Besseres."

Am nächsten Tag hielt Mimi ihm einen langen Vortrag übers Knutschen. "Igittigittigitt!" war sein einziger Kommentar dazu.

"Na, dann frag' doch Jou," erklärte Prinzessin mit beleidigter Miene. "Der weiß es bestimmt. Er ist schließlich der Älteste von uns, und immer so schrecklich gescheit, stimmt's nicht, Jou-sempai?"

Sie kicherte, und Jou wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

* * *

Wir erreichten tatsächlich diesen komischen Kontinent, fanden unsere Wappen, schleiften unsere Didschis durch diverse Abenteuerlandschaften, (aber die Digitation aufs Ultralevel brachten die Viecher nicht zustande), feierten Taichi's Geburtstag in einem geklauten Pagumon Dorf, nervten uns mit einer Kreischtüte namens Etemon rum, und landeten auch einmal auf einem Schiff, das zum Glück weder Yamato noch Tai-tanic hieß.

Aus Takeru's Digi Ei schlüpfte ein niedliches Hosentaschengespenst. Prinzessin durfte wieder mit den Numemon flirten, (langsam kriegt die Frau echt Übung darin), und Taichi kriegte von so 'ner schwirrenden Biene Maja namens Piccolomon mächtig eins auf die Rübe. Das geschah ihm ganz recht, immerhin hatte er Agumons ersten Versuch aufs Ultralevel zu digitieren gewaltig verbockt. Agumon hatte sich in eine knochige Bestie verwandelt, die uns um ein Haar zum Mittagessen verspeist hätte.

Was mich überraschte war, daß Taichi seinen Fehler ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einsah. Das klang überhaupt nicht nach ihm, irgendwie war er wohl doch erwachsener geworden, zumindest ein bißchen.

Damals hatte ich zum allerersten Mal den Verdacht, daß das alles Quatsch ist. Mit den Digivices, den Amuletten und den Wappen. Das es einen ganz anderen Grund hat, warum unsere Digimon digitieren. Einen Grund, der irgendwie mit uns selber zusammenhängt.

Die einzigen, die ihr Wappen noch nicht hatten, waren mein Brüderchen und Sora. Ausgerechnet Sora, die alles weiß, immer so schlau und so vernünftig ist, Taichi's allerbeste Fußball- und Busenfreundin. So ein Pech aber auch, böse Schlappe für die Odaiba Super Kickers.

"Warum redest du schlecht über Sora, hast du dich mit ihr gestritten?" Meinem Didschi entging wieder mal überhaupt nichts. Wieso kann Gabumon mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

"Nein, hab' ich nicht!" Mit Sora kann man sich irgendwie nur schwer streiten und das, obwohl sie ziemlich direkt ist. "Ich bin einfach nur genervt, es hat gar nichts mit ihr zu tun. Ich glaube, ich muß nur ein bißchen rumnörgeln, das ist alles."

"Nörgel ruhig," grinste Gabumon. "Dann geht's dir vielleicht besser."

Wir machten gerade ein Break mitten in einer Wüste. Weit und breit nichts anderes als Sand und Sonne. Mein Didschi und ich hockten etwas entfernt von den anderen auf einer Düne, und stierten in die Ferne.

"Ich finde einfach, daß Taichi, Sora und Koushirou es etwas übertreiben. Mit ihrer ach-so-tollen ewigen Freundschaft und dem ganzen Gesäusel. Das ist doch so albern! Irgendwie sind sie richtige Weicheier, alle miteinander!"

"Wer ist denn dein bester Freund, Yamato?"

So eine dämliche Frage! Der einsame Wolf von der Odaiba Grundschule kommt am allerbesten allein klar. "Gabumon, hör auf, so einen Quatsch zu reden. Ich brauch' so was nicht! Reden wir von was Sinnvollem, okay? Zum Beispiel davon, wie wir Etemon besiegen und wieder nach Hause kommen können."

Ich sah Gabumon nicht an dabei, ich starrte immer noch auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne. Die Hitze ließ die Luft flimmern, und der Horizont verschwamm vor meinen Augen.

"Hier nimm das, damit geht es besser!"

Taichi streckte mir sein Taschenteleskop entgegen. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, daß er auch auf die Düne geklettert war. War er mir gefolgt? Wo in aller Welt steckte Agumon?

"Die anderen wollen schon wieder eines von diesen Denkspielen machen," sagte Taichi, als ob er meinen Gedanken erraten hätte. "Du solltest auch mitspielen, Gabumon, damit es eine gerade Anzahl ist. Im Moment können sie sich nicht auf die Teams einigen."

Denkspiel! Kann ich mir ja denken, daß das nichts für Taucherbrillenbrain ist, da müßte er ja seine eine Gehirnzelle anstrengen! Viel zu viel Aufwand!

Ich nahm das Teleskop. Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder hielt Taichi tatsächlich einen Augenblick lang meine Hand fest?

Bestimmt nicht!

Ich starrte in die Ferne und er starrte auf den Boden. So ging das eine ganze Weile lang. Wenn er was will, soll er's gefälligst ausspucken!

"Ich hab' gedacht, daß du vielleicht Mundharmonika spielst und das wollte ich hören." Es klang ziemlich verlegen und nicht besonders überzeugend.

"Wie du siehst, nicht." Irgendwie hatte ich plötzlich den Geruch von seinen Haaren in der Nase, aber das war ja gar nicht möglich, dafür stand er viel zu weit weg. Spinn' ich jetzt, oder was?

"Na ja, dann ein andermal vielleicht. Ich find' das cool, wenn du Mundharmonika spielst. Ich find' dich überhaupt ziemlich cool."

Verdammt, was soll man dazu noch sagen? Da bleibt einem ja jedes Wort im Hals stecken.

"Und ich wollte dich was fragen, aber du mußt versprechen, daß du nicht lachst."

"Ich lach' nicht!" Meine eigene Stimme kam mir fremd vor. "Was gibt's denn?"

"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du... na ja, ich meine ob wir... also weißt du, ich..."

"Taichi, Yamato, wo steckt ihr?" Atemlos kam Sora die Düne hinaufgeprescht. "Koushirou-kun hat etwas mit seinem Laptop herausgefunden! Er sagt, er weiß jetzt, warum Etemon uns immer aufspüren kann."

Kann jemand die Frau mal eben einpacken, und zum Mond schießen? So mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit und ohne Rückfahrkarte? Das wär' doch mal echt 'ne interessante Abwechslung!

Als wir die Düne hinunterliefen, sahen wir, daß die anderen sich bereits um Koushirou's Laptop versammelt hatten. Unser superschlauer Computerfreak setzte gerade zu einem laaangen Vortrag über technische Einzelheiten an, als er auch schon von Takeru unterbrochen wurde: "Ui, was blinkt denn da so lustig?"

"Eine Email!" rief Koushirou aufgeregt. "Hier in der Digiwelt!" Das hörte sich vielversprechend an.

War es aber nicht! Irgendsoein computerisierter Cyberspack behauptete doch tatsächlich, Sora's Wappen gefunden zu haben. Gaaanz zufällig war er auch noch der Erzfeind von der Kreischtüte und darum doch glatt bereit uns zu helfen, wenn wir ihm auch halfen. Warum nur kam mir das alles so verdächtig vor?

Der Spack hieß Nanomon und wohnte inmitten einer altägyptisch aussehenden Pyramide. Da es schon dunkel war, als wir sie erreichten, machten wir Camp und teilten die Wachen ein. Jeder eine Stunde, selbst Mimi schloß sich nicht aus.

Was immer es war, das Taichi mich fragen wollte, schien wohl doch nicht so wichtig gewesen zu sein, denn er machte keinen Versuch mehr, mich allein zu sprechen, obwohl die Gelegenheit sicher dagewesen wäre. Hinterherlaufen tu ich ihm bestimmt nicht, dem blöden Deppen!

Am nächsten Morgen zog die Fußballtruppe los, um sich mit Nanomon zu treffen, Zitat Taucherbrillenbrain: "weil wir es schon gewohnt sind, zusammenzuarbeiten!" Zitat Ende. Jou schloß sich auch noch an, weil er ja so erwachsen und vernünftig ist, wir anderen blieben draußen, um die Umgebung im Auge zu behalten. Irgendwo hier krebste auch Kreischtüte rum, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Verdammt, wir hätten wissen müssen, daß es eine Falle war. Wir hätten nicht so blauäugig und treudoof mittenreinspazieren, sondern unser Brain anstrengen sollen. Aber wir brauchten das Wappen unbedingt, und hinterher ist man bekanntlich immer schlauer.

Mimi, Takeru und ich wurden erst auf den Kampf aufmerksam, als eins von den Didschis irgendwas in die Luft jagte. Wir kamen buchstäblich in letzter Minute angewetzt, um die tollen Fußballstars samt Zimperliese aus Etemons Klauen zu retten. Taichi stand wieder mal ziemlich planlos in der Gegend herum und bot ein vortreffliches Ziel für alle bösen Didschis, die gern mal ein bißchen Moorhuhnjagd spielen wollten. Ich schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, ihn wegzuziehen, bevor die Kreischtüte auf dumme Gedanken kam.

In Panik hetzten wir zurück in unser Versteck am Rande der Pyramide. Wir waren nicht vollzählig, Sora und Piyomon fehlten. Was passiert war, erfuhren wir kurze Zeit später von Jou und Koushirou, denn Taichi brachte keinen zusammenhängenden Satz mehr heraus. Er war an unserem Lagerfeuer zusammengebrochen, und heulte und heulte und kriegte sich gar nicht wieder ein.

Mein Gott, ich hab' noch nie jemanden so weinen sehen! Die Tränen schossen ihm aus den Augen wie Sturzbäche und er biß sich in die Faust, um vor Schmerz nicht laut aufzuschreien. "Ich Feigling," stammelte er unter Schluchzen, "es ist alles nur meine Schuld! Alles meine Schuld!"

"Es war Nanomon." Jou's Stimme klang gefaßt, obwohl auch er den Tränen nahe schien. "Er hat Sora-san und Piyomon in der Pyramide gekidnappt, und ist mit ihnen geflüchtet."

"Taichi-san denkt, daß es seine Schuld ist, weil er sich nicht getraut hat, durch das elektronische Gitter zu gehen." Koushirou nahm Taichi in den Arm. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, du kannst überhaupt nichts dafür. Wir hatten alle Angst vor dem Gitter!"

"Laßt uns ein bißchen allein, ja?" bat er, zu uns gewandt. Takeru hockte sich zu unseren Didschis hinüber, Jou unterhielt sich flüsternd mit Mimi. Als sie leise zu weinen begann, sah es einen Moment lang so aus, als wolle er sie auch in den Arm nehmen, aber im letzten Moment ließ er den Arm wieder sinken. Das war wieder mal so typisch für ihn.

Ich stand blöd in der Gegend 'rum, ich hab' absolut keine Ahnung vom Trösten. Ich kann ja noch nicht einmal meinen Bruder trösten, wenn er mal hingefallen ist und sich weh getan hat. Früher vielleicht, aber das ist alles schon so schrecklich lange her, ich kann mich kaum noch dran erinnern. Gut, ich kann mich daran erinnern. Trotzdem fühlt es sich an, als ob das alles in einem anderen Leben passiert wäre.

Vielleicht mag Takeru Taichi ja deswegen lieber als mich.

"Kann ich etwas tun?" fragte ich Koushirou leise, doch er schüttelte nur mit zusammengepreßten Lippen den Kopf. "Wir müssen sie wiederfinden." Als auch ihn die Tränen übermannten, versuchte er verzweifelt dagegen anzukämpfen. "Taichi-san hat sie am liebsten von uns allen," stieß er hervor, "nur damit du's weißt! Und jetzt laß uns endlich in Ruhe!"

Ist ja gut, ich verzieh' mich schon! Was hat das alles bitteschön mit mir zu tun? Es interessiert mich einen absoluten Scheißdreck, wer wen wie lieb hat, f dich doch ins Knie, du kleiner Giftzwerg! Ihr könnt mich doch alle mal kreuzweise mit eurer beschissenen Superkickerfreundschaft, ihr seid doch...

"Gabumon, was ist, wenn es meine Schuld ist?" Mitten im Rennen war ich so plötzlich stehengeblieben, daß Gabumon, der mir gefolgt war, beinahe gegen mich geknallt wäre.

"Wie... wie kommst du auf so was?" stammelte mein Didschi überrascht. "Du warst doch nicht einmal dabei!"

"Weißt du noch, warum Greymon zu SkullGreymon digitiert ist?"

"Weil Taichi einen Fehler gemacht hat. Er wollte um jeden Preis eine Digitation erreichen, ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen. Er war so besessen von dem Gedanken..."

"Gedanken..."

"Was in aller Welt meinst du, Yamato?" Verwirrt sah er mich an, aber ich wich seinem Blick aus. Ich konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. Jetzt nicht.

"Es waren seine Gedanken. Er war voller böser Gedanken, deswegen ist Greymon auch zu einer Bestie geworden, so ist es doch gewesen, nicht wahr? Ich bin auch voller böser Gedanken, deswegen hab' ich Sora-kun in Gefahr gebracht. Ich hab' mir gewünscht, daß sie verschwinden soll, und jetzt ... jetzt ist es wirklich passiert."

"Aber das ist doch Unsinn!" rief Gabumon entgeistert. "Jeder ist mal auf andere sauer, das ist überhaupt nichts Schlimmes. Und Gedanken können schließlich nicht die Wirklichkeit beeinflussen!"

Doch das können sie! Ich weiß, daß es so ist, ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich es ihm erklären soll. Manchmal wünscht man sich etwas, und es passiert, dabei wollte man gar nicht wirklich, daß es passiert. So wie damals, als Takeru mich bis zum Umfallen genervt hat und ich mir gedacht habe, warum kann er sich nicht einfach in Luft auflösen?

Sora hat mich auch genervt, ich hab' seit ewigen Zeiten diese Wut auf sie. Ich raff's nicht, sie hat mir überhaupt nix getan, genausowenig wie Koushirou. Eigentlich besteht überhaupt kein Grund, warum ich auf die beiden sauer sein sollte. Wenn sie sich unbedingt einbilden, sie müßten den ersten offiziellen Taichi-Yagami-Fanclub gründen, ist es wirklich ihre Sache, ich hab' nix damit zu tun.

Ich ging zurück zum Lager, von unserem Feuer war nur noch die Glut übrig. Die anderen schliefen bereits, in der ganzen Aufregung hatte niemand daran gedacht, daß es vielleicht sinnvoll gewesen wäre, Wachen einzuteilen.

Im Schlaf traute sich Jou, was er in wachem Zustand nie übers Herz bringen würde, er hatte einen Arm um Mimi gelegt, und sie lehnte ihren Rücken an seine Brust. Taichi und Koushirou hielten sich eng umschlungen, auf ihren Gesichtern waren noch deutlich die Spuren von Tränen zu erkennen. Mein kleiner Bruder lag inmitten eines Didschihaufens, und hatte alles gepackt, was sich irgendwie weich und fellig anfühlte.

Weicheier und Saftsäcke, alle miteinander!

So einsam wie heute hab' ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Ich schaue zu Taichi hinüber, im Schlaf sieht er fast so kindlich aus wie Takeru, das Gesicht in seiner Wuschelmähne vergraben. Diese Zotteln, die aussehen wie Stacheldraht und sich doch so weich anfühlen. Unser Abenteuer auf der Schneeinsel ist nun schon eine Weile her, aber irgendwie kommt die Erinnerung daran immer wieder hoch und versetzt mir jedesmal einen Stich.

Ist Taichi der Grund, daß ich auf Sora und Koushirou sauer bin? Nein, das ist absoluter Bockmist! Taichi ist nur ein unterbelichteter kleiner Volltrottel mit einer häßlichen Taucherbrille. Oder Fliegerbrille. Oder was auch immer, egal. Er bedeutet mir nichts, weil ich der einsame Wolf bin und mir niemand etwas bedeutet. Wenn's drauf ankommt, ist man doch immer allein.

Wir müssen uns alle zusammenraufen, weil unser Überleben davon abhängt.

Sora's Worte. Und sie hat recht damit. Wenn wir nicht zusammenhalten, erreichen wir gar nichts. Wir müssen uns alle wieder einkriegen und einen Plan schmieden, wie wir sie und Piyomon retten können. Es bringt nichts, wenn jeder nur im Eck hockt, vor sich hingrübelt und sich schuldig fühlt. Auch als einsamer Wolf muß man einsehen, wann Teamwork gefragt ist.

Teamwork, okay. Aber mehr ganz bestimmt nicht!

Bis zum nächsten Morgen waren wir wohl alle, unabhängig voneinander, zu ähnlichen Entschlüssen gelangt, denn die Stimmung war eine ganz andere, als am Abend zuvor. Jeder hatte plötzlich Ideen und Pläne, und als Koushirou herausfand, daß Nanomon sich in einem versteckten Raum innerhalb der Pyramide befand, waren wir wieder sehr zuversichtlich. Höchstwahrscheinlich würden Sora und Piyomon auch dort sein.

Das größte Problem würde es sein, wieder in die Pyramide hineinzukommen, denn Etemon hatte eine Armee wildgewordener Didschis um sie herum versammelt. Er war wohl auch immer noch auf der Jagd nach Nanomon. Und nach uns.

Also wieder mal Trick siebzehn. Die tollen Fußballstars gehen die holde Lady retten, und der Rest sorgt für Chaos und Ablenkung. Hoffentlich ist Kreischtüte auch blöd genug, um zweimal auf denselben Trick reinzufallen.

War er aber nicht. Einmal in hundert Jahren fährt sogar ein Spack wie Etemon sein Brain hoch. Taichi und sein inzwischen wieder vollständiger Fanclub brachten ihn als Überraschungsgast mit, als sie aus der Pyramide zurückkehrten. Er war ihnen gefolgt und hatte zunächst Nanomon erledigt. Jetzt waren wir an der Reihe.

Uns blieb keine Zeit für Wiedersehensfreude. Wir waren alle erleichtert, daß unseren Freunden nichts passiert war, aber die Erleichterung hält sich irgendwie in Grenzen, wenn man auf dem Rücken eines Garurumons sitzt, das gerade von einem Etemon am Schwanz gepackt und im Kreis herumgeschleudert wird. Togemon und Ikkakumon hatten sich fürs erste verabschiedet, nur gut, daß Jou und Mimi sich verstecken konnten. Takeru war bei ihnen gewesen, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hoffentlich kam er nicht auf dumme Gedanken. Seine kleine Kampfratte würde hier nicht viel ausrichten können.

Die Landung ging gerade noch so, da Garurumon sich abfedern konnte. Einen Augenblick später digitierte er jedoch zurück zu Gabumon und es haute mich doch noch auf die Fresse.

Mir war ohnehin schon kotzübel von der unfreiwilligen Karussellfahrt, deswegen flackte ich noch ziemlich belämmert auf dem Boden herum. Die Super Kickers klaubten mich auf und zerrten mich mit, als sie an mir vorbeirasten.

Wir waren alle wohlbehalten in unserem Versteck angekommen, aber abgesehen davon sah es verdammt schlecht für uns aus. Unsere Didschis waren am Ende und natürlich wußte die Kreischtüte jetzt, wo wir uns aufhielten. Siegessicher kam er auf uns zugestapft und grölte dabei eines seiner quietschigen Lieder, um unseren Digimon auch die letzte Energie zu rauben.

"Ich hab' einen Plan!" Taichi sprang auf. "Ihr müßt mir aber vertrauen, sonst klappt es vielleicht nicht!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte er aus dem Versteck heraus, auf Etemon zu. Sora stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus, einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wolle sie hinterherlaufen. Koushirou hielt sie jedoch fest. "Vertrau' ihm, er weiß, was er tut!"

Taichi's Wappen leuchtet.

Es funkelt in dem gleichen Licht wie unsere Digivices es kurz vor einer Digitation tun und das Licht wird immer heller und strahlender, je weiter er sich Etemon nähert. Furchtlos marschiert er auf die Kreischtüte zu, wie ein Schwertkämpfer aus einem dieser kitschigen alten Samurai Filme. Es ist nicht sein übliches Drauflosrennen, er scheint wirklich genau zu wissen, was er tut. Greymon rappelt sich hoch und läuft an seine Seite.

"Dir ist doch vollkommen klar," grinst Etemon ihn an, "was ich jetzt mit dir und deinem Plüschtier machen werde."

Anstelle einer Antwort streckt Taichi dem häßlichen Affenvieh sein Wappen entgegen. "Du wirst keinem von uns was tun, weil Greymon, und ich dich jetzt fertigmachen! Wir können es schaffen, ich weiß jetzt, was richtiger Mut ist! Greymon, ich glaub' an dich!"

_"Greymon __... choushinka ... MetalGreymon!"_

Ein Lichtstrahl bricht aus dem Wappen hervor und hüllt Greymon ein. Er scheint zu wachsen, eine funkelnde Rüstung überzieht seinen Körper und ein Paar schillernder Flügel entfalten sich auf seinem Rücken. Sie sind sicher nicht stark genug ihn zu tragen, verleihen ihm aber eine zusätzliche Balance beim Kampf.

Und was für ein Kampf! MetalGreymon macht Kleinholz aus der Kreischtüte! Taichi brüllt, um ihn anzufeuern, aber sein Geschrei geht im Krach unter. Wir brüllen gleich mit, es ist einfach Wahnsinn! Manchmal ist Taichi so unglaublich cool, daß man es gar nicht in Worte fassen kann.

Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm doch einmal sagen. Da würd' ihm bestimmt die Klappe runterfallen.

Ein Sturm erhebt sich, als Etemon in viele kleine Pixel zerfällt. Der Sturm erfaßt auch Taichi und MetalGreymon, das vergeblich versucht, ihn festzuhalten. Vor unseren Augen werden die beiden herumgeschleudert, und ...

...lösen sich auf.

Stille. Nur ein paar Pixel torkeln über uns in der Luft herum. Dann sind auch sie verschwunden.

Nur Sora schreit, wir anderen sind zu geschockt, um irgendwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Können wir unseren Augen trauen oder spielt uns die Wüste einen Streich? Haben sie sich wirklich aufgelöst oder hat der Sturm sie weggetragen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher.

"Kommt mit, der Wind hat sie in diese Richtung geweht!"

"Nein, in diese! Hast du keine Augen im Kopf, Koushirou-kun?"

"Wir könnten uns aufteilen..."

"Nein, können wir nicht, das ist viel zu gefährlich!" Sora hatte sich wieder gefangen. "Und jetzt hört bitte auf zu streiten, wir suchen zuerst in der einen und dann in der anderen Richtung."

Wir suchen also zuerst in der einen und dann in der anderen Richtung. Wir suchen den ganzen Tag, auch den nächsten und den übernächsten und überübernächsten.

Wir suchen vier ganze Wochen lang.

Keine taucherbebrillte Wuschelmähne! Kein orangefarbener kleiner Dinosaurier!

Bisher hat Sora es geschafft, die Gruppe einigermaßen zusammenzuhalten, aber jetzt, nach einem Monat ist die Stimmung zum Kotzen. Wir wissen echt nicht mehr, wo wir noch suchen sollen, wir haben die Wüste und die umliegenden Gebiete durch. Soweit scheint alles dort friedlich zu sein, jedenfalls wurden wir von niemanden mehr angegriffen. Vielleicht ist unsere Aufgabe in der Digiwelt beendet.

"Laßt uns nach Hause gehen," jammerte Mimi nun schon seit einigen Tagen, "es bringt ja doch nichts mehr."

"Wir werden uns alle ganz fürchterlich zerstreiten, wenn das so weiter geht," prophezeite Jou.

An diesem Abend passierte dann genau das, was unserem demoralisierten Haufen endgültig das Genick brach, Sora und Koushirou zofften sich. Es fing ganz harmlos an, mit einer Diskussion darüber, was wir als nächstes tun sollten und endete damit, daß sie sich gegenseitig anbrüllten. Soviel zu den Odaiba Super Kickers. Ex-Kickers!

"Und ich sage, wir suchen weiter! Ich jedenfalls werde diese Wüste nicht verlassen, ehe ich Taichi gefunden habe."

"Wir haben doch schon alles doppelt und dreifach abgesucht. IMO sollten wir jemanden suchen, der uns weiterhelfen kann. Wir sollten Gennai finden, er weiß ganz bestimmt, was mit Taichi-san passiert ist."

"Dann geh' doch, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten!" Schon seltsam, daß Sora so überreagierte, normalerweise behält sie immer einen klaren Kopf.

"Wenn es um Taichi-san geht, benimmt sich dein Hirn genau wie Windows," schimpfte Koushirou. "Es stürzt ab!"

Sora brach in Tränen aus und rannte davon, Koushirou wetzte hinter ihr her. Takeru fing auch zu flennen an, er kann lautes Geschrei und Gestreite nicht haben. Wahrscheinlich weckt sowas unangenehme Erinnerungen bei ihm.

Und weil's gar so schön war, flennte Mimi gleich mit, sie ist sowieso nahe am Wasser gebaut. Jou flennte nicht, ich hab' den Kerl noch nie richtig heulen sehen. Er hockte nur kopfschüttelnd auf dem Boden und brummelte was von "Ich hab's ja gewußt, ich hab's ja immer gesagt..."

Unsere Didschis sagten nicht viel zu der ganzen Szenerie. Vermutlich wunderten sie sich nur mal wieder über diese merkwürdigen Menschenwesen.

In dieser Nacht verschwand Sora. Sie schrieb uns eine Nachricht in den Sand, daß sie alleine nach Taichi suchen würde. Wir überlegten, ob wir ihr nachgehen und mit ihr reden sollten, aber das erwies sich als äußerst schwierig, da keiner von uns wußte, wohin sie überhaupt gegangen war.

Jetzt gab es auch nichts mehr, das Koushirou noch bei uns gehalten hätte. Seine Nachricht, eine Nacht später besagte, daß er sich auf die Suche nach Gennai machen wollte.

"Ich will nach Hause!" schrieb Mimi in der nächsten Nacht. Sie hatte schon den ganzen Tag gejammert, und gezetert, daß es selbst Jou auf die Nerven gegangen war. Jetzt fühlte er sich natürlich schuldig, weil er nicht genug Geduld mir ihr gehabt hatte und wollte sie suchen gehen. Ich hatte absolut keinen Bock auf die Zicke und das sagte ich ihm auch.

So bekam die glorreiche Geschichte der glorreichen Sieben wenigstens noch einen krönenden Abschluß, denn Jou haute mir doch tatsächlich eine runter. Hinterher war er noch viel erschrockener als ich, er hat sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie geprügelt. Aber er war im Recht, ich hatte mich verdammt unfair verhalten. Es hatte gar nichts mit Mimi zu tun, ich hab' ihn einfach nur provozieren wollen. Das sah ich sogar alles ein, leider erst, nachdem er schon weg war.

Na, das war's dann wohl, Leute, hab' ich nicht recht behalten? Das Ende der Super Kickers, das Ende der Digiritter, das Ende der ewigen Freundschaften. Was den bösen Didschis nicht gelungen ist, hat unsere Blödheit problemlos geschafft!

Ich sag's ja immer wieder, wenn's drauf ankommt, ist man immer allein. Darum ist es besser, andere nicht liebzugewinnen, denn dann tut es auch nicht weh, wenn man sie verliert. Dann tut einem nämlich überhaupt nichts weh und dann ist man auch stark. Und cool.

"Glaubst du, daß wir Taichi-san bald finden werden," fragt mein Brüderchen und sieht mich mit unschuldigen Augen an.

Einen kurzen Moment lang denk' ich an große braune Glubschaugen. Und Wuschelhaare. Und an ein Plappermaul, das nie stillsteht.

Dann hab' ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle und verscheuche alle diese blödsinnigen Gedanken.

"Natürlich werden wir ihn finden, ganz sicher," sage ich zu Takeru, aber ich seh' ihm nicht in die Augen dabei. Das bring' ich einfach nicht fertig.

Ich bin kein guter Lügner, es sei denn, ich will mir selbst was vormachen.


	4. Kapitel 3 Ookami no Uta

**Disclaimer:** Die Didschis und Erabareta Kodomo gehören nicht mir, sondern Bandai und Toei Animation. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus, und gebe sie (hoffentlich unbeschädigt) wieder zurück. Dies ist eine Fanfiction und ich mache keinen Profit damit.

**Autor:** Yamato

**Spoiler:** Dieser Teil spielt während der Folgen 23-26, Yama und Jou müssen im Restaurant schuften, und endlich wird sich Yama so langsam seiner Gefühle bewußt. Aber Tai ist doch tot, oder?

**Archive:** Ähnlich wie für Amicus Draconis, hab' ich jetzt auch für WOTE einen kleinen Schrein in meinem LJ angelegt. Dort gibt es die Story mit Bildern, Hintergrundmaterial und kleinen Spoilern für noch nicht gepostete Folgen. Den Link kann ich hier leider nicht posten, aber mein LJ Nick ist Yamato Unterstrich Unterstrich Ishida.

* * *

**Ookami no Uta**  
(Wolfslied)

_Uta wa ii, ne?__  
__Ein Lied ist immer gut, nicht?_  
- PicoDevimon zu Yamato -

Ich sag's ja immer wieder, Jou ist doch echt 'ne Lusche! Außerdem ein DEUS, das ist kein Gott, sondern steht für Dickkopf, Eigenbrötler und Unverbesserlicher Schwarzseher. Tagtäglich labert er mich voll, daß wir in diesem Mac Donalds Verschnitt herumhängen werden, bis wir alt und grau sind.

"Immer positiv denken," sag' ich dazu, "Mit etwas Glück und deiner Kocherei krepieren wir vorher am Rinderwahn."

Wie wir hier gelandet sind, ist schnell erzählt. Jou und Gomamon haben sich vollgefuttert und konnten nicht bezahlen, weil die Trottel nur Dollars als Währung akzeptieren und wir uns unsere Yen sonstwohin schieben sollen. Wenn die wüßten, wie der Dollarkurs steht, würden sie weniger große Töne spucken, soviel ist sicher.

"Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht, wie der Dollarkurs jetzt steht, "sagt Jou dazu, "schließlich ist es Monate her, daß wir in der realen Welt waren."

Auch wieder wahr. Jedenfalls mußte Jou jetzt in der Küche schuften und ich konnte ihn ja wohl kaum seinem Schicksal überlassen. An Flucht war nicht zu denken, da diese Gegend nur so von Didschis aller Arten wimmelte, die sich die Bäuche vollschlagen wollten, und die Bosse von diesem Restaurant waren richtige Sklaventreiber.

"Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen Fehler mache, brummen sie mir noch ein paar Tage mehr auf und ich werde so nervös, daß ich gleich wieder etwas falsch mache," jammerte Jou, "es ist eine richtige Sysiphos Arbeit."

"Was für'n Fuß?" Jou redete mal wieder wie frisch aus dem Lexikon, aber er kam nicht dazu, mir zu erklären, was er meinte, denn die Küchentür flog mit einem Schwung auf und nahm gleich ein paar mit vollen Gläsern bestückte Tabletts mit, die daneben auf der Anrichte standen.

"Paß gefälligst auf, Tolpatsch, das macht zwei Tage extra für jedes Glas! Jetzt räum' die Sauerei weg! Und beeil' dich, die Gäste wollen ihre Getränke!"

Veggiemon! Level: Champignon! Gruppe: ätzendes Digimon! Typus: BSE-Virus! Attacke: Salmonellen! Man nehme etwas verrottetes Gemüse, reichlich Tentakel, rühre das Ganze kräftig um, und garniere es zum Abschluß mit einer Prise Pickel! Vegiemon ist jedenfalls der beste Beweis dafür, daß nicht einmal Digimon vor dem Rinderwahn sicher sein können, denn das bißchen Brain, was es noch hat, fault munter vor sich hin.

Es ist der Geschäftsführer dieser Bruchbude und läßt uns und unseren Didschis keine ruhige Minute. So wie's aussieht, hat sich unser Frondienst gerade um volle zwei Wochen verlängert. Verdammt unfair, aber was will man machen?

"Yamato-kun." Jou's Stimme klang sehr verlegen. "Ich find' es ja wirklich anständig, daß du mir hilfst, aber willst du nicht doch lieber erst deinen kleinen Bruder holen? Ich halte hier die Stellung, bis ihr wieder zurück seid!"

Ich umklammerte den Topf, den ich gerade in den Händen hielt fester. Einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang hatte ich Angst, ich würde ihn fallenlassen. "Es ist schon in Ordnung, mach' dir keine Sorgen."

"Es ist keineswegs in Ordnung. Du solltest Takeru nicht so lange allein lassen, du solltest..."

Mit einem lauten Rumms haute ich das Teil zurück auf den Herd. "Halt endlich deine blöde Fresse, okay?"

"Tut... tut mir leid", stammelte Jou, "ich wollte nicht..." Er brach ab.

Es war nicht fair, ich hätte ihn nicht anschnauzen sollen. Schließlich kann er ja nichts dafür, daß diese Viecher ihn zu Müsli verarbeiten, falls ich weggehe. Ich weiß nicht, was für ein Problem sie damit haben, daß ich Takeru hole, aber ich denke, es hängt damit zusammen, daß sie sich vor Angemon fürchten. Oder vielleicht ist es ihnen einfach zu gefährlich, wenn wir zu dritt oder genaugenommen sogar zu sechst sind.

Takeru war nicht wirklich in Gefahr, in den Gegenden, die wir durchquert hatten, gab es abgesehen von den unvermeidlichen aber harmlosen Numemon, keine bösen Digimon. Das änderte nichts daran, daß ich mir höllische Sorgen machte. Er würde auf der anderen Seite des Sees auf mich warten und glauben, daß sein großer Bruder ihn im Stich gelassen hätte.

Wenigstens war er nicht die Fänge dieser Widerlinge geraten. Ich mochte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es für ihn wäre, den ganzen Tag hier zu schuften, bei dem Gedanken allein wurde mir übel. Er könnte die schweren Töpfe gar nicht tragen, ohne sie fallenzulassen.

"Was soll der Krach! Gibt es ein Problem, Veggiemon?"

"Nein, Chef, alles bestens, Chef!"

DigiTamamon! Level: Ultraboss von diesem Scheißschuppen! Gruppe: Ekelpacket! Typus: Kotzbroken! Attacke: Kinderüberraschung! Man nehme Spannung, schimmlige Schokolade und was zum Spielen und stecke das Ganze in ein faules Ei. Todsicheres Rezept.

Ich hab' versucht, ihn zu überreden, wenigstens Jou gehen zu lassen. "Kommt nicht in Frage," lautete die Antwort in eisigem Tonfall. "Vier Hände sind besser als zwei."

"Krieg's bloß nicht in den falschen Hals," sagte ich später zu Jou, der mich immer noch fassungslos anstarrte. "Ich hab's bloß gemacht, weil ich ohne dich schneller mit der Arbeit fertig bin."

"Ich krieg's nicht in den falschen Hals, ich weiß warum du das getan hast." Jou's Stimme übertönte kaum das Klappern der Teller, die er gerade spülte. "Sag' mal," versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln, um die peinliche Situation zu überspielen, "woher hast du eigentlich so gut kochen gelernt."

" Hab ich mir selbst beigebracht." Tolle Frage. Du würdest auch kochen lernen, wenn dir die Fertiggerichte zum Hals raushängen. Stell dir vor, ich kann sogar meine Hemden selber bügeln. Bin ich nicht reif und erwachsen?

Wir redeten eigentlich nicht viel miteinander, wenn wir arbeiteten, außer dem üblichen Kram. Was sollte ich mit Jou auch groß reden? Wir sind beide keine sehr gesprächigen Typen und wenn Jou den Mund aufmacht, dann meistens nur, um wegen irgendeinem Blödsinn zu jammern. Wir haben wirklich überhaupt nix gemeinsam.

Abgesehen davon, daß ich auch ein Dickkopf bin. Und ein Eigenbrötler. Und ein unverbesserlicher Schwarzseher.

Einmal fragte ich ihn, ob er Mimi noch getroffen hatte. Er verneinte. Dann ließen wir das Thema, ich merkte, daß es ihm unangenehm war.

Einmal fragte er mich, was meiner Meinung nach mit Taichi passiert wäre. "Ich glaube nicht, daß du das wirklich hören möchtest," gab ich ihm zur Antwort und er nickte. "Dann denkst du also dasselbe, wie ich."

Ich wollte nicht reden, über Taichi am allerwenigsten. Es hatte mir so gelangt, daß Takeru die ganze Zeit über ihn babbeln mußte. Taichi dies, Taichi das, Taichi hätte das so gemacht, mit Taichi wäre das nicht passiert. Manchmal hatte ich ganz stark das Gefühl, er wolle mich irgendwie provozieren, und mich eifersüchtig machen.

Aber ich ließ mich nicht provozieren, zumindest versuchte ich nicht auf seine Sticheleien zu reagieren. Vielleicht bin ich mal eifersüchtig auf Taichi gewesen, das war einmal. Was hatte er nun davon, daß mein kleiner Bruder auch in seinen Fanclub eingetreten war? Doch überhaupt nichts, da wo er jetzt war, würde er garantiert ganz andere Sorgen haben.

Aber manchmal bin ich doch ausgerastet und hab' Takeru angeschnauzt. Geflennt hab' ich allerdings nur, wenn ich ganz sicher sein konnte, daß er auch schlief. Ich wollte nicht, daß er denkt, daß sein großer Bruder eine Heulsuse ist.

Jedesmal wenn die Gedanken an Taichi zurückkommen, nehme ich einen großen, unsichtbaren Schöpflöffel und schöpfe sie aus meinem Bewußtsein, wie die Miso Suppe, die ich tagtäglich koche, aus ihrem Topf. Wieder und immer wieder. An manchen Tagen ist das einfach, wir werden eh' so herumgescheucht, daß ich überhaupt nicht zum Nachdenken komme. An anderen ist es schwierig.

Aber am allerschlimmsten sind die Nächte. Obwohl ich eigentlich todmüde bin, kann ich nie sofort einschlafen, und dann fang' ich an zu grübeln. Darüber, wie es den anderen geht, was mein Brüderchen so treibt und ob wir jemals wieder hier wegkommen werden.

Ich weiß, daß Jou auch grübelt. Einmal hörte ich ihn sogar weinen, aber ich hab' ihn nicht darauf angesprochen, weil es ihm sicher unangenehm wäre. Außerdem hätte ich gar nicht gewußt, was ich hätte sagen sollen.

Wir schliefen in einem Schuppen hinter dem Restaurant, der natürlich abgesperrt war. Unsere Didschis durften nicht bei uns sein, irgendwie schien es so, als versuchte die Hamburgerbrigade uns immer mit Absicht voneinander zu trennen. Tagsüber schickten sie Gomamon und Gabumon meistens nach draußen, Gomamon sollte Fische fangen und Gabumon Gemüse ernten. Diesen hinterhältigen Wichsern war vollkommen klar, daß unsere Didschis ohne uns niemals einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen würden.

Da es in dem Schuppen stickig war, hätten wir viel lieber draußen übernachtet, aber Fehlanzeige. Was das Pennen angeht, sind wir ja nun schon einiges gewohnt, seit wir in der Digiwelt sind.

Wenn es sogar Mimi inzwischen nichts mehr ausmacht, auf dem Boden zu schlafen.

Jou seufzte und mir wurde klar, daß ich besser nichts von Mimi gesagt hätte. "Tut mir leid," murmelte ich leise mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.

"Muß dir nicht leidtun." Jou starrte zur niedrigen Holzdecke hoch. "Eigentlich will ich ja darüber reden, aber ich habe Angst, dir damit auf die Nerven zu gehen."

"Red' doch keinen Quatsch!" Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. "Natürlich hör' ich dir zu, wenn du labern willst. Ich hab' nur gedacht, es ist dir unangenehm, über Mimi zu reden. Ich weiß ja daß sie dir nicht gerade... na ja, wie soll man das sagen... egal ist."

"Sag's doch gleich," entgegnete er trotzig, "du glaubst, daß ich in sie verliebt bin."

"Ich glaub' am besten gar nichts, weil ich von solchen Dingen nicht die geringste Ahnung hab'. Aber ich halt' nix vom Verlieben, weil es doch immer schiefläuft."

"Und wie willst du das wissen, wenn du noch nie verliebt warst?"

Und das sagt ausgerechnet unser Pessimist vom Dienst! So eine megabekloppte Frage! Weil ich seh' wie's bei anderen Leuten zugeht, natürlich!

Aber das sagte ich ihm nicht, weil er sonst vielleicht nachgehakt hätte. Das allerletzte worüber ich reden wollte, war die Sache mit meinen Eltern. Das ging niemanden etwas an und ich hab' auch noch nie mit jemandem darüber geredet. Nur einmal beinahe mit Taichi. An unserem ersten Abend in der Digiwelt. Ich hab' angefangen über meine Familie zu reden, und bin mittendrin weggerannt. Weil mir plötzlich klar geworden ist, was ich da tue. Daß ich mich kein bißchen cool verhalte, sondern wie ein Weichei. Zum Glück hat Taichi mich nie wieder darauf angesprochen. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen können.

Taichi...

Ich glaub' ich sollte meinen Schöpflöffel wieder auspacken.

Als Antwort auf Jou's Frage zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht! Kann ich nicht beurteilen! Ich bin ein einsamer Wolf und deshalb verlieb' ich mich nicht."

Davon, daß Takeru und ich vor vier Jahren sogar einen feierlichen Schwur abgelegt haben, daß wir uns nie verlieben werden, sagte ich ihm lieber auch nichts. Das hätte er sicher nicht abgecheckt, echt nicht. Er hat ja keine Ahnung.

"Einsame Wölfe gibt's nicht," erklärte Jou bestimmt. "Das ist nur ein blödes Klischee!"

"Als ob du eine Ahnung von Wölfen hättest, Jou!" Will der Kerl mein gesamtes Weltbild durcheinander bringen?

Jou hatte Ahnung von Wölfen. Wahrscheinlich war er froh, daß wir endlich ein Gesprächsthema gefunden hatten, denn die nächsten Tage redete er über nichts anderes mehr. Er muß mindestens zwanzig schlaue Bücher über die Viecher gelesen haben.

"Canis Lupus" zitierte er wichtigtuerisch, als er getrockneten Seetang in Streifen schnitt. Ich fand, das klingt eher nach einem von diesen italienischen Fertiggerichten als nach einem Wolf.

"Fleischfressendes Säugetier aus der Ordnung der Raubtiere." Du wirst es nicht glauben, du Schlaumeier, das wußte ich!

"Wölfe haben ein ausgeprägtes Sozialverhalten, und gehören mit zu den geselligsten Tierarten der Erde. Sie leben und jagen in Rudeln und ziehen gemeinschaftlich ihre Jungen groß."

Das wußte ich nicht. Ich dachte immer, sie würden meistens alleine leben, sonst würd' man ja nicht einsamer Wolf dazu sagen.

"Was zum Teufel ist ein Sozialverhalten?" wollte ich wissen. Wir formten Bällchen aus gekochtem Reis und umwickelten sie mit den Seetangstreifen. Jou's Bällchen wurden wie immer hoffnungslos krumm und schief.

Wenn Jou nichts auswendig Gelerntes runterleiern kann, muß er erst einmal scharf nachdenken. Er zog die Stirn in Falten, wahrscheinlich suchte er in den verschnörkelten Winkeln seines mit Schulkram vollgestopften Brains nach irgendeiner Definition, die ihm weiterhelfen konnte. "Na ja..." kam die etwas zögerliche Antwort, "sie tun Dinge, die für die Gruppe gut sind. Sie wechseln sich beim Jagen ab, sie kümmern sich um die Jungen, auch wenn es nicht ihre eigenen sind und sie pflegen sich gegenseitig das Fell."

Das Fell? Das ist ja schlimmer, als Mädchen, die sich gegenseitig kämmen! "Aber das machen sie doch nur, damit es sauber bleibt, oder?"

"Nein, eher weil... weil..." stotterte Jou herum. Er kam nicht dazu, weiterzusprechen, denn ein

tentakelstrotzendes BSE-Didschi hatte was dagegen. Es kam brüllend durch die Tür gestapft und blaffte uns an, daß wir bei der Arbeit nicht einschlafen sollten.

Eins zu null für uns, denn wir schafften es rechtzeitig, alles Klump in Reichweite festzuhalten und nichts ging zu Bruch. Wir waren inzwischen runter auf anderthalb Tage, so gut waren wir noch nie. Ich überlegte, ob ich Jou bitten sollte, besonders vorsichtig zu sein, aber das würde ihn sicher nur nervös machen. Wenn wir Glück hatten, war dies unser vorletzter Tag hier.

"Das Verbreitungsgebiet des Wolfes erstreckt sich über das gesamte Nordamerika, Teile Europas und das gemäßigte bis arktische Asien bis hin zu Grönland." Jou mußte jetzt abspülen, und ratterte seine Weisheiten im dazu passenden Rhythmus runter. Wenn er sich ranhält, kann er später mal Rapper werden.

"Grönland?" fragte ich zweifelnd. "Die Viecher müssen sich ja den Arsch abfrieren!"

"Nein, wieso? Sie haben erstens ein dickes Fell, zweitens sind sie viel in Bewegung und wenn sie ruhen, dann wärmen sie sich gegenseitig."

Sie kuscheln? Wölfe kuscheln? Und ich dachte immer Kuscheln ist das unwölfischte, was man sich nur vorstellen kann!

Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. Bisher waren Wölfe immer mein Inbegriff der Coolness! Und jetzt muß ich sowas erfahren, das ist wirklich eine Gemeinheit! Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt nicht mehr der einsame Wolf sein, sondern was anderes. Der einsame Bär vielleicht, oder Tiger, oh Gott, klingt das alles bescheuert.

Eigentlich möchte ich viel lieber ein Wolf bleiben.

Na ja, wenn es wegen der Kälte ist, ist Kuscheln, glaub' ich, okay. Und es war doch immer nur wegen der Kälte. Auf Whamon's Rücken oder damals auf der Schneeinsel. Taichi hat gefroren, nur deswegen hat er mich in den Arm genommen. Und ich hab' einfach so getan, als ob ich schon schlafe.

Er wird mich nie wieder in den Arm nehmen. Er hat zu mir gesagt, daß er mich cool findet und ich, ich Trottel hab' ihm nie eine Antwort darauf gegeben. Ich mußte ja unbedingt beleidigte Leberwurst spielen, jetzt werd' ich nie erfahren, was er von mir wollte. Und er wird nie wissen, daß...

In dieser Nacht helfen keine Schöpflöffel und keine anderen Spielchen, es tut einfach nur weh und ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Ich hab' Jou den Rücken zugedreht, damit er nicht sieht, daß ich heule, es wäre zu peinlich. Wenn doch nur mein Didschi hier wäre!

"Wenn ich morgen nichts falsch mache, müssen sie uns gehen lassen," sagt Jou leise in die Dunkelheit. "Vielleicht sind wir morgen abend schon frei, und können Takeru und die anderen suchen gehen."

Er dreht sich zu mir um und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich versuche, sie abzuschütteln und bin kurz davor, ihn anzuschnauzen, aber ich tu's nicht. Er hat das nicht verdient, er will mir nur helfen.

"Bitte nicht, okay?" Er kann ganz sicher hören, daß ich flenne, meine Stimme klingt nicht normal, aber es ist mir in diesem Moment auch vollkommen gleichgültig. "Ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber bitte faß' mich nicht an. Ich kann das nicht haben."

"Entschuldige bitte." Er zieht seine Hand zurück. "Ein sehr guter Freund von mir ist unglücklich, und ich hab' keine Ahnung, was man in einem solchen Fall tut. Manchmal bin ich einfach ein schrecklicher Tolpatsch."

"Was den Tolpatsch angeht, kann ich dir wohl kaum widersprechen." Meine Stimme klingt ruhiger, auch wenn ich mich eigentlich nicht besser fühle. "Aber was den sehr guten Freund angeht, auch nicht."

Ich weiß, daß er sich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlt, aber dazu gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund, denn er ist wirklich mein Freund. Dafür brauchen wir auch keine blöden Schwüre und Superkickersprüche. Wenn die echten Wölfe Freunde haben, dann darf ich das auch. Und wenn sie nicht allein sind, muß ich es auch nicht sein.

"Morgen werd' ich dir helfen, Takeru-kun zu finden," Jou's Stimme klang zuversichtlich. "Und wir suchen Mimi," setzte ich den Satz fort. "Sorry, das ich neulich gesagt hab', sie wär' 'ne Zicke, hab's nicht so gemeint."

"Tut mir leid wegen der Ohrfeige. Und – ja, du hattest recht, ich bin in sie verliebt."

Das braucht ihm überhaupt nicht leidzutun, ehrlich gesagt, fand' ich die Aktion sogar ziemlich mutig. Schließlich hätt' ich Kleinholz aus dem Kerl machen können, wenn ich gewollt hätte, und das wußte er auch. Aber es war ihm egal, weil es um Mimi ging. In dem Moment hab ich zum erstenmal gemerkt, daß Jou vielleicht doch nicht so eine Lusche ist. Aber das sagte ich ihm nicht, sonst wäre unser Gespräch eine einzige Beweihräucherungssession geworden.

"Sag' mal, woher weißt du das eigentlich?" Es gab da etwas, das mich schon eine ganze Weile interessierte. "Daß du in sie verliebt bist, mein' ich! Woran erkennt man sowas?"

"Das kann man nicht richtig erklären." Jou hatte wieder seinen 'Hilfe, das hab' ich nicht in der Schule gelernt' Blick drauf. "Ich glaub' man muß es einfach merken."

So eine intelligente Antwort aber auch! "WIE merkt man das denn, das will ich doch wissen?"

"Na ja.." Jou zuckte mit den Schultern. "Man möchte am liebsten die ganze Zeit mit der betreffenden Person zusammen sein."

Tolle Definition. Ich bin auch gerne mit Takeru, Jou oder meinem Vater zusammen. Und mit meinem Didschi. "Man kann doch nicht gleich in jeden verliebt sein, mit dem man gern zusammen ist."

"Nein, das allein ist es auch nicht." Der arme Jou wurde immer hilfloser. "Man möchte mit ihr zusammensein, aber man traut sich nicht, mit ihr zu reden. Man hat so einen Kloß im Hals wie ein großer Reiskuchen, und kriegt kein Wort mehr raus. Und wenn sie einen anschaut, dann kribbelt es im Bauch. Wie kleine Käfer."

"Igitt, das ist ja widerlich". Ich stellte mir einen Haufen Tentomon in Miniaturgröße vor, die in Jou's Bauch munter auf- und abflatterten. Das war ja noch schlimmer wie in einem Horrorfilm. Hoffentlich passiert mir sowas nicht.

"Überhaupt nicht wahr," protestierte Jou. "Es ist ein sehr schönes Gefühl. Es wird ganz warm innendrin, als ob im Herzen die Sonne scheint ... ach, ich hab' dir doch gesagt, man kann es nicht erklären."

Ich raffte immer noch nicht so ganz ab, was er meinte, aber das mit der Sonne hörte sich richtig kawaii an. Nein, nicht kawaii, das ist eins von diesen kitschigen Mädchenwörtern. Aber besser als die Käfer auf alle Fälle.

"Wenn man in jemanden verliebt ist," fragte ich vorsichtig, "will man ihm dann in den Haaren rumwuscheln?"

"Woher weißt du das?" rief Jou überrascht. "Natürlich, die ganze Zeit! Mimi-chan hat wunderschöne Haare, sie sind wie eine Wolke und sie leuchten, wenn die Sonne darauf scheint. Und sie hat richtige Sternchenaugen. Die glitzern, wenn sie sich freut. Und wenn sie lacht, dann kriegt sie diese Grübchen in den Wangen."

"Aber," fügte er hinzu, ich würd' mich das nie trauen, so einfach ihre Haare anzufassen."

Ich überlegte, ob ich ihm erzählen sollte, was ich gesehen hatte und entschied mich, daß es nichts schaden konnte: "Damals, an dem Abend, als Sora verschwunden ist, haben du und Mimi am Feuer geschlafen und du hattest den Arm um sie gelegt."

"Wirklich." Er versuchte angestrengt, sich zu erinnern. "Davon weiß ich gar nichts. Aber dann hat sie

sicher schon geschlafen, sonst hätte sie mich weggeschubst. Sie hätte das bestimmt nicht gemocht."

"Aber das kannst du doch überhaupt nicht wissen," protestierte ich. Etwas leiser fügte ich hinzu: "Außerdem könnte es doch genausogut sein, daß sie nur so getan hat, als ob sie schläft, weil sie es doch mochte und es nur nicht zugeben wollte."

"Aber das ist doch Unsinn, Yamato, niemand würde so etwas tun."

Damit hatte Jou sicher recht. Niemand, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat, würde so etwas tun. Ich beschloß ihm lieber nichts von der Schneeinsel zu erzählen.

"Hast du ihr das eigentlich schon mal gesagt? Das mit ihren Haaren und den Sternchenaugen und so.

"Nein, das würd' ich mich nie trauen." Jou zog erschrocken die Luft hoch. "Sie würde mich doch auslachen."

Zuerst gab ich ihm keine Antwort, denn ich wußte wirklich nicht, ob Mimi das tun würde. Ich kann sie schwer einschätzen, sie kann manchmal echt nett sein und dann wieder total zickig. Ehrlich gesagt check' ich sie einfach nicht. Jou kennt sie sicher besser, er hat sich ja auch mehr mit ihr beschäftigt.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, wie sie reagieren würde," sagte ich ehrlich, "aber ich denke, du solltest es ihr trotzdem sagen. Sonst hast du vielleicht irgendwann keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu."

Jou sah mich entsetzt an, aber ich redete weiter, das mußte jetzt einfach gesagt werden." Ich meine, wir sind in dieser durchgeknallten Welt und wissen nicht, was noch alles auf uns zukommt. Und es würde dir sehr leid tun, wenn du dir irgendwann denken mußt: 'Hätt' ich doch nur! Hätt' ich es ihr nur gesagt!' Du würdest es ganz schrecklich bereuen..."

Die Stimme versagte mir, ich konnte nicht mehr weiterreden. Verdammt noch mal, wieso kann ich nicht endlich mit der Flennerei aufhören? Irgendwann müssen die blöden Augen doch leergeweint sein.

Ich weiß, daß sie das nicht sind, ich hab' schon ganze Nächte durchgeheult. Ich hab' nur immer gut aufgepasst, daß es niemand mitkriegt. Aber jetzt hab' ich keinen Bock mehr. Wozu das Ganze? Jou ist mein Freund, verdammt nochmal, und er wird mich nicht für einen Schwächling halten.

Eine Weile war es ganz still, dann brach Jou das Schweigen. "Wahrscheinlich hast du recht," sagte er leise. "So hab' ich noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Sogar wenn sie mich auslacht, ist das nicht so schlimm wie..."

Er brach ab. Wahrscheinlich wollte er den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, das könnt' ich echt verstehen.

"Yamato?"

"Hm?"

"Darf ich dich was fragen? Du mußt nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst!"

"Was ist denn?" Nachdem ich ihn den ganzen Abend mit Fragen bombardiert hatte, durfte ich eigentlich nicht zimperlich sein.

Jou holte tief Luft. "Sag mal, bist du in jemanden verliebt?" Die Frage kam so zögerlich, als ob er Bammel vor einem meiner Wutausbrüche hätte. Na ja, er hat auch so einiges abgekriegt die letzten paar Wochen.

"Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte ich zurück.. Mir war nicht nach Ausflippen.

"Du hörst dich irgendwie danach an. Die ganze Art, wie du redest und so."

"Meinst du wirklich?" Mann, bin ich froh, das es hier drin so dunkel ist. "Ich hab' dir schon mal gesagt, daß ich keine Ahnung von so was hab'. Wenn ich's wüßte, würd' ich's dir sagen."

Aber wie soll ich es denn wissen? Ich kann keine Reiskuchen im Hals haben und keine Sonne im Herzen und auch keine Krabbelkäferdidschis im Bauch.

Denn er wird mich nie wieder anschauen.

In dieser Nacht träumte ich von Wölfen. Von einem hellen Wolf und einem dunkelbraunen, die sich gegenseitig im Fell rumwuscheln. Was für ein bescheuerter Traum!

Am nächsten Tag lief alles schief, was nur schieflaufen konnte. Es fing schon mal damit an, daß ich zum erstenmal seit meiner glücklichen Kinder- und Windelzeit mit einer nassen Hose aufwachte. "Du hast nicht in die Hose gemacht, falls du das jetzt denkst," informierte mich Jou. So schlau bin ich selber, du Angeber. Auf jeden Fall mußte ich das Ding auswaschen und kam etwas später in die Küche, wo Jou schon wieder Chaos anrichtete. Er hatte versucht, Gemüse zu schneiden und jetzt sah es aus wie nach einem Battle gegen sämtliche fiesen Didschis der Digiwelt.

Zwei Stunden später schaffte er es beinahe die komplette Küche in Brand zu stecken, weil er aus Versehen den Herd angelassen hatte. Die Putztücher fingen Feuer, und der Salat verkokelte samt Plastikschüssel. Wir konnten alles löschen, bevor irgendein wirklicher Schaden entstand, aber der Gestank vom verbrannten Plastik war so schlimm, daß Pickelmon den ganzen Saftladen für die nächste Stunde schließen mußte. Manchmal stellt Jou meine Geduld schon auf eine harte Probe.

Was mich noch viel mehr erschreckte war, daß er vehement bestritt, den Herd überhaupt angerührt zu haben. Er hat schon oft Mist gebaut, okay, aber er hat mich noch nie angelogen. Seit ich ihn kenne, hat Jou noch niemals die Unwahrheit gesagt. Aber wer soll es denn gewesen sein, es war doch außer uns niemand in der Küche? Pickelmon wurschtelt im Restaurant umeinander und das fette Ei läßt sich vor Mittag sowieso nie blicken. Ich glaub' ja kaum, daß irgendein teuflisches Didschi in die Küche geflattert kommt, den Herd anstellt und dann wieder verschwindet.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Jou Angst, daß ich sauer auf ihn bin und hat sich deshalb nicht getraut, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Trotzdem fand' ich's scheiße. Nicht nur, weil wir jetzt noch 'ne Woche bleiben müssen, sondern vor allen Dingen, weil ich wirklich angefangen hab', ihm zu vertrauen. Ich will nicht glauben, daß Jou ein Lügner ist, aber wie soll das sonst passiert sein? Wie denn?

An diesem Abend brauchte ich echt 'ne Pause. Ich schnappte mir meine Mundharmonika und marschierte zum See runter. Allein. Mit meinem Didschi zusammen, lassen die mich nicht weg, die mißtrauischen Schweinehunde. Und Jou wollte ich aus dem Weg gehen. Kein Bock mit ihm zu reden, ich hab' ihm schon viel zu viel gesagt.

Ich hab's irgendwie mit den Seen. In der Abenddämmerung an einem See zu hocken und aufs Wasser hinaus zu schauen, das ist meine Vorstellung vom Glück. Ich glaube, selbst wenn ich kurz vorm Ausrasten wäre, bräuchte man nur irgendwie einen See aus dem Ärmel zu zaubern und ihn mir unter die Nase halten, und ich würde mich auf der Stelle in ein sanftes Lämmchen verwandeln. Das ist wohl so ähnlich wie mit Taichi und was zu Essen.

Ich flackte mich also ans Ufer und spielte Mundharmonika. Es half nicht mehr so gut wie früher, die trüben Gedanken wollten nicht verschwinden. Wahrscheinlich war einfach zuviel passiert.

"Ein Lied ist immer gut, nicht?"

Ich dachte zuerst, es wäre vielleicht Gabumon, als es neben mir im Gras raschelte, aber er war es nicht. Neben mir war ein Digimon gelandet, das ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein kleiner schwarzer Mini-Batman, der ein bißchen so aussah, wie eine Bowlingkugel mit Ohren und Flügel.

"Du spielst wunderschön." Das fremde Digimon verneigte sich und faltete die Zackenflügel zusammen. "Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht gestört."

"Nein" Natürlich hatte die Bowlingkugel mich gestört, aber es wäre verdammt unhöflich gewesen, so etwas zu sagen, nachdem es schließlich nur meinem Spiel zuhören wollte.

"Wer bist du eigentlich?"

Das Schlauste scheint es ja nicht gerade zu sein, dieses Batmon. Wenn es nicht gerade frustierten Digirittern auf den Sack geht, modelt es wahrscheinlich für Taucher... na ja, lassen wir das Thema.

Jedenfalls hat es eine ganz einfache Frage nicht gecheckt, und fängt stattdessen an, mich über Musik zuzutexten.

"Dein Lied ist sooo traurig", seufzte es. "Kein Wunder, bei dem, was du alles durchmachen mußt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen."

Ja, aber klar. Das möcht' ich sehen, wie der mit seinen Krallenfüßen Geschirr spült. Und wenn er etwas kochen will, muß er über den Töpfen herumflattern.

"Ich finde es wirklich beeindruckend, was du tust." Das Flatterdidschi sah mich mitleidig an, "Du bist jemand, der sich für einen Freund aufopfert. Aber dein sogenannter Freund treibt ein falsches Spiel mit dir. Er hat wahnsinnige Angst, du könntest ihn alleine lassen, deshalb macht er einen Fehler nach dem anderen, damit ihr auch weiterhin gezwungen seid, hierzubleiben."

Moment mal! Auszeit, Auszeit, was labert der da? "Willst du behaupten, mein Freund macht seine ganzen Fehler mit Absicht? Von woher weißt du überhaupt darüber Bescheid?"

"Das hast jetzt du gesagt," erklärte das Didschi mit wichtigtuerischer Miene. "Ich dachte eher daran, daß es vielleicht eine unbewußte, psychologische Reaktion ist, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Nein? Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich mich unklar ausgedrückt habe. Du meinst also, er macht seine ganzen Fehler mit Absicht? Glaubst du wirklich, daß jemand so hinterhältig sein könnte?"

"Nein, so hab' ich das nicht gemeint" Das Gelaber von dem Vieh verwirrte mich echt. "Jou würde sowas niemals tun, er ist der ehrlichste Mensch den ich..."

Aber das mit dem Ofen heute, das war schon ziemlich strange.

"Du bist ein so gutherziger Mensch," sagte die Fledermaus bewundernd. "Wie schön, daß du dein Vertrauen in die anderen noch nicht verloren hast. Wenn man soviele Erfahrungen gemacht hat, wie ich, kann man leider nicht mehr so unschuldig sein. Ach, ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen!"

Unschuldig? Naiv meint er wohl! Er denkt, daß ich noch keine Erfahrung habe. Wenn der wüßte! Dem könnt' ich aber echt was erzählen!

Nein, besser nicht. Es reicht schon, daß ich Jou soviel über mich erzählt hab'. Wie ein bescheuertes Kleinkind, das sich an den Nächstbesten klammert, der nett zu ihm ist.

Am nächsten Tag gelang es Jou einen Stapel Teller runterzuschmeißen, von dem er mindestens einen halben Meter weit weg stand. Natürlich war er wieder nicht schuld, jemand hatte ihn geschubst. Daß niemand da war, der ihn hätte schubsen können, störte ihn nicht weiter.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich Wütendes plärrte, als ich aus der Tür stürmte. Das Vieh hat recht gehabt, ich bin wirklich naiv. Ich hab' mich einlullen lassen, von seinen ganzen Stories über Wölfe und seiner albernen Rumjammer-Mitleidstour. Meine tiefste Seele hab' ich dem Kerl ausgeschüttet, einem Typen, den ich nicht einmal kenn'! Freundschaft? Was ist das schon? Wie oft muß ich denn noch auf die Schnauze fallen, um zu kapieren, daß das alles nix bringt?

"Onii-chan!"

Mein Brüderchen stand vor mir und versuchte gerade ziemlich verzweifelt, mich zu knuddeln. Da ich aber im Gras flackte und er mich mit seinen dünnen Ärmchen nicht hochkriegt, landete er auf mir drauf und ich hatte erstmal sein Kinn im Hals.

"Was machst du hier?" brachte ich raus, als ich ausgewürgt hatte und wieder Luft kriegte, "wie bist du hierhergekommen?" Ich setzte mich auf und drückte ihn erstmal so fest, daß, der Abwechslung halber, er mal nach Luft schnappen mußte. "Entschuldige bitte, daß ich mein Versprechen nicht halten und dich nicht abholen konnte."

"Aber das macht doch nichts, jetzt sind wir ja wieder zusammen!" Überglücklich preßte er das Köpfchen an meine Backe. "Und ich hab' Taichi-san getroffen, er ist auch hier!"

"Oi, Yamato!"

Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Ich muß träumen! Entweder bin ich eingeschlafen, oder der Rinderwahn hat mich am Ende doch noch erwischt. Vor mir steht Taichi, komplett mit Taucherbrille, und bescheuertem Grinsen, so als ob er nie weggewesen wäre und ich mir nicht nächtelang die Augen nach dem Kerl ausgeheult hätte.

"Ich hab' gedacht, du bist tot," sagte ich langsam. Ich war noch zu geschockt, als daß ich irgendwie groß reagieren konnte. Als wir uns auf der Schneeinsel wiedergetroffen hatten, waren wir ohne lange zu überlegen, aufeinander zugerannt und hatten uns bei den Händen gefaßt. Jetzt käme das total peinlich. Irgendwie war es eine verdammt ungemütliche Situation.

Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, aber irgendwas stimmte nicht mit meiner Stimme. War das jetzt so, als ob mir ein Reiskuchen im Hals stecken würde? Ich weiß nicht. Es war einfach nur fürchterlich bescheuert, das war alles!

"Tot? Davon bin ich weit entfernt, ich hab' noch viel vor! Es ist keiner in der Nähe, kommt, laßt uns die Gelegenheit nutzen und abhauen!"

Ich raff's nicht! Kaum ist er wieder da, will er mir schon wieder Vorschriften machen. Die altbekannte Wut steigt in mir hoch. Und er hat auch keine Ahnung, was Jou in Wirklichkeit für ein hinterhältiger Mistkerl ist. "Abhauen, okay, aber ich will auf keinen Fall, daß Jou dabei ist."

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht! Mit Gomamon im Schlepptau kam Jou aus der Küche.

"Häh?" Eine Runde Taucherbrillenbrainhochfahrblick! "Was redest du da für 'nen Blödsinn? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

"So würde ich es nicht nennen!" Ich sprang auf, und ballte die Fäuste. Mit einem wie dem hat man nichts als Schwierigkeiten!"

Die anderen sahen mich entsetzt an, aber das war mir echt scheißegal. Die hatten ja keine Ahnung von gar nichts. Nur Jou machte mal wieder einen auf Mitleidstour, er glotzte mich an wie ein krankes Kalb. Aber das zieht bei mir nicht! Nicht mehr!

"Hör auf, so einen Mist zu labern und komm endlich!" plärrte Taichi. "Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, die anderen müssen wir schließlich auch noch suchen!"

Das ist wieder einmal so typisch! Er kommt her, brüllt Befehle und meint, daß alles nach seiner Pfeife tanzt.. "Deine Rumkommandiererei kannst du dir sonstwohin stecken, mach' doch was du willst, aber nicht mit mir! Komm Takeru, wir gehen!"

Aber anstatt mir zu folgen, zerrte mein Brüderchen an meinem Arm. "Warum bist du so böse? Wir sind doch alle Freunde!"

"Halt endlich die Klappe und komm!" Nur weil Taichi mal kurz auf ihn aufgepaßt hat, muß er sich wieder so aufführen und dem Kerl nach dem Mund reden! Das kennt man ja schon, es ist doch immer dasselbe!

"Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa gehen, ohne euch zu verabschieden?"

Die Hamburgerbrigade in Person! Pickelmon wedelt mit seinen Tentakeln und die fette Kinderüberraschung kommt uns auf häßlichen Dinobeinen entgegengestapft. Beide scheinen nicht gerade in Feiertagsstimmung zu sein.

"Dafür hätten wir nämlich sehr wenig Verständnis!"

Die Batman-Bowlingkugel! Was hat der mit den beiden zu schaffen? Steckt er etwa mit ihnen unter einer Decke? Das würde ja bedeuten, daß...

"PicoDevimon!" schrieen Taichi, Takeru, Patamon und Agumon wie aus einem Munde. "Du widerliches kleines Lügenmonster!"

"Lügenmonster?" Ich schätze, jetzt war ich mal dran mit Brain hochfahren. Nur so zur Abwechslung!

"Du darfst ihm kein Wort glauben," rief Takeru aufgeregt und Taichi fügte hinzu: "Es lügt, wenn es nur den Mund aufmacht!"

Ein schrecklicher Verdacht stieg in mir hoch. Hatte dieses PicoDevimon etwa mit Absicht versucht, mich gegen Jou aufzuhetzen?

Zum Nachdenken blieb wie immer keine Zeit, denn dieser Eierverschnitt machte Ernst und griff an. Mein Didschi mußte wohl irgendwie spüren, daß ich in Gefahr war, denn Garurumon war rechtzeitig zur Stelle, um die Angriffe abzuwehren. Mehr als abwehren konnte er jedoch nicht, das Ei war viel zu stark für ihn. Auch Ikkakumon konnte nichts ausrichten, und Agumon hatte noch nicht einmal genug Energie für die Digitation aufs Bonzlevel.

Daß das pickelige BSE-Didschi auch noch da war, merkten wir erst als wir Takeru um Hilfe schreien hörten. Es hatte ihn gepackt und mein Brüderchen zappelte hilflos in seinen Tentakeln. Verzweifelt versuchte ich, zu ihm zu gelangen.

"Gebt auf, sonst geht es dem Kleinen hier schlecht!" Digitamamon lachte höhnisch und mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Takeru war vollkommen unschuldig in diese Sache hineingezogen worden, um nichts in der Welt durfte ihm etwas zustoßen!

Wenn sie ihn gehenlassen, bin ich bereit, aufzugeben. Auch wenn ich dann von hier nicht mehr wegkomme.

Im nächsten Moment stürzte sich Jou vom Dach des Restaurants auf Veggiemon, das vor Schreck Takeru losließ. Er landete etwas unsanft auf dem Boden, schien sich aber nichts getan zu haben.

"Du bist ein dummer, kleiner Narr!" Die Tentakel wickelten sich um Jou. "Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, deine sogenannten Freunde interessieren sich dafür, was mit dir passiert!"

"Meine Freunde würden mich nie im Stich lassen!" schrie Jou. "Ohne Yamato hätte ich die Zeit hier niemals überstanden! Er hat mich immer unterstützt und mir Mut gemacht, er ist der beste Freund, den man sich nur wünschen kann!"

Kann sich irgendwo ein Erdloch auftun und mich verschlucken? Während Jou's Worten hatte ich das Gefühl immer kleiner und kleiner zu werden, um schließlich vor Scham im Boden versinken zu wollen.

Er hat Takeru das Leben gerettet. Ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes.

Wie hab' ich nur jemals, jemals an ihm zweifeln können? Ich hab' ihm nicht vertraut, hab' mich von diesem fiesen Lügendidschi beschwatzen lassen. Jetzt weiß ich auch, wer den Herd angestellt und Jou gegen die Teller geschubst hat. Und ich hab' geglaubt, er hätte mich angelogen! Das Wort eines fremden Digimons hab' ich über das von meinem Freund gestellt!

Manchmal bin ich schon wirklich verdammt naiv.

Immer muß ich in allem nur das Schlechte sehen! Bei jedem kleinsten Problem fall' ich um, und lande wieder in meinen alten schlechten Gewohnheiten. Alles ist scheiße, keinem kann ich vertrauen, keiner hält zu mir, wenn's drauf ankommt.

Mit einem Satz: Keiner mag mich!

Das ist so dumm und so kindisch! Und ausgerechnet Jou, unser Oberpessimist mußte mich mit der Nase draufstoßen. Ausgerechnet Jou und seine Stories von den Wölfen, die zusammen jagen und zusammen kuscheln, und sich bei Gefahr gegenseitig beschützen.

Oh Mann, ich geb' wirklich einen verdammt miesen Wolf ab!

Wird' echt langsam Zeit, ein paar schlechte Gewohnheiten über Bord zu werfen. Wenn wir hier lebend rauskommen, werd' ich so einiges ändern. Ach Quatsch, natürlich werden wir hier lebend rauskommen und ich werd' jetzt gleich damit anfangen etwas zu ändern. Takeru, Jou, Sora, Mimi, Koushirou und Taichi sind meine Freunde! Wenn ich von ihnen erwarte, daß sie zu mir steh'n, muß ich bereit sein, dasselbe für sie zu tun.

Freundschaft ist das stärkste Band! Es lebe die Freundschaft!

Das Licht ist so hell, daß es mich blendet und ich für einen Moment die Augen schließen muß. Es kommt nicht vom Himmel und auch nicht vom Digivice, sondern vom Wappen. Von meinem Wappen!

Mein Wappen leuchtet.

Garurumon ... choushinka ... WereGarurumon!

Mein Didschi steht jetzt auf zwei Beinen und sieht aus wie ein Werwolf, der in einem Piratenschinken mitspielt. Schiff ahoi! Überall Nieten und Leder, er könnte sich damit auf jedem Heavy Metal Konzert sehen lassen, oh Mann ist das cool! Ich hab' ein Ultrabonzleveldidschi!! Jetzt gibt's Saures! Das Mac Donalds Personal nimmt die Beine in die Hand und Jou, die Landratte, kriegt wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen!

Und dann erst die Fresse von Taichi! Das ist doch das Beste von allem! Taucherbrillenbrain kriegt die Klappe nicht mehr zu und seine Glubschaugen machen gleich auch eine Ultradigitation! Seins ist nämlich lang nicht so cool wie meins! Einfach ultragenial!

Ein gehauchtes "Wow!" ist alles, was aus seinem Plappermaul rauskommt. Leider hält das Ultrabonzlevel nicht lange an, kaum daß der Kampf vorbei ist, wird mein Didschi schon wieder winzigklein. Es ist zu Tsunomon zurückdigitiert.

"Jou?" Das Allerschwerste vom Kampf stand mir noch bevor. "Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Du hast meinem Bruder das Leben gerettet."

"Ja, das war für deine Verhältnisse ganz schön mutig," pflichtete Taichi mir bei. Jou zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn an: "'Für deine Verhältnisse' kannst du dir sparen!" Und zu mir gewandt fügte er hinzu: "Ich bin froh, daß ich auch endlich mal etwas für dich tun konnte."

'Du hast genug für mich getan', dachte ich, aber das sagte ich natürlich nicht. Aber einfach drüberweg schweigen konnte ich auch nicht, schließlich war ich ganz schön fies zu ihm gewesen. "Entschuldige bitte, ich hab' vorhin ziemlichen Mist verzapft."

"Vergeben und vergessen," grinste Jou. "Aber nun sollten wir uns echt auf den Weg machen. Unsere Digivices werden uns sicher helfen, die anderen zu finden."

Taichi war zurück in die reale Welt geschleudert worden, das erzählte er uns, als wir dem Weg in eine Gebirgslandschaft folgten. Er war nur für ein paar Stunden in der realen Welt gewesen, allerdings lief die Zeit dort anders als hier. Eine Stunde dort, war für uns beinahe ein ganzer Monat.

Was noch schlimmer war, auch in der realen Welt waren plötzlich Digimon aufgetaucht. Also wieder nix mit heimgehen. Auf uns würde noch einiges an Abenteuern warten.

Manchmal hab' ich mir vorgestellt, wie es wäre, Taichi wiederzusehen. Ich hab' nicht dran geglaubt, aber manchmal hat man solche Gedanken eben und sie wollen einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf.

Aber so hab' ich es mir bestimmt nicht vorgestellt! Es ging alles viel zu plötzlich, kaum daß wir uns getroffen hatten, gingen wir uns schon wieder an die Gurgel. Ich weiß, daß er es nicht böse meint, wenn er seine Sprüche los läßt, aber es macht mich einfach so wütend. Müssen wir denn die ganze Zeit so rennen? Können wir nicht mal anhalten und nachdenken?

Es ist, wie ich's Jou an jenem Abend gesagt hab', ich hab' wirklich absolut keine Peilung, was mit mir abgeht. Ich weiß nur, daß da irgendwas ist. Da war schon lange irgendwas. Aber jetzt ist es noch mehr irgendwas als früher.

Soll ich einfach mit ihm darüber reden? Aber wenn ja, was soll ich ihm sagen? Wenn ich's selber nicht check', dann checkt es Taucherbrillenbrain gleich dreimal nicht. Er wird mich nur auslachen und einen seiner blöden Sprüche ablassen und darauf hab' ich echt keinen Bock.

"Taichi?"

"Was denn?"

"Kann ich dich was fragen?"

"Was denn?"

"Nein nicht jetzt. Irgendwann später, wenn wir mehr Ruhe haben! Vielleicht heute abend, wenn wir campen!"

"Ach so. Und warum fragst du mich jetzt, ob du mich heute abend was fragen kannst? Du bist ja echt komisch drauf!"

"Was willst du Taichi-san denn fragen," mischte sich mein Brüderchen ein. Ich winkte ab: "Nicht so wichtig." Mein Gott, bin ich ein Volltrottel. Ich glaub's selbst nicht, daß ich das gemacht hab'.

Jou sagte nichts, ich bin sicher, er macht sich seine eigenen Gedanken.

Aber er hatte recht behalten, was die Digivices anging. Schon nach kurzer Zeit begannen unsere Piepsdinger zu fiepen und zu leuchten. Sie zeigten allerdings in zwei verschiedene Richtungen, also beschlossen wir, uns aufzuteilen. Wir machten aus, uns am nächsten Tag an der Wegkreuzung wiederzutreffen.

Natürlich wollten mein Brüderchen und ich zusammen bleiben, also bildeten Taichi und Jou die andere Gruppe. Erstmal würde ich also keine Gelegenheit haben, mit Taichi allein zu sprechen. War vielleicht ganz gut so, dann konnte ich nochmal in Ruhe drüber nachdenken.

Am Abend gabelten wir Koushirou auf, der vor Erleichterung fast das Flennen anfing, als wir ihm erzählten, daß es Taichi gut ging. Aber um Sora machte er sich nach wie vor wahnsinnige Sorgen. Wir verbrachten die Nacht mehr oder minder damit, uns gegenseitig zu erzählen, was wir erlebt hatten. Auch Koushirou's Wappen hatte geleuchtet, also hatten wir schon drei Ultrabonzdidschis. Nicht schlecht. Damit standen wir etwas besser da, wenn wir auch immer noch keine Ahnung hatten, in wessen Auftrag das Lügendidschi handelte.

Erst gegen Morgen schliefen wir ein paar Stunden und kamen natürlich prompt zu spät zu unserem Rendezvous mit dem Rest der Bande.

Jou und Taichi hatten Mimi gefunden, aber von Sora fehlte immer noch jede Spur. Mimi behauptete zwar, sie wäre ihr im Traum erschienen, aber das hörte sich alles reichlich unlogisch an. Auch Agumon behauptete steif und fest, ihre Stimme gehört zu haben, die ihn davor gewarnt hatte, gefährliche Pilze zu essen.

Erst einen weiteren Tag später hatten wir Gewißheit: In einem Wald wurden wir angegriffen, und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Birdramon auf und half uns. Genauer gesagt, das Vieh rettete uns so ziemlich den Arsch, denn unsere Didschis waren zum Kämpfen viel zu ausgepowert. Diese Ultradigitation scheint doch eine ziemlich stressige Angelegenheit zu sein.

Wir beobachteten, wo das Licht verschwand, als Birdramon zu Piyomon zurückdigitierte und rasten wie vom wilden Affen gebissen durch den Wald. Nach einer Endlossuche gelang es Taichi, meinem Brüderchen und mir, Sora zu finden. Aber offensichtlich wollte sie gar nicht gefunden werden.

"Bitte, laßt mich!" keuchte sie völlig außer Atem vom Rennen, als wir sie schließlich eingekreist hatten. Neben ihr hüpfte Piyomon aufgeregt hin und her und flatterte wild mit ihren kurzen Flügelchen. "Laßt mich in Ruhe," wiederholte Sora "ich gehöre nicht mehr zu euch!"

Taichi, Takeru und ich sahen uns an. Was mochte das widerliche Lügendidschi ihr erzählt haben?

"Hör auf, so einen Blödsinn zu reden!" schimpfte Taichi, "du bist unsere Freundin und ohne dich können wir einpacken! Wir müssen noch so viele Kämpfe bestehen, also hör' mit der Spinnerei auf und komm endlich!"

Sora gab keine Antwort, sondern brach in Tränen aus. Es war ein richtiger Weinkrampf. Erschrocken und hilflos sah Taichi sie an. Er hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, was er machen sollte.

Geschah ihm aber auch recht. Ich fühlte wieder die Wut in mir hochsteigen. Der Kerl ist einfach so wahnsinnig unsensibel. Genauso hat er mich angemotzt, als wir vor dem Restaurant standen. Er versteht einfach nicht, daß nicht jeder von einem Abenteuer ins nächste rennen will, und daß die Leute manchmal einfach fertig sind und ihre Ruhe brauchen. Sora war definitiv fertig, und wenn Taichi's Gelaber auch hundertmal gut gemeint war, für den Augenblick half es ihr nicht das Geringste.

Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, daß ich nicht der einzige bin, der damit nicht klarkommt. Sora kriegt zwar keine Wutanfälle, so wie ich, aber auch ihr macht es manchmal zu schaffen, wenn Taichi sich so aufführt.

"Yamato, was soll ich machen?" fragte Taichi verzweifelt, "ich will, daß sie aufhört! Ich will nicht das sie traurig ist. Bitte sag' mir, was macht man, wenn Mädchen so weinen."

Das fragt der ausgerechnet mich! Ich hab' doch keine Ahnung vom Trösten, verdammt noch mal! Takeru will in den Arm genommen werden, wenn er weint, vielleicht will Sora das auch. Vielleicht will sie aber auch in Ruhe gelassen werden. Wenn ich weine und jemand versucht, mich in den Arm zu nehmen, kriegt er eins in die Fresse, das ist sicher.

"Ach, du weißt neuerdings, daß ich ein Mädchen bin", schluchzte Sora, "hast ja sechs Jahre gebraucht, um das zu merken."

Sechs Jahre? Das ist ja seit der ersten Klasse! Kennen sich die beiden wirklich schon so lange? Wie lange sind sie schon Freunde? Ist Koushirou auch schon so lange mit Taichi befreundet? Da kann jemand wie ich wohl nicht mithalten.

"Was redest du da jetzt schon wieder! Natürlich bist du ein... ach, was soll das! Yamato, bitte sag' mir doch, was ich machen soll!"

Warum kennt er sie so wenig, wenn sie schon so lange befreundet sind? Kann es sein, daß sie sich verändert hat? Daß sie nicht mehr nur die Sora ist, die mit ihm rumtobt und mit ihm über Fußball labert? Das ist eine Seite von ihr, die noch keiner von uns kennt. Immer war sie die Vernünftige, die große Schwester, die sich um alle kümmert. Daß sie auch mal fertig ist und Hilfe braucht, hat sie noch keinem von uns gezeigt. Auch Taichi und Koushirou nicht.

Sie wollte nie, daß irgendjemand merkt, wie sie sich wirklich fühlt. Woher kommt mir das alles nur so verdammt bekannt vor?

"Als erstes solltest du aufhören, sie so dumm anzulabern. Wenn du sie ständig zuquatschst, kann sie sich überhaupt nicht beruhigen."

"Aber ich hab' ihr doch nur gesagt, daß wir sie brauchen..."

"Aber nicht so, verstehst du, nicht auf diese Weise! Du mußt ihr das anders sagen, du mußt..."

Es gab anscheinend jemanden, der genau wußte, was zu tun war. Mein Brüderchen lief zu Sora hinüber, nahm ihre Hände und sagte leise. "Danke, daß du uns beschützt hast!"

Unter Tränen lächelte sie. "Ich konnte euch doch nicht im Stich lassen."

Als der Rest der Truppe da war, erzählte sie uns endlich was los war. Das Lügendidschi hat ihr verzapfen wollen, daß ihr Wappen, das Wappen der Liebe niemals leuchten würde. Sie habe keine Ahnung was Liebe sei und könne auch überhaupt nicht lieben.

Ich raffte nicht, wie sie auf den Blödsinn reinfallen konnte, aber ich hielt meine Klappe. Ich hab' mich auch nicht grad intelligent verhalten, als das Lügendischi mit seiner Scientologyrhetorik daherkam. Es sollte eine Anwaltskanzlei aufmachen, damit könnte es fett Kohle scheffeln. Oder gleich ab in die Politik!

Natürlich hatte es auch diesmal gelogen. Sora's Wappen leuchtete. Und auch die Wappen von Mimi, Jou und Takeru würden eines Tages leuchten, da waren wir uns ganz sicher. Hundertpro!

Dieser Abend war der friedlichste seit langer, langer Zeit. Wir campten an einem Fluß, und machten erstmal Planschsession. Diesmal kriegten wir sogar Mimi dazu, mitzuplanschen. Weil Prinzessin eben Prinzessin ist, behielt sie auch das Oberteil an, obwohl sie da oben kein bißchen anders aussieht als der Rest von uns. Jou, dieser Schlappschwanz traute sich aber nicht, sie unterzutauchen. Sie dagegen schien ihn ganz besonders auf dem Kieker zu haben.

Auch die Didschis plantschten fröhlich mit, bis auf Gabumon. Keine zehn Pferde bringen den Kerl ins Wasser.

Später grillten wir Fische und Gemüse, und Taichi stellte sich dabei mindestens genauso dumm an wie Jou. "Von diesen Typen ist echt einer blöder wie der andere," sagte Mimi zu Sora, die ihr eifrig beipflichtete. Als Taichi und Koushirou auch noch anfingen, damit rumzuprahlen, wer das coolere Ultrabonzleveldidschi hat, kriegten sich die Mädels vor Lachen gar nicht mehr ein.

"Jedenfalls hätte ich mir wegen meines Wappens überhaupt keine Sorgen machen brauchen," sagte Sora vergnügt, "es hat ja nun geleuchtet."

"Weil du mich sooo lieb hast," quietschte Piyomon, und Taichi kreischte dazwischen: "Ich will auch was von Sora's Liebe abhaben!"

So ein blöder Volltrottel!

Aber ich hab' keinen Bock mehr auf Streß. Jetzt, wo wir endlich alle wieder zusammen sind und wir endlich, endlich mit der ewigen Streiterei aufgehört haben, werd' ich nicht mehr damit anfangen. Ich werd' nicht mit Taichi reden, es ist alles okay, so wie's jetzt ist.

Er würd's ja eh nicht checken, also was soll's? Er hat mir nie gesagt, was er damals in der Wüste von mir wollte und er hat auch nicht nachgefragt, was ich von ihm wollte, also kann das alles so wichtig nicht gewesen sein.

Nein, es muß einfach nicht sein. Er ist mir nicht egal, ich kann mir nix mehr vormachen. Aber deswegen muß ich mich noch lange nicht wie der letzte Idiot aufführen. Das überlaß ich gerne den ganzen anderen Leuten, die immer an Taichi drankleben.

"Na, willst du nicht ein bißchen Liebe von mir, Jou-sempai?" Mit einer koketten Geste überreicht Mimi Jou eine Handvoll Samenkörner. Als der im Gesicht knallrot anläuft und an seinem imaginären Reiskuchen rumwürgt, kriegt sie die reinsten Kicheranfälle. Aber die Klappe macht er natürlich nicht auf, der Feigling.

Das Feuer ist schon ziemlich weit runtergebrannt, aber noch denkt keiner ans Schlafen. Nur mein Brüderchen ist auf meinem Schoß weggepennt. Neben mir am Flußufer hockt Jou, und wir unterhalten uns leise, um Takeru nicht aufzuwecken. So ein Fluß ist irgendwie fast so cool wie ein See.

"Stör' ich euch?" Ohne großartig eine Antwort abzuwarten, pflanzt sich Mimi neben uns. "Die labern nur wieder über Fußball, da kann ich eh nicht mitreden!" Mit einem Kopfnicken deutet sie zum Feuer hinüber, wo Taichi, wie üblich, zwischen Sora und Koushirou flackt, und große Reden schwingt.

"Odaiba Super Kickers!" grinst Jou. Wußte ja gar nicht, daß sich das schon so rumgesprochen hat.

Mimi kichert schon wieder "Mach doch auch 'nen Club auf, großer Anführer! Die Super... hm, was könnte man da nehmen?"

"Weiß ich nicht! Es müßte etwas sein, was wir alle gemeinsam haben. Da gibt's nicht so viel."

"Ich glaub' ja nicht, daß sie uns dazu kriegt, pinke Sachen zu tragen, also ist das Einzige, was mir einfällt..."

"Ja, was?" Mimi und Jou sehen mich erwartungsvoll an.

"Rummotzen! Ich glaub' das können wir alle drei ganz gut!"

Wie auf Kommando setzt Jou seine Jammermiene auf, und Mimi stößt ein weinerliches "Huäääh!" aus. Ich versuche, einen meiner Wutanfälle aus dem Ärmel zu zaubern, der mir leider jämmerlich mißlingt, da ich mich gleichzeitig vor Lachen kringele. Mein Brüderchen murmelt irgendwas Unverständliches im Schlaf und dreht sich auf die andere Seite.

"Was macht ihr denn da?" Ganz ungewohnt für Taichi, daß es auch mal lustig zugehen kann, wenn er nicht im Mittelpunkt steht.

"Wir führen Gespräche für Erwachsene," erklärt Jou und wirft sich wichtigtuerisch in die Brust.

"Spiel' dich nur nicht so auf!" Mit beleidigter Miene dreht Taichi sich um und marschiert davon.

Ich seh' ihm nach, als er zu Sora und Koushirou zurückgeht. Obwohl, gehen ist nicht so ganz der richtige Ausdruck, er hüpft wieder mal über Stock und Stein wie ein besoffener Geißbock. Jede Menge Wuschelhaare, die mal wieder aussehen wie Kraut und Rüben, hüpfen auf seinem Taucherbrillenbrain mit.

Es wird ganz schön schwer werden, nicht die ganze Zeit an ihn zu denken.

**Tsuzuku...**


	5. Kapitel 4 Nagareboshi ni Onegai wo

**Disclaimer:** Die krassen Kodomo und ihre fett geilen Didschis gehörn den schwulen Fuzzis von Bandai und Toei Animation. Habisch mir foll konkret ausgliehen, ey! Schreibisch voll krass die Fanfic, kriegisch aber nix Kohle für.

**Immer noch Disclaimer:** Die deutschen Lyrics zu Let's Gotsumon, Pumpmon , Brave Heart und Walk on the Edge, die in dieser Story verwendet werden sind meine, sie haben nichts mit den Texten von Andy Knote zu tun. Die dazugehörigen Songs gehören natürlich den Didschi-machern..

**Autor:**Yamato

**Spoiler:** Alles bis Folge 34, aber ganz besonders die 33. Shibuya, krasse Gängstadidschis und jede Menge Mucke.

**Archive:** Ähnlich wie für Amicus Draconis, hab' ich jetzt auch für WOTE einen kleinen Schrein in meinem LJ angelegt. Dort gibt es die Story mit Bildern, Hintergrundmaterial und kleinen Spoilern für noch nicht gepostete Folgen. Den Link kann ich hier leider nicht posten, aber mein LJ Nick ist Yamato Unterstrich Unterstrich Ishida und der Link zur Story befindet sich rechts oben in meinem Linkverzeichnis.

* * *

**4. Nagareboshi ni Onegai wo**

Mahou wo tsukaeru you ni nagareboshi ni onegai wo

Wenn eine Sternschnuppe fällt, wünsche ich mir, daß ich zaubern könnte.

- Takeru -

Tadaima!

Das sagt jemand bei uns, wenn er die Wohnungstür aufschließt. Damit wissen all diejenigen, die sich in der Wohnung aufhalten, daß derjenige nun nach Hause gekommen ist.

Die richtige Antwort auf 'Tadaima' lautet übrigens 'Okairi' Das sagen dann diejenigen, die sich in der Wohnung aufhalten, damit derjenige, der nach Hause gekommen ist, weiß, daß diejenigen die sich in der Wohnung aufhalten wissen, daß er nun nach Hause gekommen ist. So einfach ist das.

Bei mir ist es sogar noch viel einfacher. Wenn ich 'Tadaima' sage, bekomme ich in 95 aller Fälle, überhaupt keine Antwort, weil sich nämlich niemand außer mir in der Wohnung aufhält. Wenn ich von der Schule heimkomme, ist mein Vater normalerweise noch in der Arbeit. Am Wochenende unternehmen wir manchmal was zusammen, aber meistens muß er vom Sender aus auf irgendwelche Veranstaltungen. Dann bin ich bei meiner Mutter und Takeru.

Mir macht das nix aus, ich weiß ja, daß Redakteur beim Fernsehen ein stressiger Job ist und daß man nicht soviel Privatleben hat, wie man es gerne hätte. Und es ist ja nicht so, daß er mich vernachlässigen würde. Ich hab' immer alles, was ich brauche, zu Essen, Klamotten, Sachen für die Schule und Spielzeug.

Davon sogar jede Menge, denn als Fernsehredakteur verdient man ja nicht schlecht. Andere Kinder mögen sich drüber streiten, ob die Playstation nun cooler ist, als der Nintendo 64, oder ob der Gameboy eine bessere Graphik hat als der Wonder Swan. Mir ist's wurscht, denn ich hab' alles zusammen! Wenn ich im November Geburtstag hab', krieg' ich endlich einen richtigen Computer und ein eigenes Handy. Das mit dem Handy darf ich aber nicht meiner Mutter erzählen, sie ist dagegen, daß Kinder Handys haben, weil das Ding angeblich irgendwelche Wellen aussendet, die schädlich für Gehirn und Wachstum sind, sagt sie.

Mir macht das Alleinsein wirklich nix aus, ich müßte ja gar nicht allein sein, wenn ich es nicht wollte. Ich bräucht' ja nur den Jungs aus meiner Klasse zu erzählen, was ich alles für'n Krempel hab' und schon hätt' ich an jedem Finger zehn Freunde und die Playstation Spieler würden den Nintendo 64 Spielern die Türklinke in die Hand geben.

Pfeif' ich aber drauf!

Schon ein komisches Gefühl, nach so langer Zeit wieder in den eigenen vier Wänden abzuhängen. Mehrere Monate lang waren wir nun in der Digiwelt gewesen und als wir gestern zurückgekehrt sind, war immer noch der erste August. Also war ich in Wirklichkeit nur einen Tag weg.

Mein Vater ist ein notorischer Schlamper und so genügt ihm ein Tag vollkommen, um die Wohnung in ein komplettes Chaos zu verwandeln. Wie das Ding ausgesehen hätte, wenn ich nach vier Wochen aus dem Ferienlager heimgekommen wäre, wag' ich gar nicht zu denken. Wahrscheinlich hätt' ich dann erstmal das biochemische Versuchslabor im Kühlschrank schließen, das schmutzige-Wäsche-Biotop chemisch vernichten und den Käfer und Schaben Zoo in der Küche auflösen können. Obwohl, um den hätten sich dann schon die Ratten gekümmert.

Gestern war ich allerdings zu müde, um noch irgendwas aufzuräumen. Nachdem wir durch Vamdemon's Tor in die reale Welt zurückgekehrt waren, konnten wir erstmal quer durch ganz Tokyo wetzen, um den achten Digiritter zu suchen.

Ganz recht, es gibt einen achten Digiritter. Ein weiteres Kind, das den ganzen bescheuerten Schlamassel mitmachen muß, und der arme Kleine weiß wahrscheinlich noch gar nix von seinem Glück. Vamdemon, dieser Vampirverschnitt hat ihm eine ganze Armee fieser Didschis auf den Hals gehetzt, a.k.a. Godzillas und Mothras in der Live-Version (und wie heißt der Schildkrötentyp, der das Eis spuckt, den vergess' ich immer?)

Wir haben gestern gesucht, wir haben heut' gesucht und morgen werden wir wieder suchen! Ich hob ein Hemd auf, das mein Vater im Flur liegengelassen hatte und schmiß es in den Wäschekorb. Muß der Kerl seine Sachen immer überall auf dem Boden ausbreiten? Meine Mutter hat mal gesagt, es ist ein übriggebliebener Trieb aus der Höhlenmenschenzeit, Männer wollen ihr Revier markieren. Da Takeru und ich ja auch Männer sind, haben wir natürlich sofort angefangen, unser Spielzeug im ganzen Haus zu verteilen, worauf unsere Mutter einen Riesenkrach schlug.

Ja, damals wohnten wir noch in einem Haus. Wir alle zusammen. Aber was soll's, vorbei ist vorbei, und es ist mir sowieso wurscht. Als einsamer Wolf hat man genug andere Sorgen und als Digiritter gleich dreimal mehr.

Ich flacke mich auf die Couch und glotze fern. Kommt nix Gescheites, wieder mal nur Schrott. Takeru will immer fernglotzen, wenn er hier ist, weil er hier alles anschauen darf und daheim nicht.

Heut' war wieder so ein Scheißtag!

Wir sind immer zu zweit los, Taichi und Koushirou, Sora und Mimi, Takeru und ich. Jou hat die Namenslisten aus unseren alten Klassen gekriegt, damit er alle Leute durchrufen kann. "Hallo, mein Name ist Kido Jou. Besitzt ihr Sohn/ihre Tochter vielleicht so ein kleines fiependes Ding? Nein kein Tamagotchi! Ein... äh... Digivice!"

Bin ja gespannt, wie viele er erwischt, bevor irgendwer die netten Onkels in den weißen Kitteln ruft.

Gegen sieben wollte ich Takeru nach Hause bringen. Er soll daheim sein, bevor es dunkel wird, damit Mama sich keine Sorgen macht. Nur einsehen wollte mein Brüderchen das natürlich nicht, fing mitten in der U-Bahn an, rumzuquengeln. Daß er schon groß sei, daß er allein nach Hause fahren könne, daß ich aufhören solle, ihn zu bevormunden. Die ganze alte Leier.

Ich nahm's nicht weiter krumm, er war wirklich mit den Nerven völlig am Ende. Digiritter sein, ist kein leichter Job für einen Achtjährigen, und Takeru hat in seinem jungen Leben sowieso schon einiges mitmachen müssen. Manchmal frag' ich mich echt, wie er das alles verarbeiten kann. Wenn bei uns zu Hause rumgeschrieen wurde, hat er sich immer die Finger in die Ohren gesteckt, oder sich unter der Bettdecke verkrochen.

Wir reden noch eine Weile über belangloses Zeug. Wir sehen uns nicht an dabei, sondern glotzen in unsere Spiegelbilder in der Fensterscheibe.

Die unsichtbare Glaswand. Furchtbar symbolisch, nicht?

Manchmal wird mir verdammt bewußt, wie sehr wir uns voneinander entfernt haben.

"Onii-chan," sagte Takeru plötzlich in vollkommen veränderten Tonfall, "du mußt nicht den ganzen Weg mit mir nach Hause fahren. Es ist okay, wirklich. Ob wir uns jetzt verabschieden oder später, wo liegt denn der Unterschied?"

"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich weiß, daß du schon groß bist und den Weg allein fahren kannst. Aber du mußt auch an Mama denken, sie würde sich Sorgen machen, wenn du allein unterwegs bist."

Wenn Takeru schlechte Laune hat, steckt er damit unweigerlich Patamon an. Der kleine Flatterhamster hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen, sondern hockte oben auf der Gepäckablage. Zum Glück war unser Abteil leer, denn ein orangefarbener Riesenhamster mit Flügelohren hätte doch für etwas Aufruhr gesorgt. Neben ihm hockte Tsunomon und die beiden unterhielten sich im Flüsterton miteinander. Worüber, konnten wir nicht verstehen, es war allerdings sehr wahrscheinlich, daß sich das Gespräch um uns drehte.

Plötzlich fragte Patamon: "Es muß dir wohl sehr schwer fallen, dich immer wieder von deinem Bruder trennen zu müssen."

"Halt die Klappe!" fauchte Takeru, "hör bloß auf, so einen Blödsinn zu reden!"

"Na, schön, ich sag' nichts mehr!" Beleidigt drehte sich Patamon zur Wand.

Shibuya Zentrum. Noch zwei Haltestellen bis zu Takeru's Wohngegend.

"Ich steig' jetzt aus!" Kaum hatten sich die Türen geöffnet, flatterte das wütende Patamon auch schon hinaus. Sah so aus, als ob Takeru jetzt ein ernstes Problem hätte.

"Takeru," sagte ich, "die Tür wird gleich zugehen!"

"Mir doch egal," schimpfte mein Brüderchen. Erst als ein quietschiges Fiepen ankündigte, daß sich die Türen wieder schließen würden, huschte er hinaus. Tsunomon und ich konnten ihm gerade noch folgen.

Shibuya ist nicht so ganz der richtige Ort für Kinder, besonders nicht nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit. Nicht so heftig wie Shinjuku, das Rotlichtviertel, aber immerhin. Die Straßen sind eine Ansammlung von angeheiterten Geschäftsleuten mit dicken Geldbeuteln, kreischenden Frauen und grellbunten Neonröhren. Alle paar Meter wird man angequatscht, daß es in dieser Bar die beste Musik gibt und man in jenem Club die besten Chancen beim Glücksspiel hat. Uns quatschte zum Glück niemand an, wir sahen ja auch nicht so aus, als ob wir im richtigen Alter für so etwas wären.

Von Patamon fehlte jede Spur. Null Peilung, wohin das beleidigte Didschi geflattert sein mochte. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit hatte er sich verirrt, denn für Digimon ist Shibuya wohl auch nicht so ganz das Geeignete.

Da sollte ich aber schnell eines Besseren belehrt werden! Ich hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, als plötzlich zwei Gestalten um die Ecke gewetzt kamen und ums Haar mit uns zusammenstießen. Im ersten Moment konnte ich sie nicht richtig erkennen, da Tsunomon, der eine Gefahr witterte, zu Gabumon digitierte und mich mit dem Licht blendete. Nur eine Parfümwolke wehte uns entgegen.

Die zwei starrten uns an und plärrten gleichzeitig los: "Krass, die Digiritta!"

"Ihr gehört zu Vamdemon's Armee!" Gabumon ging sofort in Angriffsstellung. "Macht euch bereit zum Kampf!"

"Holisch meine zehn große Bruder, gibt's Fotzen, Mon!" plärrte das kleinere der beiden Digimon, denn daß es ein Digimon war, konnte man unschwer erkennen, trotz der reichlich ungewöhnlichen Aufmachung. Sein Kopf war so eine Art Halloween Kürbis, komplett mit glühenden Augen und Zackenmund. Vom restlichen Körper war nicht viel zu erkennen, denn es trug ein überdimensionales Fishbone Shirt, das wie ein Nachthemd am Boden schleifte. Nur wenn es die Beine bewegte, guckten unten ab und zu zwei Addidaslatschen raus.

"Alles Easy, Mon!" Sein Kumpel trug keine Schuhe, seine Füße bestanden wie auch der restliche Körper aus groben Felsbrocken und hätten in keinen Schuh gepaßt. Es hatte ein weißes T-Shirt an, auf das jemand mit klecksiger roter Farbe den Schriftzug 'Thomy Hohlfinger' gepinselt hatte und war ständig damit beschäftigt, seine viel zu weite Baggy hochzuziehen, die ihm bei jedem Schritt über den Hintern rutschte. Wahrscheinlich stand es auch genau deshalb etwas sehr krumm da.

"Gar nix easy, nomal oda wus? Erst kommt schwule Tussi, schlägt uns mit schwule Handtasche und jetzt krasse Digiritta!" Das Kürbisdidschi kämpfte mit einem Käppi, das einfach nicht auf seinen fetten Kopf passen wollte. "Krasses Bunny ist schwula als die Boß!"

"Bist du scheiße in Kopf oda wus?" trötete das Baggydidschi "Das is' unsre Feinde, Mon, und du rädest von Braut!"

"Habisch jetzt kein Bock, Mon, Digiritta fotzen. Ganze Stadt ist foll mit mörderscharfe Bunnys, und du willst Digiritta fotzen! Ja, denkst, mörderscharfe Bunnys warten, bis du hast fertisch mit Digiritta fotzen?" Das Fishbonedidschi hatte sich gewaltig in Fahrt geredet "Foll schwule Aktion, ey!"

"Alles easy, Mon, hast du Probläm? Alles halleluja in Shibuya!"

Offensichtlich wollten die Krassmondidschis uns nicht angreifen, also sollten wir jetzt wohl besser die Fliege machen und nach Patamon suchen. Aber auch da hatten die Typen was dagegen, sie schienen uns interessant zu finden und das, obwohl wir keine mörderscharfen Bunnys waren. Sie bauten sich vor uns auf, und fingen an herumzuhüpfen und rhythmisch mit den Armen zu wedeln. Beim Baggydidschi erwies sich das als etwas schwierig, da es seine Hose festhalten mußte.

_Bin isch krasses Gotsumon, yoh! – Panpumon!_

_Bin isch fätt geil Sushi in Kopf! – Yeah Mon, weiß isch schon!_

_Voll krass! – Krass! – Wenn isch easy dursch den Strasse renn,_

_Fätt Krass! – Krass! – hab isch Checkung, fahr isch hoch die Brain!_

_Supakrass! – Krass! – Mags du Hip-Hop, sonst has du Probläm!_

_Mägakrass! – Krass! – Mach isch fätte Party, nomal, oda was? - Krass!_

Mittlerweile hatte sich ein ziemlicher Menschenauflauf um die beiden Gängstadidschis gebildet. Die verlegten ihre Hüpferei vom Boden auf die Verkehrsampel der nächsten Kreuzung, wahrscheinlich weil Verkehrschaos mit quietschenden Reifen und schimpfenden Fahrer so gut zum Sound ihres Liedes paßte.

Nicht daß sich die Tokyoer Autofahrer großartig an so lästige Kleinigkeiten wie beispielsweise Verkehrsampeln halten würden, aber zwei rappende Digimon sieht man selbst in dieser unserer Stadt nicht alle Tage.

_Bin isch krasses Gängstadidschi, yoh, Mon, hab isch krasse Baggy,_

_auf die Kopf den Sonnebrille, Gäl in Chaar, mit krasse Käppi!_

_Korrekt! Yoh, Mon! An Fuß das Buffalo, Mon!_

_Mach isch krassen Breakdance, kann isch hüpfen wie Floh, Mon!_

_Is alles Halleluja in Shibuya? Let's go, schon!_

So eine Verkehrsampel ist eine etwas wackelige Angelegenheit, sogar für Leute, die keine Buffalos tragen. Yohmon hätt's beinah' geschmissen, wenn er sich nicht rechtzeitig an Krassmon's Thomy Senfsoßen Shirt festgekrallt hätte.

"Nomal oda was? Laß dein schwule Finger von mein krasse T-shirt, is krasse Markenklamotte!"

"Easy, Mon, tut mir gomen! Guck mal da in Schaufensta, krasse Addidas Chose!"

"Ihr könnt da jetzt nicht rein, das Geschäft hat zu!" schrie ich den beiden hinterher, aber sie hüpften von der Verkehrsampel aufs Dach des Ladens, und kletterten hinunter ins Schaufenster. In Windeseile hatte Gotsumon krasse Baggy gegen krasse Addidas Hose ausgetauscht, während Pumpmon dem armen Gabumon sein Fishbone Shirt überstülpte.

"Yoh, Mon, krasses Digirittadischi schaugt konkret müde aus." Das unglückliche Gabumon wußte überhaupt nicht, wie ihm geschah.

"Ja, Mon, brauchsu Red Bull, wirsdu wieder wach!"

"Jetzt laßt ihn endlich in Ruhe!" Verzweifelt versuchte ich an der Regenrinne hochzuklettern, um aufs Dach, ins Schaufenster und zum verschleppten Gabumon zu gelangen, damit ich es endlich aus seiner mißlichen Lage befreien konnte.

"Ni-chan," quietschte es hinter mir, "kuck mal, ich bin cool!"

Ich glaub's einfach nicht, jetzt fängt mein Brüderchen auch damit an. Eins der Gängstadidschis hatte ihn in einen weißen Trainingsanzug mit blauroten Streifen gesteckt und ihm das Käppi aufgesetzt, das vorhin nicht auf den runden Kürbiskopf gepaßt hatte. Mit dem Käppi sah Takeru echt lieb aus, es stand ihm viel besser als sein komischer quietschgrüner Hut. Nur der Trainingsanzug schlabberte an allen Ecken und Enden.

"Du bis krassa Biker, du brauchs das da!" Yohmon hängte mir eine Lederjacke über die Schultern, von der ich allerdings nicht viel sah, da mir Krassmon zugleich eine Sonnebrille überstülpte.

Mit Sonnenbrille bei Nacht sieht sich's nicht besonders gut, also schob ich das Ding in die Haare hoch, und betrachtete mein Spiegelbild im Schaufenster. Hm... so schlecht ist das gar nicht, das taugt mir. Die Lederjacke müßte ein bisserl enger sein und die Brille nicht unbedingt von Addidas, da gibt's Besseres, aber sonst?

Hat jedenfalls viel mehr Style, als gewisse Leute, die sich Taucherbrillen um die Birne klemmen. Na ja, das ist nun wirklich keine Kunst. Selbst krassa Gängsta hat konkret besseres Klamottengeschmack als Tauchabrillebrain.

Meine Güte, was denk' ich mir hier eigentlich? Ich geh' shoppen mit zwei Typen von Vamdemon's Armee und das nachts in Shibuya.

Bei allen Göttern, wo bin ich hier gelandet?

Wenn das alles vorbei ist, kauf' ich mir 'ne Lederjacke! Und 'ne anständige Sonnenbrille!

Das Baggydidschi, oder jetzt Addidashosendidschi hatte wohl schon wieder was Neues entdeckt, denn es packte seinen Kumpel am Arm und zog ihn weiter.

"Warte, wir müssen die Klamotten hierlassen, die gehör'n uns nicht!" Ich zog den Krempel wieder aus und half meinem Brüderchen sich aus dem Trainingsanzug zu befreien. Bis wir damit fertisch hatten, waren krasse Gängsta allerdings schon wieder aus unserem Blickfeld verschwunden.

"Macht nix," sagte mein Brüderchen und machte das Käppi weiter, um es sich über seinen komischen quietschgrünen Hut zu stülpen. "Geh'n wir krassa Musik nach!"

Musik? Als Musik würd' ich das ja nicht bezeichnen!

_Bin isch krasses Gotsumon, yoh! – Panpumon!_

_Bin isch fätt geil Sushi in Kopf! – Yeah Mon, weiß isch schon!_

_Voll krass! – Krass! – Wenn isch easy dursch den Strasse renn,_

_Fätt Krass! – Krass! – hab isch Checkung, fahr isch hoch die Brain!_

_Supakrass! – Krass! – Mags du Hip-Hop, sonst has du Probläm!_

_Mägakrass! – Krass! – Mach isch fätte Party, nomal, oda was? - Krass!_

"Yoh, Mon, gib mir auch krasses Red Bull, nimm' noch paar mit, für krasse Digiritta, und krasses Digirittadidschi!"

"Korrekt, Mon, Kollege darfsu nisch fagessen, wär voll schwule Aktion, ey!"

_Bin isch cooles Gotsumon, hai! – Panpumon!_

_Hab isch krass mein Handy dabei! – Yeah Mon, weiß isch schon!_

_Voll krass! – Krass! – Wenn isch easy dursch den Strasse lauf,_

_Fätt Krass! – Krass! – reiß isch mördascharfe Bunnys auf!_

_Supakrass! – Krass! – Ess isch Döna jetzt mit Soya drauf!_

_Mägakrass! – Krass! – Oda mit Süß-Sauer! – I-ta-da-ki-mas! – Krass!_

_Yoh, yoh, yoh, yoh, yoh!_

Die Gängstadidschis kamen auf uns zugerappt, oder besser zugespackt und drückten uns Red Bull Dosen in die Hände, wo auch immer sie das Zeug jetzt schon wieder her hatten. Die Antwort darauf ergab sich einen Moment später, als ein wutschnaubender Straßenverkäufer mit knallroter Birne auf uns zugerast kam, und kreischte "Diebe, sie haben meine Getränke gestohlen!"

Ohne lange zu überlegen, wetzten wir los, bogen in die nächste Gasse ein, und dann ab durch die Büsche.

Kann mir mal jemand verraten, warum wir auch weglaufen? Ist das etwa unsere Schuld, wenn diese kranken Typen uns mit geklautem Zeug beehren. Oh, Mon,.. äh... Mann, ich krieg' hier noch die Krise!

Als wir schließlich erschöpft irgendwo anhielten, erschien der Gedanke an einen schönen kühlen Red Bull doch recht verlockend.

Nein, das Zeug war geklaut, das gehört sich nicht! Auch mein Brüderchen wies die Dose stolz zurück.

Nur das arme Gabumon konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Er sah schuldbewußt drein, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und verschluckte sich heftig. Recht geschah's ihm, das war das schlechte Gewissen!

Er war immer noch am Husten, als die Luft um uns herum leise zu rauschen begann. Das Rauschen wurde lauter und lauter, jetzt hörte es sich an wie das Schwirren von Tausenden von Fledermäusen.

Dann verklang es.

"Gotsumon, Pumpmon," fragte eine schneidende Stimme. "Warum trinkt ihr Red Bull mit den Digirittern?"

Es war sicher nicht das erste Mal, daß wir Vamdemon begegneten, aber ganz bestimmt nicht aus dieser Nähe. Ich geb's nicht gern zu, aber der Kerl kann einem ganz schön einen Schrecken einjagen, sieht wirklich aus, wie aus einem Draculafilm. Über zwei Meter groß, Plastikgebiß und ein Grinsen, das einen Vulkan zum Gefrieren bringt.

Mit einer herrischen Geste warf er den Umhang zurück und blickte eiskalt auf die beiden Didschis hinunter, die sich am liebsten im nächsten Gully verkrochen hätten.

"Machen wir gar nicht, Vamdemon-sama, tut uns gomen."

"Wir werden sie gleich voll krass fotzen!"

Das warteten wir lieber nicht ab, da gingen wir stiften. Da ich nicht wußte, ob und welche Fernattacken die Typen haben mochten, paßte ich gut auf, daß Takeru immer vor mir blieb. So würde es im Zweifelsfall zuerst mich erwischen.

Hätte Gabumon doch die ganzen Red Bull Dosen ausgetrunken! Dann könnte er jetzt digitieren!

Warum bin ich nur so verdammt enttäuscht? Hätte mir doch echt denken können, daß die Typen sofort die Seiten wechseln, wenn's ernst wird. Macht doch jeder so, wann kann man sich schon auf jemand verlassen? Ganz besonders nicht auf die – diese Möchtegerngangster!

Endstation. Wir sind in eine Sackgasse gelaufen. Na toll! Das wird ja immer besser! Ob Patamon wohl ahnt, in welcher Gefahr sein Schützling schwebt? Selbst wenn er ihm helfen will, wie in aller Welt soll er den Weg hierher finden?

Bedrohlich kommen Gotsumon und Pumpmon näher. Schöne Scheiße, jetzt sitzen wir aber verdammt in der Klemme.

"Kuck mal, Mon, Digiritta zieht Fresse, als ob gleich macht vor Angst in Chose."

Angst? So ein blödsinniger Quatsch! Der einsame Wolf sieht niemals ängstlich aus! Ich gehe jede Wette ein, daß ich eher verdammt sauer aussehe, aber niemals ängstlich. Die Typen müssen Takeru meinen, nicht mich!

Nur zu schade, daß sie ihn gar nicht sehen können, er steht nämlich genau hinter mir. Na ja, vielleicht können sie ja durch mich hindurchsehen.

Jetzt wird's echt ernst. Die beiden gehen in Angriffsstellung.

"Petit..." Gabumon wollte gerade zu einer Attacke ansetzen, als Pumpmon plötzlich sein Kürbisgesicht verzog. "Autsch, hör' auf mich zu sackeln, Mon, hast du krass gesagt, wir tun uns nicht sackeln, in Vamdemon's Armee! Hast du gesagt, ey!"

"Chill out, Mon, schwule Boß is konkret weg, können jetzt wieder rappen und krasse Bunnys aufreißen."

Allen dreien fiel uns die Klappe runter: "Ihr wollt uns überhaupt nicht angreifen!"

"Nomal, oda was? Sind doch krasse Kollegen, wollen euch bloß bißchen verscheißern!" Gotsumon öffnete eine weitere Red Bull Dose und kippte sie in einem Zug runter.

Mein Brüderchen und ich seufzten erleichtert. Na, das war ja grade nochmal gutgegangen!

Oder doch nicht so ganz?

Diesmal war es Gotsumon, der sich am Red Bull verschluckte. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch das ging in seinem Hustenanfall unter. Pumpmon hämmerte ihm auf dem Rücken herum und blickte sich nervös nach alle Seiten um.

"Ab in Büsche, Digiritta, schwule Boss in Anmarsch. Muss isch Boss konkret Story verzählen, wie ihr entkommen seid."

Es wedelte in eine unbestimmte Richtung, packte seinen hustenden Gängstakollegen am Arm und die beiden wetzten um die Ecke in die nächste Straße. Weit kamen sie nicht, denn Vamdemon hatte sich bereits vor ihnen materialisiert. Von unserem Versteck aus konnten wir ihn nicht sehen, wohl aber seinen Schatten, der von Straßenlaternen und Leuchtreklamen seltsam verzerrt übers Pflaster glitt.

"Nun?" fragte die Stimme höhnisch.

"Also..." fing Pumpmon zu stottern an, wurde aber sofort von Gotsumon unterbrochen: "Wir war'n voll krass dicht dran, Boss-sama, hatten sie schon beinah' erwischt! Dann kam schwule Ecke und..."

"Yoh, Mon, schwule Ecke!" pflichtete Pumpmon seinem Kollegen bei. "Ganz konkret schwule Ecke!"

"Und Digiritta sind rum um schwule Ecke und war'n krass verschwunden. Weg! Konkret aufgelöst in die Luft!"

"Alles deine Schuld, Mon, los komm, gehen wir auf die Stelle suchen!"

"Das wird nicht nötig sein." Vamdemon's Stimme hatte einen schneidenden Tonfall angenommen. "Für Verräter ist kein Platz in meinen Reihen."

Das Rauschen der Fledermausflügel. Und die Stimmen der beiden. "Vamdemon-sama, tut uns gomen, schwule Digiritta ham uns voll krass ausgetrickst. Aba wir finden sie noch!"

Verdammt, der wird doch nicht...

Ein furchtbarer Verdacht stieg in mir hoch. "Bleib' hier!" zischte ich Takeru zu. Mit Gabumon wetzte ich um die Ecke auf die Digimon zu.

Hunderte von Fledermäusen schwirrten und flatterten in der engen Gasse herum. Aus der Entfernung sahen sie aus wie eine schwarze Wolke, noch schwärzer als schwarz. Einfach scheußlich.

Und inmitten der unheimlichen Wolke standen Gotsumon und Pumpmon und klammerten sich ängstlich aneinander.

"Wir sind hier, wenn du uns suchst, Vamdemon!" schrie Takeru. Verdammt, warum ist er nicht im Versteck geblieben, wie ich es ihm gesagt hab'!

Dann wurde es still.

Die Wolke war fort, die Fledermäuse waren fort, Gotsumon und Pumpmon waren fort.

Einfach so. Als wären sie nie dagewesen.

Nur Pumpmon's Käppi lag noch auf dem Boden, wo es vorhin hingefallen war. Weil es mal wieder nicht auf seinen großen runden Kürbiskopf gepaßt hatte.

"Warum?" brüllte ich los, und ausnahmsweise kümmerte ich mich einen Dreck darum, daß mir die Tränen aus den Augen schossen und über die Wangen liefen. "Du hättest ihnen nichts tun müssen, sie waren doch überhaupt nicht wichtig für dich. Du hättest sie gehen lassen können! Du willst doch nur uns!"

"Keine Bange, ihr kommt auch noch dran!" Vamdemon kümmerte sich nicht im geringsten um meinen Gefühlsausbruch. Mit einem Grinsen entblößte er sein Draculagebiß und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die spitzen Eckzähne.

Das ist einfach nicht fair! Die Gängstadischis sind unsere Freunde gewesen und wir haben nichts tun können, um ihnen zu helfen! Und ich hab' noch gedacht, sie wollten uns verraten.

Und jetzt sind sie tot, weil sie es nicht getan haben.

"Onii-chan," sagte Takeru, "du weinst ja!"

Er streckte die Hand aus und strich mit dem Finger über meine Wange. So, als wolle er sich davon überzeugen, daß das wirklich Tränen waren, weil er es einfach nicht glauben konnte. Es ist so verdammt lange her, daß er mich zum letzten Mal hat weinen seh'n.

Wo immer die geheimnisvolle Kraft herkommt, die unsere Digimon digitieren läßt, ich glaube nicht länger, daß Digivices oder andere elektronische Spielzeuge die wahre Ursache dafür sind. Es muß etwas anderes sein.

Etwas, das mit uns selbst zusammenhängt. Mit unseren Herzen, unseren Gefühlen. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber eines Tages werd' ich es besser verstehen, dessen bin ich mir sicher.

_"Gabumon ... shinka … Garurumon!"_

_Glaub' an deine Stärke, sie verbirgt sich in dir,_

_Gib' nicht auf._

_Du darfst nie vergessen, daß die Welt auf dich zählt,_

_Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf._

_Unser blauer Stern, er leuchtet hell,_

_Wie sein Glanz erstrahlt, am dunklen Himmelszelt._

_Jetzt liegt's an dir, daß er sein Licht behält!_

Garurumon's Fuchsfeuer scheint Vamdemon tatsächlich zurückzutreiben. Und nicht nur das, auch mein Wappen hat wieder zu leuchten begonnen. Jetzt haben wir eine echte Chance, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen.

_"Garurumon ... choushinka ... WereGarurumon!"_

_Für den Traum – der in deinem Herzen lebt!_

_Für ein Herz – das für deine Freunde schlägt!_

_Für Menschen, die du liebst, wirst du alles riskier'n!_

_Tief in dir – spürst du wie die Flamme brennt,_

_Glaube mir – die Kraft, die noch niemand kennt,_

_Kommt aus deinem Herzen_

_Sie wird dich stärken,_

_Sie macht deine Wünsche wahr!_

_SHOW ME YOUR BRAVE HEART!_

Vamdemon hat den Kampf in die Luft verlagert, vermutlich glaubt er, dort im Vorteil zu sein. Weit gefehlt, denn WereGarurumon jagt wie der Blitz an den glatten Wänden der Wolkenkratzer rauf und runter. Mit seinen Sprungbeinen stößt er sich ab und landet Sekunden später auf dem nächsten Gebäude.

_Wenn die Sonne auch nicht jeden Tag für dich scheint,_

_Gib nichts drauf._

_Wenn's in Strömen regnet, wenn es stürmt oder schneit,_

_Spann' den Regenschirm auf!_

_Wie das Leben spielt, was ist dabei?_

_Das verrät kein Plan und darum sind wir frei!_

_Glaub' fest daran, daß du dein Ziel erreichst!_

Trotzdem, auf Dauer wird er das nicht durchhalten können. Langsam ermüden seine Kräfte. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit wie lange er den Attacken seines Gegners noch ausweichen kann.

"Heaven's Knuckle!"

Ein weißgoldenes Licht strahlt über den Himmel und wirft Vamdemon zurück, gerade als er WereGarurumon eine Ladung Fledermäuse verpassen will. Das Draculadidschi weiß überhaupt nicht, wie ihm geschieht. Angemon ist zwar nur auf dem Championlevel, aber gegen Digimon, die von der dunklen Macht beherrscht sind, schlagen seine Attacken ein, wie Kanonenkugeln.

"Angemon!" jubelte Takeru. "Ich hab' dich ja so vermißt!"

_Wie der Wind – nur daß du noch schneller fliegst,_

_Wie ein Pfeil – der hoch auf die Sonne zielt!_

_Für Menschen, die du liebst, wirst du niemals verlier'n!_

_Tief in dir – spürst du, wie dein Mut erwacht!_

_Glaube mir – das ist deine wahre Kraft!_

_Hörst du dein Herz schlagen?_

_Es will dir sagen,_

_Vertrau auf die Kraft in dir!_

_SHOW ME YOUR BRAVE HEART!_

Es ist wirklich lange her, daß wir Angemon zum letzten Mal gesehen haben. Verdammt lange her. Damals beim Kampf mit Devimon. Der ist uns in sehr unangenehmer Erinnerung geblieben, denn Angemon hat sein Leben gegeben, um Takeru zu beschützen.

_Für den Traum – der uns in die Zukunft trägt_

_Schlägt ein Herz – das dein wahres Ich verrät!_

_Für Menschen, die du liebst, wirst du alles riskier'n!_

_Vergiß – den Zweifel, glaub' an dich selbst!_

_Zerbrich – die Mauer der Angst zerfällt!_

_Der Schlag deines Herzens gibt dir die Kraft, die du brauchst!_

_BELIEVE IN YOUR HEART_

Auch Takeru schien daran denken zu müssen, denn er wurde plötzlich ganz still und hatte diese Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen, die er immer hat, wenn er über etwas nachdenkt.

"Der Kampf ist noch nicht zu Ende!" brüllte das Draculadidschi, "ich habe jetzt nur keine Zeit, um mit euch zu spielen!"

Das heißt übersetzt soviel wie: Hab isch konkret Schiss, Mon, mach isch krasse Fliege!

Feiges Mistviech! Nächstes Mal sollten wir Knoblauch und ein paar Eichenpflöcke mitnehmen. Oder gleich Silberkugeln!

Als Angemon in einem goldenen Licht verschwand, blieb mir für einen Augenblick echt das Herz stehen. Doch er digitierte nur zu einem völlig erschöpften Patamon zurück, der benommen zu Boden taumelte. Bevor er diesen jedoch erreichen konnte, kam mein Brüderchen auch schon angewetzt, und fing ihn in seinen Armen auf.

"Patamon," schniefte er, "es tut mir so leid, ich war ja so gemein zu dir!"

"Schon in Ordnung!" Patamon schnappte nach Luft, und kuschelte sich noch enger an Takeru's Brust. "Jetzt ist ja alles gut!"

"Nein, gar nichts ist gut!" protestierte Takeru. "Wenn ich nicht so gemein gewesen wäre, dann wärst du nicht weggeflogen und dann wären wir nicht hierher gekommen und hätten auch nicht Gotsumon und Pumpmon kennengelernt. Und dann..." er schluckte, "dann wären die beiden jetzt noch am Leben."

"Es war ganz bestimmt nicht deine Schuld!" sagten Gabumon und Patamon fast gleichzeitig.

Doch Takeru hörte ihnen nicht zu. Er schien mit den Gedanken weit weg zu sein.

Ich hob das Käppi vom Boden auf und gab es ihm. Als er sich von mir wegdrehen wollte, nahm ich seine Hand und schloß die kleinen Fingerchen ganz fest um den Stoff.

"Gib' gut drauf acht," sagte ich zu ihm. "das ist von jemandem, dem seine Freunde wichtiger waren, als sein eigenes Leben. Laß es nicht umsonst gewesen sein."

Behutsam hob er Patamon hoch und setzte ihn sich auf den Kopf, damit er die Arme frei hatte. Die legte er dann um meinen Hals und schluchzte in meinen Pulli. Ich kramte ewig in meinen Hosentaschen herum, bis ich endlich ein zerknittertes Taschentuch zutage förderte, mit dem ich ihm sein Rotznäschen abwischen konnte.

Vielleicht war es nur Einbildung, aber das Geräusch, das ich hörte, klang wie das Splittern von Glas.

Wie eine Glaswand, die in tausend Stücke zerbrach.

Mein Brüderchen streckte die Hand aus und deutete in den Nachthimmel hinauf. Über uns zogen zwei Sternschnuppen ihre silbrigen Spuren. Als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit bahnten, erschien ein erstes kleines Lächeln zwischen all den Tränen auf seinem Gesicht.

Sternschnuppen sind bei uns ein sicheres Zeichen, daß jemand seinen Weg nach Hause gefunden hat.

Wir fuhren die zwei restlichen Stationen mit der U-Bahn. Wieder schwiegen wir, aber jetzt war es ein anderes Schweigen als noch vor einigen Stunden.

"Du hattest recht mit dem, was du vorhin gesagt hast, Patamon," sagte Takeru leise, "Ich wollt's nur nicht zugeben."

"Ich hätt's auch nicht zugegeben," sagte ich. "Es gibt so Dinge, über die reden wir nicht gerne."

"Wen meinst du mit 'wir'?" wollte mein Brüderchen wissen. "Uns beide?"

"Uns... Jungs."

Er nickte zustimmend und hüpfte von seinem Sitz, als der Piepston ankündigte, daß die Türen sich gleich öffnen würden. Von der Haltestelle zu seinem Wohnblock war es nur noch ein Katzensprung, aber ich wollte ihn bis vor die Haustür bringen. Er hatte nichts dagegen, fragte mich sogar noch, ob ich kurz mit rauf kommen würde.

Aber da schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Es ist schon spät, ich möchte jetzt wirklich nach Hause."

"Willst du nicht noch was essen, oder wenigstens was Warmes trinken?" fragte er mich ein zweites Mal.

"Nein, danke, hab' selbst was daheim."

Ich kann da jetzt nicht raufgeh'n.

Wenn ich es tue, komm' ich nicht mehr runter.

Wenn ich jetzt da raufgeh', werd' ich anfangen zu heulen. Ich hab' Mama seit fast vier Monaten nicht geseh'n. Ich werd' heulen und heulen und sie wird nicht versteh'n, was los ist und sich Sorgen machen. Schließlich war ich nach ihrer Zeitrechnung nur für einen Tag weg und hab' sie erst am letzten Wochenende geseh'n.

Ich will nicht, daß sie sich Sorgen macht. Ich will auch nicht, daß sie denkt, ich wär' ein Schwächling.

Ich krieg' das alles wieder in den Griff. Ich brauch' nur ein bißchen Zeit.

Das war alles ein bißchen viel heute.

"Bis morgen, mein krasses Bruder!" Bevor Takeru in den Aufzug steigt, winkt er mir nochmal mit dem Käppi. Das Ding hat er heut' noch.

Tadaima!

Ich bin wieder zu Hause. Ich flacke mich auf die Couch und glotze fern. Kommt nix Gescheites, wieder mal nur Schrott.

Heut' war wieder so ein Scheißtag!

Die Wohnung ist leer, ich glaub' nicht, daß mein Vater noch heimkommt. Gestern war er auch nicht da. Ich vermute er ist bei seiner neuen Freundin.

Ich könnte ihn am Handy anrufen. "Hallo Papa, sie haben das Sommercamp abgebrochen, wegen des schlechten Wetters. Ich bin schon zu Hause."

Nein, mach' ich nicht, ist schon okay so. Ich muß ihm ja nicht unbedingt sein Date verderben. Er soll ruhig auch mal ein bißchen Spaß haben, schließlich arbeitet er verdammt hart. Zu essen hab' ich ja, war heut erst einkaufen.

Ich schalte die Glotze aus und das Wohnzimmer ist dunkel.

Ich denke an große braune Glubschaugen. Einfach so!

Ich denke über den heutigen Tag nach und plötzlich merk' ich, daß ich darüber reden will. Nur ein bißchen. Nur eine menschliche Stimme hören. Seine Stimme. Nur ganz kurz.

Ich hab' das Telephon in der Hand und stelle fest, daß ich ein blöder Idiot bin.

"Hi, ich bin's. Gibt's irgendwas Neues bei dir? Habt ihr den achten Digiritter gefunden?"

"Nein, nichts. Und du?"

"Bei mir auch nicht. Hatten 'ne kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Vamdemon."

"Ehrlich? Erzähl!"

"War 'ne verdammt miese Sache, der Kerl hat sogar seine eigenen Digimon erledigt."

"Ehrlich? Das ist ja widerlich! So ein mieser Typ!"

"Gut, wir seh'n uns dann morgen."

"Okay. Bis dann."

Ich hab' doch gesagt, daß ich nur kurz seine Stimme hören will. Der einsame Wolf ist ein cooler Typ, immer locker, immer alles unter Kontrolle, niemals Probleme mit seinen Gefühlen. Irgendwelche Stachelköpfe, egal ob mit oder ohne Taucherbrille werden da nichts dran ändern können. Das wäre doch gelacht!

Mir geht's gut, wenn ich allein bin. Ich könnte sogar über die Schneide eines Messers laufen.

_Hör zu, fahr dein Brain hoch!_

_Stürm' nicht so drauflos!_

_Ich frag' mich, warum mußt du denn immer,_

_mit deinem Kopf durch die Wand?_

_Glaubst du, hey das paßt doch,_

_wenn du niemals nachdenkst?_

_Ein heißes Herz macht es nur noch schlimmer,_

_benutz mal den Verstand!_

_Bleib' einfach cool, immer locker_

_So leicht reißt mich nichts vom Hocker,_

_Jedem Spiel seine Zocker,_

_In diesem hab' ich die Nase vorn!_

_Immer in Kontrolle,_

_Niemals aus der Rolle,_

_Ganz lässig lauf' ich auf Messers Schneide,_

_Alleine komm' ich klar!_

_Mußt nicht dauernd motzen,_

_Wenn dir was nicht paßt!_

_Es kann nicht alles nach deinem Kopf geh'n_

_Die andern sind auch noch da!_

_Glaub' nicht, ich will protzen,_

_Immer allem trotzen_

_Ich will ganz einfach zu meinem Wort steh'n_

_Das ist doch sonnenklar!_

_Bleib' einfach cool, uns're Story,_

_Werden wir zu Ende bringen!_

_Vergiß die Rules, tut mir sorry,_

_Aber die sind nur zum Brechen da!_

_Kämpfe, Katastrophen,_

_Nicht ins Ziel getroffen,_

_Doch sind wir wirklich die Digiritter,_

_Haut das für uns schon hin._

_Come on – All right!_

_Steht auch mein Herz in Flammen,_

_Easy reiß' ich mich zusammen_

_Eines weiß ich ganz sicher,_

_Auf keinen Fall bin ich so wie du!_

_Immer in Kontrolle,_

_Niemals aus der Rolle,_

_Ganz lässig lauf' ich auf Messers Schneide,_

_Alleine komm' ich klar!_

_Ganz lässig lauf' ich auf Messers Schneide,_

_Alleine komm' ich klar!_

Tsuzuku...


	6. Kapitel 5 Hikari to Kage

**Disclaimer:** Moshi Moshi. Hier ist Yamato's anrufbeantwortendes Digimon. Yamato muß leider die nächsten 3000 Jahre im Knast verbringen, weil er die Rechte an Digimon Adventure nicht bezahlen kann, und es trotzdem gewagt hat, Fanfics dazu zu schreiben.

**Autor**: Yamato

**Spoiler: **Bis zu den Folgen 35-37. So langsam strebt der Kampf gegen Vamdemon seinem Höhepunkt zu.

**Archive:** Ähnlich wie für Amicus Draconis, hab' ich jetzt auch für WOTE einen kleinen Schrein in meinem LJ angelegt. Dort gibt es die Story mit Bildern, Hintergrundmaterial und kleinen Spoilern für noch nicht gepostete Folgen

* * *

_**5. **_**Hikari to Kage**

"_Hikari sasu tokoro kage ga dekiru you ni" _

"_Ein Ort, der im Licht erstrahlt, muß auch im Schatten versinken_._"_

–Unbekanntes Wesen, das durch Hikari's Stimme zu den Kindern spricht–

"Shinde!"

Der eiskalte Yakuza Killer hebt seine eiskalte Killerkanone und richtet sie auf den Helden. Der Held steht dick da, lässig mit der Kippe in der Flosse, als ob ihn das alles gar nix anginge. Wahrscheinlich steht sein Kumpel schon auf dem Dach und hat den eiskalten Yakuza Killer im Visier. Oder er wird sich blitzschnell ducken, so daß die Kugel einfach über ihn hinwegpfeift.

"Scheiße!"

Das war nicht der eiskalte Yakuza Killer, das war ich. Warum muß die blöde Glotze auch an der spannendsten Stelle den Geist aufgeben! Das ist so verdammt unfair! Da hat man den ganzen Tag Streß und kann sich abends nicht einmal entspannen.

Total außer mir hopste ich auf dem Sessel herum, machte blöde Verrenkungen und drückte sämtliche Knöpfe der Fernbedienung. Nichts geschah. Genausogut hätte ich mich auf den Kopf stellen, mit den Ohren wackeln und dazu unseren Digitiersong singen können.

Wenn Mann keine Glotze hat, dann bleibt nur noch der Kühlschrank! Kurz entschlossen marschierte ich rüber in die Küche und begann nach Eßbarem zu forschen.

Zum Kochen hab' ich keinen Bock mehr und Fertiggerichte hab' ich keine eingekauft, ich hasse diese Würgdinger. Eigentlich hab' ich nicht mal Hunger, mir ist bloß langweilig. Und um was Sinnvolles zu tun, fehlt mir einfach die Konzentration.

Ich hatte mich getäuscht, was meinen Erzeuger anging. Er war doch im Laufe des Tages hiergewesen und wieder fortgegangen, und hatte sogar einen Zettel und ein Fertiggericht für mich dagelassen. Ein richtiges Fertiggericht! Das tangiert mich, als ob in China ein Fahrrad umfällt!

Soll ich das jetzt essen, oder bin ich dafür noch nicht verzweifelt genug?

Ich beschloß, ins Bett zu gehen.

"Worüber grübelst du nach?" wollte mein Didschi von mir wissen, als es sich neben mir unter die Decke kuschelte. Ich bin ein verdammter Wolf, ich darf kuscheln, verdammt noch mal! Außerdem war sowieso keiner von den anderen da, der darüber blöde Sprüche hätte loslassen können.

"Sorry, Gabumon, will jetzt nicht drüber reden, okay? War'n stressiger Tag heute." Ich drehte mich zur Wand. Das fehlte gerade noch, daß ich Gabumon erklären durfte, was mit mir los war. Ich raff's ja selbst nicht ab.

Ich hätt' ihn nicht anrufen sollen...

Seine blöde Stimme hat wieder alles durcheinander gebracht...

Nein, ich will jetzt pennen und nicht grübeln. Schluß mit dem Blödsinn!

Irgendwann muß ich aber wirklich eingepennt sein, denn das nächste, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist mein Alter, der mich mit dem Fuß wach schüttelt, weil er mit den Händen viel zu beschäftigt ist, sich Reis in die Röhre zu schieben. Der Reis kam ihm aber schnell wieder hoch, als er bemerkte, daß das Plüschtier, das ich im Arm hielt anfing, sich zu bewegen.

Entsetzt riß er die Glubscher auf. Wahrscheinlich wollte er jetzt schreien und Terror machen und die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen, wie die Leute es immer in der Glotze tun. Oder sein Leben riskieren, um mich todesmutig von dem gräßlichen Viech zu befreien.

Leider funktionierte das alles nicht so ganz, denn der Reis kam ihm dabei mächtig in die Quere. Und während Vater noch hustete und würgte und versuchte wieder Luft zu kriegen, haute ich ihm kräftig auf den Rücken und versuchte ihm in Kurzfassung klarzumachen, was ein Digimon ist.

Das gräßliche Viech saß währenddessen mit aufgestellten Ohren im Bett und amüsierte sich prächtig über mein hilfloses Gestammel.

"Hör zu!" Vater hatte sich wieder eingekriegt und packte mich bei den Schultern. "Du kannst mir alles unterwegs erklären, jetzt müssen wir erstmal hier weg! Zieh' dich schnell an und komm'!"

"Aber Gabumon kommt mit!" sagte ich bestimmt. "Er ist mein Digimon Partner!"

Vater zuckte mit den Achseln und nickte. Er war nicht in der Stimmung zum Streiten.

Zehn Minuten später rasten wir in unserem Van die Straße hinunter und ich war immer noch kein bißchen schlauer als vorher. Ich starrte aus dem Fenster und wunderte mich, daß es draußen noch so verdammt dunkel war. Wenn die Zeitanzeige von meinem Digivice stimmte, müßte die Sonne schon längst aufgegangen sein.

"Sieh nach draußen." Vater hatte immer noch total die Panik. "Fällt dir denn gar nichts auf?"

"Es ist dunkel!" Kein Peil, was der jetzt von mir hören wollte. "Es ist neblig!"

Hab' ich noch 'nen Versuch?

"Hör zu!" Endlich fing er an, Klartext zu reden. "Dieser Nebel durchzieht unser gesamtes Viertel und umschließt es. Kein Signal dringt rein oder raus, kein Radio, kein Fernsehen, nichts. Die Telephone sind tot, der öffentliche Verkehr lahmgelegt. Viele Häuserblocks haben Stromausfall und man hört Gerüchte von merkwürdigen Gestalten, die sich überall herumtreiben. Ich hielt das zunächst für Schwachsinn, aber nachdem ich an so vielen aufgebrochenen Türen vorbeigekommen bin, glaube ich nicht mehr, daß wir in unseren Wohnungen sicher sind."

Gabumon und ich sahen uns an und wußten sofort Bescheid. Das Draculadidschi machte Ernst. Vermutlich hatte es das achte Kind nicht gefunden und wollte nun gesamt Odaiba auslöschen, zuzutrauen wär's ihm!

Und wir standen sicher ganz oben auf der Abschußliste!

Kawada war ziemlich weit vor Schuß, also befanden Mutter und Takeru sich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Aber alle anderen Digiritter wohnten hier in Odaiba. Ob sie schon wußten, was hier abging?"

Ich hatte einen fragenden Blick auf Vater's Handy geworfen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. "Vergiß es! Ich hab's schon mindestens zwanzig Mal versucht. Mail funktioniert auch nicht und die Computer spinnen. Die gesamte Elektronik im Sender spielt verrückt!"

Wir konnten nicht weiter, steckten mitten in einem Stau von hupenden Autos und schimpfenden Fahrern. Vater stellte den Motor ab, packte eine Plastiktüte und öffnete die Tür: "Los, komm!"

"Können wir den Van hier einfach so stehenlassen?" fragte ich, aber er winkte nur ab. "Ist jetzt nicht wichtig!" Wir wetzten weiter in die nächste Straße und befanden uns damit hinter dem Fernsehsender, wo er arbeitete.

"Hör zu!" Langsam könnte er sich auch mal 'nen neuen Text einfallen lassen, ist schließlich Redakteur. "Ich muß zurück zum Sender, wir versuchen rauszukriegen, was los ist. Du versteckst dich hier!"

Er deutete auf eine dunkle Gasse zwischen den Gebäuden. Über uns waren diverse Notausgänge mit angebauten Treppen aus Metall. Die Treppen waren teilweise miteinander verbunden, oder nahe genug, daß man notfalls von einer auf die andre klettern konnte. Bei Gefahr gab es also mindestens vier Türen durch die wir uns verzischen konnten.

Auch das Dach war ohne Probleme erreichbar. Das Beste aber war, daß sie das Geländer stellenweise mit Brettern beschichtet hatten. So konnte unten auf der Straße eine ganze Armee vorbeiziehen, ohne uns überhaupt zu bemerken.

Das Ding war perfekt, um für ein Weilchen unterzutauchen. Hoffentlich nicht allzulange, denn es gibt nix Schlimmeres als dumm rumsitzen und warten.

"Es könnte schon eine Weile dauern." Vater gab mir die Tüte. "Hier ist was zu Essen und ein paar Getränkedosen. Ihr müßt es euch aber teilen, denn mit einem Monster hab' ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet." Er versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln.

"Schon okay." Gabumon grinste. "Ich werd' gut auf Yamato aufpassen, machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen."

"Wir werden versuchen, Kontakt zur Außenwelt aufzunehmen. Sobald wir mehr wissen, komme ich wieder hierher. Bitte sei vorsichtig, Yamato, und mach' keine Dummheiten!"

Er strich mir kurz übers Haar. Das hat er seit einer Ewigkeit nicht gemacht. Nicht mehr, seit ich ihm gesagt hab', daß ich es nicht mag, wenn man mich anfaßt. Das hat er respektiert.

Seltsamerweise fühlte es sich sehr angenehm an.

"Otoh-san!"

"Was ist denn, Junge?"

"Sei du auch vorsichtig!"

"Versprochen!" Er lächelte, nickte mir nochmal zu und verschwand im Nebel. Nur das dumpfe Geräusch seiner Schritte hallte noch eine Weile nach.

"Sollen wir nicht doch lieber mitgehen?" wollte mein Didschi wissen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich vertraue meinem Vater."

Dosen.

Cola, Mineralwasser und einer von diesen komischen Energy Drinks, aus Süß-, Farb- und Geschmacksstoffen. Bei uns gibt's bestimmt hundert verschiedene davon.. Wenn sich das Gesöff irgendwann nicht mehr verkauft, kriegt es einfach 'ne neue Verpackung oder ein anderes Image. So wie alles in dieser unserer Konsumgesellschaft.

Auf vielen sind Bilder von irgendwelchen Stars, die in einem halben Jahr keiner mehr kennt oder so blödsinnige Sticker.

Von irgendwelchen Animefiguren, die in einem halben Jahr auch keiner mehr kennt.

Einer von meinen albernen Träumen war früher, selbst ein Star zu werden. Dann würde irgendwann mal irgendjemand eine Dose mit meinem Bild in der Hand halten. Idiotisch, nicht?

Abgesehen von den Blechdingern fand ich in der Tüte eine Plastikbox. Blech und Plastik! Na, das paßt doch wie die Faust in Taichi's Dummfresse! In der Box steckte außerdem noch Reis mit Meeresfrüchten, das Fertiggericht aus unserem Kühlschrank!

Trotzdem lieb, daß Vater dran gedacht hat.

"Wenn du hungrig bist, dann bedien' dich ruhig." Mißmutig legte ich die Tüte wieder auf den Treppenabsatz vor mir und starrte weiter vor mich hin.

"Etwas zu trinken könnt' ich vertragen." Gabumon fischte sich eine Dose aus der Tüte und kämpfte mit dem Verschluß.

"Kriegst du sie auf?"

"Ja." Gabumon biß mit seinen Reißzähnen in die Dose und trank sie aus. Auch 'ne Methode. Könnten sie wieder 'nen neuen Werbespot mit dreh'n, wenn sie das Zeug nicht mehr loskriegen.

"Du machst dir Sorgen um Taichi, stimmt's?"

Ich sprang so heftig auf, daß ich gegen die Tüte stieß und die Dosen klirrend gegeneinander schlugen. Dann setzte ich mich wieder hin. War mir doch egal, wenn mein Didschi mich für total bescheuert hielt, das tat es sowieso!

"Natürlich mach' ich mir Sorgen, ist doch klar! Die anderen sind alle mitten im Nebel und damit in Gefahr. Also, was soll das Ganze?"

"Das mein' ich doch nicht, Yamato," sagte mein Didschi sanft. "Das ist was anderes mit dir und Taichi. Ich kann es zwar nicht so richtig verstehen, aber ich dachte, du könntest es mir vielleicht erklären."

"Da gibt's nix zu erklären," sagte ich mit finsterer Miene. "Überhaupt gar nichts!"

Ich konnte schon beinahe hören, wie Gabumon zu einer neuen bescheuerten Frage ansetzte, aber dazu kam es nicht mehr, denn unter uns auf der Straße hörten wir Schritte. Genauer gesagt, Getrappel. Das hörte sich nicht an wie ein Haufen böser Didschis, die uns alle machen wollten, eher wie Kind mit Didschi auf der Flucht.

Ich hätt' mich doch in den Arsch beißen können! Von allen Idioten, die zu dieser Stunde zufällig im Nebel rumirren könnten, muß es ausgerechnet der sein. Hab' ich nicht schon genug Probleme?

Offensichtlich nicht. "Oy! TBB!"

"Yamato? Was in aller Welt machst du da oben?"

Jeder normale Mensch wär' jetzt einfach die Treppe hinaufgegangen. Waren doch nur ein paar Schritte. Nur dieser muß natürlich rumbonzen, Äffchen spielen und sich übers Geländer hochhangeln. Litt wahrscheinlich schon unter Entzugserscheinungen, weil es hier in der Innenstadt nicht genügend Bäume gab, auf denen er rumkraxeln konnte.

"Was ist ein TBB?" fragte eine leise Stimme.

Sie gehörte zu dem Knirps, der neben Taichi und Agumon hertrappelte. Ein Mädchen, vielleicht sechs oder sieben, schwer einzuschätzen. Rote Kulleraugen und ein Lächeln so unwiderstehlich wie das von Ayanami Rei. Außerdem derselbe braune Wuschelkopf wie Taichi, wenn die Frisur auch nicht ganz so explodiert aussah.

"Is 'ne Abkürzung," erklärte Taichi wichtigtuerisch. "Weil der blöde Depp sich nicht merken kann, daß es 'ne Fliegerbrille is'!"

Der blöde Depp hatte allerdings nicht den Nerv, sich mit Taucher- Flieger- oder anderen zweckentfremdeten Kopfbedeckungen herumzuärgern. Er wollte lieber erfahren, was Taichi und Anhang in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden hatten. Also verzichtete ich ausnahmsweise darauf, ihm den Deppen weiter nachzutragen und erkundigte mich lieber nach den Geschehnissen der vergangenen Nacht.

"Wir haben rausgefunden, wer der achte Digiritter ist." Taichi deutete auf den Knirps, der meinem Didschi im Fell rumwülte. Normalerweise mag Gabumon das überhaupt nicht, er flippt aus, wenn jemand sein Fell anfaßt. Gerade mal ich und mein Brüderchen dürfen da ran. Jetzt aber hat er die Augen geschlossen und scheint die Kraulsession richtig zu genießen. Vielleicht hat die Kleine ja irgendwelche geheimnisvollen Psycho Kräfte mit denen sie sein Gehirn manipulieren kann. Den irren Psycho Blick hat sie jedenfalls sehr überzeugend drauf.

Ich muß an die Wuschelmähne denken, in der ich gern rumwülen würde und senke schnell meinen Blick, damit ich ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen muß. Es ist gar nicht so einfach, ihn aus meinem Blickfeld zu verbannen, er steht ja direkt vor der Treppenstufe, auf der ich gerade hocke. Also starre ich auf meine Schuhe und hoffe verzweifelt darauf, daß er wieder mal blöd genug ist, um nichts zu merken.

"Oy!" Er schiebt seine Hand unter mein Kinn und versucht es anzuheben. Eine Moment lang bin ich echt versucht, die Hand wegzuschlagen, aber ich lass' es. Wahrscheinlich würd' er das sowieso nur als Aufforderung zum Spielen sehen. Im Augenblick hab' ich echt keinen Bock, mich mit ihm zu balgen, obwohl ich das sonst gern tue.

Zum Glück gibt es da schon etwas anderes, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, nämlich die Plastiktüte neben meinen Schuhen. "Is' da was zu Futtern drin?"

Daß Taichi alles Eßbare drei Meilen gegen den Wind riecht, braucht wohl nicht extra erwähnt zu werden.

"Bedien' dich!" Ich hole die Box aus der Tüte. "Aber du solltest den Digimon noch was übriglassen, damit sie wieder digitieren können. Und deine... Schwester hat vielleicht auch Hunger."

Er nickt eifrig, während er interessiert den Inhalt der Box untersucht. "Mhm! Sieht lecker aus! Hast du gar keine Stäbchen da?"

Ich sehe in der Tüte nach, aber es sind keine drin. "Wird dich nicht umbringen, das Zeug mit den Fingern zu essen. Würd' aber an deiner Stelle vorher die Handschuhe ausziehen. Stoffasern machen sich nicht so gut im Essen!"

"Wohl kaum." Er streift die häßlichen weißen Dinger ab, und streckt die Hand aus, um in die Box zu langen.

Dann überlegt er es sich wieder anders. "Nein, erst aufteilen." Er dreht die Plastiktüte um, so daß die saubere Seite außen ist und legt sie als Unterlage auf den Boden. "Das ist für die Digimon."

Er häuft etwas von dem Reis auf die Tüte. Der Knirps kommt sofort angetrappelt und fängt an, zwei gleich große Portionen daraus zu machen. Das scheint eine schwierige Tätigkeit zu sein, angestrengt zieht sie die Stirn in Falten. Immer wieder tut sie ein bißchen von einer Portion zur anderen und umgekehrt, bis sie endlich zufrieden ist und die Didschis futtern dürfen.

"Itadakimasu!"

Als die Digimon sich über das Essen hermachen, seh' ich sie zum ersten Mal lächeln. Nur ein ganz kleines Lächeln ist es, aber jetzt sieht sie überhaupt nicht mehr aus wie ein Psycho Kind. Eher ein bißchen wie Takeru.

Währenddessen ist ihr großer Bruder mit dem restlichen Reis in der Box beschäftigt. Der will schließlich auch noch aufgeteilt und gemampft werden. Daß Taucherbrillenbrain zuerst an andere denkt, wenn's ums Essen geht, ist schon ungewöhnlich. Vielleicht ist er wirklich erwachsener geworden, zumindest ein bißchen.

"Hier!" Stolz streckt er mir die Box entgegen. "Du darfst aussuchen!"

"Ich hab' wirklich keinen Hunger, Taichi."

Aber mein Protest scheint ihn nicht im mindesten zu beeindrucken. "Jetzt hab' ich es so schön aufgeteilt, jetzt ißt du auch deine Portion! Mund auf!"

Er nimmt einen Shrimp aus der Box, und versucht ihn mir in den Mund zu schieben. Seine Hand ist ganz weich an meinen Lippen, seine Finger drücken gegen meine Zähne. Ich versuche den Shrimp zu nehmen, ohne dabei seine Finger in meinen Mund zu lassen, aber er zieht die Hand schon zurück. "Das kitzelt!"

"Häh?" Ich fürchte, daß ich in diesem Moment nicht besonders intelligent geschaut habe. Eher dumm geglotzt.

Er grinst verlegen und guckt schnell zur Seite. "Na, wenn du atmest. Das kribbelt auf der Hand!"

Ich gucke auch zur Seite. Genauer gesagt, auf die Rillen in der Treppe. Die bilden so eine Art Muster. Ist interessant, ganz ehrlich. Vielleicht sogar beruhigend.

Nein, nicht beruhigend. Den Haufen Mini-Tentomon, der in meinem Bauch Saltos schlägt, interessiert es kein Stück . Es ist wirklich genau, wie Jou gesagt hat, als wir damals bei den Ätzdidschis abhängen mußten. Es kribbelt, und krabbelt und ich krieg' keinen Ton raus. Weil in meinen Hals ein großer fetter Reiskuchen steckt und die Tentos dabei fröhlich vor sich hin digitieren.

Nur die Sonne, die läßt auf sich warten. Eigentlich ist es ein ziemlich ätzendes Gefühl.

Aber als die Hand wiederkommt, ist es auf einmal wieder schön. Ich mach' einfach die Augen zu, dann muß ich mir nämlich nicht den Hals verrenken, um irgendwohin zu starren. Die Hand ist jetzt voller Reis und diesmal mach' ich den Mund ganz weit auf, damit nichts daneben geht.

Der Reis schmeckt immer noch fad, aber die Finger schmecken so gut. Ich mag es, sie zu spüren, an meinem Gaumen, innen an meiner Backe, einfach überall. Eigentlich würd' ich viel lieber die Finger aufessen, als den Reis, aber ich glaub' da hätte wohl jemand entschieden was dagegen.

Meine Zunge sucht die ganze Hand ab, ob nicht noch irgendwo ein Reiskorn klebt. Ich lass' erst los, als ich ganz sicher bin, daß keins mehr da ist.

Mein Mund bleibt offen, bis die Hand mit neuem Reis wiederkommt. Es hätt' echt noch ewig so weitergehen können.

Als ich die Augen wieder aufmache, ist es ein ungewohntes Bild. Meine Portion ist weg, die von den Didschis sind weg und die vom Psycho Kind auch. Nur die von Taichi liegt noch unberührt in der Box.

Daß ich den Tag nochmal erlebe, an dem sich ausgerechnet unser Oberfresser in Geduld übt. Verrückte Welt!

Als ich merke, daß ich rot werde, schau' ich lieber wieder weg. Auf meine Schuhe. Oder die Rillen in der Metalltreppe. Ach, was weiß ich! Die Krabbel-Tentos sind längst aufs Ultrabonzlevel digitiert und donnern als Atlahkabuteris in meinem Bauch herum. Klar denken kann ich auch nicht mehr. Mein Brain fühlt sich an, als hätt' ihm eine Taucherbrille die Blutzufuhr abgeschnitten.

Vielleicht ist auch das ganze Blut einfach nur in die andere Richtung geflossen, wer weiß?

Als ich Taichi die erste Ladung Reis in den Mund schiebe, beißt er mir in die Hand. Nicht richtig fest, es ist eher ein Knabbern. Aber doch so, daß ich Abdrücke von seinen Zähnen habe. Er hört nicht auf, an meinen Fingern zu saugen, selbst als gar kein Reis mehr dran ist

Sein Atem kribbelt auf meiner Handfläche. Seine warmen Lippen ziehen an meiner Haut. Seine kleine rosa Zunge fährt zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch.

"Mach's nochmal!"

"Was?"

"Was du da grad' eben gemacht hast!"

Diesmal beißt er fester, ich kann einen leisen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. "Doch nicht so doll!"

"Gomäng!" Er nuschelt, weil er immer noch nicht losgelassen hat.

"Tut deine Hand weh?" fragte das kleine Mädchen.

Erschrocken zog ich meine Hand zurück, erst eine Schrecksekunde später war mir klar, daß sie mich überhaupt nicht meinte. Sie redete mit Agumon, und war gerade dabei, ihr Taschentuch um seine aufgeschürfte Pfote zu binden.

"Es ist schon viel besser" Agumon grinste. "Arigatou, Hikari."

Hikari. Jetzt wußte ich also wie sie hieß, unser achter Digiritter.

"Sie war auch dabei, als wir damals zum erstenmal Digimon gesehen haben. Eigentlich hätten wir längst darauf kommen müssen, daß sie das achte Kind ist," erzählte Taichi, als er hastig das restliche Essen hinunterschlang. "Vamdemon hat alle Leute in Odaiba entführt und sucht nach ihr, unsre Eltern sind auch unter den Gefangenen. Wo die anderen Digiritter sind, weiß ich nicht, ich hoff' bloß, sie sind irgendwie entkommen."

Also doch. Der Pyramidenkopf steckt hinter dem ganzen Trouble! Ich erzählte Taichi, was mein Vater rausgekriegt hatte und es paßte alles wunderbar zusammen. Mit dem Nebel hatte Vamdemon Odaiba abgeriegelt und Hilfe von außen unmöglich gemacht. Jetzt hatte er alle Zeit der Welt, um die Leute abzuschleppen und einzeln durchzuchecken.

"Verdammt!" Mit einem Fußtritt beförderte Taichi Gabumon's leere Dose in die unendlichen Weiten des Weltalls, oder genauer gesagt, hinunter auf die Straße. "Ich hasse es so rumzusitzen. Wir müssen doch irgendwas tun können!"

"Ist das alles meine Schuld?" Hikari schaute ihn aus großen Augen an.

"Nein, wie kommst du darauf?" Taichi ging zu seiner Schwester hinüber und nahm sie auf den Schoß. "Du kannst doch gar nichts dafür, es ist alles Vamdemon's Schuld. Er ist ein mieser Schurke und wir müssen ihm so schnell wie möglich das Handwerk legen!"

"Aber die Leute, die nimmt er doch wegen mir gefangen!" Eisern beharrte der Knirps auf ihrer Meinung. "Und wenn Mama und Papa nun was passiert?"

"Yamato?"

"Hm?"

"Kann ich dich was fragen?"

Kann es sein, daß mir diese Situation irgendwie bekannt vorkommt? So in Wüste vor Nanomon's Pyramide, oder nach Fliege aus DigiTamamon's Restaurant?

Was wird denn diesmal dazwischen kommen? Kommt nur eine kreischende Sora um die Ecke gewetzt oder fällt uns gleich der Himmel auf den Kopf? Es würde auch genügen, wenn in dem Moment in dem Taichi den Mund aufmacht, irgendwo ein Fahrrad umfällt. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt in China, aber...

"K... klar!" Meine Stimme zitterte. Hallo Reiskuchen, lang nicht mehr geseh'n!

"Ich wollte dich nur bitten, daß du ein bißchen auf Hikari-chan aufpaßt."

Was bin ich doch nur für ein Esel!

In dem Moment hätte ich echt heulen können, vor lauter Wut über meine eigene Dummheit. Wie hab' ich nur denken können, daß es etwas damit zu tun hat! Es ist lächerlich, in so was Harmloses wie eine gegenseitige Futter Session gleich soviel rein zu interpretieren.

"Hikari, ich werd' Mama und Papa helfen!" Er beugte sich zu seiner Schwester hinunter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Irgendwas mit tapferem Mädchen und großem Bruder. Sie nickte und schluckte heftig, wahrscheinlich versuchte sie verzweifelt, nicht zu loszuweinen.

Er stand auf, und nahm sein Digivice vom Gürtel. "Wir haben jetzt sieben Uhr dreißig. Wenn ich in zwei Stunden nicht zurück bin, solltet ihr von hier verschwinden!"

"Taichi, aber..."

Er achtete nicht im geringsten auf meinen Einwand. "Wenn ich wieder da bin, dann muß ich dich noch was anderes fragen. Also bis dann und paß gut auf Hikari auf!"

Er rutschte das Treppengeländer hinunter. Aufgeregt trampelte Agumon hinterher.

Weg waren sie.

'Wenn ich wieder da bin, dann muß ich dich noch was anderes fragen.' Kann ich doch drauf verzichten, du verdammter Idiot!

Wenn du wieder da bist, hast du das längst vergessen! So wie du immer alles vergißt, wenn du dich ins nächste Abenteuer stürzt. Taichi, du unerschrockener Held, Taichi, du cooler Anführer, Mr. "da muß man nur mal kurz draufhauen, dann geht das schon!"

Für dich ist das alles nur ein blödes Spielchen und ich hab' sowas von keinen Bock mehr auf deine Spielchen, steck sie dir doch sonstwohin! Jedesmal wenn ich denke, ich bin drüber weg, mußt du wieder alles durcheinander bringen! Und dann, wenn du ein Chaos angerichtet hast, verschwindest du wieder. Einfach so! Als ob's dich alles gar nix anginge!

Nein, hinterherlaufen tu ich dir bestimmt nicht, du blöder Wichser! Von mir aus brauchst du überhaupt nicht wiederzukommen!

"Hör auf so grimmig zu schauen," schimpfte Gabumon, "du machst der Kleinen ja Angst!"

Ach ja richtig. Vor mir auf der Treppe hockte ein Psychokind mit Jammermiene, das sollte ich wohl jetzt trösten. Hab' ich schon mal erwähnt, daß ich vom Trösten keine Ahnung hab'?

"Hör zu!" Meine Güte, ich kling' ja schon beinah' wie mein Vater. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß das alles nicht einfach für ein kleines Mädchen, - sag' mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich?"

"Acht!" Sie streckte mir ihre rechte Hand, und drei Finger der linken entgegen. "An Tanabata bin ich acht geworden!"

Sie war genauso alt wie mein Brüderchen, das überraschte mich. Ich hätte sie auf jeden Fall jünger eingeschätzt. Sie war klein für ihr Alter und wirkte sehr kindlich. Nur wenn sie den Mund aufmachte, kriegte man das Gefühl es mit so einer Art Elfenwesen aus einem Adventure Spiel zu tun zu haben. Sie redete einfach nicht wie ein Kind ihres Alters. Gut, ich hab' nur Takeru zum Vergleich, aber da war schon ein himmelweiter Unterschied.

"An Tanabata," wiederholte sie ernst und fügte hinzu. "Ich bin Krebs! Was bist du denn?"

"Skorpion. Das sind die, die sich immer mit den Löwen zoffen!" Diese Bemerkung konnt' ich mir einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Onii-chan ist Löwe," sagte sie, "aber vorhin habt ihr euch gar nicht gestritten. Er sagt, früher habt ihr euch viel mehr gestritten und auch geschlägert." Sie sah mich vorwurfsvoll an. "Warum hast du ihn nicht angerufen?"

"Angerufen?" Irgendwie war mir das alles zu hoch. Daß Taichi ihr von mir erzählt hat, hab' ich inzwischen geschnallt. Aber wieso anrufen?

"Er hat darauf gewartet, daß du anrufst. Als er vorgestern hier war und gleich wieder weg mußte. Das Telephon hat geklingelt und er hat gedacht, du bist es. Aber du warst es nicht, es war Mama."

Ich wußte immer noch nicht so recht, was sie eigentlich meinte, aber vermutlich war es zu der Zeit gewesen, als Taichi wieder in die reale Welt geschleudert worden war, während wir anderen planlos in der Wüste rumirrten.

Sie ging wieder zu Gabumon und kraulte ihn hinterm Ohr. "Das ist dein Digimon Partner, gell? So wie mit Onii-chan und Agumon."

"Ja, das ist er! Ich bin auch ein Digiritter, genau wie du." Endlich ein unverfängliches Thema dachte ich erleichtert, aber ich hatte mich zu früh gefreut.

Mit düsterer Miene sah sie mich an. "Ich will überhaupt keiner sein!"

"Wollten wir zuerst auch nicht, aber inzwischen haben wir uns dran gewöhnt," erklärte ich. "Es kommen auch wieder bessere Zeiten. Zumindest hoff' ich das!"

"Chigau!" Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Winzige Patschhändchen waren das. "Ich darf nie wieder ein Digiritter sein, sonst passiert ein ganz schreckliches Unglück, das weiß ich genau! Ein ganz schlimmes Unglück!"

Muß ich das jetzt checken?

Von was in aller Welt redete die Frau nur? Mein Didschi schaute genauso dumm aus der Wäsche wie ich, ihm war's anscheinend auch zu hoch. Entweder sie wußte was, was wir nicht wußten, oder sie hatte einfach einen kleinen Haschmich.

"Wizahmon hab' ich schon ins Unglück gestürzt," jammerte das Psycho Kind weiter, "ich bin an allem schuld!"

"Ist Wizahmon dein Digimon Partner?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

"So janai!" Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Tailmon ist mein Digimon Partner."

Tailmon? Ach, du lieber Himmel, die Kleine hat ein Schwanzmonster! Wer denkt sich bloß diese kranken Didschi Namen aus?

"Vamdemon hat Tailmon gefangengenommen," redete sie weiter, "genauso wie unsere Eltern und all die anderen Leute. Onii-chan ist losgegangen, um ihnen allen zu helfen. Er wird es doch schaffen, oder? Es wird ihm doch hoffentlich nichts passieren! Oder?"

Ehrlich gesagt, war ich mir da nicht so sicher und das sagte ich ihr auch. Einen Augenblick später hatte ich ein heulendes Psycho Kind und ein schimpfendes Gabumon am Hals. "Hör endlich auf, ihr Angst zu machen!" meckerte er, "kannst du sie nicht einfach in den Arm nehmen, und ihr sagen, daß alles in Ordnung kommt?"

Zu Punkt eins, ich bin nicht gut mit dem in den Arm nehmen, ich find' die ganze Schmuserei sowas von bescheuert. Und ein Mädchen hab' ich überhaupt noch nie im Arm gehabt, ich wüßt' gar nicht, wo man da überhaupt hinlangen soll. Das einzige Mädchen, dem ich bisher körperlich nähergekommen bin, ist Sora, mit ihr kann man sich nämlich herumbalgen wie mit einem Jungen. Aber das hier ist doch was völlig anderes!

Zu Punkt zwei, ich bin auch nicht gut mit dem sagen, daß alles in Ordnung kommt. Ich hasse diese Schöntuerei, ich hasse sie absolut! Dieses ganze Gerede, dieses ewige 'Alles wird gut'. Das ist nur dazu da, um sich und anderen etwas vorzumachen, weil man die Wahrheit nicht hören will.

Aber das waren natürlich Dinge, die Hikari nicht wissen konnte. Und ob sie es checken würde, wußte ich auch nicht. Ich konnte zwar versuchen, es ihr zu erklären, aber...

"Tut mir leid, daß ich dir Angst gemacht hab'!" sagte ich zu ihr, "das wollt' ich nicht." Und dann kamen die Worte irgendwie ganz von alleine. Ich weiß nicht, ob es die richtigen waren, aber ich glaub', sie hat sie verstanden.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob Taichi das schafft," sagte ich zu ihr, "ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Ich würd's wirklich gern glauben, aber ich hab' auch Angst. Und ich mach' mir Sorgen, genauso wie du. Ich würd' dir auch gern erzählen, daß alles gut wird, aber ich hasse es, wenn man Kinder so anschwindelt. Ich will gar nicht erst damit anfangen. Mir wollten meine Eltern auch immer erzählen, daß alles gut wird und es hat nicht gestimmt."

Sie klappte den Mund zu und hörte so plötzlich auf zu weinen, daß mir kaum Zeit blieb, zu reagieren. Ehe ich mich versah, kam sie schon auf meinen Schoß geklettert und hielt sich mit ihren dünnen Ärmchen an mir fest, um nicht herunterzufallen. So hockten wir eine Weile einfach nur da und starrten hinaus in den Nebel.

"Ni-chan darf nichts passieren," schniefte sie, "das geht doch nicht. Ich hab' ihn doch lieb!"

"Ja," murmelte ich leise in ihre Haare, "ich auch. Ich auch!"

Die zwei Stunden waren um. Mein Digivice zeigte neun Uhr dreißig.

Und keine Spur von Taichi.

"Yamato! Yamato, Hikari-chan, steckt ihr hier irgendwo?"

Sora's Stimme! Wenn sie unser Versteck kannte, mußte sie Nachricht von Taichi haben. Ohne lange Überlegungen wetzten wir die Treppe hinunter in den Hinterhof und hinaus auf die Straße. Vor uns landete Birdramon und hielt ein winziges elfenähnliches Digimon fest, das ohnmächtig zu sein schien.

"Palmon ist weiterdigitiert und wurde verletzt" sagte Sora hastig, als sie von Birdramon's Fuß hüpfte , "erklär' ich dir alles später, wenn wir Zeit haben." Warum die Frau ihrem Didschi immer am Fuß hängt, anstatt sich einfach auf seinen Rücken zu setzen, versteh' ich heut' noch nicht!

"Taichi hat mich geschickt, um euch zu holen, Vamdemon hat das ganze Stadtviertel in seiner Gewalt. Wir müssen..."

"Ihr müßt gar nichts. Außer sterben," erklang eine eisige Stimme vom Dach. Ein häßliches Phantomon hatte sich dort breitgemacht und wedelte mit seiner Sense. Einen Moment später kam ein riesiges Dino-Viech um die Ecke gestapft und ein surrender Insektenverschnitt stürzte sich aus der Luft auf unsere Didschis hinunter.

"Ich muß den achten Digiritter gar nicht finden", sagte das Sensendidschi böse. "Wenn ich euch töte, wird Vamdemon-sama mit mir zufrieden sein."

Scheiße gelaufen! Der Wanderzirkus muß Sora und Birdramon heimlich gefolgt sein, als sie zum Versteck geflogen sind. Hoffentlich hatte das Psycho Kind Grips genug, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, was sollte ich Taichi sagen, wenn ihr etwas zustieße?

Ich würde wohl keine Gelegenheit haben, Taichi überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen, denn etwas Enges ziemlich Unangenehmes wickelte sich um meinen Hals. Während sich die Didschis prügelten, hatte Phantomon seine Kette nach mir geschleudert und jetzt konnte ich zusehen, wie ich wieder Luft kriegte. Das Ding saß ziemlich fest und Phantomon versuchte, es zuzuziehen. Noch konnte ich dagegen halten, aber allzulange würde meine Kraft wohl nicht mehr ausreichen.

"Yamato!" brüllte Sora. Nur mit einem Stock bewaffnet, jagte sie auf Phantomon zu. Die Sense zerschnitt den Stock in zwei Teile und Sora wurde weggeschleudert wie eine Puppe.

Wenn ich erst auf der Bahre liege, muß Taichi wenigstens einsehen, daß er sich benommen hat wie der letzte Trottel. Aber dann ist es zu spät!

Recht geschieht's ihm!

Gleich würde ich über meinem Körper schweben, einen langen dunklen Tunnel entlangdüsen und Erinnerungen von meinem ganzen beschissenen Leben würden an mir vorbeiziehen.

Und da war auch schon das weiße Licht.

Das weiße Licht war tatsächlich da, nur daß es nicht von der Ewigkeit kam, sondern von Sora's Wappen. Sora's Wappen der Liebe leuchtete. Für mich.

"Yameteeeh!" schrie Hikari, und rannte aus ihrem Versteck. "Ich bin der achte Digiritter! Macht mit mir, was ihr wollt, aber hört auf, meinen Freunden weh zu tun! Bitte hört damit auf!"

Das Sensendidschi ließ die Kette los und streckte seine dürren Knochenarme nach der Kleinen aus. Ich wollte losbrüllen, ihr zurufen, daß sie verschwinden solle, so schnell wie möglich abhauen, aber da spielte mein Hals nicht mit, ich kriegte keinen einzigen Ton raus. Aufstehen konnte ich auch nicht, das Gewicht der Kette war zu schwer. Verdammt noch mal, ich konnte überhaupt nichts tun!

"Braves Kind," spöttelte Phantomon. Schadenfroh grinsend schwebte es durch die Luft und zerrte Hikari hinter sich her. Seine Handlanger ließen von unseren Didschis ab und folgten ihm.

"Yamato!" Garurumon hatte sich hochgerappelt und half mir, endlich die verdammte Kette loszuwerden. Mein Hals schmerzte immer noch höllisch, aber wenigstens konnte ich wieder reden. Ich taumelte zu Sora hinüber, die grad wieder zu sich kam und sich den blutenden Kopf hielt. Neben ihr

stand ein riesiges Garudamon und wirkte ziemlich hilflos. "Sora, wach doch auf!"

"Kannst du aufstehen?" wollte ich wissen. Sie nickte, verzog aber das Gesicht, als sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten "Hikari-chan?"

"Die haben sie," murmelte ich düster, "sie ist mit ihnen mitgegangen, um uns zu retten. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern!"

"Oh nein! Wir müssen sie befreien, wir müssen..." Sie schrie leise auf, und hielt sich den Kopf.

"Mach' mal lieber langsam, okay?" Vorsichtig schob ich den Arm unter sie, um sie zu stützen und drehte mich dann zu Garurumon um: "Lauf zurück, und hol' die Servietten und die Getränkedose, die wir noch haben!"

"Mach' ich!" Mit gewaltigen Wolfssätzen jagte Garurumon zum Versteck zurück.

"Ich bin dir was schuldig," murmelte ich und brachte es kaum fertig, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Wenn ich das jetzt nicht rausgebracht hätte, dann vermutlich niemals. "War ziemlich leichtsinnig, was du gemacht hast!"

"Ich muß dich doch beschützen," flüsterte sie, bevor sie wieder ohnmächtig wurde, "hab's doch versprochen! Was soll ich ihm sagen, wenn... "

Ihm? Wem?

Warum?

Ein Scheißgefühl war das, ehrlich! Warum bin ich nur immer so fies zu ihr gewesen? Ich wollte, daß sie verschwindet und sie wollte mich beschützen. Ich hab' meine albernen Launen an ihr ausgelassen, und sie hat mir das Leben gerettet. Warum hab' ich Taichi immer für gedankenlos gehalten, wenn ich selbst überhaupt nicht besser bin?

Nicht Taichi ist der letzte Trottel, das bin ich schon selbst!

Viel Zeit mir furchtbar leid zu tun, hatte ich nicht, denn Garurumon kam mit unserer Tüte im Maul zurück. Sora wachte auf, als ich ihr das Gesicht abwischte und diesmal ging es ihr etwas besser. Außer ein paar Schrammen und Beulen schien ihr nichts passiert zu sein und die Verletzung am Kopf war zum Glück nicht so schlimm wie sie aussah. Es war nur eine Platzwunde und nachdem wir das Blut abgewischt hatten, wirkte sie ziemlich harmlos. Trotzdem konnten wir nicht sicher wissen, daß Sora keine Gehirnerschütterung oder ähnliches davongetragen hatte.

Aber das Schlimmste stand uns noch bevor. Wir mußten Taichi sagen, daß sich seine Schwester in Vamdemon's Gewalt befand.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**Dieser Teil sollte eigentlich "Kiseki wo Shinjite" heißen, und von Liebespfeilen handeln. Doch es gab ein winziges Problem dabei. Yama saß an seinem PC und schrieb und schrieb, und war irgendwann auf Seite 20 und immer noch keine Spur von Liebespfeilen. Da alle "Walk on the Edge" Teile zwischen 10 und 20 Seiten liegen, wollte ich nicht plötzlich einen 40 Seiten Teil machen, und hab' ihn deshalb zweigeteilt. Also "Hikari to Kage" für die Folgen 34, 35, 36 und "Kiseki wo Shinjite" für die Folgen 37, 38, 39.

Wenn alles klappt, komme ich damit genau auf dreizehn Teile. Ist doch die perfekte Länge für einen Anime, oder nicht? :-)

Von den Charakteren her paßt es sogar einigermaßen. In Teil 1 ging es hauptsächlich um Taichi, in Teil 2 um die Clique Taichi-Sora-Koushirou, in Teil 3 um Jou, in Teil 4 um Takeru, und in Teil 5 um Hikari. Um Yama geht es natürlich in allen Teilen, er muß immer im Mittelpunkt stehen, dieser Angeber.

Um Mimi ging es bisher am allerwenigsten, aber in einer Story über Yama, die sich im Großen und Ganzen an den Verlauf der Serie hält, ist es nicht so ganz einfach, sie reinzubringen. Das Problem ist leider, daß Mimi von allen Digirittern diejenige ist, zu der Yama den wenigsten Kontakt hat. Es gibt keine einzige richtige Yama-Mimi Folge in der ganzen Serie, und die beiden haben nur ganz wenige Szenen zusammen. Aber das soll mich nicht daran hindern, Mimi noch ein bisserl einzubauen, und vielleicht noch die eine oder andere Szene mit ihr zu erfinden, oder schon bestehende Szenen zu vergrößern.

Vamdemon's Attacke ist übrigens wirklich Dead Scream. Da können wir aber echt froh sein, daß sie uns das nicht mit "Pluto flieg und sieg" übersetzt haben. Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, daß Digimon nicht von Pokemon klaut, sondern von Sailor Moon. muharharhar

Zum Schluß noch ein dickes Sorry, daß Yama und Taichi nun immer nicht zusammen sind. Ich weiß ja, daß die lieben Taito Fans langsam ungeduldig werden und ich glaube ja nicht, daß es sonst noch irgendwelche Taito Stories gibt, in denen die armen Jungs erst fünf oder sechs Teile umeinander rumschleichen müssen, bevor sie sich endlich in die Arme schließen dürfen. Aber nur die Ruhe. Wir haben ja noch ein paar WOTE Kapitel vor uns.

Die gute Nachricht: Da ich die Story ja geteilt habe, bin ich schon mitten im nächsten Teil, das heißt ihr müßt nicht so lange warten, bis es weitergeht.

Die allerbeste Nachricht: Die Liebespfeile rücken näher und näher :-)

Die weniger gute Nachricht: Da gibt es einen gewissen Herrn namens Jureimon, der auch noch was zu melden hat. Also nix mit Romantik und eitel Sonnenschein.

Ore hitori de daijoubu sa

Yamato


	7. Kapitel 6 Kiseki wo shinjite

**Disclaimer**: Moshi Moshi. Hier ist Yamato's anrufbeantwortendes Digimon. Yamato muß leider die nächsten 3000 Jahre im Knast verbringen, weil er die Rechte an Digimon Adventure nicht bezahlen kann, und es trotzdem gewagt hat, Fanfics dazu zu schreiben.

**Autor**:Yamato

**Spoiler: **Die Folgen 37,38 und 39. Endlich Liebespfeile

**Archive:** Ähnlich wie für Amicus Draconis, hab' ich jetzt auch für Walk on the Edge einen kleinen Schrein in meinem LJ angelegt. Dort gibt es die Story mit Bildern, Hintergrundmaterial und kleinen Spoilern für noch nicht gepostete Folgen

-

* * *

-

_**6. **_**Kiseki wo Shinjite**

Kiseki wo... shinjite "Glaubt fest.. an ein Wunder"

-Angemon und Angewomon-

Hikari hatte sich Vamdemon ausgeliefert.

Phantomon war mit ihr nach oben geflogen, zur großen Kuppel, in der sich die Sendezentrale von Fuji-Terebi befindet. Nur wenige Minuten später sahen wir einen Schwarm Fledermäuse ebenfalls auf dem Weg dorthin. Vermutlich hatte Vamdemon schon erfahren, daß seine Handlanger das achte Kind gefunden hatten. Aber was hatte er vor? Und was hatte der Sender damit zu tun?

"Oi! Yamato-kun!"

Die Rufe übertönten kaum das Stampfen des riesigen Digimons, das uns entgegen kam. Ein Digimon, das ich noch nie gesehen hatte, aber es bestand kein Zweifel daran, wem es gehörte. Jou hatte jetzt auch ein Ultrabonzdidschi.

"Yamato, ich hab' dir doch gesagt, daß du im Versteck bleiben sollst!" hörte ich die wütende Stimme meines Vaters, der aus einem Nebeneingang des Senders gelaufen kaum. Koushirou und Tentomon waren bei ihm. Wie die beiden jetzt dorthin kamen, überstieg meine Vorstellungskraft, aber irgendwann würde sicher noch Zeit für Erklärungen sein.

Koushirou's Blick fiel auf die verletzte Sora und seine Augen verengten sich. Vorwurfsvoll starrte er mich an, als ob er sagen wollte: 'Was hast du ihr jetzt schon wieder angetan?'

Erstmal wetzte alles durcheinander! Koushirou rannte zu Sora, Jou desgleichen, er hatte einen Erste-Hilfe Koffer mitgebracht, aus dem er Pflaster, Verbandszeug und Jodtinktur kramte. Von Jou's Ultrabonzdidschi hüpfte mein Brüderchen und stürzte unsrem Vater in die Arme. Der war daraufhin so verblüfft, daß er total vergaß, daß er mich eigentlich schimpfen wollte. Praktisch.

Wie in aller Welt kam Takeru hierher? Nur gut, daß Jou auf ihn aufgepaßt hat!

"Mir geht's gut, wirklich!" beteuerte Sora, als sie Jou versprechen mußte, sich beim geringsten Anzeichen von Schwindel oder Übelkeit sofort irgendwo hinzulegen und auszuruhen. "Unter meiner Mütze sieht man den Verband nicht einmal!"

Die Frau ist echt hart im Nehmen! Aber vier Jahre Fußball werden wohl ihren Beitrag dazu geleistet haben.

"Wir müssen hoch in die Sendezentrale!" erklärte Koushirou hastig. "Ishida-san, und ich haben herausgefunden, daß sie das Zentrum von Vamdemon's Macht ist."

"Taichi's Schwester ist auch dort oben," fügte ich hinzu, "sie haben sie gefangengenommen. Sie ist das achte Kind!"

"Wissen wir!" Mein Brüderchen streckte mir ein Amulett entgegen und klammerte sich mit der anderen Hand an Vater fest, um nicht von seinem Arm zu fallen. "Wir haben ihr Wappen! Wizahmon hat es uns gegeben!"

"Hikari-san ist in großer Gefahr," sagte eine mir unbekannte Stimme. "Wenn die alten Legenden wahr sind, dann wird Vamdemon ihre Kräfte mißbrauchen, um die Macht über diese Welt zu erlangen!"

Ich kannte dieses Digimon vom Sehen, es gehörte zu Vamdemon's Armee. Ein kleines verschrumpeltes Männlein mit Kutte, Umhang und einem spitzen Hut. Aber was wollte es von uns? Uns in eine Falle locken?

"Wizahmon ist unser Freund, er will uns helfen," versicherte mein Brüderchen. "Wir können ihm trauen!" Auch Jou schien felsenfest dieser Meinung zu sein.

Wizahmon kniete neben dem verletzten Elfendidschi, das immer noch grau und leblos aussah. "Sie ist ein Opfer von Vamdemon's _Dead Scream_ geworden. Ich werde versuchen, sie wiederzubeleben"

Er streckte die Arme aus und hielt die Hände über das Digimon "Ist ihr menschlicher Partner hier?"

Wir schauten uns an und schüttelten die Köpfe. Wo Mimi im Augenblick steckte, wußte keiner von uns. Sora war diejenige, die sie zuletzt gesehen hatte, aber das war nun auch schon einige Stunden her.

Und wo in aller Welt steckte Taichi? Wo war dieser Idiot bloß hingerannt? Wahrscheinlich mittenrein in den größten Ärger.

"Es ist nicht ganz einfach, aber ich will es versuchen!" Wizahmon's Hände begannen zu leuchten und langsam kehrte das Leben in Mimi's Didschi zurück. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ziemlich verwirrt. "Wo ist Mimi?"

"Kannst du sie suchen und ihr sagen, daß sie zum Senderaum kommen soll?" wollte ich wissen. "Vamdemon ist oben in der Kuppel! Wir gehen schon mal vor, wir dürfen jetzt wirklich keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

Leichter gesagt, als getan. Im nächsten Moment sausten Snimon's messerscharfe Mundwerkzeuge durch die Luft und verfehlten ums Haar die arme Sora, die ich grad' noch beiseite schubsen konnte.

Wenn jemand Yama's Freunde angreift, dann wird Yama stinkig und wenn Yama stinkig wird, darf sein Didschi noch ein Bonzlevel weiter digitieren. Wenn der miese Haufen das nach der soundsovielten Folge nicht kapiert hat, dann ist das sein Pech, nicht meins.

Meine Schuld gegenüber Sora war somit beglichen, aber irgendwie hatte ich trotzdem das merkwürdige Gefühl, daß wir nicht quitt waren.

-

* * *

-

Der Weg nach oben erwies als schwieriger, als wir vermutet hatten. Überall wuselten Bakemon und ähnliches Getier herum, und mehr als einmal mußten wir einen kleinen Kampf zur Ablenkung inszenieren. Nur gut, daß Vater das Gebäude so genau kannte. So konnten wir immer wieder ausweichen, ohne allzuviel Zeit zu verlieren.

"Vamdemon wird versuchen Hikari-san auf die Seite des Bösen zu ziehen," erklärte Wizahmon mir hastig, als wir durch einen Gang huschten. "Den alten Legenden zufolge, gab es vor undenklich langer Zeit zwei Digiritter mit ganz besonderen Fähigkeiten, die ein mächtiges Wesen der Dunkelheit besiegt haben sollen. Vamdemon glaubt fest daran, daß Hikari-san die Wiedergeburt eines dieser Digiritter ist, und daß ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten der Schlüssel zur Macht sind."

"Das ist doch völliger Blödsinn," Zweifelnd zog ich die Brauen hoch und sah den Schrumpelgnom an. "Wieso sollte Hikari einem Widerling wie Vamdemon helfen?"

"Die Legende besagt, daß auf diesen Digirittern ein schrecklicher Fluch liegt, damit sie nie wieder ihre Kräfte vereinen können. Jedesmal, wenn die beiden Kinder wiedergeboren werden, wird eines auf der Seite des Lichts und eines auf der Seite der Dunkelheit stehen. Wenn es also nicht noch einen weiteren Digiritter gibt..."

Noch ein Digiritter wie Hikari? Na dann gut' Nacht! Wahrscheinlich das schlimmste Psycho Kind, das jemals in der Digiwelt rumgerannt ist!

"Irgendwann wirst du noch dein loses Mundwerk verfluchen," lamentierte der Gnom mit weinerlicher Stimme als ob er ein Sutra herunterleiern wolle. OM! Schade, daß ich nicht ein bisserl religiöser bin, dann würd' ich mich jetzt im Lotussitz hinpflanzen und die Handflächen gen Himmel wenden.

"Wenn es also nicht noch einen weiteren Digiritter gibt," ging die Predigt weiter, "dann ist das andere Kind längst ein Teil eures Teams und steht damit auf der Seite des Lichts. Somit würde der Fluch Hikari-san treffen, und Vamdemon könnte es gelingen, sie auf seine Seite ziehen. Ihr müßt den Fluch auf jeden Fall brechen und es verhindern!"

"Zunächst einmal müssen wir Hikari-san befreien," mischte sich Koushirou ein. "Selbst wenn du recht hättest und an der Sache was dran ist, würde Vamdemon Hikari-san vielleicht umbringen, wenn er glaubt, daß sie für ihn nutzlos ist. Wenn wir sie befreit haben und alle in Sicherheit sind, können wir in Ruhe über solche Dinge reden."

"Still, da vorn ist Phantomon," zischte Sora. Durch ein Fenster konnten wir das Sensendischi erkennen, das auf die Kuppel zuschwebte.

"Sie sind in der Kuppel," flüsterte Jou. "Ishida-san, gibt es hier irgendwo einen Hintereingang, der ein bißchen versteckt ist?"

"Vielleicht über die Feuerleiter," überlegte Vater, "laßt es uns zumindest versuchen!"

Wir kraxelten also über die Feuerleiter nach oben. Sehr angenehm war das nicht, ging doch ziemlich tief runter. Sowohl Sora als auch mein Brüderchen hielten sich tapfer, nur Jou machte wie immer etwas Gezeter. Aber selbst wenn uns jetzt jemand bemerkte, irgendwann würden wir ja doch angreifen müssen.

"_Mega Flame!"_

Einmal in hundert Jahren war Taichi's Timing wirklich perfekt! Weit unter uns, auf dem Dach unsres ehemaligen Verstecks trampelte ein wildgewordenes Greymon herum und zog die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Phantomon und Bakemon auf sich.

Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte man gut erkennen daß Taichi protzig auf Greymon's Rücken hockte und sich mächtig toll vorkam. Hinter ihm saß Mimi, sie hatte beide Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und schmiegte sich eng an seinen Rücken, um nicht heruntergeschleudert zu werden.

Irgendwie tauchte in den tiefsten Tiefen meines Bewußtseins plötzlich dieses farbenfrohe und äußerst realistische Bild auf. Eine schlammbespritzte Mimi, die zeternd und kreischend vor einer Horde Numemon flüchtet, die sie abwechselnd abbusseln und mit kleinen rosa Häufchen bewerfen, während sie selbst der Länge nach in einen stinkenden Abfallhaufen fällt, sich dabei sämtliche Fingernägel abbricht und ihre Frisur auf drei Jahre hinaus ruiniert.

Ein Blick in Koushirou's Gesicht verriet mir, daß er wohl etwas Ähnliches dachte, und was Jou dachte, wollte ich lieber erst gar nicht wissen. Zumindest sah er so aus, als ob die Welt schon untergegangen wäre. Dabei sollte das doch erst nach Vamdemon's Sieg passieren.

Natürlich war es vollkommen klar, daß Taichi nur aus Dummheit einen solchen Krawall veranstaltete und nicht etwa, weil er ein Ablenkungsmanöver inszenieren wollte. Aber in diesem Moment paßte es einfach zu gut, in Windeseile waren wir hinauf die Kuppel geklettert und befanden uns jetzt im Senderaum, wo sich ein zitterndes Psycho Kind und ein zu allem entschlossenes Tailmon gegenseitig festhielten. Der Pyramidenkopf stand mit ausgebreitetem Umhang vor ihnen.

Ich mußte an Gotsumon und Pumpmon denken und dieser Gedanke versetzte mir einen Stich. Nie wieder! Nie wieder würden wir zulassen, daß Vamdemon etwas so Schreckliches tat!

"_Dead Scream!"_

In buchstäblich letzter Sekunde digitierte Tentomon aufs Bonzlevel, und wehrte Vamdemon's Attacke ab. Vamdemon packte Hikari und flog durch die zerstörte Kuppeldecke hinaus aufs Dach. Kein Problem für uns, denn unsere Didschis waren inzwischen mit dem lahmen Haufen da unten fertig geworden und wir nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Das Licht wurde grell, weil wieder irgendwas digitieren mußte und einmal stieß Lilymon beinah mit Atlahkabuterimon zusammen, aber schließlich und endlich hatten wir Vamdemon auf dem Dach umzingelt.

Fünf Ultrabonzdidschis feuerten aus allen Richtungen vollkommen wirkungslose Attacken auf ihn ab. Das sechste tauchte erst ein wenig später auf, weil ein gewisser Jemand für sein Ego einen protzigen Auftritt brauchte.

"Vamdemon!" brüllte er vom gegenüberliegenden Dach aus und rückte seine Taucherbrille zurecht, "du hast es gewagt, unsere Welt anzugreifen und unschuldige Menschen zu entführen! Das werden wir niemals zulassen!" Er überlegte angestrengt, ob ihm nicht noch irgendein passender Spruch einfiel.

Ganz genau, Tai-chan. Und im Namen des Mondes bin ich jetzt ernsthaft ein wenig verstimmt! Oder hast du's schon mal mit rosa Herzchen versucht?

"War's das," fragte Vamdemon ziemlich gelangweilt und wehrte MetalGreymon's _Giga Destroyer!_ mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Ich hab' heute noch eine Welt zu erobern."

"Wenn du meiner Schwester auch nur ein Haar krümmst, wirst du es bitter bereuen! Hikari! Catch!"

Taucherbrillenbrain warf seiner Schwester das Digivice zu, aber aus dem Nichts heraus tauchte das Lügendidschi auf und riß es ihr aus der Hand. "Abgelost!" keifte es. "Wenn ihr Dummbeutel glaubt, es mit dem mächtigen Vamdemon-sama aufnehmen zu können, müßt ihr schon etwas früher aufstehen!"

Einen Trumpf hatten wir allerdings noch im Ärmel. Das einzige Didschi, das zumindest ein wenig gegen Vamdemon ausrichten konnte, kriegte jetzt seinen Bonzauftritt, und der stellte erstmal alle anderen Viecher in den Schatten.

"_Patamon... shinka... Angemon!_"

Angemon's _Heaven's Knuckle!_ schleuderte den Pyramidenkopf zu Boden und jetzt war es vorbei mit der Überheblichkeit. Sein Gesicht war jetzt wutverzerrt und er spuckte Flüche anstatt blöder Kommentare, während er seine Energie für den nächsten Angriff sammelte. Vorsichtshalber errichtete Angemon schon mal einen Schutzschild aus Licht um sich herum.

"_Dead Scream!"_

Alles passierte so verdammt schnell, daß keiner von uns reagieren konnte. Vamdemon fuhr herum, und richtete seine Attacke nicht gegen Angemon, sondern gegen die kleine Hikari. Im Eifer des Gefechts war keinem mehr aufgefallen, daß sie völlig ungedeckt war, alle hatten sich nur darauf konzentriert, anzugreifen. Nur ihr eigenes kleines Digimon stand noch vor ihr und schützte sie mit seinem Körper.

Und dann passierte etwas, mit dem keiner von uns gerechnet hatte, echt nicht. Der hutzelige Schrumpelgnom, auf den wirklich niemand mehr geachtet hatte, wetzte in letzter Sekunde dazwischen. Vamdemon's Attacke schleuderte ihn mehrere Meter zurück und er blieb reglos am Boden liegen. Entsetzt rannten Hikari und Tailmon zu ihm hinüber, während die anderen Digimon endlich ihrer Pflicht nachkamen und die beiden gegen Vamdemon abschirmten.

"Das passiert, wenn man mir in die Quere kommt." Böse lächelnd lehnte sich das Draculadidschi ans Geländer und wartete spöttisch-geduldig darauf, daß man ihm wieder Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

"Wizahmon, du darfst nicht sterben," schluchzte Tailmon. "Was soll ich denn ohne dich anfangen? Ich brauche dich! Warum hast du das nur getan?"

"Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, daß euch beiden etwas zustößt. Nicht jetzt, wo ihr euch gerade erst gefunden habt. Und Tailmon, du hast jetzt eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen, bei der dir niemand helfen kann, auch ich nicht."

"Verzeih mir, daß ich dich in die Sache mit reingezogen habe," schluchzte Tailmon.

Er redete nicht wie jemand, der kurz davor war, den Löffel abzugeben. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, fast heiter und er schien sich keinerlei Sorgen zu machen. "Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen. Du hast deinen Weg jetzt gefunden, Tailmon, und ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, daß ich dir dabei helfen konnte. Mein Leben war nicht sinnlos, ich hatte eine Aufgabe. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür!"

Er griff nach Hikari's Hand und legte etwas hinein. "Die Energie eurer Wappen, nur sie kann den Fluch brechen, der über euch liegt. Zumindest in diesem Leben. Ihr müßt..."

Die Kraft ging ihm aus, aber er verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. Und er lächelte weiter, bis er verschwunden war.

Der Wind blies die schillernden Pixel übers Dach, wie den Feenstaub in den Märchen.

Ich wollte mich zur Wand drehen, damit die anderen mich nicht heulen sahen, aber in diesem Moment war es eh egal, wir waren alle am Flennen. Wie oft hatten wir uns vorgenommen, daß es keine weiteren Opfer geben sollte! Und jetzt war wieder dasselbe passiert!

"Iie," schniefte Hikari, und ihr Schluchzen steigerte sich zu einem gellenden Schrei, der über den Dächern widerhallte. "Wizahmon! Iiiieeehhh!"

Ihr Händchen begann zu leuchten. Darin hielt sie das Wappen, das Wizahmon ihr vor seinem Tod noch hatte geben können. Es strahlte und funkelte, bis das Licht Tailmon erreichte, und sie ganz darin einhüllte. Obwohl es relativ deutlich war, was gleich passieren würde, standen wir erstmal nur da und glotzten blöd.

Das Digivice verschwand aus PicoDevimon's Klauen und schwebte zu seiner Besitzerin zurück.

"_Tailmon__... choushinka... Angewomon!"_

"Tailmon ist ein ... ein Engel!" Hikari-chan fiel die Klappe runter. Uns anderen auch, so war's ja nicht.

Die amerikanischen Cartoons lassen grüßen! Was da vor uns in der Luft herumgondelte, war Supergirl, Wonder Woman und She-Ra in einer Person. Nur daß die Amis ihr vermutlich als erstes einen Zensurbalken quer über die Brust geklatscht hätten. Und das Nichts von einem Kleid, das da über dem nicht vorhandenen Hüftspeck flatterte, hätte wohl auch für einige Furore gesorgt. Dieses Didschi war definitiv nicht jugendfrei.

Das Wonderbradidschi kümmerte sich allerdings nicht im geringsten um Jugendschutzgesetze. Sie hatte nur eins im Sinn, diesem superfiesen miesen Vampirdidschi etwas Knoblauch zwischen die Zähne zu schieben. Den Eichenpflock hielt sie auch schon bereit, zwischen ihren Fingern leuchtete ein Bogen aus Licht und soeben erschien ein Pfeil auf der Sehne. "Vamdemon, du hast es gewagt, unschuldige Menschen und Digimon anzugreifen und du bist unerlaubt in diese Welt eingedrungen! Außerdem hast du meinen geliebten Freund Wizahmon getötet! Sind dir alle deine Sünden bewußt?"

Geile Kampfansage. Manchmal frag' ich mich, warum sie's nicht einfach lassen und gleich angreifen können. Aber wahrscheinlich wäre das zu langweilig.

Auch Vamdemon mußte jetzt zu diskutieren anfangen. Aber er hatte wenigstens einen guten Grund dafür, denn wenn man grad im Begriff ist, gekillt zu werden, wird's so langsam an der Zeit, die Rechtfertigungen herauszukramen. "Mein Plan war es, diese Welt zu erobern, und mit der Digiwelt zu vereinen, damit ich über beide Welten herrschen kann. Ich habe nur getan, was ich für richtig hielt!"

Hättest dir lieber 'nen Anwalt suchen sollen, Knoblauchfresser! Dem wär' sicher was Besseres eingefallen.

"_Holy Arrow!"_

"Sammeln wir unsere Energie und stehen wir Angewomon zur Seite!" Auch die übrigen Didschis wollten nicht mehr nur tatenlos rumstehen. Ihre Attacken donnerten durch die Luft und vereinigten sich mit Angewomon's heiligem Pfeil, der bereits auf Vamdemon zusauste.

"Yamerooooh!" brüllte das Draculadidschi. Wie oft er selbst andere Digimon in dieselbe Situation gebracht hatte, konnte man gar nicht mitzählen. Ich dachte an Gotsumon, Pumpmon und Wizahmon, und der Kerl tat mir kein bißchen leid.

Nicht alle dachten genauso wie ich, ich konnte hören, wie Sora leise zu Mimi sagte: "Wir hatten keine andere Wahl", und Jou sah so aus, als ob er sich gleich übergeben müsse. Taichi dagegen führte auf dem Dach einen Indianertanz auf und schrie ein ums andere Mal: "Wir haben's geschafft! Wir haben gewonnen!"

Ob das jetzt Taichi's Spackerei war oder ob es daran lag, daß schon vorher einiges zu Bruch gegangen war, wußten wir nicht, auf alle Fälle begann der Boden unter uns zu schwanken. "Oops," grinste Taichi verlegen, "was hab' ich denn jetzt schon wieder geschrottet?"

Zeit für einen taktischen Rückzug. Kaum hatten wir uns mit Hilfe unserer Ultrabonzdidschis in Sicherheit gebracht, krachte die gewaltige Kugel des Senders auch schon aus ihrer letzten Halterung, und schlug wie eine Bombe auf dem Boden auf. Einen richtigen Meteoritenkrater gab das, nur gut daß wir nicht drunterstanden. Wär' auch nicht besonders angenehm gewesen, das Ding auf den Schädel zu kriegen.

Das war wohl hoffentlich das letzte Mal, daß durch Vamdemon etwas zu Bruch gegangen war. Jetzt hatten wir Ruhe! Wurd' auch langsam mal Zeit!

Wir waren nicht weit vom Sender gelandet. Bis auf Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon und Tailmon digitierten alle unsere Didschis aufs In-Training Level zurück. Irgendwie muß das echt frustrierend für die Viecher sein. Eben noch ein riesiges Ultrabonzdidschi, und im nächsten Moment ein hilfloses Wollknäuel.

"Dem haben wir's aber gegeben!" freute sich Taichi. "Und mein Ablenkungsmanöver hat prima funktioniert!"

Ablenkungsmanöver? Welches Ablenkungsmanöver? Oh! Ich glaub' da hab' ich ihn wohl doch falsch eingeschätzt. Na ja, einmal in hundert Jahren muß auch ein blindes Huhn mal ein Korn finden.

"Ja, das war seine Idee," lachte Mimi. "Manchmal kann sogar einem Taucherbrillenbrain was einfallen!"

"Jetzt fängt die auch schon damit an," beschwerte sich Taichi. "Erstens ist das 'ne Fliegerbrille und zweitens ist sie cool! Wieso checkt ihr das nicht endlich?" Beleidigt stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf.

"Fang bloß' nicht wieder an zu tanzen," bemerkte ich trocken, "für heute ist genug zu Bruch gegangen!"

"Oy!" Er rannte zu mir hinüber und schubste mich. Zwei Sekunden später hatte ich ihn schon zu Boden gerangelt und hockte fett auf seinem Bauch. "Los, ergib dich!"

"Was ist, wenn ich's nicht tue?" Herausfordernd grinste er mich an und brüllte mit einem Seitenblick zu den Mädchen: "Latte!" Aber selbst von Mimi erntete er keinen schockierten, sondern lediglich einen genervten Blick. Wer sich ein paar Monate lang das Geschwätz von Jungs anhören darf, kommt irgendwann drauf, daß es immer nur dieselben langweiligen Witze über dieselben langweiligen Themen sind.

"Selber Latte!" verarschte ich ihn zurück. Nicht, daß ich's beurteilen konnte, dafür hockte ich an der falschen Stelle. "Oder besser gesagt, Lättchen!"

"Strohhälmchen!" konterte er und versuchte sich loszureißen. Ich beugte mich über ihn und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten. "Geleebanane!"

Unsere Balgereien hab' ich echt vermißt. Seit wir wieder in der realen Welt sind, hatten wir kaum mehr Gelegenheit dazu.

"Kommt mal alle her, wir haben eine Mail von Gennai-san bekommen!" Obwohl Koushirou angestrengt auf seinen Laptop starrte, war mir nicht entgangen, daß er mir aus den Augenwinkeln finstere Blicke zuwarf. Soll sich nicht so haben, ist doch nur 'ne blöde Rauferei. Mit ihm tobt Taichi doch auch die ganze Zeit 'rum.

Nein, eigentlich viel weniger als früher, das stimmt schon. Und zum Fußballspielen ist auch keine Zeit mehr.

"Er schreibt da etwas von irgendeiner Prophezeiung," erklärte Koushirou, "vielleicht hat es mit den Dingen zu tun, die uns Wizahmon erzählt hat. Aber ehrlich gesagt, versteh' ich nicht so ganz, was das soll. Wir haben Vamdemon doch besiegt, oder etwa nicht? Und jetzt wo Hikari-san ihr Wappen hat, müßte der Fluch doch auch gebrochen sein. Oder?"

"Sieh' dich doch mal um," sagte mein Brüderchen mit weinerlicher Stimme. "Der Nebel ist immer noch da. Es hat sich überhaupt nichts geändert!"

"Es ist noch nicht vorbei," Das Psycho Kind stand neben ihm, ihr Blick genauso besorgt wie seiner. "Etwas Schreckliches wird passieren."

Und ich dachte immer, Jou wäre unser Unheilsprophet. Noch mehr Unheil konnten wir wirklich nicht brauchen.

"Du mußt keine Angst haben, Hikari-chan," sagte mein Brüderchen und warf sich stolz in die Brust, "ich werd' dich nämlich beschützen!"

Man muß wissen, daß Jungs nie früh genug mit dem Angeben anfangen können. Muß uns wohl in den Genen liegen.

"Was ist, wenn Takeru das andere Kind ist?" fragte Sora plötzlich. "Wizahmon hat doch von zwei Digirittern gesprochen, die diese besonderen Fähigkeiten haben. Es wäre doch möglich, oder?"

"Man muß keine besonderen Fähigkeiten haben, um zu erkennen, daß sich der Nebel nicht verzogen hat," gab ich meinen Kommentar dazu ab. "Aber möglich ist alles. Lesen wir Gennai-san's Prophezeiung, vielleicht sind wir dann ein bißchen schlauer."

Leider sollte ich mich da getäuscht haben.

AM ANFANG WAR DER HIMMEL VON FLEDERMÄUSEN BEDECKT. DIE MENSCHEN FÜRCHTETEN SICH UND RIEFEN NACH DEM UNTOTEN KÖNIG DER DIGIMON. ALS DANN DIE UHR ZU GEGEBENER STUNDE DIE ZAHL DER MONSTER SCHLUG, ERSCHIEN SEINE ERHABENE MAJESTÄT. DIE ENGEL SCHICKTEN PFEILE DES LICHTS UND DER HOFFNUNG AUF DIE MENSCHEN DIE IHREN SCHÜTZLINGEN AM NÄCHSTEN STANDEN. UND DANN GESCHAH EIN WUNDER.

Häh?

Auf was sind die denn für 'nen Trip?

Verwirrt blickten wir uns an. Auf das Gefasel konnt' sich echt keiner einen Reim machen, es hatte absolut nichts mit dem zu tun, was wir herausgefunden hatten. Der untote König der Digimon, sollte das Vamdemon sein? Und was denn für Engel? Was für Pfeile?

"Vielleicht sollten wir zu unseren Eltern zurückgehen und schauen wie's ihnen geht." Jetzt klang Hikari überhaupt nicht mehr wie ein Psychokind, sondern wie ein ganz gewöhnliches kleines Mädchen.

"Gute Idee," pflichteten Sora und Mimi ihr bei.

-

* * *

-

Auf dem Wasser wirkte der Nebel noch dichter als auf dem Land. Von unserem Boot aus konnte man an keines der beiden Ufer sehen, alles um uns rum war eine einzige graue Suppe. Wie auf einem endlosen düsteren Meer, das kein Ende und keinen Anfang hat.

Wie poetisch ich doch bin! Ich sollte eine Band gründen, und Songtexte schreiben.

Trübsinnig starrte ich in die dumpfe Brühe. Weiter hinten im Boot saß Vater an den Rudern und ruderte, was das Zeug hielt. Auf seinem Schoß hockte mein Brüderchen und textete ihn mit allem möglichen Blödsinn zu. Er hat so wenig Gelegenheit sich mit Vater zu unterhalten, deswegen wollt' ich die beiden auch nicht stören. Außerdem hatte ich den Kopf voller Grübeleien und brauchte etwas Zeit zum Abschalten. Warum hab' ich nur die blöde Harmonika nicht mitgenommen? Die wär' jetzt genau richtig!

Das mit dem Boot war Takeru's Idee gewesen. Zwar hatten wir unseren Van auf der Straße freibekommen, aber die _Rainbow Bridge_ und der _Tokyo Port Tunnel_, die Odaiba mit dem Festland verbanden, waren von leeren Autos übersät, ein Durchkommen absolut unmöglich. Auch die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel waren noch nicht wieder in Betrieb. Wer sollte sie auch fahren, wenn alle Menschen gefangen waren?

Aber wir wollten versuchen, aus dem Nebel herauszukommen, um Mutter zu finden. Das letzte Mal, als Takeru sie gesehen hatte, war an der Station Shibuya gewesen, als sie den U-Bahn Verkehr eingestellt hatten. Im Getümmel hatten sie sich aber verloren. Zum Glück hatte Takeru Jou getroffen und die beiden waren mit Ikkakumon nach Odaiba geschwommen. Also mußte es übers Wasser eine Möglichkeit geben, aus der Nebelglocke rein- oder rauszukommen.

Also hatten wir uns dafür entschieden, unser Glück zu versuchen.

Eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht reden, aber Gabumon wußte sowieso Bescheid. Und der Rest der Mannschaft war zu sehr mit eigenen Gesprächen beschäftigt, um darauf zu achten.

"Sora's Wappen," sagte ich zu Gabumon, "ich muß die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken. Warum hat Sora's Wappen der Liebe für mich geleuchtet, wenn sie mich doch überhaupt nicht liebt? Ich versteh' das nicht!"

Und diese Dinge, die sie gesagt hat. Hat sie Taichi versprochen, mich zu beschützen? Warum?

"Na, ich denke nicht, daß es so gemeint ist," Gabumon starrte in den Nebel. "Nicht, daß ich groß was von menschlicher Liebe verstehe, aber es gibt doch viele verschiedene Arten davon, oder nicht? Du liebst deine Familie. Du liebst deine Freunde. Du liebst..." Er beendete den Satz vorsichtshalber nicht, als er das gefährliche Funkeln in meinen Augen bemerkte. "Und jedesmal ist es was anderes."

"Es ist ein Chaos!" Meine Hand krallte sich um den Bootsrand. "Und ich will das nicht. Ich will nicht von anderen abhängig sein!"

"Warum glaubst du denn, daß ihr Wappen geleuchtet hat?" Wahrscheinlich versuchte mein Didschi mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, bevor ich wieder in einen meiner ellenlangen Selbstmitleids- Monologe verfiel.

"Weiß ich nicht. Das heißt, wissen tu ich's schon, aber nicht glauben, auf gar keinen Fall. Es würde bedeuten, daß..."

Gabumon antwortete nicht, sondern wartete darauf, daß ich's endlich ausspucken würde. Aber ich kriegte es nicht raus, echt nicht. Obwohl ich's ihm eigentlich erzählen wollte. Aber es kam mir so vor, als würde es durch Worte kaputtgehen. Es war nur wieder eine meiner durchgeknallten Ideen. Aber wenn man alles Unmögliche ausschließt, muß das was übrigbleibt, die Wahrheit sein, so unwahrscheinlich sie auch sein mag.

Der Spruch stammt von Jou. Hat er in 'nem schlauen Buch gelesen.

"Gabumon, weißt du, was ein sokratisches Dreieck ist?"

Mein Didschi guckte mich an, als ob ich mich plötzlich in ein grünes, glitschiges Alien verwandelt hätte.

Das mit dem Dreieck ist eines von Jou's dummen Denkspielchen. Marke: Man hänge in Digitamamon's Scheißschuppen rum, und versuche sich bei Laune zu halten. Es dient dazu, jede Menge sinnige und unsinnige Behauptungen aufzustellen.

"Also paß' auf, Gabumon! Alle Digimon haben ein Level. Gabumon hat auch ein Level. Also ist Gabumon ein Digimon. Ganz logisch, oder?"

"Na ja, so halb hab' ich es verstanden, glaub' ich." Gabumon schien immer noch verwirrt. "Aber es stimmt nicht immer. Wenn ich sage, alle Vögel können fliegen und ein Flugzeug kann auch fliegen, heißt das deshalb noch lange nicht, daß ein Flugzeug ein Vogel ist."

"Nein. Aber wenn drei größer ist, als zwei, und zwei größer als eins, heißt das, daß drei größer ist als eins."

"Ja, schon. Aber kannst du mir endlich sagen, was das Ganze soll?"

Nein, kann ich nicht. Oh, Mann, ich hör' mich hier bald an, wie Jou. Warum ist das alles nur so furchtbar kompliziert?

"Es ist alles ganz einfach, Gabumon. Nehmen wir mal an, drei liebt zwei. Drei liebt aber auch gleichzeitig eins, obwohl drei eins eigentlich nicht direkt liebt. Wo ist jetzt das fehlende Glied der Kette?"

"Langsam, daß ich nicht durcheinanderkomm'. Also Person drei liebt Person zwei, und am Ende soll herauskommen, daß Person drei Person eins liebt." Er dachte angestrengt nach, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, das ist mir jetzt zu hoch."

"Du hast recht, Gabumon, lassen wir die blödsinnigen Grübeleien. Ist wahrscheinlich das Beste."

Ich starrte wieder aufs Wasser hinaus. Der Gedanke, daß Taichi etwas für mich empfinden könnte, erschien mir noch schwerer auszusprechen als umgekehrt.

"Warum redest du nicht einfach mit ihm?" fragte Gabumon. "Warum mußt du immer alles so kompliziert machen?"

Kompliziert? Sicher ist es kompliziert, aber das ist ja nicht allein meine Schuld. Es haut einfach nicht hin mit dem Reden. Sogar wenn ich es möchte, oder wenn er es möchte, immer kommt irgendwas dazwischen.

"Du weißt also doch, was ich gemeint hab', Gabumon."

Und was ist, wenn es nicht stimmt? Was ist, wenn es trotz allem nicht stimmt? Wenn es doch irgendein Zufall war, daß Sora mich für Taichi beschützen sollte und das mit dem Wappen und überhaupt? Vielleicht war es nur eine Taichi's Launen und Sora hat dem Ganzen zuviel Bedeutung beigemessen? Und Koushirou ist auch einfach nur aus irgendeiner Laune heraus eifersüchtig. Kann doch alles sein.

Kann eben nicht sein. Koushirou ist nicht launisch und Sora kennt Taichi zu gut, um ihn so drastisch mißzuverstehen. Wenn er ein Problem hat, sind Sora und Koushirou immer die ersten, die es erfahren. Und aus seinen Gefühlen hat er noch nie ein Geheimnis gemacht.

Da wir schon beim Thema sind, wieso redet Taichi eigentlich nicht mit mir? Warum soll ich das machen?

"Ich weiß schon, was du meinst," sagte Gabumon, "ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du es nicht einfach sagen kannst."

"Sora liebt Taichi, und Taichi liebt mich und deswegen liebt Sora mich. Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Gabumon?"

Ich kann nicht mit Taichi darüber reden. Was soll ich ihm denn sagen? Er wird sich doch nur wieder drüber lustig machen oder es nicht verstehen. Es ist einfach nur bescheuert. Und selbst wenn – was soll ich dann machen? Mit ihm rumknutschen? Igitt!

"Haltet euch fest da vorne, ich wende das Boot," rief Vater. "Dort ist das Ufer, ich möchte nachsehen, wo wir überhaupt sind!"

Eigentlich müßten wir längst aus dem Nebel herausgekommen sein. Wir gondeln ja schon 'ne ganze Weile auf dem Wasser rum.

Aber als wir das Ufer erreicht hatten, kriegten wir echt den Schreck unseres Lebens. Ich sah mich um, soweit der Nebel es zuließ und traute meinen Augen nicht.

"Das kann doch nicht sein!" Entsetzt starrte Vater unseren Van an. "Das ist nicht das Festland. Wir sind genau an der gleichen Stelle wie vorher!"

Mein Brüderchen brach in Tränen aus. "Ka-san!" brüllte er und Vater konnte ihn grad noch rechtzeitig festhalten, bevor er ab in den Nebel rannte und auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwand. "Mutter von Takeru!" stimmten unsere Didschis lauthals in das Geplärr mit ein, "bitte melden Sie sich doch!"

"Es ist sinnlos," Frustriert kramte Vater nach den Autoschlüsseln. "Wir sollten zurückfahren und den anderen Bescheid geben, daß es unmöglich ist, diesen Nebel zu verlassen!"

Leichter gesagt, als getan. Kaum saßen wir im Wagen, begann auch schon hinter uns das Wasser zu brodeln und eine Schar Gizamon kam herausgejumpt. Die Gizamon dachten anscheinend, daß unser Van ein prima Trampolin abgebe, denn sie hüpften zischend und fauchend auf der Motorhaube herum.

Der Wagen bebte und begann gefährlich zu schwanken. Vater versuchte den Motor zu starten, aber erfolglos, vielleicht hatten die Viecher was kaputtgekriegt. Sie hingen jetzt überall an den Scheiben und ruckelten am Van herum. Außer wuselnden Pelzbüscheln konnte man überhaupt nichts mehr erkennen.

Ich geb's nicht gern zu, aber ich hatte eine Scheißangst. Wir hockten auf der vordersten Sitzbank, ich links, Vater rechts am Steuer, Takeru hatten wir in die Mitte genommen. Die Didschis rannten auf der mittleren Sitzbank hin und her, digitieren war nicht drin, sonst hätte es uns den Wagen geschrottet. Und die Tür aufmachen? Ne, bloß nicht! Sind ja nicht lebensmüde.

Plötzlich ein Surren und Schwirren in der Luft, wie eine Schar Insekten. Oder Vögel. Hitchcock hätte jedenfalls seine wahre Freude dran gehabt.

Dann wurde es dunkel um uns herum. Stockdunkle Nacht.

Schreie. Dann Stille.

Die Gizamon waren fort. Verschwunden, als ob sie sich in Luft aufgelöst hätten. Um den Wagen herum schwirrten Tausende kleiner schwarzer Fledermäuse mit gespenstisch glühenden roten Augen. Es waren die selben Fledermäuse die Vamdemon losschickte, wenn er seinen _Dead Scream_ losließ. Kein Zweifel möglich.

Am Anfang war der Himmel von Fledermäusen bedeckt...

Der Motor funzte endlich und wir konnten abdüsen, bevor uns das Gewimmel zum Nachtisch verspeiste.

-

* * *

-

Als wir das Messezentrum _Big Sight_ erreichten, wohin Vamdemon und seine Schergen die Einwohner von Odaiba verschleppt hatten, bot sich uns ein schreckliches Bild. Alle Menschen lagen reglos wie tot auf dem Boden, die Augen weit aufgerissen, als würden sie etwas Grauenvolles ansehen müssen. Sie reagierten weder auf Geräusche, noch auf Bewegungen, sondern murmelten nur sinnloses Zeugs vor sich hin.

Auf der Suche nach den anderen teilten wir uns auf: Vater, Takeru und Patamon blieben im Erdgeschoß, während Gabumon und ich in den ersten Stock hinaufmarschierten. War ein unheimliches Gefühl zwischen den ganzen Leuten herumzustiefeln, beinah wie in einem Horrorfilm. Jeden Moment konnte einer hochfahren und mich am Bein packen.

Oben schien alles leer zu sein. Also wollt' ich mich schon umdrehen und wieder runtergehen, als ich plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hörte, die aus dem nächsten Raum zu kommen schien.

"Das weiß ich schon lange," sagte die Stimme, "ich hab' nur immer so getan, als ob ich es nicht wüßte. Die ganze Zeit hab' ich versucht, es mir nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm das für mich war. Je mehr ich mich verstellt habe, desto schwerer ist es mir gefallen und um so schlimmer ist es geworden."

Koushirou. Ganz ohne Zweifel. Aber mit wem redete er da, und worüber? Schien ja was verdammt Ernstes zu sein.

"So sieht's aus. Also habe ich mich hinter meinem Computer versteckt und versucht das Ganze zu verdrängen."

Eigentlich halt' ich Lauschen für eine Scheißangewohnheit! Ganz ehrlich! Aber diesmal siegte die Neugierde und ich schlich näher an die Tür heran.

"Du hast nur das gemacht, was am Naheliegendsten ist," sagte eine zweite Stimme. Es war Koushirou's Vater, ich hatte ihn kurz kennengelernt, bevor wir zum Fluß fuhren. Koushirou's Eltern waren Vamdemon's Gespenstertruppe irgendwie entkommen, wie wußt' ich auch nicht genau.

"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Koushirou. Ich lugte vorsichtig um die Tür herum und konnte ihn und seine Eltern erkennen. Ansonsten war niemand im Raum, auch sein Didschi war nirgends zu sehen.

"Dein Interesse für Computer ist nur zu verständlich. Dein richtiger Vater und du – ihr beide seid euch in vielen Dingen unglaublich ähnlich."

Richtiger Vater? Wieso richtiger Vater? War der Typ, der da vor ihm stand etwa nicht sein Vater?

Oh!

Ich sag's ja immer wieder, die echten Probleme frißt man in sich rein. Weil die andern sie einfach nicht raffen. Da rennt man monatelang zusammen rum, prügelt sich mit Riesendidschis, rettet sich gegenseitig den Arsch und sagt dann doch kein Sterbenswörtchen. Ich wette, nicht mal seine tollen Superkickers wissen darüber Bescheid.

"Mein richtiger Vater," wollte Koushirou wissen, "kennst du ihn?"

"Er war ein entfernter Verwandter von mir, weißt du," antwortete Koushirou's Vater, der nicht sein Vater war. "Ein Mathematikgenie, wie es kein zweites gab. Er war an einer Universität beschäftigt, als Dozent. Vor zwölf Jahren heiratete er deine Mutter und kurz darauf wurdest du geboren. Sie kamen zusammen bei einem schweren Autounfall ums Leben."

"Zur selben Zeit hatten wir einen kleinen Sohn, er war noch ein Baby, "Koushirou's Mutter, die nicht seine Mutter war, erzählte weiter. "Eines Morgens ist er nicht mehr aufgewacht, sein Herz war zu schwach. Nach seinem Tod haben wir uns um ein Adoptivkind bemüht und so bist dann du zu uns gekommen."

"So ist das also gewesen." Koushirou schien sehr nachdenklich zu sein.

Betroffen sah ich zu Boden. Wenn ich das gewußt hätte, vielleicht hätt' ich dann nicht...

Aber Koushirou würd's garantiert ganz gewaltig stinken, wenn man ihn anders behandelte, als alle anderen. Ich weiß, daß es mir so geht, deswegen red' ich auch mit keinem über die Sache mit meinen Eltern. Dieses Getue und diese mitleidigen Blicke, das ist echt zuviel, das ist mehr als ich ertragen kann.

"Wir wollten es dir eigentlich erst sagen, wenn du erwachsen bist und mit solchen Dingen besser umgehen kannst."

Kann man als Erwachsener wirklich besser mit solchen Dingen umgehen? Andererseits, wer fragt danach! Sind wir nicht auch viel zu jung, um uns für das Schicksal der Welt zu prügeln? Müssen wir es nicht trotzdem tun?

Wie alt waren Takeru und ich, als das mit unseren Eltern passierte? Fünf und Acht! Hat irgend jemand danach gefragt?

"Es muß schwer für dich gewesen sein, es die ganze Zeit gewußt zu haben. Bitte verzeih uns, Koushirou – es tut uns wirklich leid."

Haben meine Eltern damals auch gesagt. Vielleicht... vielleicht war es wirklich nicht nur eine leere Phrase. Vielleicht haben sie's ehrlich gemeint.

"Warum denn? Ich bin euch dankbar dafür, daß ihr mir die Wahrheit gesagt habt, ich danke euch für alles, was ihr für mich getan habt. Ihr wart mir immer sehr liebe Eltern."

So was könnt' ich zu meinen Eltern nie sagen. Wie kriegt er das nur über die Lippen?

"Von uns aus kann alles so bleiben, wie es war."

"Vater hat recht, wir beide wollen nur eins, daß du immer gesund und glücklich bist, Kou-chan, mehr zählt für uns nicht."

Das letzte Mal, als ich Koushirou weinen sah, war damals in der Wüste, als die Sache mit Sora und Taichi passierte. Das ist ihm furchtbar peinlich gewesen, wahrscheinlich ist er deswegen auch so ausgeflippt und hat mich angeschnauzt. Eigentlich hätt' ich das checken müssen, ich tu ja selbst nix anderes.

Hab's aber nicht gecheckt! War ja viel zu beschäftigt damit, den Beleidigten zu spielen!

Schluchzend rannte Koushirou in die Arme seiner Mutter. Sein Vater streichelte ihm sanft übers Haar, und beide murmelten diese "Alles wird gut" Sprüche. Vielleicht waren's auch nicht nur Sprüche. Vielleicht ist es doch nicht nur Blödsinn, was die Eltern einem erzählen wollen. Zumindest ist's lieb gemeint, auch wenn sie oft nicht checken, was mit uns abgeht.

Ich schlich mich von der Tür weg, auf keinen Fall sollte Koushirou mitbekommen, daß ich da war. Er würd' mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können, ich weiß, daß ich es in seinem Fall nicht könnte. Manche Dinge sind einfach zu privat.

"Du willst also nicht mit Koushirou darüber reden?"

"Auf keinen Fall, Gabumon, was meinst du, wie unangenehm ihm das wäre! Es wird sich nichts zwischen uns ändern... na ja jedenfalls fast nichts."

Verwirrt guckte mein Didschi mich an. "Was meinst du mit 'fast nichts'?"

"Na ja, ich meine, daß ich ihn jetzt besser verstehe. Auch die Sache mit Sora und Taichi, glaub' ich. Sie sind sowas wie eine zweite Familie für ihn, und er hat furchtbare Angst, daß sich jemand dazwischen drängt, und diese Familie kaputtmacht. Er ist eifersüchtig, weil Sora sich so eng mit Mimi angefreundet hat und er hat Angst, daß ich ihm Taichi wegnehmen könnte. Ich muß ihm irgendwie klarmachen, daß ich nicht sein Feind bin."

"Das klingt sehr überlegt, Yamato, richtig erwachsen," sagte mein Didschi bewundernd. "Und was willst du tun?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, Gabumon, hab' ich nicht die allergeringste Ahnung!"

-

* * *

-

"Yamato, gut daß du wieder da bist!"

Die anderen waren unten im Erdgeschoß, in einer der großen Hallen. Hockten verzweifelt neben ihren schlafenden Eltern und wußten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Sie unterhielten sich flüsternd, so als ob sie vor jemandem Angst hätten. Dem untoten König der Digimon vielleicht, wer immer das sein sollte.

Am Anfang war der Himmel von Fledermäusen bedeckt...

Die Menschen fürchteten sich und riefen nach dem untoten König der Digimon...

Das Gemurmel der Leute! Vorhin hatte ich nicht großartig drauf geachtet, aber inzwischen war es lauter und deutlicher geworden. Es war nur ein Satz, immer derselbe Satz, den sie konsequent wiederholten.

"Allmächtiger Vamdemon-sama, erhöre uns!"

Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

"Theoretisch schlafen diese Leute alle noch!" Ein bebrillter Junge, der aussah, wie eine ältere Ausgabe von Jou, kniete neben Sora's Mutter und fühlte ihren Puls. "Puls und Atmung sind verlangsamt, aber noch im natürlichen Bereich."

"Mein Bruder Shin," stellte Jou ihn Koushirou und mir vor. "Er ist neunzehn, und studiert Medizin an der Odaiba Universität."

Das wußt' ich noch. Jou hat mir so einiges über seine Familie erzählt, während wir Teller schrubbten und Gemüse putzten. Er ist ein Nachzügler, das Jüngste von vier Kindern. Sein jüngerer älterer Bruder hat vor kurzem mit dem Medizinstudium begonnen, während sein älterer älterer Bruder grad mitten in den Abschlußprüfungen steckt. Seine älteste Schwester ist mit ihrem Medizinstudium schon fertig, und praktiziert jetzt als Kinderärztin in einem Krankenhaus.

Eigentlich kein Wunder, daß er sich ziemlich unter Druck gesetzt fühlt. Die lieben Eltern erwarten natürlich, daß er auch Medizin studiert, aber der arme Kerl kann kein Blut seh'n. Das könnte noch problematisch werden.

"Bisher paßt alles zusammen." Koushirou hatte seinen Laptop angeschaltet und das File mit der Prophezeiung aufgerufen, das Gennai ihm geschickt hatte. "Die Fledermäuse sind aufgetaucht und haben die restlichen Digimon von Vamdemon's Armee getötet, um ihre Energie zu speichern. Die Menschen rufen nach dem untoten König der Digimon."

"Laß mal sehn!" Taichi steckte seinen Kopf dazwischen. "Als die Uhr zu gegebener Stunde die Zahl der Monster schlug, erschien seine erhabene Majestät. Alles klar, aber was zum Teufel meinen die mit Zahl der Monster?"

"Sechs- sechs- sechs!" Vater war hinter die beiden getreten. "Das sind Zahlen aus der Offenbarung des Johannes."

"Wenn es mit einer Uhr zusammenhängt..." setzte Sora an, wurde aber sofort von Taichi unterbrochen, "dann heißt es wahrscheinlich sechs Uhr, sechs Minuten, und sechs Sekunden!" Er sah auf sein Digivice. "So'n Mist, das ist ja gleich!"

Sechs Uhr genau. Was auch immer geschehen sollte, es würde bald, sehr bald geschehen.

"Zurück zum Sender!" rief Vater. "Los komm, Yamato, wir nehmen den Van!"

"Ich komm' mit!" Taichi lief mir hinterher. "Ich lass' dich doch nicht den ganzen Spaß alleine haben!"

-

* * *

-

Taichi pflanzte sich neben mich auf die vordere Sitzbank des Vans und machte sich breit. "Stück mal'n rück," beschwerte er sich, "hab' doch überhaupt keinen Platz hier!"

"Du könntest dich auch hinter setzen, da hättest du jede Menge Platz! Hat ja keiner gesagt, daß du dich neben mich hocken mußt!"

"Ich will aber neben dir sitzen!"

"Beruhigt euch." Wir wurden alle auf die Seite gedrückt, als Vater scharf in die Kurve einbog. "Ist doch jetzt völlig egal, wer wo sitzt!"

War es nicht, aber das konnt' ich ihm wohl kaum erklären. Wenn Taichi mich mit seinem Stacheldrahtkopf kitzelt, kann ich nicht mehr klar denken. Dann will ich nur noch eins, wuscheln und wühlen und zauseln und meine Nase drin vergraben.

"Noch eine Minute!" Taichi zappelte auf dem Sitz herum. "Das schaffen wir doch niemals!"

Sechs Uhr, sechs Minuten und sechs Sekunden.

Die Uhr schlug die Zahl der Monster.

Vor uns flog ein Gebäude in die Luft. Die Druckwelle der Explosion schleuderte den Van zur Seite, und ums Haar hätt's uns von der Straße geschmissen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig riß Vater das Steuer herum und trat in die Bremse.

Quietschend kamen wir zum Stehen. Dort wo vor wenigen Sekunden noch der Wolkenkratzer gestanden hatte, wabbelte jetzt eine widerliche dunkle Masse, die sich bis in die Wolken zu ziehen schien. Wir hörten die hohen spitzen Schreie von Fledermäusen und dann wurde es still.

Gespenstisch still.

Die Masse wurde rot, blutrot. Sie nahm die Form eines einzelnen riesigen fledermausartigen Wesens an, das sich über der Stadt auftürmte. Gewaltige häßliche Fetzenflügel, die so aussahen, als würden sie jeden Moment abfallen. Trampelige Bocksfüße und eine Fresse, für die sich jeder Horrorfilmregisseur bedankt hätte.

"Ist das Vamdemon?" Entsetzt und ungläubig starrte Taichi das Riesenvieh an.

"Komm, Gabumon, los!" Unsere Didschis hüpften aus dem Wagen. Sie waren schon wieder fit genug, um aufs Bonzlevel zu digitieren und jagten todesmutig auf die Ausgeburt des schlechten Geschmacks zu. "Wir machen dich fertig, du Pseudokönig!"

"Hunger!" brüllte das Riesenvieh. "Will fressen!" Sein bißchen Verstand schien ihm bei seiner Wiedergeburt irgendwie abhanden gekommen zu sein.

"Erhabener unbesiegbarer Meister VenomVamdemon-sama!" PicoDevimon flatterte vor seiner Nase herum und wedelte in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen waren. "In diesem Gebäude findet Ihr reichlich Nahrung! Ich werde Euch hinfüh... aaah!"

Der brainlose Fleischklops verzog das Gesicht zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen. "Du Vorspeise!"

Er saugte das Lügendidschi ein und schluckte es mit einem Haps hinunter. Pech gehabt, Rollmops! Manchmal kommt man auch mit Schleimen nicht mehr weiter.

Vater ließ den Motor wieder an. "Es versucht zu dem Gebäude zu gelangen, in dem die Menschen schlafen. Wir müssen die anderen unbedingt warnen!"

Unsere Didschis waren schon wieder fleißig am Digitieren. "Fahrt zurück und kümmert euch darum, wir halten es so lange wie möglich auf!" brüllte WereGarurumon. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang er auf MetalGreymon's Giga Destroyer und surfte damit durch die Luft, als ob's ein Skateboard wär.

Vater wendete den Wagen und wir rasten zurück. Ganz wohl war mir nicht dabei, mein Didschi so allein zu lassen und auch Taichi sah ziemlich besorgt aus. Aber wir wußten, wir würden so schnell wie möglich wiederkommen.

"Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!" Taichi jumpte aus dem Wagen und lief zu den anderen. Die standen alle draußen vor dem Gebäude, starrten das fette Fledermausdidschi an, und beratschlagten aufgeregt, was zu tun sei.

Ihre Digimon waren inzwischen wieder aufs Rookielevel digitiert, aber für weitere Digitationen reichte es noch nicht so ganz. Trotzdem waren alle ganz wild entschlossen, sich für die gute Sache in den Kampf zu stürzen.

"Nein, nur Patamon und ich werden gehen!" Gegenüber der Gruppe stand das Schwanzdidschi und textete die andern zu, als ob sie einen Wahlkampf gewinnen wolle. "Wir können die Digitation aufs nächste Level schaffen. Ihr wartet hier und kommt nach, sobald ihr mindestens auf dem Championlevel seid."

"Dafür, das sie so neu ist, reißt sie den Mund gewaltig auf!" mäkelte Piyomon.

"Aber sie hat doch recht", warf Palmon ein, "in unsrer jetzigen Größe können wir wirklich nicht viel ausrichten."

"Meinetwegen.." Mimi sah ziemlich fertig drein. "Ich bin froh, wenn ich nicht kämpfen muß."

"Ich auch, aber ich fürchte, wir werden gar keine andere Wahl haben." seufzte Jou.

"Wohl kaum, schließlich müssen wir unsere Eltern beschützen. Das ist jetzt das Allerwichtigste."

"Wir werden versuchen, Vamdemon aufzuhalten! Kommt nach, sobald ihr könnt!" Gefolgt von diversen Geschwisterchen und ihrem Didschi-Anhang wetzten Taichi und ich zum Wagen. Als wir endlich mit Kind und Kegel drinnensaßen, hatte ich wieder einen meiner Geistesblitze und kletterte nochmal raus. Ich lief zurück zu den anderen und krallte mir Koushirou.

"Wär' ganz gut, wenn du mitkommen würdest," sagte ich und bemühte mich angestrengt, nicht irgendwie dumm oder verlegen zu klingen. "Die Sache mit der Prophezeiung checkt eh' keiner außer dir und da könnten wir etwas Hilfe vertragen."

"Natürlich!" Seine Birne wurde so rot wie sein Haarschopf, und langsam begann ich mich zu fragen, ob ich mir bei seinen angeblichen Feindseligkeiten der letzten Zeit nicht einiges mehr eingebildet hatte, als tatsächlich da war. Vielleicht war in Wirklichkeit ich derjenige, den die Eifersucht gepackt hatte.

Auf Sora und Koushirou bin ich schon lange Zeit eifersüchtig. Aber es ist schwer, das zuzugeben, verdammt schwer. Manchmal hab' ich mein Einsames Wolfsdasein ziemlich über und will auch rumheulen und rumzicken und rumspacken wie alle anderen, und überhaupt nicht mehr cool sein.

Und manchmal will ich, daß er einfach herkommt und mich in den Arm nimmt, so wie er es damals auf der Schneeinsel getan hat und dieser Gedanke erschreckt mich am allermeisten.

Mit hundertachtzig Sachen rasten wir die Straße hinunter. Mein Brüderchen hockte neben mir und hielt Patamon so fest im Arm, als ob er ihn überhaupt nicht mehr gehenlassen wollte. Hinter mir hockte Taichi mit Hikari auf dem Schoß und auf ihrem Tailmon. Noch eins dahinter erklärte Koushirou seinen Eltern den Unterschied zwischen einem Bonzleveldidschi und einem Ultrabonzleveldidschi.

Ich drehte mich zu Taichi um. "Na Brillenschädel, wie fühlt man sich denn so als unterster Teil von den Bremer Stadtmusikanten?"

Als Antwort rammte er sein Knie in die Sitzlehne. Er hatte keine Hand frei, um mich zu packen oder zu schubsen, da er das Gezappel auf seinem Schoß festhalten mußte.

Vater stieg auf die Bremse, ums Haar hätte er zwei kleine Dinos überfahren, die vor uns auf der Straße herumtorkelten. Einer mit Fell, einer ohne. Taichi und ich nix wie raus aus dem Wagen und zu unseren völlig erschöpften Didschis.

"Er ist zu stark für uns," quäkten sie verzweifelt. "Wir haben wirklich alles versucht!"

"Das ist doch nicht eure Schuld!" Vorsichtig, denn sie sahen doch ziemlich mitgenommen aus, knuddelten wir unsere Didschis und versuchten sie zu beruhigen.

"Er hat die Kraft des Teufels!" Hoch über uns flatterten zwei Engelsdidschis, eins mit Wonderbra und eins ohne und hielten schlaue Reden. "Wir werden ihn ein für alle mal vernichten!"

"Hunger!" brüllte das Riesenvieh. "Will fressen!"

Is ja gut, du Intelligenzbolzen! Warte gefälligst, bis die Guten mit der Kampfansage fertig sind, dann kannst du immer noch plärren.

"Wir haben ein Problem!" Koushirou hatte inzwischen VenomVamdemon's Daten gefunden. "Er ist auf dem Megalevel, das bedeutet noch eins höher als das Ultralevel! Damit ist er viel stärker als alle unsere Digimon zusammen!"

Noch höher als Ultra? Wußte gar nicht, daß das geht. "Aber mit mehreren Ultradigimon zusammen, muß es doch möglich sein, ihn zu besiegen, oder etwa nicht?"

"Leider nein!" Kreidebleich schüttelte Koushirou den Kopf. "Das Problem ist, die Angriffsstärke eines Digimon wächst durch die Digitation nicht linear, sondern exponentiell."

Computer – drrrrr – Übersetzungsprogramm bitte – beep – beep!

Als er in unsere verständnislosen Gesichter blickte, fügte Koushirou hinzu: "Das bedeutet, daß ein Megadigimon nicht nur doppelt oder dreimal so stark ist wie ein Ultradigimon. Es könnte sogar hundert- oder tausendmal so stark sein."

Na, das waren ja glänzende Aussichten!

Unsere Geschwisterchen waren die einzigen, die davon völlig unbeeindruckt blieben und weiter kräftig ihre Didschis anfeuerten. Vermutlich lagen Kalkulationen wie hundert oder tausendmal ein bisserl außerhalb ihres Vorstellungsbereichs.

"Wie ging der Text auf der Schrifttafel weiter?" fragte Koushirou's Vater plötzlich. "Bisher hat alles gestimmt, vielleicht finden wir hier die Lösung!"

Koushirou beugte sich über seinen Laptop. "Die Engel schickten Pfeile des Lichts und der Hoffnung auf die Menschen, die ihren Schützlingen am nächsten standen. Und dann geschah ein Wunder!"

"Was denn für Engel?" Koushirou's Mom schien ziemlich verwirrt.

Aber auf dem Gesicht ihres Sohnes erschien ein breites Grinsen. "Damit sind Angemon und Angewomon gemeint," rief er, "sie sind doch Engel!"

Wußt' ich's doch! Der Typ ist der Einzige, der diesen Unsinn schnallt. Ohne ihn säßen wir jetzt ziemlich in der Patsche.

"Und ihre Schützlinge, das sind dann Hikari-san, und Takeru-kun. Sie sind schließlich ihre menschlichen Partner!" Superbrain hatte echt den Durchblick.

Und dabei wollte ich ihn eigentlich nur mitnehmen, damit er sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlt. Aber so wie's aussah, waren wir anderen auf seine Hilfe sehr viel mehr angewiesen, als er auf unsere. Ich mußte an unsere Abenteuer in der Digiwelt zurückdenken und daran, wie oft er uns schon den Hals gerettet hat.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß wir ohne ihn gar nicht wieder zurückgekommen wären. Immerhin hat er den Code ausgeknobelt, der uns das Tor in die reale Welt geöffnet hat.

"Bliebe nur noch zu klären, wer den beiden am nächsten steht!" Koushirou zog die Stirn in Falten. "Dann hätten wir die Lösung!"

Sein Didschi schaltete sich ein. "Überleg doch mal, Koushirou-han. Wenn ich ein Engel wäre" – bei der Vorstellung mußten wir allesamt grinsen, trotz dem Ernst unsrer Lage – "wenn ich ein Engel wäre, dann wärst du mein Schützling. Und wen hast du am liebsten?"

"Na, meine Eltern natürlich!"

"Und wen haben Takeru-han, und Hikari-han am liebsten?"

"Ihre Familien! Ihre Eltern und Geschwister!"

Geschwister? Taichi und ich blickten uns an. Damit waren wir gemeint. Wir waren Takeru's und Hikari's Geschwister.

Hatte das alles mit den Dingen zu tun, von denen Wizahmon gesprochen hatte? Über Takeru's und Hikari's früheres Leben und den Fluch und das ganze Zeugs? Und ihre besonderen Kräfte? Aber wieso Pfeile? Wieso sollten Angemon und Angewomon auf uns schießen?

Auch Koushirou raffte das nicht ab. "Wieso sollen sie Pfeile auf diejenigen abschießen, die sie gern haben? Das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

"Versteh' doch, es sind Engel" Koushirou's Mutter schien dazu etwas eingefallen sein. "In der römischen Mythologie gibt es einen kleinen Engel, der vom Himmel herab Liebespfeile auf die Menschen schießt."

Ach, das kenn' ich doch! Sie meint diesen Amor Heini, diesen kleinen geflügelten Gott. Er schießt Pfeile auf die Menschen und dann verlieben sie sich... oh nein! Das darf doch wahr sein! Das kann doch überhaupt nicht damit gemeint sein!

"Ganz genau!" kreischte Tentomon. "Angemon und Angewomon müssen Liebespfeile auf euch abschießen!"

"Aber das ist doch nur eine Theorie!" Hilflos blickte Koushirou um sich und suchte in den Gesichtern der anderen nach Zustimmung. "Es ist doch viel zu gefährlich und... und... " Er brach ab.

"Und... was denkst du?" Meine Stimme zittert so sehr, ich hätt' nicht gedacht, daß ich überhaupt irgendwas rausbring.

"Ich glaub', es stimmt!" Taichi dreht sich zu mir und seine Augen leuchten. Dieses ganz besondere Leuchten.

Ob es nur die Vorfreude auf ein neues Abenteuer ist? Oder hat es noch einen anderen Grund?

Ich weiß nicht, ich glaub' nicht, daß er die Story mit dem Amortypen kennt. Ich glaub' nicht, daß er... daß er das mit den Liebespfeilen rafft. Sonst müßte er doch irgendwie anders reagieren. Erschrecken vielleicht oder sich darüber lustig machen. Einen dummen Witz reißen oder sauer werden, ach was weiß ich!

Jetzt check' ich gar nix mehr!

Aber er steht nur da und grinst mich an, mit seinen riesengroßen Glubschaugen und diesmal steckt der Reiskuchen nicht in meinem Hals, sondern in meinem Knien. Die zittern nämlich, als ob ich grad stockbesoffen wär. Wenn ich plötzlich zwei Taucherbrillen seh', dann sollt' ich wohl langsam anfangen, mir Sorgen zu machen.

"Takeru, hör mal!" Als ich merke, daß meine Gesichtsfarbe ins Tomatenrote abdriftet, schau' ich lieber schnell zur Seite. "Sag' Angemon, er soll seinen _Holy Rod!_ auf mich abschießen!"

"Und Angewomon soll den _Holy Arrow!_ auf mich abschießen!" Taichi scheint ebenso fest entschlossen zu sein, das Ganze durchzuziehen wie ich.

"Aber das ist doch viel zu gefährlich!" rufen unsere Geschwisterchen ängstlich. "Euch könnte dabei was Schlimmes passieren!"

"Ach Quatsch! Uns doch nicht!"

"Niemals!"

Wenn ich weiter so auf den Boden starre, denken die garantiert, daß ich mir vor Angst gleich in die Hosen mach'. Also Tomatengesicht hin, Reiskuchenknie her, reiß ich mich eben zusammen und heb' den Kopf wieder hoch. Auch wenn ich ihn nicht angucken will!

Nein, eigentlich will ich schon. Ist nur wieder eine dumme Ausrede.

Nein, keine dummen Ausreden mehr. Jetzt nicht mehr. Kein Rummotzen, kein Beleidigtsein, keine Coolness Spielchen. Schluß damit!

Seine Birne ist genauso rot wie meine. Bis unter die Taucherbrille! Und er weiß auch nicht, was er sagen soll. Aber es ist ihm egal. Er sieht nicht aus wie jemand, der sich wegen irgendwas Sorgen macht. Er sieht aus wie jemand, der einfach nur glücklich ist. Trotz der Gefahr, in der wir uns befinden.

Ich lächele zurück, damit er weiß, daß ich es auch bin.

"Schießt die Pfeile auf unsere großen Brüder ab," weisen unsere Geschwisterchen ihre Didschis an. Ihre Stimmen klingen ruhig, auch wenn ich ihren Gesichtern ansehen kann, daß sie sich irre Sorgen machen. "Und glaubt fest an ein Wunder!"

_Auf den Schwingen, die mein Mut mir schenkt,_

_Flieg ich zu dir, weil ich grad' an dich denk!_

_Denn du bist sicherlich_

_Da für mich._

_Ich glaub an dich!_

Über uns sind Angemon und Angewomon bereits in Angriffsposition gegangen. Unsre Didschis plärren was von megagefährlich, und das wir's lassen sollen.

"Keine Angst Gabumon, wir wissen genau, was wir tun!"

"Du kennst mich doch, Agumon! Hat Gefahr mich jemals abgeschreckt?"

_Du bist immer für mich da,_

_immer kann ich auf dich zählen,_

_und die Sterne sind zum Greifen nah,_

_wenn ich mit dir in die Wolken schau!_

Nein, niemals! Weil du ein kleiner Trottel bist, der sich Kopf voraus in jedes Abenteuer stürzt. Ein unheimlich liebenswerter kleiner Trottel mit unheimlich schlechtem Klamottengeschmack, und soviel Stacheldraht auf dem Kopf, daß Birdramon drauf nisten könnte. Weil du lachst und hüpfst und rumhampelst wie ein betrunkener Geißbock, wenn so miesepetrige Typen wie ich schlechte Laune verbreiten und sich selbst nicht ausstehen können. Weil du nie den Mut verlierst und für deine Freunde durchs Feuer gehst. Weil du immer ehrlich mit deinen Gefühlen bist und dir Falschheit oder Lüge völlig fremd sind. Weil du... weil du ganz einfach du bist... Taichi...

_Flieg mit mir ins Himmelsblau!_

_Ganz genau,_

_Wir sind Träumer, streck' die Nase in den Wind!_

_Zum Horizont! Halt dich fest, unsre Reise beginnt!_

Ich dreh' mich wieder zu dir um und deine Augen sagen mir, daß ich auch ehrlich hätte sein sollen. Wenn ich es gewesen wäre, wenn ich meine Gefühle nicht einfach in mich rein gefressen hätte, dann hätte so vieles anders sein können. Ich hätt' nicht so feige sein dürfen. Ich hätt' nicht immer darauf warten sollen, daß du den ersten Schritt machst. Ich hätte... ach egal! Sinnlos jetzt darüber nachzugrübeln, was hätte sein können. Lieber an das denken, was noch sein kann. Was vielleicht noch sein kann...

_Auf den Schwingen, die mein Mut mir schenkt_

_Flieg' ich mit dir, wohin der Wind uns lenkt!_

_Ganz hoch hinauf,_

_wir geben niemals auf! _

"Keine Angst, wir wissen genau, was wir tun." Ich weiß nicht ob ich es zu Gabumon sage, um ihn zu beruhigen, oder zu Taichi, um mich dafür zu entschuldigen, daß ich so ein Idiot war. Daß ich nicht ehrlich sein konnte.

_Auf den Schwingen, die mein Mut mir schenkt,_

_flieg ich zu dir, weil ich grad' an dich denk!_

_Denn du bist sicherlich_

_Da für mich – ich glaub an dich!_

Wir sehen uns an und keiner weiß, was er sagen soll. Es ist genauso, wie auf der Schneeinsel, in der Wüste, auf der Treppe beim Sender. Und diesmal wissen wir beide, daß uns nicht viel Zeit bleibt. Entweder wir bringen's jetzt raus oder wir lassen's bleiben. Wir haben schon soviel Zeit verschenkt, jetzt müssen wir's besser machen. Jeder Augenblick, den wir noch abwarten, ist ein Augenblick zuviel.

_Manchmal fühl' ich mich nicht stark,_

_Und mein Ziel scheint unerreichbar._

_Daß ich's trotzdem von Neuem wag',_

_Liegt nur daran, daß du bei mir bist! _

Wenn er jetzt wieder sagt: Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, dann muß ich dich was fragen, dann krieg' ich echt nen Schreikrampf...

_Weil ich dir immerzu vertrau'!_

_Ganz genau,_

_Wir sind Träumer, mit dir werd' ich nicht verlier'n!_

_Fühlst du die Kraft mit unsren Herzen zu digitier'n?_

Aber er sagt überhaupt nix, er wartet nämlich drauf, daß ich was sage. Jetzt frag' ich mich, ob er sich nicht die ganze Zeit gefragt hat, wie meine Gefühle für ihn aussehen könnten. Mein Verhalten muß ihm doch ziemlich rätselhaft erschienen sein, so komisch, wie ich mich benommen hab'. Aber ich bin nun mal so wie ich bin! Ich kann nicht so einfach über meinen Schatten springen. Ich kann nicht einfach so aus dem Effeff heraus über meine Gefühle reden, wenn ich das solange nicht getan hab'. Ich kann das einfach nicht!

_Auf den Schwingen, die mein Mut mir schenkt_

_Flieg' ich mit dir, wohin das Herz mich drängt!_

_Was auch passiert,_

_wohin der Weg uns führt!_

Hab' ich nun gesagt, daß ich was sagen will, oder hab ich es nicht gesagt? Ich hab's gesagt. Nicht daß ich wirklich etwas gesagt hätte. Nur daran gedacht, daß ich es tun will! Ohhh, warum ist das alles so verdammt kompliziert!

_Auf den Schwingen, die mein Mut mir schenkt,_

_flieg ich zu dir, weil ich grad' an dich denk!_

_Denn ich weiß, du läßt mich_

_Nie im Stich_

_Ich glaub' an dich!_

"Und, bist du soweit?"

Was Blöderes hat mir auch nicht einfallen können! Yama, du bist ein echter Intelligenzbolzen!

"Ja, alles klar!" Schon wieder dieses Lächeln.

Wovor hab' ich eigentlich Angst? Davor, zurückgewiesen zu werden? Eigentlich nicht, nicht mehr. Davor, mich lächerlich zu machen? Das schon eher. Davor, daß das alles doch ein Riesenblödsinn ist, und wir jetzt draufgeh'n?

Das sowieso.

"Obwohl..." Taichi klingt etwas verlegen, "ein bißchen Angst hab' ich schon."

Wie kommt er da jetzt drauf? Kann er meine Gedanken lesen? Nein, wahrscheinlich fühlt er nur dasselbe wie ich. In mancherlei Hinsicht.

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich auch." Wenigstens eins, wo wir uns mal einig sind.

Ich bring's nicht raus. Ich kann's nicht in Worte fassen. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Irgendwas Cooles, wie in einem Film, aber ehrlich soll's trotzdem sein. Irgendwas, was nicht allzu dumm klingt, aber was ich nicht wiederholen und erklären muß, weil er's wieder mal nicht gecheckt hat. Irgendwas wie...

Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. ...

Und dann mach' ich etwas, das ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Wenn mir das jemand erzählt hätte, noch vor fünf Minuten erzählt hätte, ich hätt' dem ja eins auf die Fresse gegeben, daß er rückwärts bis Sapporo geflogen wär'.

Ich hab' sowas noch nie gemacht, das heißt nicht mehr, seit damals auf der Schneeinsel, aber da war es was anderes. Als er so plötzlich aufgetaucht ist und wir aufeinander zugeschossen sind, hab' ich seine Hände genommen, aber das war aus Versehen, das zählt nicht. Und dann, als ich von der Klippe hing, aber da war's ein Notfall, weil ich sonst runtergefallen wär. Das zählt auch nicht!

"Das Beste wird sein, du hältst mich ganz fest, damit ich nicht weglaufen kann."

Meine Finger schließen sich um seine Hand. Wenn es schon kein Versehen sein kann, dann doch wenigstens ein Notfall. Das muß man doch in solch einer Situation gelten lassen, oder? Oder?

"Klar, mach ich!" Ich kann spüren, wie sich seine Finger gegen meinen Handrücken pressen. "Aber du mußt mich genauso festhalten."

Jetzt und für immer. Du darfst mich nie wieder loslassen, mein kleiner Stacheldrahtkopf! Hörst du? Nie wieder!

Aber das sag' ich nicht zu ihm, nur zu mir selbst, denn ganz weggetreten bin ich dann doch nicht. Ich denke an die Schneeinsel und an die Klippe und daran, wie er mich festgehalten hat. Er hätte niemals losgelassen, niemals! Ich hab's in seinen Augen gesehen. Und er wird auch jetzt nicht loslassen. Ganz egal, was da auf uns zukommt!

Und ich werd's auch nicht tun! Selbst wenn jetzt alles schiefläuft, gibt es zumindest diesen einen wunderbaren Moment, den wir zusammen haben.

Und natürlich die ganzen Momente davor. Unsre gemeinsamen Abenteuer, unsere Balgereien, die Schneeinsel. Da kommt so einiges zusammen, also war die Zeit doch nicht verschwendet. Nicht wirklich! Es war trotz allem Ärger eine sehr schöne Zeit. Es war die Sache wert. Und ich bereue nichts.

"Ein Wunder geschehe!"

_Auf den Schwingen, die mein Mut mir schenkt_

_Flieg' ich mit dir, wohin der Wind uns lenkt!_

_Ganz hoch hinauf,_

_Wir geben niemals auf!_

_Auf den Schwingen, die mein Mut mir schenkt,_

_Flieg ich zu dir, weil ich grad' an dich denk!_

_Denn du bist sicherlich_

_Da für mich_

_Ich glaub an dich!_

Als das Licht uns erreicht, muß ich geblendet die Augen schließen. Um mich herum wird es warm und ich kann den Boden nicht mehr richtig spüren, beinah' so, als ob ich schweben würde. Nur Taichi's Hand spür' ich nach wie vor. Mit dem Daumen streiche ich über sein Handgelenk und sein Griff wird fester. Eigentlich komm ich mir vor, wie ein Digimon kurz vor einer Digitation, nur daß ich natürlich keines bin. Trotzdem, genau so muß sich das anfühlen.

Was geschieht mit uns? Werden wir jetzt digitieren, Taichi und ich?

_Agumon__... Warp Shinka... __WarGreymon_

_Gabumon... __ Warp Shinka... MetalGarurumon_

Natürlich, wie könnte es anders sein! Hätten wir Kinder nicht auch mal digitieren dürfen können? Immer nur die Monster! Wie unfair!

Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, scheint sich im ersten Moment nichts verändert zu haben. Taichi hat sie schon offen, er sieht aus, als habe er ein Gespenst gesehen. Ich schaue ebenfalls nach vorne, um herauszufinden, was ihn so erschreckt hat, und...

Unglaublich!

Wahnsinn!

"Dagegen schau' ich ja richtig mickrig aus!"

Allerdings Tentomon, da hast du recht. Auch wenn du das wahrscheinlich nicht hören wolltest!

Agumon und Gabumon sind digitiert. Taichi und ich kriegen unsere Fressen nicht mehr zu, aber da sind wir bestimmt nicht die einzigen!

Wir sind nur die einzigen, die ein Megabonzlevel Digimon haben!

WarGreymon ist immer noch ein Dinosaurier, und MetalGarurumon immer noch ein Wolf. Trotzdem, was für ein Wolf!

Ich will gar nicht erst anfangen, seine phantastische unzerstörbare Rüstung zu beschreiben, seine Angriffskraft, seine unglaubliche Schnelligkeit, seine Attacken, die reinhauen, wie Bomben. Sein ganzer Körper scheint aus blauschwarzem Metall zu bestehen und glänzt in der Sonne wie eine Harley, die einen amerikanischen Highway entlangdüst.

Okay, okay, ich hör schon wieder auf! Hier gibt es keine Highways und erst recht keine Sonne, da wir uns mitten im tiefsten Nebel befinden. Aber egal, man wird doch mal ein bißchen schwärmen dürfen.

Jetzt jedenfalls wird das Frankenstein Didschi von meinem MetalGarurumon gewaltig eins auf die Fresse kriegen. Und natürlich auch ein bißchen von WarGreymon und den netten kleinen Kuscheltieren mit denen der Rest unserer Bande so anrückt.

"Oy! Du hast losgelassen!" beschwert sich auf einmal Taichi. "Hast du nicht gesagt, du willst mich festhalten!"

"Das hab' ich eher im übertragenen Sinne gemeint. Du willst doch jetzt nicht etwa Händchen halten, so mitten im Kampf, während alle anderen zuschauen!"

"Nein, jetzt muß ich mein Viech anfeuern geh'n! Aber später vielleicht, okay?"

"Muß nicht unbedingt sein. Aber falls du mich später was fragen willst..."

"Muß ich doch gar nicht mehr! Oder willst du jetzt auf einmal doch nicht?"

"Will ich was?"

"Mit mir gehen, natürlich!"

"Trottel!"

"Blödmann!"

"Doofkopf!"

"Saftsack!"

Mit wildem Kampfgeschrei rennen wir aufeinander los und diesmal rangelt er mich zu Boden. Er beugt sich über mich und schaut mich mit seinen Glubschaugen an und am liebsten möcht' ich seinen Kopf noch näher heranziehen. Aber da er meine Hände festhält, geht das natürlich nicht!

Wär auch ein bißchen albern gewesen.

"Komm bloß nicht auf den Gedanken, mich abzuknutschen, sonst setzt's was." Ich versuche möglichst bedrohlich zu klingen, was sich in meiner jetzigen Situation als etwas schwierig herausstellt. "Und wehe, du erzählst es jemand! Dann setzt's auch was!"

"Mach' ich schon nicht!" Er klettert wieder von mir runter und rennt die Straße rauf, um das Kampfgeschehen besser verfolgen zu können! "Du schaffst es, WarGreymon, du bist der Größte!" hör' ich ihn von weitem brüllen. "Du bist mein Supa-dupa-Digimon!"

"Die Antwort ist 'ja'," sage ich leise und folge ihm ohne Eile die Straße hinauf.

**Tsuzuku...**

**-**

* * *

**-**

**Author's Note:**Na endlich! *seufz* Haben sie sich doch gekriegt. Lang genug hat's ja gedauert!

Sorry, daß ich nicht mehr den Nerv hatte, den ganzen langen Kampf zwischen den Kids und VenomVamdemon zu beschreiben. Aber dann wäre die Story noch fünf Seiten länger und ich hätte noch mindestens 'ne Woche gebraucht, bis ich damit durch bin. Sie ist mit 25 Seiten sowieso der längste Teil von allen. Nur zum Vergleich "Atsui Kimochi" hatte nur 9 Seiten.

Aber jetzt wo die Jungs sich endlich ihre Gefühle eingestanden haben, gibt es etwas, das ich unbedingt loswerden muß: Ich bin fest überzeugt davon, daß die ganzen romantischen Szenen zwischen Yamato und Taichi kein Zufall sind, sondern daß die Macher von Digimon sie ganz genauso geplant haben.

Das ist sicher eine gewagte Theorie, selbst für einen Taito-Fan. Ich höre immer wieder, sogar von den Taito Fans selbst, daß wir uns die Romantik zwischen Yama und Taichi nur einbilden. Das wäre an sich überhaupt nichts Schlimmes, denn viele Fans wünschen sich Pärchen, die in der Serie nicht vorkommen und schreiben darüber. Als Fans haben wir ja das Recht, uns alles so zurechtzubiegen, wie wir's haben wollen, schließlich sind wir die "Kunden."

Trotzdem denke ich, daß die Anspielungen zwischen Taichi und Yamato kein Zufall sind. Der Grund dafür ist allerdings leider ziemlich unromantisch.

Bei den meisten Anime kann man davon ausgehen, daß sie vor allen Dingen Geld einbringen sollen und ganz besonders Digimon, als Promotion für das Kartenspiel, ist auf Erfolg ausgerichtet. Die Serie ist eine wahre Ansammlung von Erfolgskonzepten: Viele Monster, die man als Spielzeuge verkaufen kann, viele Charaktere, mit denen sich der Zuschauer identifizieren kann, fetzige Musik, eine Story, die einerseits hintergründig ist, andererseits auch für Kleine verständlich, viele computeranimierte Digitationen und Kämpfe für die Jungs, und natürlich Romantik für die Mädchen.

Shounen-Ai (oder in Japan: _Boys Love_ ) also Liebesgeschichten zwischen Jungs ist auch eins dieser ganzen Erfolgskonzepte. Ein großer Teil der weiblichen Anime-Fans in Japan sind Shounen-Ai Fans und schauen sich Anime an, in denen Jungs Romanzen mit anderen Jungs erleben.

Kaum jemand würde einen Anime für Mädchen produzieren und dabei auf Shounen-Ai verzichten, weil dieser Anime sich sonst nicht gut verkaufen würde. Je stärker der Anime auf ein weibliches Publikum ausgerichtet ist, desto mehr Shounen-Ai Andeutungen gibt es. Manche Anime haben auch feste Pärchen, wie z.b. Kunzite, und Zoisite aus _Sailormoon_. Lediglich Anime, die sich ausschließlich an ein männliches Publikum richten, verzichten auf Shounen-Ai.

Digimon richtet sich hauptsächlich an Jungs und nebenbei an Mädchen. Das bedeutet ein bißchen Shounen-Ai ist gut, es darf aber nicht zuviel sein, da die männlichen Zuschauer es langweilig finden würden. Sie wollen lieber Kämpfe und Action. (was sie ja auch kriegen)

Man kann also davon ausgehen, daß die süßen Taito Szenen nur aus einem Grund in der Serie sind, nämlich damit viele Mädels und sonstige Shounen-Ai Fans auch Digimon Fans werden, sich die Serie anschauen und die Produkte dazu kaufen.

So einfach ist das. Money makes the world go round. *ggg*

Und ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viel Geld ich schon für diese dämliche Serie ausgegeben hab.'

_Ore hitori de daijoubu sa_

_Yamato_


	8. Kapitel 7 Hatsukoi

**Disclaimer**: Moshi Moshi. Hier ist Yamato's anrufbeantwortendes Digimon. Yamato muß leider die nächsten 3000 Jahre im Knast verbringen, weil er die Rechte an Digimon Adventure nicht bezahlen kann und es trotzdem gewagt hat, Fanfics dazu zu schreiben.

**Autor**: Yamato

**Spoiler**: Wir sind jetzt in Folge 42. Die Digiritter sind in die Digiwelt zurückgekehrt und müssen sich nun den Dark Masters stellen. Ein paar kleine Spoiler für die Folgen 40-42.

**Warning**: Das Kapitel ist ein wenig _lime_ aber eigentlich harmlos genug, um bei dem PG-13 bzw. FSK-12 Rating zu bleiben.

**Dedication**: Dieser Teil ist für einen versauten Koji und für alle anderen die schon seit 6 Kapiteln darauf warten, daß die Jungs sich endlich mal etwas näher kommen. Außerdem für Yalda, das Obersteinchen, für Stiffy, deren Namen die perfekte Übersetzung für Latte ist und für alle Kieselchen und Felsbröckchen im Club der Steine, die sich wünschen, daß unsere Jungs wenigstens einmal glücklich sein dürfen, bevor es an der Zeit für die große Katastrophe ist.

**Archive:** Ähnlich wie für iAmicus Draconis/i, hab' ich jetzt auch für Walk on the Edge einen kleinen Schrein in meinem LJ angelegt. Dort gibt es die Story mit Bildern, Hintergrundmaterial und kleinen Spoilern für noch nicht gepostete Folgen

* * *

**7_. _Hatsukoi**

_Kowai ka? - Hast du Angst?_

_Kowakunai to ieba, uso da! – Nein, hab' ich nicht... aber das ist eine Lüge_

_Jitsu wa, ore mo da – Ehrlich gesagt, ich auch_

-Yamato und Taichi, kurz bevor Angemon und Angewomon die Liebespfeile abschießen-

Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Yamato und einer Taucherbrille?

Na? Was ist? So schwierig kann das doch nicht sein!

Die Antwort ist, es gibt keinen! Beide sorgen nämlich dafür, daß Taichi kein Blut im Brain hat.

Was, der war nicht witzig? So ein Pech aber auch! Moment mal, da kenn' ich 'nen Besseren: Was wird größer, wenn Taichi mit Yamato Händchen hält?

Ihre Digimon natürlich, was dachtest du denn, du Hentai?

Soviel also zu Taichi's tollem Versprechen keinem was zu erzählen. Nur gut, daß unsere lieben Mitstreiter jetzt genügend Gesprächsstoff für die langen einsamen Nächte haben, in denen sie Wache schieben und darauf warten müssen, daß irgendein fieses Didschi uns im Schlaf überfällt. Falls wir überhaupt noch mal zum Schlafen kommen, bevor wir in den ewigen Schlaf sinken werden.

Wobei, die fiesen Didschis haben es überhaupt nicht nötig, uns im Schlaf zu überfallen. Die kriegen das auch sehr gut hin, wenn wir wach sind.

Unseren Kampf gegen VenomVamdemon haben wir glimpflich überstanden, was man von der Zombiefresse nicht gerade behaupten kann. Aber seit wir wieder hier in der Digiwelt sind, läuft alles schief, was nur schieflaufen kann. Wir haben es jetzt mit vier eingebildeten Megaprohls zu tun, die sich Dark Masters nennen und sich einen Spaß draus machen, uns von einem Eck der Digiwelt ins nächste zu jagen.

Das geht ohne weiteres, da diese selbsternannte Boygroup unsere arme Digiwelt ziemlich geschrottet hat. Viele Gebiete sind zerstört, oder ganz einfach verschwunden. Genau wie in dieser Geschichte, wo die Welt vom Nichts gefressen wird, oder so ähnlich. So wie's aussieht, sind die vier Herrschaftsgebiete der Take That World Apart Boyz, die einzigen, die noch von der Digiwelt existieren.

Leadsänger ist dieser häßliche Clown Piemon, eine Mischung zwischen dem französischen Pierrot, und Stephen King's It. Auch Pinocchimon sieht aus wie frisch aus der Mottenkiste, er ist eine quäkende Holzmarionette mit langen Fäden und langer Nase. Mugendramon ist eher einem Science Fiction Film entsprungen, dieser Cyber-High-Tech-Klotz ist eine mögliche Weiterentwicklung von Andromon, wie Koushirou's schlauer Laptop uns verraten hat. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht von unsrem!

Und Seadramon war ja schon immer mein absolutes Lieblingsdidschi. Jou's übrigens auch, da können wir uns die Hand schütteln. Das Vieh ist jetzt im Megalevel, und immer noch genauso blöd und häßlich, wie wir's in Erinnerung haben.

Mit MetalSeadramon kriegten wir es jetzt zu tun, denn wir befanden uns in seinem Herrschaftsgebiet, dem Meer. Besser gesagt über dem Meer, auf dem Rücken eines lieben alten Freundes, der uns in der letzten Sekunde den Arsch gerettet hatte, als MetalSeadramon uns schon zu Fischfutter verarbeiten wollte. Wir befanden uns genau da, wo wir uns schon mal vor knapp dreißig Folgen befunden hatten, nämlich auf Whamon's Rücken und sahen der Sonne zu, die langsam im Meer versank.

"Dieser Platz weckt Erinnerungen!" Mimi hatte ihren Hut abgenommen und ließ sich den Fahrtwind durch die Haare brausen. Jou starrte sie an, als wär' sie so 'ne Art himmlische Erscheinung. Als sie zu ihm hinübersah, versteckte er seine knallrote Birne schnell hinter Koushirou's Laptop.

"Ich versuche gerade herauszufinden, wie wir MetalSeadramon besiegen können." Offensichtlich war Koushirou naiv genug, das plötzliche Auftauchen von Jou's Rübe, für Interesse an seiner Arbeit zu halten. "Ich gehe die Attacken unserer Megalevel Digimon durch und überprüfe, wie wirksam sie im Kampf gegen Seadramon sein könnten."

"Das... äh, ist schön." Jou linste über den Rand des Bildschirms zu Mimi hinüber. Bei ihrem letzten Abenteuer scheinen die beiden sich ein bißchen nähergekommen zu sein. Als einzige sind sie einer Falle von Seadramon entkommen und haben uns andere rausgehauen. Ein komisches Hummerdidschi namens Anomalocarimon hatte uns in einer Strandhütte eingeschlossen und mit Sandduschen bewußtlos gemacht. Zum Glück konnten Zudomon und Lilymon uns da wieder rausholen.

Was da genau passiert ist, weiß ich nicht. Jou wollt's mir erzählen, hatte aber noch keine Gelegenheit mich unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Vielleicht später, wenn die anderen schlafen.

"Du solltest es für heute gut sein lassen, Koushirou-kun, du verdirbst dir noch die Augen bei diesem schlechten Licht." Sora war hinter Koushirou getreten, an der einen Hand mein Brüderchen, an der anderen das Psychokind. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte sie sich den Mund fusselig geredet und ihnen Märchen erzählt. Die Lieblingsstory der beiden war die geheimnisvolle Legende von Prinzessin Hikari und Prinz Takeru, die vor tausend Jahren die Digiwelt retteten und dafür von einem bösen Dämon verflucht wurden. Frei nach Wizahmon's Zauberbuch.

Taichi stand mit seinem Fernrohr auf Whamon's Kopf und spielte Ausguck. Nicht daß es etwas zu sehen gab, aber offensichtlich kam er sich dabei ziemlich toll vor.

Ich steckte meine Mundharmonika in den Gürtel zurück und schlenderte zu ihm hinüber. Ja, ich hab' das Teil wieder, denn bevor es uns diesmal in die Digiwelt verschlagen hat, hatten wir doch tatsächlich Gelegenheit uns ein bißchen auszurüsten. Leider hat außer Zimperliese niemand etwas Vernünftiges mitgenommen. Er hat die Medizintasche vom Sommercamp mit Pflastern, Klopapier und Zahnbürsten vollgestopft. Koushirou hat diverse CD-Roms und Disketten, Hikari ihre Malstifte samt Block und Mimi allerlei Döschen und Fläschchen eingepackt, über deren Verwendungszweck ich mich jetzt nicht auslassen will. Ich frag' mich, wieso keiner auf den Gedanken gekommen, was zu essen mitzunehmen.

Okay, hätt' ich auch selbst draufkommen können.

"Guck mal da vorn, siehst du das auch?" Taichi gibt mir sein Fernglas, und wedelt mit der Hand in eine unbestimmte Richtung. Er steht jetzt schräg hinter mir, und als er mir erklärt, wo ich hinsehen soll, streckt er seinen Kopf über meine Schulter. Seine Haare sind weich, und kitzeln mich am Hals und an der Wange, ganz genauso wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe.

Ich kann nichts erkennen, aber das macht auch nix. Ich hätt' stundenlang so dastehen können.

"Ich will auch sehen!" Mein Brüderchen drängelte sich zwischen uns, und versuchte nach dem Fernrohr zu greifen. Ich hielt es extra hoch, damit er nicht ran kam. "Gib' her," schimpfte er, und fing an, auf und ab zu hüpfen. "Taichi-san, Onii-chan ist schon wieder gemein zu mir!"

"Jetzt laß ihm halt das dumme Teil!" versuchte Taichi zu schlichten. "Da gibt's eh nix!" Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Ich wollt' nur, daß du wieder zu mir her kommst, hast dich heut den ganzen Tag nicht um mich gekümmert."

Wie hätt' ich das auch bitteschön anstellen sollen? Seit wir letzte Nacht hier angekommen sind, hatten wir nicht einen Moment Ruhe. Erst jetzt die letzten paar Stunden auf Whamon's Rücken. Und was soll ich da groß machen, wenn wir alle so zusammengepfercht herumhocken?

"Sorry, aber das ist etwas schwierig..." Wie sollte ich es ihm auch erklären?.

"Hört auf zu tuscheln, das ist gemein!" schimpfte mein Brüderchen. Der ganze Streß hatte ihn ziemlich quengelig gemacht, außerdem war er wahrscheinlich hungrig. "Wer flüstert, lügt!"

"Jetzt beruhig' dich wieder, Takeru-kun," mischte sich Sora ein. "Du bist doch ein großer Junge und verstehst doch, daß man manchmal über private Dinge reden muß. Dein Bruder und Taichi denken sich ganz bestimmt einen tollen Plan aus, wie wir die Dark Masters besiegen können."

"Sora hat wie immer recht!" Taichi begann zu kichern. "Willst du ihm nicht noch eine Geschichte erzählen, Sora?"

"Na meinetwegen," seufzte sie.

"Kakuii! Erzähl' mir die mit dem Raumschiff, Onee-san!" Er folgte Sora zurück zu den anderen.

Häh? Seit wann nennt Takeru Sora "ältere Schwester?"

"Macht er schon länger," sagte Taichi. "Hikari nennt sie auch so, seit Sora sich immer so lieb um sie kümmert."

Eigentlich war es überhaupt nichts Ungewöhnliches einen älteren Freund oder Freundin, als Bruder oder Schwester zu bezeichnen. Das ist bei uns ziemlich weit verbreitet. Gerade wenn man jemanden sehr gern hat und ihn als Vorbild ansieht. Es ist nichts, worüber man sich wundern bräuchte.

Trotzdem versetzte mir das einen Stich, ich konnte nicht sagen, wieso!

Die Sonne war jetzt nahezu komplett im Meer verschwunden. Unsere Didschis hatten sich bereits schlafen gelegt, sie waren erschöpft vom vielen Kämpfen. Auch wir waren ziemlich am Ende. Jou war im Sitzen eingenickt, während Mimi sich unter ihrem Hut zusammengerollt hatte. Einmal noch richtete sie sich auf und hielt Koushirou die Nase zu, damit er mit der Schnarcherei aufhörte.

Sora legte sich neben Piyomon und nahm sie in den Arm. Das Didschi gluckste vergnügt im Schlaf.

Ich streckte mich auf Whamon's Kopf aus, und zog meine Mundharmonika wieder hervor. Die anderen hören sie gern beim Einschlafen.

Neben mir flackte Taichi und wuschelte in meinen Haaren herum. Das lenkte mich ein bißchen ab, wahrscheinlich hab' ich auch ein paarmal den falschen Ton getroffen. Als ich merkte, wie ich langsam richtig müde wurde, ließ ich die Harmonika sinken und den Kopf dazu. Zeit, ein bißchen zu schlafen.

"Oy! Mein Platz!"

Ein eigensinniger Takeru zerrte an meinem Pulli und versuchte, mich von Taichi wegzuziehen. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, daß ich im Halbschlaf meinen Kopf auf Taichi's Brust gelegt hatte.

"Verzieh' dich!" Wütend funkelte ich meinen Bruder an. Es war mir unglaublich peinlich, daß er mich in so einer Situation erwischt hatte. Es ist was anderes, wenn er bei mir oder bei Taichi im Arm schläft, er ist schließlich noch klein. Aber ich bin eigentlich viel zu groß dafür. Ich bin doch kein Schwächling, der andere Leute zum Kuscheln braucht.

"Leg' dich doch einfach auf die andere Seite, Takeru-kun!" Taichi strahlte ihn an. "Ich hab' zwei Arme, einen für dich und einen für Yamato!"

"Danke, ich verzichte!" Das fehlt ja grade noch, daß ich mich mit meinem Brüderchen herumzoffe, wer nun bei Taichi im Arm schlafen darf. Das können meinetwegen Sora und Koushirou übernehmen, schließlich sind sie diejenigen, die früher immer in Taichi's Armen geschlafen haben.

Nur daß Sora jetzt lieber bei Mimi schläft, weil sie beste Freundinnen sind und über irgendwelche komischen Mädchengeheimnisse reden müssen. Man darf nämlich keine Geheimnisse vor der besten Freundin haben, das ist ein ganz wichtiges Gesetz. Deshalb muß man ihr auch unbedingt sofort erzählen, wenn der beste Freund einem erzählt hat, daß er jetzt mit jemandem geht.

Bin ich froh, daß ich keine besten Freunde hab'! Obwohl, mit Jou hätt' ich vielleicht drüber geredet. Aber das hat sich jetzt auch erübrigt, nachdem Mimi mir zuvorgekommen ist. Sie mußte ja unbedingt, damit angeben, daß sie Sora's beste Freundin ist und alle ihre Geheimnisse kennt. Und die ihrer Freunde gleich mit.

Ich schlenderte Whamon's Kopf hinunter und suchte mir woanders 'nen Schlafplatz. Manchmal kann Takeru schon ziemlich nerven mit seiner Taichi-Schwärmerei. Immerhin bin ich sein großer Bruder, nicht Taichi. Früher wollte er bei mir schlafen, damit ich besser auf ihn aufpassen kann. Aber jetzt...

Nein, eigentlich läuft er Taichi schon hinterher, seit er damals auf ihn aufgepaßt hat, während ich in Digitamamon's Restaurant festsaß.

Oder auch schon seit dem Sommercamp. Ich weiß noch genau, wie wir damals unseren ersten Abend in der Digiwelt verbracht haben und ich mein erstes richtiges Gespräch mit Taichi hatte. Ich hab' ihm erzählt, daß unsere Eltern geschieden sind und daß Takeru und ich nicht zusammen wohnen. Und daß Takeru ihn lieber mag als mich, weil er so'n umgänglicher Typ ist, während ich alle nur anschnauze.

Tja und dann bin ich weggelaufen. Genau wie jetzt! Ich hab' mich wirklich kein bißchen verändert!

"Oy, Yamato, wach auf!"

Taichi schüttelte mich. Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen und blinzelte ihn an. Es mußte mitten in der Nacht sein, meiner inneren Uhr nach zu urteilen, war der Morgen nicht mehr weit entfernt.

"Is was?" Ich versuchte, betont cool zu klingen.

"Weißt du, wo wir sind? Wir sind mitten in einer Bucht und dort ist eine Insel!" Er deutete in die Dunkelheit. "Wollen wir sie erforschen? Dort gibt es auch Bananenstauden, wir könnten für die andern was zu essen mitbringen!"

"Ich weiß nicht recht. Meinst du nicht, daß es zu gefährlich ist, wenn wir beide da nachts allein rumschleichen? Wir wissen schließlich nicht, was auf der Insel wohnt und die anderen würden sich große Sorgen machen, wenn sie plötzlich aufwachen und wir nicht mehr da sind."

"Sei kein Hasenfuß," grinste Taichi. "Whamon hätte niemals hier angehalten, wenn es für uns gefährlich wäre. Ich glaube eher, daß diese Bucht so eine Art Versteck ist. Und wenn wir Agumon und Gabumon sagen, daß sie den anderen Bescheid geben sollen, falls sie aufwachen, dann machen die sich auch keine Sorgen."

"Du willst die Digimon also nicht mitnehmen?"

Er drehte das Gesicht weg. "Nö, eigentlich nicht!"

"Du bist total bescheuert, weißt du das?"

"Ja klar, was denn sonst?"

Wir warfen unsere Klamotten auf einen Haufen und rutschten hinunter ins Wasser. Es war ziemlich warm, wir waren in einer Tropenzone oder sowas. Schließlich hatte Taichi von Bananen gesprochen.

Bis zur Insel dauerte es nur ein paar Minuten. Hätt's gedauert, wenn's nicht wir gewesen wären. Kaum waren wir einigermaßen außer Hörweite ließen wir's gut sein mit Stillsein und tobten lieber wieder rum. Wir machten Wettschwimmen, scheuchten uns gegenseitig durchs Wasser und versuchten den anderen unterzutauchen.

Eigentlich war es das, was wir immer getan hatten, aber diesmal war's irgendwie anders. Ich meine, ich hab' schon lange gewußt, daß es mit ihm nicht dasselbe ist wie mit den anderen, aber diesmal... Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, daß wir jetzt miteinander gehen. Oder daran, daß ich ihn mag. Oder beides.

Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach nur an diesen großen braunen Glubschaugen.

Ich hätt' die dumme Grübelei besser lassen sollen, denn ich kann wieder mal nicht schnell genug reagieren und schwupps – bin ich auch schon wieder unter Wasser. Ein taucherbebrilltes Etwas hat mich an Bein gepackt und nach unten gezerrt. Das lass' ich mir nicht bieten, auch wenn wir hundertmal miteinander gehen!

Autsch! Meinen alten Schwitzkastentrick hat er durchschaut, diesmal gelingt es ihm doch tatsächlich, mich rechtzeitig zu beißen, bevor mein Ellenbogen ihn in die Mangel nehmen kann. Er taucht mich weiter unter und als Beigabe zum Salzwasser krieg ich gleich noch ein bisserl Sand mit in die Fresse. Der Boden ist nur noch knapp unter uns – wir haben den Strand erreicht.

"Ich bin ein Krokodil!" Auf den Händen krabbelt er durch das seichte Wasser "Ich fress' alles, was mir in die Quere kommt!"

"Mich kannst du nicht fressen! Ich bin ein Killerwal!"

"Dann bist du aber ein gestrandeter Killerwal!" Er dreht sich wieder um und kommt auf mich zugekrabbelt, wobei er versucht, möglichst bedrohlich auszusehen. Ich finde, es sieht eher lächerlich aus. "Das Wasser hier ist nämlich viel zu seicht für Killerwale!"

Stimmt, inzwischen ist es zum Schwimmen zu seicht geworden, sogar für einen Menschen. Ein Wal hätte jetzt ein echtes Problem. Ich nicht! Ich dreh' mich auf den Rücken und lass' mich von den Wellen hin- und herwerfen.

Über mir ein postkartenkitschiger Südseesternenhimmel. Warum kann die Digiwelt nicht immer so friedlich sein?

Weil ein selbsternanntes Krokodil sich schon wieder auf mich stürzt und Ernst macht mit dem Fressen. Der Kerl ist echt schlimmer, als sämtliche Prohldidschis zusammen!

Schon wieder autsch! "Laß meinen Hals in Ruh, du Volltrottel, den brauch' ich noch! Ich will schließlich noch ein bißchen leben!"

"Ich bin der schreckliche Krokodilvampir! Ich brauche Bluuuut!"

"Du bist ein fetter Freßsack, also geh' von mir runter!"

Ich mache irgendsoeinen halbherzigen Versuch, mich unter ihm rauszuwinden, schließlich soll er ja nicht auf die dumme Idee kommen, daß ich es mögen könnte, ihn so nah dazuhaben. Es ist ein bißchen wie auf der Schneeinsel, als er mich im Arm hatte, aber da waren wir müde und wollten schlafen. Jetzt dagegen sind wir hellwach und toben, sein Körper so warm und so weich an meinem, so herrlich lebendig.

Nicht einen Moment kann er stillhalten. "Vampire gehen nicht, du Depp, sie fliegen!" Er breitet die Arme aus und wedelt damit herum, und als seine Patschhände auf dem Wasser aufklatschen, machen sie das Geräusch eines Vogels, der versucht, sich aus dem Meer zu erheben.

Trotz aller Balgerei - sind wir uns schon mal so nahe gewesen? Jetzt, wo er sich nicht mehr mit den Armen abstützt, liegt er mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf mir und drückt mich in den Sand. Ich muß aufpassen, daß mein Kopf nicht unter Wasser gerät. Seine Haare wischeln über mein Gesicht, ich kann den Himmel nicht mehr sehen, vor lauter Haaren.

"Ich hab' gesagt, du sollst von mir runtergeh'n!"

"Wieso? Du gibst 'ne prima Matratze ab!"

Mit beiden Händen fasse ich in seine Wuschelmähne, streife mit einem Ruck die Taucherbrille ab und werfe sie mit alle Kraft hinauf auf den Strand. "Weil du die vielleicht wiederhaben willst, bevor ein echtes Krokodil kommt und sie auffrißt!"

"Das kriegst du zurück, verlaß dich drauf!" Er grinst, rollt sich von mir runter, will aufstehen und sofort loswetzen. Darauf hab' ich aber nur gewartet! Mit dem Fuß zieh' ich ihm die Beine weg und Taucherbrillenbrain ohne Taucherbrille klatscht Gesicht voran ins Wasser.

"Wichtige Meldung an die Zentrale, der schreckliche Krokodilvampir wurde soeben abgeschossen. Nun müssen wir ihn nur noch köpfen und pfählen und außerdem hat er eine Latte!"

"Selber Latte!" Er hustet und prustet und spuckt Wasser. "Zahnstocher!"

Er will sich auf mich stürzen, aber ich bin schneller, werfe mich zur Seite und packe ihn bei den Handgelenken. Atemlos rollen wir durch den Sand, die Arme und Beine ineinander verkeilt, als ob wir für wenige Augenblicke nur ein einziges Wesen wären.

Dann sind diese Augenblicke auch schon wieder vorüber und wir liegen nebeneinander im Sand und schnappen nach Luft.

Ich kann nicht anders, ich muß ihn berühren. Ich muß ihn anfassen, diesen weichen braunen Körper, muß wissen, ob er wirklich da ist, hier neben mir, ob es nicht nur eine verrückte Art von Halluzination ist. Ich will ihm wieder nah sein, so nahe wie zuvor, aber ich kann mich nicht einfach auf ihn stürzen, und mich weiterbalgen, es ist nicht dasselbe, es ist einfach nicht dasselbe. Nicht in diesem Moment.

Plötzlich kann ich ihn wieder an mir spüren, er muß einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt haben wie ich, oder bilde ich mir das nur ein? Er hat einen Arm um mich gelegt, genau wie damals auf der Schneeinsel, und genau wie damals drückt seine Brust gegen meinen Rücken.. Aber jetzt, wo wir keine Klamotten anhaben, fühlt es sich ganz anders an.

"Mir ist kalt!" sagt er beinah entschuldigend, obwohl es wirklich sehr warm ist und er von der Balgerei ebenso schwitzen muß, wie ich.

Seine Brust ist naß und voll Sand, seine Haare kleben an meinem Hals. Sie hängen überall herum, jetzt wo die Taucherbrille sie nicht mehr hält. Aber ich glaube, das ist ihm egal.

Ich will die Haare wieder anfassen...

Vielleicht will ich das wirklich, aber meine Hände wollen woanders hin, genau wie seine auch, wollen berühren, streicheln, tasten, unbekanntes Gebiet erforschen. Sie haben ein Eigenleben, diese Hände, scheinen ganz genau zu wissen, wo sie richtig zudrücken dürfen und wo sie ganz behutsam sein müssen.

Ich hab' mich zu ihm hingedreht, aber ich seh' ihn nicht an, hab' meine Augen fest geschlossen und höre wie mein Atem beschleunigt, er kommt jetzt schneller und stoßweise, ein Keuchen, als ob ich zu lange gerannt wäre. Hitze breitet sich in meinem Bauch aus, ich sinke wieder zurück, fühle den feuchten Sand an meinem Rücken.

Meine Augen sind immer noch geschlossen, aber ich weiß, daß er sich über mich gebeugt hat, denn ich höre ihn atmen, wenn auch nur leise, das Pochen meines Herzens scheint alles andere zu übertönen. Ein Zittern läuft durch meinen Körper, die Hitze wallt hoch und ich bäume mich plötzlich auf, seiner Berührung entgegen

Verdammt, hör' jetzt bloß nicht auf!

Seine andere Hand liegt auf meiner Brust, meine Hände krallen sich um sie, nur um etwas zum Festhalten zu haben, damit ich nicht den Halt verliere... unsere Finger... umfassen einander, umschlingen einander...

Eine große Welle rollt über den Strand und erwischt meine Füße. Die kühle Gischt ist angenehm auf meiner heißen Haut.

Bin ich jetzt ein anderer als zuvor?

Bin ich erwachsener geworden?

Ich hätt' echt noch stundenlang so daliegen können. Ich bin erschöpft, so erschöpft, als ob ich den ganzen Tag rumgetobt hätte, meine Glieder sind so schwer und mein Bauch ist so klebrig, als ob jemand eine Tube Uhu drüber ausgeschüttet hätte. Mein Kopf ist angenehm leer, keine Grübeleien, keine düsteren Gedanken. Ich könnte einschlafen...

Kann ich aber nicht, denn jemand anderer hat entschieden was dagegen. Zwei-dreimal stupst er mich mit der Nase an und als ich nicht reagiere, fängt er an, mich unsanft zu schütteln. "Oy! Ich will auch!"

"Ist ja gut!" Ich strecke mich noch einmal genüßlich, dann rapple ich mich aus dem Sand hoch. Seine frechen braunen Augen seh'n mich erwartungsvoll an und einen Moment lang, hab' ich plötzlich Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Aber das sag' ich natürlich nicht, wär' auch zu peinlich!

"Mach' schneller und dann später wieder langsamer! Und tu die andere Hand hierhin! Aber bloß nicht zu fest!"

Er hat keinerlei Probleme, mich mit Anweisungen zuzutexten. Ihm scheinen diese Dinge wohl nicht ganz neu zu sein, aber ich hake nicht nach, geht mich auch überhaupt nix an, was früher war.

Er hat sich zurückgelehnt, aber nicht hingelegt, stemmt sich mit den Ellenbogen hoch. Seine Hände krallen sich links und rechts neben ihm in den Sand, dazwischen bebt sein Körper, die Bauchmuskeln zittern unter der braunen Haut. Seine Augen sind halbgeschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und als er den Kopf in den Nacken wirft, kann ich die kleine rosa Zunge sehen, die unruhig zwischen den Zähnen auf- und abfährt und sich schließlich gegen den Gaumen preßt, wie um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken.

Im nächsten Moment saugt er die Luft ein und sein Atem wird ruhiger, fast gleichmäßig, beinahe so, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Er öffnet die Augen, strahlt mich an und verzieht das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen. "Cooool!"

Ich grinse zurück und strecke die Hände nach ihm aus, als wär' ich ein Zombie in einem Horrorfilm. Er kreischt auch brav wie das dazugehörige Opfer, springt auf und hüpft ein Stück weg von mir. "Faß mich bloß nicht an damit, ich sag's dir! Ich hau' dir eine rein!"

"Versuch's nur," drohe ich händewedelnd zurück, "dann verpass' ich dir 'ne Frisur, daß du nie wieder 'ne Taucherbrille brauchst!"

"Igitt bist du widerlich!" Er schaut sich suchend um "Wo hast du die vorhin überhaupt hingepfeffert? Ich meine, die Tau... äh Fliegerbrille? Verdammt, du bringst mich ganz durcheinander!"

"Na, das hoff' ich doch!"

Er läuft den Strand hinauf und sucht angestrengt den Boden ab. Ich bleib' noch sitzen und beobachte ihn, mir ist jetzt nicht nach Toben zumute. Ehrlich gesagt, fühl' ich mich immer noch ein bißchen bedröselt. Die Hitze in meinem Bauch ist zu einer wohligen Wärme abgeklungen, die sich über meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Ich denke an seine Berührungen und...

"Hab' sie!"

Mit der Brille in der Hand stürmt er an mir vorbei ins Wasser. "Wo willst du hin?" ruf' ich ihm hinterher

"Mich waschen! Das Zeug klebt wie die Sau! Komm mit, du hast es auch nötig!"

"Gib' mir noch 'ne Minute, bin gleich da!"

..und tauche in die Erinnerung ein, ich kann immer noch nicht so ganz fassen, was geschehen ist und wie es überhaupt zu so was kommen konnte. Das war wirklich Wahnsinn, ich kann gar keine Worte dafür finden! Und ein ganz andres Gefühl, als wenn man selber...

Er bleibt steh'n und schaut mich verwirrt an. "Was ist los mit dir, bist du schlecht drauf?"

"So'n Quatsch! Ich hab doch gesagt, ich bin gleich da!"

Mir ist jetzt nicht nach rumtoben und rumbalgen. Meine Welt ist nicht mehr das, was sie mal war, ich kann nicht so einfach zu unseren Balgereien zurückkehren. Ich kann nicht so tun, als wär nix gewesen. Ist vielleicht merkwürdig, daß ein paar Minuten soviel Unterschied machen können. Aber ich könnte nicht mehr zurück, selbst wenn ich es wollte.

Nur gut, daß ich es gar nicht will! Um keinen Preis der Welt!

Ob ich mit ihm drüber reden soll? Aber wie? Ich hab' keine Ahnung, was sollte ich auch sagen?

Ich höre ihn im Wasser herumtoben. Er brüllt irgendwas von Angriff, und in die Luft sprengen, wahrscheinlich spielt er irgendein geistreiches Spiel mit sich selbst. Scheint allerdings nicht grad berauschend zu sein, denn ein paar Minuten später kommt er wieder angetrabt, und beschwert sich, daß ihm langweilig sei. "Ohne dich macht es überhaupt keinen Spaß!"

Als ich keine Antwort gebe, zupft er an meinen Haaren. "Du bist doch nicht irgendwie sauer, oder?"

Ich halte seine Hand fest und lächle ihn an. "Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich hab' nur grad kein' Bock auf Rumtoben!"

"Das check ich nicht!" Offensichtlich verwirrt verzieht er das Gesicht. Wenn ich glücklich bin, muß ich immer rumtoben, da kann ich nicht stillsitzen!"

"Bist du das denn?"

"Was?"

"Glücklich."

"Hab' ich doch gesagt, Mann, du checkst's wieder mal nicht!"

Ich will nicht wissen, wer hier was nicht checkt, aber es geht mir zu gut, um mich rumzuzoffen. Er will mich jetzt ein bißchen ärgern, das hab' ich sofort durchschaut. Aber selbst wenn ich Bock drauf hätte, langsam wird's Zeit zurückzugeh'n. Ganz sicher ist es bald Morgen und ich brauch' einfach noch 'ne Mütze Schlaf.

"Schau, wir kriegen Besuch!" Taichi deutete auf zwei dinosaurierförmige Gestalten im Wasser, die sich platschend dem Strand näherten. "Schiff ahoi!"

Zwei triefende Didschis entstiegen den Fluten und mir fiel nur noch die Klappe runter. Gabumon! Gabumon war geschwommen. Er, der immer ein Riesengezeter veranstaltet, wenn nur ein Tropfen Wasser sein kostbares Fell berührt, war doch tatsächlich aus freien Stücken geschwommen!

Zum letzten Mal hat er das gemacht, als Seadramon mich zerquetschen wollte. Respekt!

Er sah kein bißchen genervt oder frustriert aus, nur etwas verlegen "Ist gar nicht so schlimm, das Wasser hier," kommentierte er beinah verschämt und wurde ein bißchen rot in seinem Didschigesicht. "Manchmal muß man einfach mal was Neues ausprobieren!"

Wie recht du hast, denk' ich im Stillen, aber ich sage nix dazu.

"Die andern fragen sich, was mit euch is'," quäkte Agumon. "Wir ham gesagt, wir geh'n euch holen!"

"Wir kommen schon." Ich stand auf, und watete ins Wasser. Nicht daß die sich noch wunderten, wo wir so lange gesteckt, und was wir gemacht hatten.

"Wenn ihr bei Whamon ankommt, kannst du dann die andern ein bißchen ablenken?" fragte mein Didschi leise. "Ich meine, sie müssen ja nicht unbedingt mitkriegen, daß ich geschwommen bin. Das wär mir peinlich."

"Geht in Ordnung!" Ich weiß zwar nicht, was er für ein Problem hat, aber wenn er sich dann besser fühlt.

Wir haben Whamon schon fast erreicht, als Taichi zu kichern beginnt. Er prustet und gluckst wie ein quiekiges Ferkel und jedes Mal, wenn er versucht, den Mund aufzumachen und zu erklären, was mit ihm ist, geht es wieder von vorne los.

"Du bist irr," sag' ich kopfschüttelnd.

"Bin ich gar nicht!"

"Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?"

"Nix!" Noch 'ne Kichersalve. "Aber wir ham die Bananen vergessen!"

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Bin stolz auf mich, hab's doch tatsächlich geschafft die Story letzte Nacht fertigzukriegen. Ich wollte die beiden einfach noch mal so richtig glücklich sein lassen, bevor es zum großen Krach kommt

Ich hoffe jetzt einfach mal, daß mir niemand die Bude einrennnt "Hilfe, du bist pervers!" und daß alle meine Leser diese kleine Episode unbeschadet überstanden haben. Wie schon gesagt, sie ist ziemlich harmlos. Eigentlich viel harmloser als das, was im nächsten Kapitel auf die beiden zukommt. Also wäre es wohl ziemlich heuchlerisch dieser romantischen Liebeszene am Strand ein höheres Rating zu geben und wenn sich Taichi und Yamato dann die Köpfe einschlagen, ist die Geschichte wieder für Teenager.

Muß "Walk on the Edge" noch zum Geburtstag gratulieren. Die Story ist jetzt ziemlich genau ein Jahr alt. Oktober 2000 hab ich Teil 1 gepostet. Jetzt haben wir November 2001. Nicht zu fassen, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht.

Und die Zeiten ändern sich auch: Damals gab's noch keine Taito Stories im deutschen Sprachraum. Nicht auf Animexx und nicht im EMF. Nur bei Yaoi Germany dümpelte Ryoko's Fruit Punch so alleine vor sich hin. Zeit für ein bißchen Gesellschaft!

Die zweite Taito auf Yaoi Germany und die erste auf Animexx war W... na jetzt ist Yama besser still, sonst hält Taichi ihn noch für einen Angeber. Tatsache ist, daß im November/Dezember 2000 dann der große Boom losging und bald eroberte Taito die Digiwelt (na, wir wollen mal nicht übertreiben) Aber inzwischen gibt es eine riesige Fangemeinde und so viele wunderschöne Stories, daß Yama hundert Jahre alt werden muß, um sie alle durchzukriegen.

Apropos hundert: Mit diesem Teil ist "Walk on the Edge" über hundert Seiten lang geworden und noch immer ist kein Ende abzusehen.

_Ore hitori de daijoubu sa (aber mir geht's besser, wenn Taichi bei mir ist)_

_ Yamato,_

_der so richtig happy ist, weil er endlich Zeit genug hat, Ferien in Taito Town zu machen._


	9. Kapitel 8 Kokoro no Yami ni

**Disclaimer**:Moshi Moshi. Hier ist Yama-chan's anrufbeantwortendes Digimon. Yama-chan muß leider die nächsten 3000 Jahre im Knast verbringen, weil er die Rechte an Digimon Adventure nicht bezahlen kann, und es trotzdem gewagt hat, Fanfics dazu zu schreiben.

**Autor**:Yamato

**Spoiler**:Spielt während der Folgen 43-45. Nach dem Kampf gegen MetalSeadramon lauert Pinocchimon auf die Digiritter. Und als Yamato dem unheimlichen Jureimon begegnet, sieht die Zukunft gleich noch düsterer aus.

**Archive:** Ähnlich wie für Amicus Draconis, hab' ich jetzt auch für WOTE einen kleinen Schrein in meinem LJ angelegt. Dort gibt es die Story mit Bildern, Hintergrundmaterial und kleinen Spoilern für noch nicht gepostete Folgen

* * *

**8. Kokoro no Yami ni**

(In der Dunkelheit meines Herzens)

_Sore ni shite mo ano futari no kokoro no kizuna ga kore hodo to wa. _

_Wer hätte gedacht, daß die Gefühlsbande zwischen diesen beiden Herzen so stark sind. _

– Jureimon über Yamato und Taichi –

"Ist Whamon tot?"

"Ja, Takeru."

Ich wünschte, ich müßte ihm auf diese Frage keine Antwort geben. Ich wünschte, ich müßte eine solche Frage nie wieder mit 'Ja' beantworten. Ich wünschte, es würde nie wieder Opfer geben und wir müßten nie wieder so dumm und hilflos dastehen wie jetzt. Was sind wir doch für ein armseliger Haufen! Unsere Didschis digitieren von einem Bonzlevel aufs nächste, aber wir selbst bleiben immer dieselben lahmen Trottel.

MetalSeadramon haben wir besiegt, aber um welchen Preis? Um welchen Preis?

Schweigend sahen wir zu, wie sich das Meer nach und nach ins Dunkel zurückzog. Wenn einer der Dark Masters vernichtet worden war, dann wurde sein Herrschaftsgebiet vom Spiral Mountain aufgesaugt wie flüssiger Zuckerguß. Es verschwand einfach und war nicht mehr da. Als hätte es nie existiert.

Irgendwo in all dem Blau lag wie eine winzige halbmondförmige Cashewnuß die Insel, auf der Taichi und ich den größten Teil der letzten Nacht verbracht hatten. Kaum zu glauben, daß es gerade mal zwölf Stunden her war, daß wir dort... Es kam mir alles viel länger vor. Eine Ewigkeit. Die letzte Idylle vor dem großen Sturm.

Ich wandte die Augen ab, ich wollte nicht dabei zusehen, wie sie verschwand.

Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee am Strand zu bleiben, wenn die Welt sich nur wenige Meter von uns entfernt im Nichts auflöste. Aber die einzige Alternative wäre gewesen, weiter landeinwärts zu marschieren und wir wußten nicht, welche Gefahren dort noch auf uns lauern würden. Wir brauchten Ruhe, wir hatten jetzt nicht die Kraft, gleich dem nächsten Gegner in die Arme zu rennen.

Taichi hatte wieder angefangen, uns zuzutexten, aber ich schaltete auf Durchzug. Eigentlich wünschte ich mir nichts weiter, als daß unser ach-so-toller Anführer mal für fünf Minuten den Rand halten möge. Vielleicht will ich ja mal darüber reden, wie's MIR geht und von jemandem, der sich mein Freund schimpft, kann ich doch wohl ein winziges bißchen Interesse erwarten. Oder ist das etwa zuviel verlangt?

Ach, egal. Ich kann ihm da jetzt keinen Strick draus drehen, ihm geht's garantiert genauso dreckig wie mir. Vielleicht haben wir später noch die Gelegenheit, in Ruhe zu reden.

Gedankenverloren starrte ich auf den Boden. Warum können wir Kinder nicht auch mal digitieren? Stärker werden, klüger, erwachsener. Ein Dröhnen, ein strahlendes Licht, gefolgt von einem fetzigen Digitiersong, und schon wachsen uns Klauen, Hörner und Fühler und wir können anfangen, sinnlose Attacken in schlechtem Englisch in der Gegend rumzubrüllen.

Joumon digitiert zu: BlackMäkelMotzmon, Typus: Schwarzseher, Attacke: Ewiges Genörgel. Mimimon digitiert zu: PowerPinkPrinzessinmon, Typus: Kichererbse, Attacke: Wimpernklimpern. Taichimon digitiert zu: , Typus: Spack, Attacke... was für 'ne Attacke? Da muß man nur mal draufhauen, dann geht das schon.

Ach, meine Sprüche war'n auch schon mal besser...

Aber nein, bei uns muß das natürlich alles im Schneckentempo laufen. Ich bückte mich nach einem Stein, um ihn ins nicht mehr vorhandene Meer zu werfen. Wir Menschen brauchen Wochen, Monate und sogar Jahre, nur um uns mal ein winziges Stück weiter zu entwickeln.

Ich hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, denn vor mir im Sand lag eine wirklich wunderschöne Muschel. Nachtschwarz und glänzend wie die Oberfläche eines frischlackierten Motorrads. Beide Hälften waren noch intakt, und als ich sie aufhob, schillerte sie in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Dieses Ding war schon fast zu kitschig, um wahr zu sein.

Einen Moment lang spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, die Muschel zu behalten und eine Hälfte davon Taichi zu schenken. Sozusagen als Glücksbringer oder Talisman oder wie auch immer man das nennen mag. Man könnte ein kleines Loch reinmachen und das Teil um den Hals tragen. Er die eine Hälfte und ich die andere.

Quatsch, das ist albern. Sowas tun doch nur Mädchen.

Aber andererseits, wir geh'n jetzt miteinander. Da ist es doch in Ordnung, oder? Zu blöd, daß es hier niemanden gibt, der Ahnung von sowas hat und den ich da fragen könnte.

Jedenfalls steckte ich die Muschel mal ein und schnorrte mir den Rest Schnur, den Jou noch in seinem Wunderkoffer hatte. Nur für alle Fälle. Jou nickte nur abwesend, als ich ihn fragte, er war viel zu beschäftigt, so zu tun, als höre er Taichi's Gequassel zu. Sora, Koushirou und die Didschis dagegen gaben sich immer noch alle Mühe, aufzupassen. Ebenso Brüderchen und Schwesterchen, obwohl die wahrscheinlich nicht mal die Hälfte von dem verstanden, was er da zusammenplapperte. Und Mimi... wo steckte die eigentlich? Sie war doch nicht etwa verschwunden.

Nein, zum Glück nicht. Sie hockte ein paar Schritte weiter landeinwärts und war damit beschäftigt, irgendetwas ein- oder auszugraben. Moment mal... Mimi, die mit ihren zarten Fingerchen im Dreck wühlte? Was war denn da los?

Als ich nähertrat, konnte ich erkennen, daß sie am Boden kniete und kleine Hügel aus Erde formte. Ich wollte schon wieder verschwinden, um ihr in einem so privaten Moment nicht auf den Geist zu gehen, da fiel mir die Schnur wieder ein. Wir könnten damit Zweige aneinanderbinden und Kreuze bauen. Holz lag genügend herum, da der Wald sich direkt an den Strand anschloß. Dann würden die Gräber zumindest ein bißchen wie Gräber aussehen und nicht wie schief geratene Sandburgen.

Als Mimi sah, was ich vorhatte, huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, wenn auch nur ein ganz kleines. Sie sprang sofort auf, um mir zu helfen. Natürlich wurde es dadurch nicht besser, aber zumindest konnten wir uns von unseren Freunden auf diese Weise verabschieden. Und das war ein Trost.

"Gibt es in eurer Welt auch eine Stadt wie Hajimari no Machi?" fragte Palmon. Sie hielt zwei von den Ästen mit ihren Tentakeln fest, damit Mimi sie aneinander binden konnte. Ich mußte dann die Schnur durchreißen, weil Mimi nicht soviel Kraft hatte.

Ich überlegte kurz. "Nein, bei uns Menschen läuft das alles ein bißchen anders. Wir werden zwar auch wiedergeboren so wie ihr Digimon, aber nicht alle in einer Stadt. Und wir sind danach auch nicht mehr dieselben wie vorher. Wir haben einen ganz anderen Körper, es ist nur der Geist, der wiedergeboren wird."

Gabumon und Palmon guckten mich hoffnungslos verwirrt an. Hoffentlich fangen die jetzt nicht an zu fragen, ob wir Menschen auch aus Eiern schlüpfen.

Aber wenn man's genau nahm, waren unsere beiden Welten gar nicht so unterschiedlich. Nur, daß die Digimon ganz genau wissen, was mit ihnen geschieht, während wir es einfach nur glauben können. Es gibt zwar jede Menge Berichte von Typen, die behaupten, sich an ein früheres Leben erinnern zu können, aber wie viel davon wahr ist, weiß man nicht.

Tja, so düster wie die Dinge momentan laufen, kann's gut sein, daß wir's bald rausfinden werden. Vielleicht früher, als uns lieb ist.

"In meiner Familie glauben wir, daß unsere Seelen nicht in diese Welt zurückkehren, sondern an einen ganz besonderen Ort kommen," erzählte Mimi. "Dieser Ort heißt Himmel und es ist dort wunderschön und es gibt Engel."

"So wie Angemon und Angewomon?" Gabumon überreichte Mimi zwei neue Zweige, die er grad mit seinen Klauen glattgeschliffen hatte.

"Oh... vielleicht nicht ganz, aber so ähnlich." Das letzte Kreuz war jetzt fertig. Mimi und ich steckten es gemeinsam in den Boden und traten einen Schritt zurück, um unseren kleinen Friedhof zu begutachten.

"Gibt es hier irgendwo Blumen?" brach Mimi schließlich das Schweigen und blickte sich suchend um.

"Was in aller Welt wollt ihr mit Blumen? Wir können hier nicht rumtrödeln, wir müssen weiter!"

Verdammt Taichi, du schaffst es auch echt immer wieder! Kannst du nicht einmal... ach, vergiß es, ich sag' schon gar nix mehr.

Hätt' ich auch nicht, wenn Mimi nicht in diesem Moment wieder angefangen hätte zu heulen. Ich weiß ja, daß Taichi das nicht mit Absicht macht, aber manchmal ist der Typ so ein Trampel, man kann nur darüber den Kopf schütteln. Wobei, Trampel ist da noch die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Selbst MegaWarMetalTrampel kommt da nicht ran.. Der Typ hat die Unsensili... sensibidingsda echt mit Löffeln gefressen.

"Sag mal, checkst du überhaupt, was hier los ist?" unterbrach ich seinen Redefluß, bevor er sich noch tiefer ins Fettnäpfchen versenken konnte. "Siehst du nicht, was wir hier machen? Du hast doch Augen im Kopf."

"Das... das sind ja Gräber!" Boah, du Schnellchecker, und ich dachte schon, du brauchst den Telephonjoker.

"Das ist für Whamon," schluchzte Mimi, "und das für Wizahmon. Und Sukamon und Chuumon haben eins zusammen, weil sie sich doch nie trennen wollten. Und eins für das liebe Piccolomon. Sie sind alle gestorben, um uns zu..." Die Stimme versagte ihr und sie konnte nicht mehr weiterreden.

"Sie sind gestorben, um uns zu retten," beendete Sora den Satz an ihrer Stelle.

"Ja, das sind sie und genau deswegen müssen wir uns noch viel mehr anstrengen und noch viel viel härter kämpfen!" Taichi ballte die Fäuste. "Wir machen Kleinholz aus den Mistkerlen, die unseren Freunden das angetan haben. Das sind wir ihnen schuldig!"

"Nein!" Mimi schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen! Ich will nicht! Ich will nicht, daß noch mehr Leute sterben, ich kann das nicht ertragen!"

"Doch, wir müssen kämpfen!" Taichi redete weiter auf sie ein, aber Mimi hielt sich die Ohren zu und schluchzte hemmungslos in ihr Kleid.

"Nakanaide, Mimi!" Palmon schlang ihre Tentakelärmchen um ihre Digi-Partnerin, aber auch ihr gelang es nicht, sie zu trösten.

"Taichi, es reicht." Warum kann dieser blöde Spack nicht einmal, nicht ein einziges Mal auf die Gefühle anderer Leute Rücksicht nehmen? "Du hast Recht damit, daß wir weiterkämpfen müssen, aber checkst du nicht, daß wir jetzt 'ne Pause brauchen? Kannst du uns nicht einfach etwas Zeit zum Trauern geben?"

"Aber die Zeit haben wir nicht," protestierte Taichi. "Wir müssen die Welt retten!"

"Ich weiß das. Wir alle wissen das. Aber nur weil man etwas mit dem Kopf weiß, heißt das noch lange nicht, daß man ganz einfach seine Gefühle abstellen und es tun kann. Verstehst du das?"

Früher hätt' ich meine Geduld mit dem Kerl verloren und ihm ganz einfach eine reingehauen, aber die Zeiten sind vorbei. Das Letzte, was ich jetzt will, ist ein Krach mit meinem Freund. Ich weiß, daß er manchmal etwas schwer von Begriff ist, aber das wußte ich schon, bevor er überhaupt mein Freund wurde, also werd' ich mir verdammt noch mal die Zeit nehmen, ihm zu erklären, was los ist. Sonst hätt' ich das mit der Freundschaft auch gleich sein lassen und mich heulend und zähneknirschend in mein Selbstmitleid vergraben können.

Ich will das hinkriegen mit uns und ich weiß, daß ich dafür ein paar von meinen schlechten Gewohnheiten opfern muß. Aber ich hab' gesagt, daß ich das machen will und es waren nicht nur leere Worte.

Ich wünschte nur, er würde sich auch mal ein bißchen Mühe geben, so zur Abwechslung.

Bevor Taichi dazu kam, mir zu antworten, bat Sora uns darum, uns nicht zu streiten. Sie klang echt verzweifelt, also verschoben wir das Gespräch doch lieber auf später. Auch wenn's als Diskussion und nicht als Streit gedacht war, so konnte es doch leicht einer werden. Ich kenn' Taichi und ich kenn' mich.

Mimi weinte noch immer, Blumen fanden wir auch keine, und Taichi drängte zum Aufbruch. Also schmückten wir die Gräber schnell noch mit ein paar Muscheln und da uns nicht viel Zeit blieb, welche zu suchen, opferte ich auch die schöne schwarze Muschel, die ich gefunden hatte. Für unsere tapferen Freunde ist das Beste gerade gut genug.

Außerdem war das mit dem Muschelamulett eine doofe Idee und Schnur hatt' ich eh keine mehr.

Und weiter ging's mit dem fröhlichen Sinnlos-in-der-Gegend-Rumrennen. Darin sind wir gut. Irgendwas müssen wir schließlich tun, wenn es uns schon nicht vergönnt ist, zu digitieren und alberne Attacken in schlechtem Englisch rumzubrüllen. Der Wald war so dicht, daß er sich bereits nach wenigen Schritten hinter uns schloß. Wir marschierten stur geradeaus und die Bäume zogen an uns vorbei. Einer nach dem anderen.

Müssen wir die ganze Zeit so rennen? Können wir nicht mal anhalten und 'ne Pause machen?

Moment mal, irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Von wegen Bäume vorbeiziehen, die Dinger rasten ja wie vom wilden Affendidschi gebissen. Oder waren wir es, die rasten? Langsam raffte ich echt nix mehr ab.

"Es ist der Boden!" rief Koushirou. "Er bewegt sich und nimmt uns mit. Wir müssen abspringen."

"Hier rüber!" Taichi deutete nach links. "Auf drei!"

Auf drei? Warum nur klingt das nach einem typischen Taucherbrillenbrainplan!

Wir hechteten ein paar Mal hin und her, aber es war und blieb wie verhext. Egal, an welcher Stelle wir landeten, immer setzte sich der Boden sofort wieder in Bewegung und transportierte uns vorwärts wie auf einem Fließband. Es war völlig klar, daß unsere Feinde uns entdeckt, und jetzt irgendwas mit uns vorhatten. Und es war ebenso klar, daß es nichts Gutes sein konnte. Wir mußten sofort etwas unternehmen.

Wir mußten uns verstecken, aber wo?

"Hier, auf den Baum rauf!" Taichi hob Hikari hoch und setzte sie auf den untersten Ast. "Jou, du hilfst Mimi, Yamato, du Takeru! Palmon, nimm deine Tentakel für die Digimon, die nicht klettern können! Sora, Koushirou-kun, ihr kommt klar?"

Die beiden nickten. Ich wollte Takeru ebenfalls hochheben, aber mein Brüderchen zappelte und strampelte und protestierte: "Laß mich, ich kann das alleine!"

"Sei still und kletter'!" Normalerweise bin ich nicht so unfreundlich zu ihm, aber wir waren in einer echten Notlage und hatten keine Zeit für solche Mätzchen.

Zum Glück war die Baumkrone äußerst dicht bewachsen, also vielleicht funktionierte wirklich einmal in hundert Jahren ein Taucherbrillenbrainplan und wir waren hier drin sicher.

"Uns wird nicht viel Zeit bleiben, also sollten wir sie nutzen, um den Schlachtplan zu besprechen," begann Taichi. "Koushirou kannst du die Karte aufrufen und uns sagen, wo wir sind? Erstmal müssen wir rausfinden, welchem von den Dark Masters dieses Gebiet gehört. Dann suchst du ihn in deinem Analyzer, wir gucken nach, welche Schwächen er hat und planen danach unsere Strategie."

"Du denkst also, einer der Dark Masters ist für das hier verantwortlich?" fragte Sora. "Es wäre das Wahrscheinlichste," stimmte Koushirou zu.

Verdammt, ich wußte es. Wir hätten am Strand bleiben und uns ausruhen sollen. Stattdessen rennen wir wie die Irren weiter und unseren Feinden direkt in die Arme. Vielen Dank auch, Taichi! Hast du echt toll hingekriegt, oh großer Anführer.

"Also sind wir schon wieder im Gebiet des nächsten Feindes," Jou warf einen besorgten Blick zu Mimi hinüber. "Mit Ruhepause wird das dann wohl nichts."

"Irgendwann müssen wir uns dem Feind sowieso stellen, also können wir es ebenso gut jetzt tun."

"So schlau sind wir selbst, du Schnellchecker!" Gott, wie der Typ mich aufregt. Erst bringt er uns in diese Scheiß Situation und dann glaubt er, er guckt einmal bei Koushirou im Laptop nach und alles ist geritzt. Klar, alles überhaupt kein Problem. Du wirst die Viecher fertigmachen und dann auf deinem Didschi in den Sonnenuntergang reiten. Vielleicht hätten wir einfach alle zu Hause bleiben sollen, um dir und deinen großartigen Plänen nicht im Weg zu stehen.

"Onii-chan, das reicht! Hör endlich auf zu streiten."

Klar, was hätt' ich auch anderes von Takeru erwarten sollen. Nur weil ich ihn einmal angeschnauzt habe, schlägt er sich sofort wieder auf Taichi's Seite. Taichi ist ja sein großer Held, was braucht er da noch mich!

"Keine Sorge, Takeru-kun, wir streiten nicht. Dein großer Bruder und ich haben eben manchmal unterschiedliche Ansichten. Das ist überhaupt kein Problem."

Natürlich ist es kein Problem für dich, Taichi. Du hast nie Probleme. Du würdest ein Problem ja nicht mal erkennen, wenn es dir digitierend ins Gesicht springt, mit den Ohren wackelt und dabei eine Attacke in schlechtem Englisch plärrt.

Taichi? Taichi, verdammt, wo bist du?

Er war weg. Fort, verschwunden, als habe er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Wir waren gerade noch dabei, erschrocken hochzuspringen und seinen Namen zu rufen, da machten auch Mimi, Sora und Koushirou 'nen Abgang. Und als ich mich zu Jou und dem Psychokind umdrehte, waren sie ebenfalls verschwunden.

Die kalte Panik stieg mir in der Kehle hoch. Unser Feind hatte uns gekriegt, verdammt was hatte er Taichi und den anderen angetan? Wo waren sie hin?

Ich würde es rausfinden, das schwor ich mir, aber zuerst mußte ich irgendwie dafür sorgen, daß er mein Brüderchen nicht auch noch in die Finger kriegte. "Takeru, hör mir zu, bleib' in meiner Nähe. Egal, was passiert, ich werd' alles tun, um dich zu beschützen. Du mußt keine Angst haben, hörst du?"

"Nein, Onii-chan, du hörst mir jetzt mal zu." Energisch hob mein Brüderchen den Kopf und sah mich an. "Wir sind nur soweit gekommen, weil wir alle zusammen ein Team sind. Ich hab' mit euch allen zusammen gekämpft. Bin ich für dich etwa nur ein Klotz am Bein? Glaubst du, man kann sich auf mich nicht verlassen?"

Himmel, was redet der denn da? "Takeru, so mein ich das doch überhaupt nicht."

"Wie meinst du es dann? Erklär's mir!"

"Ich... ich." Verdammt, was muß ich hier so rumstottern? Und was soll ich ihm überhaupt erklären. Er ist mein Brüderchen, er ist noch so klein, und natürlich beschütz' ich ihn. So ist das immer gewesen, unser ganzes Leben lang.

Bevor ich überhaupt noch irgendwas sagen konnte, löste sich die Welt auf und setzte sich wieder zusammen. Ich saß jetzt nicht mehr auf dem Baum, sondern stand am Rande eines großen schillernden Teiches. Uralte Baumriesen und hohe Trauerweiden säumten das Ufer. Einige davon tauchten ihre Blätter ins Wasser.

Verwirrt blickte ich mich um, aber mir blieb keine Zeit einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, denn der Teich verschwand und ich befand mich wieder mitten im Wald. Vor mir stand, mindestens ebenso verwirrt wie ich, mein Brüderchen.

"Takeru!" Ich stürzte auf ihn zu und riß ihn in meine Arme. Den Göttern sei Dank, dem Kleinen ist nichts passiert, ich dachte schon einer der Dark Masters hätte ihn verschleppt. "Takeru, geht's dir gut? Haben sie dir was getan? Bist du verletzt?"

"Mir geht's gut, wirklich." Takeru zappelte und versuchte, sich aus meiner Umarmung zu befreien. "Ich wurde nur plötzlich gekitzelt und mußte furchtbar lachen und ich weiß nicht, wer das gemacht hat."

Aber was, wenn ihm was zugestoßen wäre? Dann hätt' ich als großer Bruder auf der ganzen Linie versagt. "Takeru, ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Ich hab' doch gesagt, es geht mir gut," maulte er. "Hör endlich auf, mich wie ein Baby zu behandeln! Ich bin schon groß und kann alleine auf mich aufpassen."

Was für ein Schwachsinn! Nur weil Taichi ihn so anstachelt, hält er sich jetzt für den Größten. Er hat überhaupt keine Vorstellung davon, wie gefährlich es hier wirklich ist. Wenn diese Didschis uns so einfach in der Gegend rumschmeißen können, dann können sie uns auch ohne weiteres 'nen Arm abreißen. Oder den Kopf. Sie könnten sonstwas mit uns anstellen und mein Brüderchen in seiner kindlichen Unschuld behauptet einfach...

"Asobu!"

"Dare?" Beide fuhren wir herum und spähten zwischen die dichten Baumwipfel. Aber man konnte nichts erkennen.

"Asobu!"

Diesmal klang es schon ein ganzes Stück näher. "Sei vorsichtig," ermahnte ich Takeru, der in Richtung der seltsamen Stimme loslaufen wollte.

"Asobu!"

Blitzartig sprang ein undefinierbares Etwas von einem Baum und hielt Takeru die Augen zu. Ich packte ihn und riß ihn von dem Ding weg, und in diesem Moment wußte ich auch, mit wem wir es hier zu tun hatten. Pinocchimon, die quäkende Marionette mit den langen Fäden und der langen Nase, und wenn dieses Vieh mit dir spielen will, dann ist das ungefähr ebenso einladend wie eine Partie Organpoker mit Sadako, dem Devilman und Ichi the Killer.

"Laß bloß Takeru in Ruhe!" Ich stellte mich schützend vor mein Brüderchen, während das Marionettendidschi aufgeregt vor uns herumhüpfte. "Spiel mit mir, komm spiel mit mir! Wir werden jede Menge Spaß haben. Machen wir ein Kriegsspiel, komm, du kriegst auch die große Knarre!"

Es warf mit einem Maschinengewehr nach uns, welches vor uns zu Boden fiel und laut ratternd in die Büsche feuerte. "Das ist ja ein Echtes," schrie Takeru entsetzt, "ich kann sterben, wenn ich mit so was spiele."

"Natürlich kannst du das, sonst macht es ja keinen Spaß," quäkte Pinocchimon. "Aber keine Angst, ich werd' dich schon nicht gleich am Anfang umbringen. Sonst wär' das Spiel ja sofort vorbei und das wäre langweilig."

"Takeru, wir müssen weg hier!" Verdammt, wo sind unsere Didschis, wenn man sie am dringendsten braucht. Vielleicht schaff' ich es ja, das Vieh irgendwie abzulenken, während er sich in Sicherheit bringt, nur wie? Mit der Knarre vielleicht?

"Du hältst dich da raus!" Das Vieh schleuderte etwas nach mir, das ich nicht sehen konnte und als mir klar wurde, daß es seine Marionettenfäden auf mich geworfen hatte, war es schon zu spät. Die Fäden wickelten sich um meinen ganzen Körper und beim ersten Versuch, sie zu zerreißen, kippte ich vornüber und fiel Gesicht voran in den Dreck.

Verdammt, Takeru, du darfst nicht mit ihm mitgehen. Tu's nicht! Lauf weg, Takeru! Lauf so schnell du kannst!

"Wenn du nicht mitkommen willst, macht es ja gar keinen Spaß," quäkte das Marionettendidschi. "Ich glaube, dann werd' ich den hier ein bißchen umbringen."

"Nein." Mein Brüderchen stellte sich vor mich. "Ich komme mit! Ich mach' alles, was du willst, aber bitte tu meinem großen Bruder nicht weh."

Takeru...

Ich glaub', ich hab' mich noch nie in meinen Leben so ohnmächtig und hilflos gefühlt. Ich zappelte und wand mich am Boden und schrie Takeru's Namen, aber die Marionette machte nur eine kleine Handbewegung und die Fäden wickelten sich auch um meinen Mund, so daß ich nicht mehr reden konnte. Es war, als hätte ein Alptraum vor meinen Augen Gestalt angenommen. Mein kleiner Bruder wurde vor meinen Augen entführt und es gab nicht das Geringste, was ich dagegen tun konnte.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich da gelegen hatte, bis sich auf einmal der Boden wieder in Bewegung setzte und mich forttrug. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich die Stimmen der anderen. Sie alle wurden Zeugen meiner Niederlage.

"Pinocchimon war hier, es hat Takeru mitgenommen!" schrie ich, kaum daß Gabumon mich von meinen Fesseln befreit hatte. "Es hat... sie sind..."

"Wo hat es ihn hingebracht?" fragte Taichi. Verdammt, wie kann der Typ in einer solchen Situation nur so ruhig bleiben? Als ob es ihn überhaupt nichts anginge! Mein kleiner Bruder ist irgendwo da draußen und vielleicht hat dieses miese Vieh ihn schon... nein, ich darf das nicht denken. Ich darf das nicht denken!

"In welche Richtung sind sie gegangen?" Taichi wollte mir die Hand auf die Schulter legen, aber ich wich ihm aus, faß' mich jetzt bloß nicht an, du blöder Kerl! "Du mußt doch irgendwas gesehen haben."

Verdammt, nein, ich weiß nicht, wo sie hin sind, ich weiß es doch nicht! Wie soll ich denn irgendwas sehen können, wenn ich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden liege.

"Yamato," redete Taichi auf mich ein, "du mußt dich jetzt zusammenreißen."

Ich muß gar nichts, du Blödmann, hör auf, mich rumzukommandieren! Ist klar, daß dir das alles am Arsch vorbeigeht, es ist schließlich nicht deine kleine Psychoschwester, die das Vieh verschleppt hat. Du kannst hier den Coolen spielen, während...

"Wir könnten zurück zu dem Weg gehen, den wir vorhin langgelaufen sind," schlug Koushirou vor. "IMHO ist es ziemlich wahrscheinlich, daß er sich in Pinocchimon's Richtung bewegt hat. Vielleicht wollte es uns zu sich herholen. Schließlich fuhr der Weg immer in dieselbe Richtung, egal wohin wir gesprungen sind."

Ich rappelte mich hoch, doch bevor ich auch nur einen einzigen Schritt machen konnte, hagelte es hackende und pickende Schnäbel auf uns hernieder. Ein häßliches Vogelvieh hockte über uns im Baum und beschoß uns mit seiner Attacke.

Wir gingen in Deckung und unsere Didschis machten sich daran, die Attacken abzuwehren. "Ihr könnt jetzt nicht zu Pinocchimon-sama?" kreischte das Vogelvieh. "Der Meister ist beschäftigt... mit seinem neuen Spielzeug."

Damit konnte es nur Takeru gemeint haben. Dieses Digimon wußte, wo Takeru war. Wir hatten eine Spur!

"Sag' uns, wo Takeru ist!" schrie ich es an. "Antworte mir, wo ist er?" Anstelle einer Antwort brach das Vogelvieh jedoch in ein höhnisches Lachen aus.

"Yamato, laß es sein, Kiwimon wird dir nichts sagen," versuchte Taichi sich über den Kampfeslärm Gehör zu verschaffen. "Konzentrier' dich lieber darauf, es anzugreifen!"

"Interessiert dich echt 'nen Dreck, wie's mir grade geht, oder?" fauchte ich zurück. Ich hab' seine arrogante, gefühllose Art so satt. Immer nur blöd daherreden und anderen Befehle erteilen und erwarten, daß alles nach seiner Pfeife tanzt. Ich halt's echt im Kopf nicht aus.

"Aber wir müssen es doch besiegen, wenn wir an ihm vorbei wollen, um Takeru zu finden!"

Nein, müssen wir nicht, verdammt. Es kann uns sagen, wo Takeru sich befindet, aber soweit denkst du ja nicht, du hirnloser kleiner Spack! Dir ist das alles schnurzpiepegal, Hauptsache, du kannst dich wichtig machen. Du bist nur ein blöder Angeber, den ich Idiot für meinen Freund gehalten habe.

Du bist nicht mehr mein Freund, Taichi! Genaugenommen bist du's nie wirklich gewesen. Ich brauch' dich nicht, ich brauch überhaupt NIEMANDEN! Los, Gabumon, mach' endlich Kleinholz aus dem Vieh!

_Gabumon... warp shinka..._

"Yamato, es geht nicht."

Was?

"Es geht nicht," schniefte Gabumon. "Ich kann nicht digitieren."

Mein Digivice reagiert nicht. Mein Wappen bleibt kalt und dunkel.

Das.. das kann überhaupt nicht sein. Mein Gabumon hat mich doch noch nie im Stich gelassen. Warum kann es nicht digitieren? Gerade jetzt, wo ich seine Hilfe so verflucht nötig brauche. Mein kleiner Bruder ist in Gefahr.

_Piyomon... shinka.. Birdramon_

Und ich bin ebenso hilflos wie in dem Moment, als ich noch gefesselt war. Alles ist schiefgelaufen Warum? Verdammt, warum?

"_Meteor Wing!_"

Das Vogelvieh zerspringt in tausend kleine Pixel und damit verschwindet unsere letzte Chance, Takeru zu finden. Sora, du dämliche Kuh! Ist dir überhaupt klar, was du angerichtet hast?

Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich ihr entgegenplärre, als ich wütend auf sie zurenne, aber im nächsten Moment steht Taichi neben mir und hält mich fest. "Yamato, komm, beruhig' dich," sagt er zu mir und dann sagt er gar nichts mehr und hält mich einfach nur fest und einen Moment lang will ich einfach nur losheulen und das Gesicht in seinen Haaren vergraben. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, daß er nicht mein Freund ist, ich hab' das nicht so gemeint...

"Oy! Minna!"

Takeru?

Er war es, er war es tatsächlich! Er kam aufgeregt auf uns zugewetzt und wir liefen ihm entgegen. Er war nicht verletzt, er lächelte uns zu, und sein kleiner Flatterhamster trudelte neben ihm her.

"Ich hab' auf mich aufgepaßt," rief er. "Ich hab' ganz alleine auf mich aufgepaßt. Niemand mußte mich beschützen. Ich bin jetzt schon groß!"

Es fühlt sich an, als ob etwas in mir zerbricht. Ich war immer für ihn da, ich hab' mich immer um ihn gekümmert. Aber jetzt hab' ich einmal versagt und er braucht mich nicht mehr. Mein kleiner Bruder braucht mich nicht mehr.

Ich wende mich ab, ich kann es nicht ertragen, ihnen allen weiter zuzuhören. Alle finden es toll. Alle klopfen ihm auf die Schulter und gratulieren ihm, weil er ja so erwachsen geworden ist.

Mein kleiner Bruder braucht mich nicht mehr... ich muß ihn nicht mehr beschützen.

Wozu bin ich dann überhaupt noch gut?

Ich bin ein verfluchter Versager!

"Yamato, was ist denn mit dir los?" plärrt mein Didschi mir hinterher. "Warum antwortest du nicht? Yamato, was hast du denn? Sag' doch was!"

Aber ich antworte nicht. Ich laufe einfach weiter.

Irgendwann blieb ich doch stehen und ließ mich erschöpft zu Boden sinken. Ich hob den Kopf und erkannte den See wieder, an dem ich vorhin schon mal war, den See mit den Trauerweiden. Vielleicht sollte ich mich hinsetzen und ein bißchen Mundharmonika spielen? Aber diesmal würde es mich nicht trösten. Diesmal nicht.

Alles konnte ich ertragen, nur das nicht.

"Gabumon... ich denke die ganze Zeit über Takeru nach." Natürlich konnte er auch nichts dagegen machen, daß es mir so dreckig ging, aber zumindest würde er mir zuhören. "Weißt du, ich hab' gedacht, daß Takeru ohne mich hilflos ist. Ich hab' gedacht, daß er mich braucht. Aber das stimmt nicht. Er ist viel stärker und klüger geworden. Jetzt braucht er seinen großen Bruder nicht mehr."

Er ist so viel erwachsener geworden und ich Trottel hab' es gar nicht gemerkt. "Und es ist nicht nur Takeru. Auch Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Jou und Koushirou, sie alle haben sich sehr verändert. Seit wir die Digiwelt zum erstenmal betreten haben, sind alle stärker und klüger geworden."

Alle, sogar Taichi. Ganz besonders Taichi. Ich bin vorhin fast durchgedreht und er hat versucht, mich zu beruhigen und die Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten. Und zum Dank dafür schnauz' ich ihn an und die arme Sora gleich dazu. Weil ich das immer so mache. Weil ich Sündenböcke brauche, an denen ich meine miese Laune auslassen kann.

Ich bin in der ganzen Zeit, in der wir jetzt in dieser durchgeknallten Welt rumrennen, nicht ein Stück erwachsener geworden.

"Versteh' doch, was ist mit mir, Gabumon? Ich habe mich überhaupt nicht verändert. Ich bin immer noch der alte geblieben."

"Nein, das stimmt nicht," protestierte mein Didschi. "So kann man das wirklich nicht sagen."

"Oh doch, Gabumon und ob das stimmt. Was ist, soll ich etwa ewig derselbe bleiben?"

Ich wollte mich doch ändern, verdammt. Ich hab's mir so fest vorgenommen, schon damals im Restaurant, als Jou mir das von den Wölfen erzählt hat.. Und dann wieder, als die Sache mit den Liebespfeilen passiert ist und Taichi mich gefragt hat, ob ich mit ihm zusammensein will. Ich wollte alles besser machen und ein ganz anderer Mensch werden.

Aber es hat nicht geklappt. Gar nichts hat geklappt.

"Yamato." Mein Didschi rieb seine Schnauze an meiner Schulter.

Ich sprang auf, ich konnte das jetzt nicht ertragen. "So geht das nicht weiter. Ich hab' es echt satt! Ich will mich auch verändern, wie die anderen. Ich muß stärker werden und klüger, genau wie sie! Und damit ich es schaffe, muß ich mich von ihnen trennen. Auch wenn es schwerfällt."

Takeru war auch allein, als er Pinocchimon ausgetrickst hat. Nur wenn man auf sich gestellt ist, kann man wirklich über sich hinauswachsen. Ansonsten verläßt man sich darauf, daß die anderen einen schon irgendwie rausboxen.

"Ho ho ho!"

"Wer ist da?" Ich fuhr herum, als ich das Lachen hörte, konnte aber niemandem erkennen.

Einer der uralten Bäume, die das Ufer des Sees säumten, zog seine Wurzeln aus der Erde und war plötzlich ein Digimon. In Alarmstimmung sprang Gabumon vor mich, aber das Riesending lachte nur und reckte seine knorrigen Zweige, während es auf uns zustapfte. "Meine bescheidene Wenigkeit wird Jureimon genannt."

Jureimon? Erinnert mich irgendwie an so 'nen Horrorfilm über Baumgeister, die Bäume lebendig machen, die Amok laufen und kreischende Schulmädchen killen, die Zombies werden und noch mehr kreischende Schulmädchen killen. Na ja, falls die Organpokerrunde noch Gesellschaft braucht... Ich jedenfalls hab' keinen Bock, mich von einem sprechenden Baum zuquatschen zu lassen.

"Wartet und hört mir zu. Glaubt mir, ich komme in friedlicher Absicht; ich bin nicht hier, um gegen euch zu kämpfen. Ich bin nur hergekommen, weil ich gerne ein bißchen mit euch plaudern möchte."

Und welchen Teil von _'Ich jedenfalls hab' keinen Bock, mich von einem sprechenden Baum zuquatschen zu lassen'_ hatte das Vieh jetzt nicht verstanden?

"Tut mir leid, aber ich hab' überhaupt keine Lust zu plaudern. Ikuso, Gabumon!"

Wir wandten uns zum Gehen, doch das Mon knallte uns seine Monsteräste in den Weg. "Aber was hast du denn, ich bitte dich doch nur höflich, mir zuzuhören. Warum so unfreundlich, man sollte Älteren gegenüber ein wenig Erfurcht zeigen."

Gibt's denn an einem Ort voller Feld-, Wald- und Wiesendidschis nicht irgendein anderes williges Opfer, das sich das Gelaber von dem ollen Onkel reinziehen will? Hallo? Würde vielleicht mal irgendjemand 'Hier' schreien.

Schon wieder diese Lache. "Ich will mich auch verändern wie die anderen! Ich muß stärker und klüger werden, genau wie sie.' Manchmal ist es sehr wichtig, innezuhalten und sich die Zeit zu nehmen, über sich nachzudenken."

"Du hast mich belauscht," stellte ich fest. Nicht genug damit, daß es mir so dreckig ging, jetzt mußte ich auch noch für das Amüsement sprechender Baumdidschis sorgen. Na ja, selbst schuld, wenn ich hier an einem öffentlichen See so ein Geschrei veranstalten muß. Ich hätte lieber die Klappe halten und meine Harmonica spielen sollen.

"Unsinn, ich muß niemanden belauschen, ich weiß auch so, was auf dieser Welt vor sich geht," prahlte das Baumdidschi. "Mir entgeht gar nichts."

Das wurde ja immer besser. "Wenn du wirklich so viel weißt, dann sag' mir doch einfach mal, was ich jetzt machen soll!"

Jetzt hat's ihm endlich die Sprache verschlagen, dem Angeber. Niemand kann MIR erzählen, daß er Ahnung von meinen Problemen hätte.

"Du fragst mich, was du jetzt machen sollst?" Wie es schien, hatten meine Worte ihn lediglich amüsiert. "Ach je. Die Kinder wollen heutzutage anscheinend immer sofort auf alles eine Antwort haben. Selbst mal nachzudenken ist euch offenbar viel zu mühsam. Traurig, traurig."

Von wegen nicht nachdenken, der Kerl hat doch überhaupt keine Ahnung! Ich hab' über mich nachgedacht. Und wie! Ich hab' schon so oft darüber nachgegrübelt, was mit mir nicht stimmt und wie ich das in Ordnung bringen kann. Kann ich was dafür, daß ich die Lösung einfach noch nicht gefunden hab'?

"Vorsicht, Yamato, rede lieber nicht mit ihm!" Mein Didschi schien ziemlich mißtrauisch was Onkel Baum anging. "Jureimon wird dir keinen guten Rat geben. Geh'n wir."

Nun, mach mal halblang, Gabumon. Wann ich gehe, entscheid' ich immer noch selbst und ebenso mit wem ich rede. Vorschriften lass' ich mir keine machen, auch von meinem Digi-Partner nicht.

Trotzdem wandte ich mich ab, was sollte Jureimon mir denn schon groß erzählen? Wahrscheinlich wollte es sich ohnehin nur über mich lustig machen und den geheimnisvollen Allwissenden spielen. Ein Digimon kann schließlich gar nicht wissen, womit sich ein Mensch so alles rumschlagen muß. Die digitieren einfach und damit sind alle Probleme gelöst.

"Du kannst nur eins tun." Das Vieh hatte endlich aufgehört zu lachen und klang jetzt auf einmal ernst. "Wenn du wirklich stärker werden möchtest, dann wirst du wohl an dir arbeiten müssen."

"Was, an mir arbeiten?"

Du Scherzkeks, was glaubst du denn, was ich seit Monaten mache? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie oft ich es schon versucht hab'? Du tust ja so, als wäre das alles ganz einfach!

"An dir arbeiten, genau, aber das ist sehr viel leichter gesagt als getan. Damit es funktioniert, mußt du dazu auch wirklich bereit sein."

"Ich bin bereit. Zu allem bereit." Was verdammt hab' ich denn falsch gemacht? Ich hab' mich doch so sehr angestrengt.

Hab' ich das wirklich? Oder war ich vielleicht die ganze Zeit auf dem Holzweg?

"Dann sag mir doch auch mal, wie ich an mir arbeiten kann," fauchte ich das Baumdidschi an. "Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

Hundertpro, jetzt kam wieder irgendsoeine kryptisch verschlüsselte Antwort. So Zen-Weisheits-mäßig, oder Märchen aus der Mottenkiste vom ollen Onkel. Ach, ich verschwende hier nur meine Zeit. Gabumon hat recht, wir sollten wirklich geh'n.

Aber es kam keine kryptische Antwort, sondern eine ganz einfache. "Du mußt nur deinen Rivalen besiegen."

"Meinen Rivalen?" Mir fiel die Klappe soweit runter, daß ich befürchten mußte, mir das Kinn am Ellenbogen aufzuschlagen. Was für einen Rivalen soll ich denn haben? Und warum soll ich mich weiterentwickeln, wenn ich gegen jemanden kämpfe? Ich bin doch kein Digimon!

"Los, geh zum See und betrachte dein Spiegelbild!" Jureimon deutete mit seinen Zweigen auf die schillernde Wasseroberfläche. "Dort wirst du deinen Rivalen sehen, den, den du ausschalten mußt."

Andererseits, werden nicht auch wir Menschen durch Kämpfe und Schwierigkeiten stärker? Wenn die Digiwelt ein fröhliches Paradies voller Blümchen und Häschen wäre, dann hätte sich bestimmt keiner von den anderen weiterentwickelt.

Insofern konnte der alte Tatterbaum durchaus recht haben...

Ich mußte wieder an Takeru denken. Ist nicht auch er über sich hinausgewachsen, als er von Pinocchimon bedroht wurde? Er hat das Puppendidschi ausgetrickst, das ist doch auch eine Art von Kampf. Soll ich etwas Ähnliches vollbringen? Eine Aufgabe, die mich stärker und klüger macht?

Wer ist überhaupt dieser Rivale, den ich besiegen soll? Im Moment seh' ich im Wasser nichts als mein eigenes Spiegelbild.

Doch dann verändert sich das Bild. Das Wasser wird trüb und schummerig und plötzlich sehe ich ein anderes Gesicht vor mir. Große braune Glubschaugen. Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstehen. Und eine Tau...

Aber... das ist ja...

Nein, das kann nicht sein!

Im ersten Moment bin ich entsetzt, aber im nächsten fang' ich zu lachen an, denn über so was Albernes und Lächerliches kann man doch nichts anderes tun außer lachen. Ausgerechnet Taichi soll mein Rivale sein.

Sorry, aber wie peinlich ist das denn? "Ich will dich ja nicht enttäuschen, aber ich fürchte, da irrst du dich gewaltig."

Anstelle einer Antwort zuckt Onkel Baum lediglich mit seinen Astachseln. "Der See spiegelt nur das wider, was du tief in dir verborgen trägst. Er eröffnet dir die Wahrheit."

"Das glaub' ich nicht. Nein, das ist nur einer deiner schmutzigen Tricks, nichts weiter!"

Von wegen Wahrheit! Wenn dieses Dummdischi wüßte!

Aber es weiß gar nichts!

"Sieh' nicht weg, stell dich der Wahrheit. Tu es, auch wenn es dir unangenehm erscheint. Ich weiß genau, was in dir vorgeht."

Nein, weißt du nicht, du alter Trottel. Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wer ich bin und wie ich mich fühle. Keiner versteht mich! Warum solltest ausgerechnet du die große Ausnahme sein?

"Du und Taichi ihr seid zwar beide Digiritter, aber das ist auch schon das Einzige, was euch verbindet."

Nein, das ist es eben nicht! Wir sind nicht einfach nur zwei Digiritter; uns verbindet viel viel mehr. Wir sind... ja was genau eigentlich?

Auf jeden Fall ist er mein Freund. Aber wir geh'n auch miteinander. Heißt das, wir sind so was wie ein Liebespaar? Aber das können wir eigentlich auch nicht sein, denn er ist schließlich ein Junge und ich auch. Aber das, was Jou mir erzählt hat über die Schmetterlinge und Reiskuchen, das ist doch verlieben, oder nicht? Genauso fühlt sich das an. Und ich hab' ja auch andere Freunde, bei denen fühlt sich das nicht so an. Nur bei ihm.

Bin ich in Taichi verliebt? Ist Taichi dann auch in mich verliebt? Und was heißt das dann jetzt?

Langsam dämmert es mir, daß wir uns mit dieser 'Miteinander-Gehen-Sache' auf etwas eingelassen haben, von dem wir beide nicht den geringsten Peil haben. Daß Taichi sich darüber keine Gedanken macht, ist klar. Er macht sich ja nie über etwas Gedanken. Aber ich bin anders. Ich hätte sehr viel früher darüber nachdenken sollen, was das eigentlich für uns bedeutet. Was da mit uns passiert. Und wie wir damit umgehen sollen.

"Ansonsten habt ihr absolut nichts gemeinsam, ihr zwei seid wie Tag und Nacht."

Ach ja richtig, hier stand ja noch irgendwo ein Baum rum und der textete mich zu. Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wobei eins ganz normal ist und zehn reif für die Klapse bedeutet, liegt 'sich von Bäumen zutexten lassen' bestimmt noch über 'sich in einem Jungen verlieben'. Also, wenn ich mir hier schon Gedanken über meine geistige Gesundheit mach', kann ich mich ebenso gut gleich in die nächste Gummizelle sperren lassen.

"Wie oft seid ihr zwei schon aneinandergeraten, habt euch furchtbar gestritten? Bist du nicht häufig anderer Meinung als Taichi und lehnst ab, was er sagt und was er tut?"

Ja, klar streiten wir uns, aber es ist doch schon viel besser geworden. Damals auf der Schneeinsel haben wir uns noch geprügelt. Damals in DigiTamamon's Restaurant, da haben wir uns nur beinahe noch geprügelt. Moment, das stimmt nicht, wir hätten uns geprügelt, wenn nicht das faule Ei aufgetaucht wäre. Aber das ist doch alles Schnee von gestern.

Na ja, es stimmt schon, er treibt mich immer noch in den Wahnsinn und zur Weißglut. Gerade wenn er so drauf ist wie in der letzten Zeit. Aber er kann auch total lieb sein. Er kann mich zum Lachen bringen, wenn's mir dreckig geht. Und wenn er mich so ansieht, mit seinen großen braunen Glubschaugen, dann könnt' ich einfach nur noch...

"Taichi nimmt in deiner Gedankenwelt bereits einen viel zu großen Platz ein, er ist übermächtig geworden. Und wenn du das nicht überwindest, wirst du nie stärker und klüger werden."

Aber warum soll ich es denn überwinden? Warum soll es falsch sein, diese Gefühle für ihn zu haben?

Gut, natürlich wollt' ich die Gefühle zuerst nicht haben. Ich hab' versucht, sie zu verdrängen, hab' mir monatelang eingeredet, daß ich ganz gut allein klar komm' und daß ich niemanden brauche. Niemanden außer mir selbst.

Aber das war falsch. Und durch Taichi hab' ich das erst wirklich verstanden. Er hat unsere Gruppe wieder zusammengebracht, als wir uns alle zerstritten haben. Er hat mir gezeigt, wie wichtig es ist, Freunde zu haben, auf die man zählen kann.

Sind es meine Gefühle für Taichi, die mich die ganze Zeit geschwächt haben? Sind sie der Grund, warum ich auf der Stelle trete und nicht vorankomme? Ich meine, irgendwas muß da doch dran sein, wenn die Erwachsenen sagen, daß Jungs sich nicht in Jungs verlieben.

"Also gibt es nur einen Weg: Du mußt gegen Taichi kämpfen! Nur so wird dein Herz zur Ruhe kommen und du wirst ein neuer Mensch werden."

Nein, nein, das stimmt nicht, das ist so nicht, was redete der denn da? Ich will nicht gegen Taichi kämpfen. Das kann doch nicht die Lösung für meine Probleme sein.

"Du lügst!" Auch mein Gabumon konnte sich diesen haarsträubenden Unsinn nicht länger anhören. "Du bist ein verdammter Lügner! Hör' nicht auf ihn, Yamato! Taichi ist dein Freund. Laß dich bitte nicht von Jureimon täuschen, das ist bestimmt nur eine Falle."

"Stimmt, da hast du recht, Gabumon." Ganz egal, was passiert und wie das mit Taichi und mir weitergeht, er ist vor allen Dinge eins: mein Freund. Ich werde mich nicht gegen ihn wenden, nur weil ich mit meinen eigenen Problemen nicht klarkomme. "Freunde kämpfen nicht gegeneinander. Niemals!"

"Er soll dein Freund sein?" höhnte Jureimon. "Ach vergiß es, das glaubst du doch selbst nicht."

Ich will es aber glauben, verdammt, ich will an unsere Freundschaft glauben. Ich will, daß wir das hinkriegen.

"Sei ehrlich, versuch' dich nicht zu belügen. Gib doch zu, daß ich recht habe."

Verdammt, eigentlich kriegen wir überhaupt nichts hin. Wir streiten noch genauso schlimm wie früher und wie wir es auch anpacken, am Ende läuft doch alles schief. Ich hab' mir die ganze Zeit was vorgemacht. Wir haben uns beide was vorgemacht.

"Große Freundschaft oder Freunde, was für nette Worte. Aber diese Worte sind nichts weiter als eine kurzlebige Illusion. Sie sind Schall und Rauch. Du kannst nicht auf sie zählen, also solltest du dich von ihnen nicht allzu sehr beeindrucken lassen."

Raus aus meinem Kopf, du Mistvieh! Wie kannst du diese Gedanken kennen? Woher weißt du, was in mir vorgeht? Verschwinde!

Aber es sind meine Gedanken, die Jureimon da runterrattert. Es sind die Gedanken, die immer dann in mir hochsteigen, wenn ich total am Ende bin und es mir so richtig dreckig geht. Daß alles keinen Sinn hat. Daß man sich auf niemanden verlassen kann. Daß man allein sein muß, um stark zu bleiben.

_Ihr könnt mich doch alle mal kreuzweise mit eurer beschissenen Superkickerfreundschaft_!"

_Freundschaft? Was ist das schon? Wie oft muß ich denn noch auf die Schnauze fallen, um zu kapieren, daß das alles nix bringt_?

_Wenn's drauf ankommt, ist man immer allein. Darum ist es besser, andere nicht liebzugewinnen, denn dann tut es auch nicht weh, wenn man sie verliert. Dann tut einem nämlich überhaupt nichts weh und dann ist man auch stark. Und cool_.

"Was ist? Mußt du nicht zugeben, daß ich recht habe, Yamato-kun?"

Nein, nein, das sind doch genau die Gedanken und Gefühle, die ich überwinden wollte. Ich wollte an mir arbeiten und diese trüben Gedanken loswerden. Um mich weiterzuentwickeln, um stärker zu werden. Um ein besserer Mensch zu sein, ein besserer Freund, ein besserer Bruder. Ich wollte...

Ist doch ganz egal, was ich wollte, es hat eh nicht funktioniert. Mein Wappen hat nicht geleuchtet und ich konnte Takeru nicht beschützen. Und die Sache mit Taichi ist eine einzige Katastrophe. Alles ist schiefgelaufen. Ich bin so ein Versager.

"Hat es recht?" fragte Gabumon kleinlaut "Was meinst du?"

Was, wenn ich die ganze Zeit in die falsche Richtung gelaufen bin? Wenn ich mit dieser Freundschaftssache einer fixen Idee hinterher jage, die es gar nicht gibt?

Was, wenn diese innere Stimme, die mich davor gewarnt hat, die ganze Zeit recht hatte?

"Ich.. ich weiß nicht, Gabumon."

Aber das kann nicht sein. Es war doch real. Alles, was ich gedacht und gefühlt und durchlitten habe, ist doch wirklich passiert. Ich war einsam. Ich hab' die Einsamkeit überwunden und Freunde gefunden. Zu allererst Jou in Digitamamon's Restaurant. Dann auch die anderen Digiritter.

Und schließlich Taichi. Ich hab' mich noch nie jemandem so nahe gefühlt...

Und was ist dabei rausgekommen? Jetzt hab' ich mich in ihn verknallt und lauf' ihm hinterher wie ein liebeskrankes Hündchen! Was ist nur aus dem einsamen Wolf geworden?

Ich war mal so stark, ich war mal so cool! Und jetzt bin ich nur noch ein Wrack...

"Also, ich werde es dir noch ein letztes Mal erklären. Wenn du wirklich stärker und klüger werden möchtest, mußt du gegen Taichi kämpfen. Wenn du dazu nicht bereit bist, wird sich nie etwas ändern. Dann wirst du es nie schaffen, dich weiterzuentwickeln. Dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, sonst wirst du nie zu dem werden, der du gerne werden möchtest."

Hätt' ich nur von Anfang an auf meine innere Stimme gehört und mich nie auf diesen Mist eingelassen. Aber nein, ich mußte ja auf IHN hören. Auf sein dummes Gelaber von Freundschaft und Miteinander Gehen und überhaupt... ich hab' mich total von ihm einlullen lassen und gar nicht gecheckt, was er da eigentlich mit mir macht...

Ich sollte gehen. Einfach nur gehen und ihn seinen Scheiß alleine machen lassen. Dann kann er von mir aus rumrennen und rumplärren und den großen Anführer spielen, es ist mir alles egal..

Aber Weglaufen bringt nichts. ich kann vor diesen Gefühlen nicht davonlaufen. Sie sind da, sie sind in mir drin und wenn ich keine Möglichkeit finde, sie rauszureißen, werden sie überall sein, wo ich hingehe. Ich werde mich niemals weiterentwickeln, solange sie mich zurückhalten. Ich werde auf ewig ein jammernder Schwächling bleiben.

Meine Beine geben unter mir nach und ich breche in die Knie. Nein, verdammt, ich werd' jetzt nicht anfangen zu heulen. Das nicht. Taichi mag einen Schwächling aus mir gemacht haben, aber so tief bin ich noch nicht gesunken. Ich will mir einen letzten Rest an Würde bewahren.

Verdammt, was soll ich denn jetzt machen?

Das Wappen der Freundschaft. Warum muß ausgerechnet ich das Wappen der Freundschaft tragen?

Ein Windstoß fährt durch die Zweige des Baumdigimons und tanzende Blätter wehen mir entgegen. Ich fühle den kühlen Hauch des Windes an meinen heißen Wangen und weiß, daß ich mich im Grunde meines Herzens schon entschieden habe.

"Yamato! Ich weiß, was du grade durchmachst."

Natürlich wird Gabumon jetzt auf mich einreden und versuchen, mich davon abzubringen. Aber ich will und ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Die Grenzen dessen was ich ertragen kann, sind erreicht.

"Du solltest einfach das tun, was du für das Beste hältst."

Was? Diese Reaktion war echt das Letzte, was ich jetzt von ihm erwartet hätte. "Wie meinst du das, Gabumon?"

"Nun ja..." Mein Didschi sieht mich nachdenklich an. "Taichi ist ziemlich unbesonnen und stürmt oft einfach los, das ist nicht immer der beste Weg. Du verfügst über ganz andere Talente und Fähigkeiten, die nur dir zu eigen sind."

"Meinst du wirklich?" Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da höre. "Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Laß uns deine Fähigkeiten gemeinsam entdecken. Und eins verspreche ich dir, Yamato: Wann immer es notwendig sein sollte, werde ich für dich kämpfen."

"Gabumon..."

"Ich bin auf deiner Seite, selbst wenn es bedeutet, dass wir alleine gegen die anderen kämpfen müssen."

"Ich danke dir." Wenigstens ein wahrer Freund ist mir geblieben. Ein einziger. Ich senke den Kopf und als ich auf mein Wappen blicke, leuchtet es so hell, daß ich geblendet die Augen schließen muß.

"_Gabumon... warp shinka... MetalGarurumon_."

Es ist Zeit. Ich schwinge mich auf seinen Rücken und er läuft los – mit langen federnden Schritten durch das Unterholz. Zweige schlagen mir ins Gesicht und gegen meinen Körper, aber dieser Schmerz ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, der in meiner Brust tobt und mich innerlich zerreißt. Der Kampf, der uns jetzt bevorsteht, wird ein ganz anderer Kampf sein, als diejenigen, die wir bisher durchgestanden haben.

Aber ich muß wissen, ob Jureimon die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Ich muß wissen, ob es wirklich diese Gefühle für Taichi sind, die mich daran hindern, mich weiterzuentwickeln. Ich muß diese Gefühle an der Wurzel packen und sie mir aus dem Herzen reißen, damit ich endlich frei sein kann.

Ich muß stärker sein als meine Schwäche, ich muß stärker sein als er! Stärker als Taichi!

Die anderen waren nicht schwer zu finden, man hörte den Kampfeslärm durch den halben Wald schallen. Offenbar war eine Horde hüpfender Mülltonnendidschis über sie hergefallen und bombardierte sie jetzt mit Misthaufen und Blech. Nicht, daß Taichi das nicht verdient hätte, aber wenn er damit beschäftigt war, den Helden zu spielen und seine kleine Psycho Schwester zu retten, dann konnte er auch nicht gegen mich kämpfen.

"_Cocytus Breath!"_

Das war's auch schon wieder mit den Horden hüpfender Misthaufendidschis. Daß diese Loser auch nicht einmal, nicht ein einziges Mal was alleine hinkriegen können. Und so was will mit mir befreundet sein. Lächerlich!

"Yamato, na endlich, wo bist du gewesen?" Taichi kam auf mich zugewetzt, während MetalGreymon auf sein Rookie Level zurückdigitierte und zu MetalGarurumon hinüberlaufen wollte. "Thank you, thank you!" quäkte Agumon. "Du hast uns alle gerettet!"

Ich brauch' Taichi nur anzusehen und schon fühl' ich die Wut in mir hochsteigen. Dieser blöde kleine Spack! Nur ihm hab' ich diesen ganzen Schlamassel zu verdanken. Nur wegen ihm bin ich in so einer verdammten Scheiß Situation. Aber jetzt ist entgültig Schluß damit!

Doch ich muß überhaupt nichts sagen. MetalGarurumon feuert seine Raketen auf Agumon ab und sie schlagen nur wenige Millimeter neben ihm in den Boden ein. Agumon sprang erschrocken zur Seite und die anderen warfen mir entsetzte Blicke zu. "Yamato, was soll das? Sag' ihm, daß er damit aufhören soll."

"Nein." Trotz der Wut, die in meinem Innersten tobt, ist meine Stimme eiskalt. "Nein, das werd' ich nicht tun."

"Yamato-kun!" Hoffnungslos verwirrt sah Sora mich an. "Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

"Los, Agumon, mach' die Warp Digitation zu WarGreymon." MetalGarurumon baut sich vor dem kleinen orangefarbenen Dinosaurier auf und Agumon ist winzig im Vergleich zu seiner Stärke. "Wir müssen gegeneinander kämpfen! Das nächste Mal schieße ich nicht vorbei!"

"Du meinst es wirklich ernst?" fragte Agumon zurück. "Onii-chan!" schrie Takeru entsetzt auf.

"Yamato, komm', beruhig' dich," versuchte Jou es mit der Stimme der Vernunft. "Du willst doch hier keinen Streit anfangen oder? Schließlich sind wir alle Freunde."

"Freunde?" Ich hätt' drüber lachen können, wenn das alles nicht so verdammt beschissen wär'.

"Aber natürlich sind wir Freunde," plapperte Jou weiter. "Wir sind alle auserwählte Digiritter. Wir sind ein Team."

Freunde, Team, auserwählte Digiritter! Himmel, was für ein Gelaber! Wir sind nichts als ein Haufen blöder Kinder, die hier seit über vierzig Folgen plan- und hirnlos in der Gegend rumrennen und keine Ahnung haben, was da eigentlich mit uns geschieht. Nur weil da plötzlich ein paar fiepende Dinger vom Himmel fallen und irgendein häßlicher alter Opa uns erzählt, wir müssen die Welt retten, machen wir brav diesen ganzen Schwachsinn mit. Sonst noch was?

Kommt eigentlich keiner außer mir mal auf die Idee nachzufragen, was das alles soll? "Wenn es stimmt, was du sagst, dann beantworte mir doch mal eine Frage, Jou: Wer hat uns auserwählt?"

Er weiß es nicht, Oh, Mann, natürlich weiß er es nicht. Er hat genauso wenig einen Plan wie ich oder sonst irgendwer. "Wenn du nicht einmal weißt, wer uns auserwählt hat, wie kannst du dann behaupten, daß dieses Auserwähltsein uns zu Freunden macht?"

Jetzt hab' ich ihn und er weiß es. Jetzt gibt es kein Buch, in dem er nachlesen, kein vorgekautes Wissen, das er nachplappern kann. Jetzt steht er einfach nur da und stottert rum.

"Jou, gib's auf! Wenn Yamato seine Launen hat, dann bringt's nix, mit ihm vernünftig reden zu wollen. Er ist eben so."

So, ich bin eben so? Wie bin ich denn, du Schlaumeier?

"Tu nicht so, als ob du auch nur die geringste Ahnung von mir hättest," fauch' ich Taichi an. Das fehlte grade noch, daß dieser Dummschwätzer mir wieder mit seinem blöden Gelaber kommt. "Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht!"

"Ich kenne dich." Taichi warf mir einen durchdringenden Blick zu. "Ich kenn' dich nur zu gut. Du bist grad kurz davor, einen deiner typischen Zickenanfälle vom Stapel zu lassen. Irgendwas paßt dir mal wieder nicht und jetzt brauchst du jemanden, an dem du deine schlechte Laune auslassen kannst. Das sind wir von dir doch schon gewohnt."

Ach so ist das. Jetzt will sich Taucherbrillenbrain auch noch als Psychologe aufspielen. "Na, bist du nicht ein toller kleiner Held! Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wer ich bin und was mit mir los ist, aber du weißt natürlich alles ganz genau."

"Jungs, jetzt ist es wirklich genug," mischte Sora sich ein. "Ihr beide hört jetzt bitte auf mit dieser sinnlosen Streiterei."

"Wieso erzählst du mir das?" fragte Taichi zurück. "Yamato ist doch derjenige, der sich unbedingt streiten will. Aber ich hab' keinen Bock auf dieses Gezicke. Ich muß mir das echt nicht geben."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Taichi sich von mir weg und lief in die andere Richtung. Was glaubt der eigentlich, wer er ist? Wenn dieser blöde Idiot denkt, er kann mich einfach so stehen lassen, dann hat er sich echt verrechnet. Ich werd's ihm zeigen, dem verdammten Feigling!

"So geht's aber nicht!" MetalGarurumon macht einen riesigen Satz und stellt sich Taichi in den Weg.

Verdammt noch mal, er ist ein verdammter Feigling! Er läuft vor mir weg, weil er Angst hat, Angst sich mir zu stellen. Angst, daß ich vielleicht doch der Stärkere von uns beiden sein könnte. Und so was will das Wappen des Mutes tragen! Es ist einfach nur peinlich.

"Yamato, hör auf, mir auf'n Sack zu geh'n!"

"Kämpf gegen mich, verdammt!"

"Ich habe 'Nein' gesagt. Du checkst es echt nicht, oder?"

"Nein, ihr seid diejenigen, die hier nichts verstehen!" MetalGarurumon knurrt und springt mit einem riesigen Satz auf Taichi los.

Jetzt hat Agumon keine Wahl, er muß digitieren. Sein innerer Drang, Taichi zu beschützen, zwingt ihn dazu. Noch während ihn das grelle Licht der Digitation einhüllt, springt er vor Taichi, um MetalGarurumon's Angriff abzufangen. Sekunden später erheben sich beide Digimon hoch in die Lüfte und verschwinden über den Baumkronen. Der Kampfeslärm läßt alle erschrocken zusammenfahren.

"Bist du jetzt endlich Manns genug, die Sache zwischen uns auszutragen?" fauch' ich Taichi an, der mit Killerblick in den Augen auf mich zugestapft kommt. "Oder willst du dich lieber feige verkriechen?"

Anstelle einer Antwort hab' ich plötzlich eine Faust mitten im Gesicht. Autsch! Anscheinend hat er endlich verstanden, daß ich recht habe und daß es keinen Sinn hat, sich dem Schicksal entgegenzustellen. Irgendwann mußte dieser Tag einmal kommen. Endlich Schluß mit dem albernen Gelaber, jetzt sprechen die Fäuste! Jetzt wird sich zeigen wer recht hat und wer nur blöd daherredet. Jetzt wird sich endlich zeigen, wer von uns beiden der Stärkere ist.

"Weißt du warum ich dich gerade geschlagen habe?"

"Ja, weil du gegen mich kämpfen willst!" Wurde auch verdammt noch mal Zeit, daß er es endlich einsieht. Im Grunde seines Herzens weiß er genau, daß es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Er hat nur Angst gegen mich zu verlieren, das ist alles!

"DU VERDAMMTER IDIOT!" brüllt er mich an und sein nächster Schlag läßt mich zurücktaumeln. In einer solchen Rage hab' ich ihn noch nie erlebt, auch damals nicht, als wir uns auf der Schneeinsel geprügelt haben. Trotzdem wirkt er irgendwie beherrscht. Fast hätt' ich cool gesagt, aber cool ist hier nur einer und zwar ich. "Wer von uns beiden ist denn der Idiot?" schreie ich zurück und diesmal ist es meine Faust, die mittenrein in seine blöde Fresse kracht.

Seinem nächsten Schlag weiche ich aus, aber dann erwischt er mich am Kinn. Rasender Schmerz explodiert in meinem Kieferknochen. Aber ich gebe mich nicht geschlagen, ich werd' ihn besiegen! Ich hab' gerade erst angefangen! Ich mach' ihn fertig, diesen Mistkerl!

Alle um uns herum fangen an zu plärren, daß wir aufhören sollen. Mir ist's egal, was sie plärren, sie haben doch alle keine Ahnung. "Hört auf damit!" "Bitte tut das nicht!" Blablabla. "Taichi, laß das und beruhig' dich endlich!"

Sora. Klar, daß die blöde Kuh sich wieder dreinmischen muß. Ihr Taichi tut doch so was nicht. Sich einfach so mit jemandem prügeln.

"Ihr versteht überhaupt nicht, warum ich das tue, oder?" Selbst jetzt, wo ich ihn nach Strich und Faden vermöbel', hört der Kerl nicht auf, sich wichtig zu machen. "Ich tu das nicht für mich selbst! Dieser Schlag ist für Piccolomon! Dieser ist für Chuumon! Und dieser ist für Whamon!"

Noch ein Schlag und ich taumele, noch einer und ich lieg' am Boden. Meine Wange brennt, mein Magen fühlt sich an wie Brei, mein ganzer Körper ist ein einziger Schmerz. Irgendwas blutet... meine Nase, meine Lippe... ich kann es nicht sagen.

"Yamato!" Taichi packte mich am Pulli und versuchte, mich vom Boden hochzuziehen. Seine Stimme klang eindringlich, fast bittend. "Die ganzen Digimon, die alle für uns gestorben sind – glaubst du, sie würden wollen, daß wir uns hier so sinnlos prügeln? Was immer du für ein Problem mit mir hast, so können wir das doch nicht lösen. Verstehst du das denn nicht?"

Nein, ich verstehe gar nichts. Ich weiß nur, daß Taichi hier ist und mich festhält und alles kommt wieder hoch, damals die Schneeinsel und beim Sender, wo wir den Reis gegessen haben und seine Hand in meiner... sein Geruch... seine Wärme... seine Berührungen... ich will ihm einfach nur nahe sein und dieses Gefühl haben, so wie die Reiskuchen und die Krabbelkäfer, bis alles in mir ganz warm wird und Jureimon hatte recht...

Es hatte mit allem recht. Ich darf diese Gefühle nicht haben. Sie sind falsch, sie machen mich zu einem Schwächling. Warum muß ich so etwas fühlen? Warum kann ich nicht wieder so sein wie früher, als ich so was noch überhaupt nicht kannte?

Verdammt, warum kann ich nicht einfach die Zeit zurückdrehen und wieder der sein, der ich früher war?

Nein, ich will nicht, das stimmt nicht... ich wollte mich doch weiterentwickeln... es paßt alles nicht zusammen und ich versteh' überhaupt nichts mehr..

Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!

Ich springe hoch, stoße ihn weg und schlage einfach nur noch auf ihn ein. Ich seh' nicht einmal mehr wohin ich ihn treffe, die ganze Welt liegt verborgen hinter einem roten Schleier aus Wut, Verzweiflung und Tränen. Bis sie irgendwann vollkommen verschwunden ist.

Und alles wird gleißend hell...

Im ersten Moment dachte ich, er hat mich k.o. geschlagen oder schlimmer. Schließlich kann die Welt nicht so einfach verschwinden, oder? Aber ich war voll da, ich spürte noch alle Schmerzen von unserem Kampf, und Taichi war auch da, ich hörte ihn neben mir atmen. Nur sehen konnte ich nichts mehr.

"Wo Licht ist, muß es auch Dunkelheit geben."

Hikari's Stimme. Und irgendwie doch nicht ihre Stimme, denn sie klang ganz anders als sonst.

"Dunkelheit und Licht sind wie zwei Seiten einer Münze, eine kann ohne die andere nicht bestehen. Aber wenn die Macht der Dunkelheit immer mächtiger und mächtiger wird..."

Eine gewaltige Finsternis breitete sich um uns herum aus. In ihr konnte man ebenso wenig erkennen wie in dem grellen Licht, aber ich hörte die Stimmen der anderen. Sie alle, Mensch wie Digimon waren in dieser seltsamen Dimension gefangen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Und wo befanden wir uns überhaupt?

Inmitten der durcheinanderplappernden Stimmen hörte ich plötzlich Sora rufen. "Seht mal nach unten! Dort sind Lichter!"

Im ersten Moment dachte ich, die vielen kleinen leuchtenden Punkte unter uns seien Sterne, aber einige von ihnen waren viereckig, und viereckige Sterne sind ein absolutes No-Go, selbst für eine Welt, die so durchgeknallt ist wie die Digiwelt. Brüllende Büschel, rosa Elephanten und meinetwegen auch menschenfressende Säbelzahntigerdidschis, aber viereckige Sterne? Nix da!

Das verschwommene Lichtermeer unter uns wurde langsam deutlicher, formte sich zu einem großen Ganzen. Konturen von Häusern und Straßen bildeten sich heraus und plötzlich schwebten wir über einer Stadt. Aber nicht irgendeiner Stadt. Alles kam mir seltsam bekannt vor.

"Das ist doch Hikarigaoka!" rief Taichi.

Er hatte recht; direkt unter uns lag der Häuserblock, in dem wir früher gelebt hatten. Früher, als Mama, Papa, Takeru und ich noch eine richtige Familie waren. Aber auch alle anderen aus unserer Truppe hatten in diesem Stadtteil gelebt. Damals vor vier Jahren, als wir zum ersten Mal die Digimon gesehen hatten...

Eine Lichtsäule schoß vor uns herunter, es war als habe sich inmitten des dunklen Himmels ein Tor geöffnet. Innerhalb der Säule waren zwei riesige Gestalten in einem heftigen Kampf verstrickt. Ein grüner Vogel und ein orangefarbener Dinosaurier – Parrotmon und Greymon!

"Vor vier Jahren," begann Hikari zu erzählen, "fiel aus Versehen ein Digi-Ei durch einen Dimensionsriß in eure Welt."

Huh? Was zum Teufel meinte sie denn mit 'eure Welt'? Sie kam doch selbst aus dieser Welt?

Oh! Oh!

Ganz schön gruselig.

"Das ist nicht Hikari, die hier zu uns spricht." Tailmon hatte es ebenfalls geschnallt und klärte jetzt einen hoffnungslos verwirrten Taichi auf.

"Es ist ein anderes Wesen, das Hikari-san's Körper verwendet, um mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen," fügte Koushirou hinzu.

"Ich bin ein Wesen, welches sich Harmonie und Ausgleich für die Digiwelt wünscht."

Noch geheimnisvoller geht's ja nicht. "Bist du dann so was wie der Gott der Digiwelt?" stellte Sora die Frage, die mir ebenfalls auf den Lippen brannte.

"Nein, ich bin kein Gott", antworte Hikari, die nicht Hikari war. "Genau wie alle anderen Digimon bestehe ich aus Daten, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen können wir keine feste Form annehmen, besitzen also keinen physischen Körper. Deshalb habe ich den Körper dieses Mädchens ausgewählt, um durch sie zu euch zu sprechen."

"Aber warum Hikari?" fragte Taichi mißtrauisch. Klar, daß er sich Sorgen um seine Schwester machte.

"Sie war als Einzige von euch in der Lage, meine Stimme zu hören. Die Wahrheit ist, ich wollte schon damals mit euch Kontakt aufnehmen, als ihr das erste Mal auf File Island gelandet seid."

Aber offenbar hatte das nicht geklappt, weil wir das seltsame Digimon nicht hören konnten. Schon merkwürdig, wieso konnte ausgerechnet Hikari es hören und wir nicht? Hatte das wieder was mit dem Krempel von Wizahmon zu tun? Aber wieso konnte Takeru dann nichts hören? Es ergab alles keinen Sinn!

Nichts von alledem ergab einen Sinn. Nur wieder ein Haufen neuer Rätsel und ein Schwall von geheimnisvollem Gelaber. Ich hatte es so satt!

Mir blieb nicht einmal genügend Zeit darüber nachzugrübeln, denn plötzlich wurden wir von einer Art Windstoß in die Höhe gehoben und flogen über Hikarigaoka hinweg. Jetzt konnte ich es deutlich erkennen, das war unsere Straße. Wie oft bin ich sie langgelaufen, wenn ich zur Schule mußte! Da unten, in den Büschen hab' ich mit Takeru Verstecken gespielt. Und hinter dem Häuserblock lag der Supermarkt. Den konnte ich zwar nicht erkennen, weil wir jetzt ein ganzes Stück tiefer flogen, aber mein Kopf setzte die Bruchstücke mühelos zusammen. Es war, als wäre die Vergangenheit wieder lebendig worden.

Dort unten auf der Straße, das war eine Mini-Ausgabe von Taichi, komplett mit Wuschelhaaren, aber natürlich noch ohne Taucherbrille. Neben ihm krabbelte eine noch kleinere Hikari in einem rosa Häschen-Pyjama. Und darüber, über die Brüstung des Balkons lehnte sich eine kleine Sora. Noch eins drüber, vor der nächsten Wohnungstür, eine kleine Mimi. Und noch ein Stockwerk höher versuchte ein kleiner Jou ein Telephon zu halten, welches viel zu groß für ihn schien.

Und gegenüber, das war ein kleiner Koushirou. Hatte er damals wirklich nur ein Stockwerk über uns gewohnt? Ich war mir plötzlich sicher, daß ich ihn damals öfter gesehen hatte, ich wäre nur nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, daß es Koushirou sein könnte. Aber das würde ja bedeuten, daß...

Und richtig. Takeru und ich drängten uns ebenfalls an die Brüstung und blickten zu den beiden kämpfenden Digimon hinüber. Wir standen auf unserem Balkon, vor unserer Haustür, vor der Wohnung unserer Familie. Damals, als wir noch eine richtige Familie waren. Die Vergangenheit war zurückgekehrt.

Nein, das war sie nicht. Was geschehen war, war vorbei, unwiederbringlich vorbei. Niemand konnte die Zeit zurückdrehen.

Ich konnte nicht wieder zurück in dieses alte Leben, wo wir noch eine richtige Familie waren, wo es keine durchgeknallten Monster gab, die uns umbringen wollten, keine seltsamen Gefühle, die in tief meiner Brust brannten und alles durcheinander brachten. Ich war jetzt in einem neuen Leben, in einer fremden Welt, in der alles anders war und nichts mehr zusammenpaßte.

Vergangenheit. Noch nie hab' ich die Bedeutung dieses Wortes so deutlich begriffen wie jetzt, da mir mein altes Leben vor Augen geführt wurde. Vergangen. Vorbei. Für immer verloren.

"Was sind das für Lichtstrahlen?" fragte Koushirou.

"Eure Daten werden gescannt," gab das seltsame Wesen zur Antwort.

"Und was wollt ihr damit?" Mir war vollkommen klar, daß ich unhöflich war, aber ich hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll. Von körperlosen Wesen als Versuchobjekt mißbraucht zu werden, stand nämlich nicht unbedingt auf der Liste der Dinge, die ich unbedingt mal gemacht haben wollte, ehe ich sterbe.

"Gestattet mir bitte, daß ich euch alles von Anfang an erkläre."

Das tat er/sie/es dann auch, als wir durch das virtuelle Tor zurück in die Digiwelt flogen, und – oh Wunder – in den nächsten Minuten gab es tatsächlich einmal Antworten. Gut, keine ausführlichen Antworten und wirklich zufriedenstellend waren sie auch nicht, da sie immer noch großteils aus bruchstückhaften Bildern und geheimnistuerischen Gelaber bestanden, aber es waren zumindest mal Antworten.

Offenbar hatte es vor langer, langer Zeit im gar finsteren Kellerloch unter Vamdemon's Schloß ein ultrageheimes Versuchslabor gegeben, in dem seltsame Jedi-Ritter in langen braunen Mönchskutten panisch umherrannten, und in futuristisch aussehenden Glaskästen irgendwelche Didschi-Eier ausbrüteten. Diese Didschi-Eier gehörten, oh Wunder, unseren Didschi-Partnern, die nur darauf warteten, auszuschlüpfen, mit unserer Hilfe zu digitieren und die Didschi... uhm Digiwelt vor den finsteren Mächten zu beschützen.

Die finsteren Mächte allerdings hatten da entschieden was dagegen. Sie erschienen in Gestalt der Dark Masters, hauten das gesamte Labor kurz und klein, und versuchten, sich die Eier, Digivices, Amulette und Wappen unter den Nagel zu reißen. Enter Oberjedi Gennai, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen mindestens vierzig Jahre jünger aussah als das Hutzelmännlein, welches wir kannten. Er stellte sich den Angreifern heldenhaft mit einem Schwert entgegen.

Hätte er mal besser die Bazooka genommen. Oberclown Piemon nämlich stürzte sich grinsend auf Oberjedi Gennai und schon ihm ein schwarzes Zahnrad zwischen die Rippen. Was das für Auswirkungen hatte, erfuhren wir nicht, aber Gennai gelang es doch tatsächlich, mitsamt den Digi-Eiern und -Vices zu flüchten. Alle bis auf eines konnte er in Sicherheit bringen. Das rutschte nämlich aus den Klauen des Guardromon, welches Gennai für seine Flucht benutzte.

Tailmon... das also war der Grund, warum sie nicht mit den anderen Digimon auf die File Insel kam, sondern Vamdemon in der Hände fiel.

Offenbar hatte Vamdemon mit den Dark Masters zusammengearbeitet und das Schloß mit dem Labor später als Stützpunkt erhalten. Vielleicht hatten die Viecher krassen Deal gemacht. Die Take That World Apart Boyz sollten die Digiwelt kriegen und die Zombiefresse dafür unsere. Hatte aber alles nicht so funktioniert wie es sollte, weil wir da auch noch 'n Wörtchen mitzureden hatten. Allerdings eher unfreiwillig.

Tja und wie kamen dann wir Kinder ins Spiel? Offenbar war es tatsächlich die Kraft unserer Herzen, welche die Digimon auf ein höheres Level digitieren ließ. Taichi und Hikari war es damals gelungen, das Digi-Ei innerhalb weniger Stunden bis zu Greymon hochzupowern. Deshalb hatten die körperlosen Lichtwesen unsere Daten gescannt und festgestellt, daß auch andere Menschen diese Fähigkeit hatten. Die Wappen und Digivices dienten lediglich als Hilfsmittel, um die Kräfte zu bündeln, die wir bereits in uns trugen.

Sie hatten die Wappen nach unseren herausragendsten Eigenschaften erstellt. Licht, Hoffnung, Aufrichtigkeit, Reinheit, Wissen, Liebe, Mut...

Und... Freundschaft...

Wie es schien, waren auch körperlose Lichtwesen nicht unfehlbar. Denn hier hatten sie definitiv eine schlechte Wahl getroffen.

"Und jetzt, nachdem wir das alles wissen, was wird von uns erwartet?" fragte Taichi. "Was sollen wir tun?"

"Darauf kann ich dir leider keine Antwort geben," sagte das Lichtwesen in Hikari's Körper bedauernd. "Aber ich bin mir sicher, eure besonderen Eigenschaften werden euch auf den richtigen Weg führen und euch dabei helfen, unsere Welt zu retten. Wir vertrauen auf euch."

Als ich aufwachte, hatte ich Kopfschmerzen.

Die kamen allerdings nicht von meinem Trip, sondern von der Rauferei mit Taichi. Mühsam rappelte ich mich hoch und betastete mein Gesicht. Schien noch alles dran zu sein, auch wenn's weh tat. Die blauen Flecken und ganz besonders der Kiefer würden mich noch eine Zeitlang quälen.

Neben mir im Gras lag Tsunomon. Ich nahm es vorsichtig hoch, es war zum Glück unverletzt. Wenn ihm durch meine Dummheit etwas passiert wäre, ich hätte mir das nie verzeihen können...

Taichi hatte mehr abgekriegt als ich. Seine aufgeplatzte Lippe und das blaue Auge sahen echt schlimm aus. Er kümmerte sich allerdings nicht im Geringsten darum, sondern kniete neben seiner Schwester, die gerade zu sich kam. Sie blinzelte verwirrt, schien die Reise aber unbeschadet überstanden zu haben. Bis auf die Tatsache, daß sie sich an nichts erinnern konnte.

Zumindest stimmte, was das Wesen gesagt hatte. Hikari hatte ihm freiwillig ihren Körper überlassen, damit es zu uns sprechen und uns alles erklären konnte.

"Yamato." Ich hatte gehofft, mich nicht sofort mit ihm beziehungsweise meiner eigenen Dummheit auseinandersetzen zu müssen, aber wie immer verlor Taichi keine Zeit. "Jetzt wissen wir, warum wir auserwählt wurden. Du hast es jetzt auch verstanden, nicht?"

"Ja." Ich konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen, sosehr brannte das schlechte Gewissen in mir.

"Es scheint also tatsächlich so zu sein, daß wir die Einzigen sind, die die Störungen in dieser Welt wieder beheben können." Er lächelte und verzog gleichzeitig das Gesicht, wahrscheinlich wegen der Schmerzen.

Dann trat er einen Schritt auf mich zu und streckte die Hand aus. "Yamato, laß uns wieder Seite an Seite kämpfen."

"Tut mir leid." Meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Der Kloß in meinem Hals schien sich soeben verdreifacht zu haben. Es war schlimm genug, daß ich mich wie der letzte Idiot aufgeführt hatte, aber daß Taichi so einfach bereit war, mir zu verzeihen... dafür gab' es keine Worte mehr. Er hätte mir wenigstens noch eine reinhauen können. Oder mich mit Verachtung strafen, wie ich es eigentlich verdient hätte.

Stattdessen wollte er einfach weitermachen, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Wie kann er so sein, wie kann jemand so sein, daß es ihm so leicht fällt, zu verzeihen. Ich hab' ihn angegriffen, ihn, meinen Freund, hab' alles mit Füßen getreten, was wir uns in den letzten Wochen und Monaten so mühsam zusammen aufgebaut haben. Und er will unseren Streit einfach so zu den Akten legen und wieder gut mit mir sein.

Aber ich kann so nicht weitermachen. Ich komm' nicht mit mir selbst klar, nicht mit ihm, nicht mit meinen Gefühlen. Was immer das zwischen uns war, jetzt ist es kaputt. Und ich bin daran schuld. Wie kann ich denn jetzt noch von mir behaupten, daß ich ihn mag, wenn ich ihn sosehr verletzt hab'?

Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser für Taichi gewesen, wenn ich nie in sein Leben getreten wäre...

Taichi guckt mich an. Zuerst verwirrt, dann ungläubig, und schließlich total fassungslos, als ihm langsam klar wird, daß ich's ernst meine, daß es zwischen uns wirklich aus ist. "Was hab' ich denn falsch gemacht?" fragt er, und ich will einfach nur noch im Boden versinken. Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht, Taichi. Ich bin dran schuld, nur ich allein!

"Das mein' ich jetzt nicht." Offenbar redet er gar nicht mehr über unsre Prügelei. "Ich mein' davor. Wie ich mich verhalten habe, war das nicht in Ordnung?"

Ich bin so verdammt blind gewesen. Natürlich wollte er, daß das mit uns klappt. Er wollte es ganz genauso wie ich, und er hat sich mindestens ebenso viel Mühe gegeben. Er wollte mir ein guter Freund, der kleinen Hikari ein guter Bruder und der Gruppe ein guter Anführer sein, und anstatt daß ich ihn unterstütze, fall' ich ihm in den Rücken.

Aber wir sind halt einfach so total verschieden. In einem Punkt hatte Jureimon recht, wir haben echt nichts gemeinsam. Wir sind so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht.

"Nachdem ich mich so schrecklich danebenbenommen hab', steht's mir eigentlich nicht zu, das zu sagen... " begann ich vorsichtig und ich konnte sehen, wie wieder ein Fünkchen an Hoffnung in seinen Augen aufglomm. "Aber weißt du, manchmal gibt es vielleicht gar keinen richtigen oder falschen Weg, Dinge zu tun."

Ich holte tief Luft. Das tat jetzt verdammt weh, aber es mußte gesagt werden, bevor er sich noch mehr falsche Hoffnungen machte.

"Es ist einfach so, daß ich meinen Weg hab' und du deinen."

So, jetzt isses raus. Und Taichi hat mich verstanden, das seh' ich an der Art wie er mich anschaut..

Er sieht zwar aus, als ob er gleich losheulen will, aber er tut's nicht. Er nickt nur stumm und hörte mir weiter zu, wie ich mir armselige Rechtfertigungen aus den Fingern sauge, warum ich Trottel es geschafft habe, unsere Beziehung innerhalb von nicht ganz zwei Tagen in den Sand zu setzen..

"Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wohin mein Weg mich führen wird. Ich dachte, wenn ich gegen dich kämpfe, kann ich es vielleicht rausfinden. Eine Entschuldigung wird wahrscheinlich nicht ausreichen, damit du mir verzeihen kannst, aber... es tut mir ehrlich leid."

Schluß ist Schluß, die blöde Entschuldigerei bringt's jetzt auch nicht mehr. Und das Schlimmste steht mir sowieso noch bevor. Ich muß ihm und den anderen erklären, daß sich das Schlußmachen nicht nur aufs Miteinander-Gehen bezieht.

"Aber ich will meinen eigenen Weg finden. Nein, ich muß es sogar. Deshalb hab' ich beschlossen, dich und die anderen zu verlassen und ab jetzt alleine weiterzugehen. Ich nehme nur Tsunomon mit."

Taichi schweigt immer noch, wahrscheinlich ist er einfach zu fertig, um irgendwas zu sagen. Immerhin hab' ich ihm gerade zum x-tenmal an diesem schwarzen Tag eine reingehauen, wenn auch diesmal nicht mit den Fäusten.

"Bitte denk' noch mal drüber nach, Yamato-san. Dein Wappen... ich meine, deine ganz besondere Eigenschaft, das ist schließlich..."

Niemals hätt' ich gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet Koushirou ist, der mich zum Bleiben überreden will. Dabei hatte er doch immer die meiste Angst, daß ich ihm Taichi's Freundschaft wegnehmen könnte. Aber jetzt will er nicht, daß ich gehe.

"Es ist die Freundschaft, ich weiß. Aber Freundschaft ist so ein leeres Wort, denkst du nicht auch? Nein... wahrscheinlich kommt nur mir das so vor, weil ich nicht weiß, was wahre Freundschaft wirklich bedeutet."

Nein, ich weiß es tatsächlich nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Alles, was ich zu wissen glaubte, hat sich in den letzten Minuten in Nichts aufgelöst.

"Hey... wie wäre es damit, wenn wir uns ab jetzt in zwei Gruppen aufteilen?" schlägt Sora vor. Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, daß etwas Abstand zwischen Taichi und mir das Problem lösen könnte. Aber es geht ja nicht nur um Taichi. Wenn ich für ihn kein richtiger Freund sein kann, dann kann ich das auch für niemanden sonst sein.

"Nein, ich muß das allein durchziehen," murmele ich zurück. Am besten geh ich irgendwohin, wo ich nie wieder einem Menschen begegne.

"Ich weiß, du wirst es schaffen," versucht Sora mir Mut zu machen. "Ich glaub' an dich."

Ist ja schön, daß es wenigstens irgendjemand tut. Ich selbst tu's nämlich nicht. Kein Stück. Ich will einfach nur irgendwohin, wo ich nie wieder jemanden sehen muß und nie wieder jemandem wehtun kann.

"Nii-chan, was soll ich nur ohne dich machen?" fragt mich Takeru.

Takeru ist doch schon groß, er braucht mich nicht mehr. Damit hat ja alles angefangen, daß ich als großer Bruder überflüssig geworden bin. "Du kannst jetzt selbst auf dich Acht geben," versichere ich ihm.

Als er protestieren will, wendet Sora sich ihm zu. "Du hast ja noch uns Takeru-kun. Yamato braucht jetzt etwas Zeit für sich, damit er nachdenken kann. Laß ihn gehen!"

Taichi sagt immer noch nichts. So sprachlos hab' ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Lieber wäre es mir, er würde sauer werden, mich anschnauzen, irgendwas. Aber nicht einmal das kann er noch. Ich hab' ihn genauso kaputtgemacht wie mich selbst. Und nein, damit mein' ich nicht sein blaues Auge.

Ich kann seinen verzweifelten Blick nicht mehr ertragen, ich kann nicht, ich will nicht, verdammt noch mal, ich muß hier raus. Wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, dann hau ich irgendwas in Stücke. Oder ich fang' an zu heulen und verlier' den letzten Rest Selbstachtung, den ich noch habe.

"Bis dann." Ein letztes Mal schau ich in diese großen braunen Glubschaugen. Ich werd' sie wohl nie wiedersehen

Dann dreh' ich mich um und gehe weiter, einfach weiter, irgendwohin.

**Tsuzuku...**


	10. Kapitel 9 Jibun no Michi

**Disclaimer**:Moshi Moshi. Hier ist Yama-chan's anrufbeantwortendes Digimon. Yama-chan muß leider die nächsten 3000 Jahre im Knast verbringen, weil er die Rechte an Digimon Adventure nicht bezahlen kann, und es trotzdem gewagt hat, Fanfics dazu zu schreiben.

**Autor**:Yamato

**Spoiler**:Spielt während der Folgen 46-50. Yamato hat mit Taichi gebrochen und sich von der Gruppe getrennt, um seinen eigenen Weg zu finden. Aber ist Einsamkeit wirklich die Lösung, um mit seinen Gefühlen klar zu kommen?

* * *

**Jibun no Michi**

(Mein eigener Weg)

_Sore dake Taichi wa anata no kokoro no naka de ookina sonzai ni natte iru no desu.  
Taichi nimmt in der Mitte deines Herzens bereits einen viel zu großen Platz ein._

– Jureimon zu Yamato –

* * *

Es heißt, die wenigsten Menschen könnten lange Zeit ins absolute Nichts blicken, ohne dabei wahnsinnig zu werden.

Ich dagegen tue es schon seit zwei Tagen.

Was sagt das also über mich aus? Entweder bin ich mal wieder einer der glücklichen Auserwählten (sollte ich ja mittlerweile gewohnt sein) oder es macht mir einfach nur deshalb nichts aus, weil ich schon längst wahnsinnig bin.

Ich blicke ins Nichts, weil es mir sagt, woraus jetzt mein Leben besteht – nichts. Weil es mir vor Augen hält, was ich mir wert bin – nichts. Und weil es mich daran erinnert, was ich verloren habe – alles.

Manchmal glaube ich, daß damals, als unsere Familie auseinandergebrochen ist, auch irgendetwas in mir zerbrochen ist. Es machte von einem Tag auf den anderen plötzlich knacks und war nicht mehr ganz. Deswegen weigert sich mein Verstand seitdem, an irgendetwas Ganzes zu glauben. Scherben, Fetzen, Bruchstücke – ja, das alles ist mir bekannt. Aber etwas, das schön und ganz und rund und komplett ist, das nimmt mein Kopf nicht mehr an. Fehlermeldung! Daten nicht übertragen! Error, Error, Error, Systemabsturz.

Hätt' ich das nur früher gewußt, daß ich so ticke, dann wäre Taichi einiges erspart geblieben. Ich hätte ihn erst gar nicht an mich ran gelassen. Weil von vornherein alles zum Scheitern verurteilt war, und ich in meiner grenzenlosen Blödheit und Selbstüberschätzung ihn dafür verantwortlich gemacht hab', anstatt den wahren Schuldigen.

Mich selbst.

Auch Pinocchimon's Wald wurde inzwischen verschlungen. Die Waldlichtung, auf der wir uns getrennt haben, ist nun ebenso zu Nichts geworden wie die halbmondförmige Insel auf der noch alles in Ordnung war. Es ist, als wär' das alles nie passiert.

Genau deshalb sitzen Gabumon und ich jetzt auf einem Fetzen Digiwelt am Rande des Abgrunds und starren ins Nichts.

"Soll ich vielleicht Holz holen, damit wir Feuer machen können?" wollte mein Didschi wissen? "Es wird langsam dunkel."

Kunststück. Hier am Rande des Nichts wird es nie richtig dunkel und auch nie richtig hell. Die eine Seite der Welt hat Tag und Nacht, aber die andere hat es natürlich nicht. Was wohl passieren würde, wenn ich mich einfach fallenließe? Würde ich dann ebenso zu Nichts werden wie die Digiwelt? Mich einfach auflösen und nicht mehr da sein?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen furchtbaren Gedanken zu verbannen. Ich muß mich aufraffen, muß weitermachen. Takeru zuliebe und für die anderen auch. Ich hab' versprochen, daß ich zurückkehre. Daß ich es schaffen werde.

Aber wie ich das anstellen sollte, davon hatte ich erst mal keinen Plan.

"Nein, wir brauchen kein Feuer," sagte ich zu Gabumon. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, daß er weggehen würde und sei's auch nur für ein paar Minuten. "Wir sollten uns einfach schlafen legen. Morgen ziehen wir dann weiter."

Und vielleicht hab' ich ja Glück und wach' nicht mehr auf. Das würde all meine Probleme auf einen Schlag lösen. Und ich wär' noch nicht mal schuld dran.

"Aber, Yamato, wenn wir kein Feuer haben, dann können wir doch auch kein Essen machen." Verstört blickte Gabumon mich an.

Ach ja richtig. Essen. Was war das gleich noch mal? Muß wohl irgendwas Wichtiges gewesen sein.

Wenn wir weiter am Rand entlang gehen, werden wir irgendwann die gesamte Digiwelt umrundet haben und wieder am Anfang ankommen. Wie viele Tage das dauern wird? Eine Woche vielleicht, oder sogar zwei?

Wo die anderen jetzt wohl sind?

Wo er jetzt wohl ist?

Einmal, ein letztes Mal hab' ich ihn noch wiedergesehen. Obwohl ich mir geschworen hatte, nicht eher zurückzukehren, bis ich mein Problem mit der Freundschaft gelöst hatte, so gab es doch noch eine Sache, die ich erledigen mußte, und diese Sache hieß Pinocchimon. So hoffnungslos verbuddelt in meinen Schuldgefühlen bin ich schließlich auch wieder nicht, daß ich nicht weiß, wer mir den ganzen Schlamassel eingebrockt hat. An Jureimon konnte ich mich nicht mehr rächen, denn der Baum wurde laut Kiwimon von seinem eigenen Anführer zu Kleinholz verarbeitet. Aber Pinocchimon war noch da und dieser Kampf gehörte mir! Ich würde ihn mir von niemandem nehmen lassen.

Seltsamerweise empfinde ich kaum Genugtuung, als das Vieh vor MetalGarurumon in den Staub fällt. "Jureimon, sag doch, was ist es, das mir fehlt?" fragt es mit quäkender Stimme und die Zahnräder, die seinen Körper antreiben, drehen sich langsamer, immer langsamer, bis sie allmählich stillstehen und das Puppendigimon in Hunderttausende leuchtender Pixel zerspringt.

Es hat nie eine Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen und das ist nur gerecht, denn auch ich hab' keine bekommen.

Ich will mich umdrehen, um zu verschwinden, bevor die anderen mich bemerken, aber da höre ich plötzlich eine Stimme meinem Namen rufen. Sora hat mich entdeckt.

Er steht neben ihr, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und der Schmerz in seinen Augen ist mehr, als ich ertragen kann. Sie sind älter geworden, diese Augen, sie haben etwas von ihrer kindlichen Unschuld eingebüßt. Warum ist mir das vorher nie aufgefallen?

Ich wende mich ab. Ich kann ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, denn sie spiegeln wider, was ich ihm angetan habe. Noch schlimmer ist, daß ich genau weiß, wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, werd' ich es nicht mehr schaffen zu gehen. Es ist wie an dem Abend, als ich Takeru nach Hause brachte und genau wußte, ich darf Mama nicht begegnen, sonst verlier' ich total die Kontrolle und fang' an zu heulen und zu heulen, bis ich keine Tränen mehr habe.

Aber ich verliere nicht die Kontrolle und ich fang' auch nicht an zu heulen. Ich dreh' mich um und gehe. So einfach ist das.

"Yamato." Er ruft meinen Namen nicht, er flüstert ihn nur ganz leise, aber dennoch höre ich ihn. Und ich spüre seinen Blick in meinem Rücken. Er ist mir immer noch zu nah. Viel zu nah.

Ich glaube, er will mir hinterherlaufen, aber das kann er nicht, weil im selben Augenblick zwischen uns der Boden auseinanderbricht. "Beeilt euch, wir müssen hier raus!" höre ich die Stimmen der anderen. "Der Wald wird zerstört, jetzt wo Pinocchimon besiegt ist!"

Ich höre ihre eiligen Schritte, ich höre das Ächzen und Krachen der Erde, aber nichts davon ist so laut wie das Flüstern von Taichi's Stimme. Er steht immer noch hinter mir, ich wende mich zu ihm hin und kann spüren wie die Tränen aufsteigen. Es ist zu spät, der Punkt ist überschritten, ich kann nicht mehr vor ihm weglaufen. Ich werde die Kontrolle verlieren, ich weiß es, aber es ist egal, weil er da ist und mich auffängt. Und verdammt noch mal, ich werd's zulassen.

Taichi macht einen Schritt auf mich zu und streckt die Hand nach mir aus. Doch dann gibt der Boden unter ihm nach und es reißt ihn in die Tiefe. Ich stürze zu ihm hin, versuche seine Hand zu ergreifen, sie festzuhalten, doch sie ist zu weit weg, ich komm' nicht ran. Ich komm einfach nicht ran! Egal, wie sehr ich mich strecke, die Hand ist immer noch zu weit weg!

"Ich werd' dich nicht loslassen, selbst wenn ich sterben muß."

Aber ich hab' losgelassen. Und er ist gestorben. Im Nichts.

"Yamato!" Zwei Klauenhände packten mich, rissen mich weg vom Abgrund. Ich kämpfte dagegen an, ich wollte nicht weg, nicht vom Abgrund, nicht von Taichi. Wenn er dort unten ist, dann muß ich hinunter und ihn heraufholen. Ich kann nicht ohne ihn gehen.

Ich werd' dich nicht loslassen, selbst wenn ich sterben muß. Er hat das zu mir gesagt, damals auf der Schneeinsel. Als wir über der Klippe hingen, nachdem wir uns so sehr gestritten hatten, daß wir uns das erste Mal prügelten. Es ist einer der Augenblicke, die ich nie vergessen habe, selbst wenn ich mich erst jetzt wieder an die Worte erinnere. Es gibt Momente, die prägen dich fürs ganze Leben. Ich denke, du verstehst, was ich meine und ich muß es dir nicht erklären.

Das Nächste, was ich spürte, war ein rasender Schmerz in der linken Schulter. "Tut mir leid," sagte Gabumon zerknirscht, "ich wußte nicht wie ich dich sonst wach kriege."

Es hat mich gebissen. Mein Didschi hat mich gebissen!

Ich war so geschockt, daß es mir zunächst einmal die Sprache verschlug. Ich klappte den Mund auf und zu, kriegte aber kein Wort raus. Stattdessen bewegte ich mich erst mal vom Abgrund weg, auf den ich im Schlaf gefährlich nahe zugerollt war.

Dann untersuchte ich meine Schulter. Es blutete nicht, aber ich hatte zwei Reihen kräftiger Didschi-Zahn-Abdrücke in meiner Haut. Gabumon zog immer noch ein schuldbewußtes Gesicht, aber ich beruhigte ihn und ergriff seine Klaue. "Da du mir wieder mal den Hals gerettet hast, sollte ich mich wohl bei dir bedanken."

"Yamato, laß uns bitte von diesem Abgrund weggehen," entgegnete Gabumon ernst. "Merkst du denn nicht, daß er dir nicht gut tut?"

Doch. Ich hab' zwar schon früher Alpträume gehabt, aber dieser war einer von der schlimmsten Sorte, da können weder die Schulmädchen-Zombies, noch Ichi the Killer mithalten. Und fast wäre mein schrecklicher Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen...

Gabumon hatte recht, wir mußten hier weg. Im Moment konnt' ich eh nicht mehr schlafen, also würden wir jetzt erst mal ein Stück landeinwärts wandern. Hauptsache weg. Und dann würden wir ein Feuer machen. Und etwas essen.

Das mit dem Feuer machen erübrigte sich vielleicht sogar, denn als ich aufstand, sah ich in der Ferne einen flackernden Schein. Gabumon riß erstaunt die Glubscher auf, denn es gibt in der Digiwelt nur sehr wenige Digimon, die Feuer machen. Feuer spucken, ja. Feuer machen, nein.

Eigentlich konnte das nur bedeuten, daß wir die anderen gefunden hatten. Einen Augenblick lang kämpfte ich noch mit mir selbst, denn ich wollte nicht zu ihnen zurückkehren. Nicht so. Nicht als Versager.

Und trotzdem lenkten mich meine Schritte immer weiter in Richtung des Feuers.

Das erste, was mir auffiel, war die Stille. Wenn dies wirklich der Lagerplatz unserer Gruppe sein sollte, dann hätte ich Stimmen hören müssen. Sieben Kinder plus Didschi-Anhang schaffen es einfach nicht, dauerhaft ruhig zu sein.

Das zweite, das mir auffiel, war das Motorrad. Eine silberne Kawasaki Ninja. Das edle Teil lenkte mich dermaßen ab, daß ich für einen Moment lang Kinder, Didschis, Vorsicht und sämtliche Probleme vergaß. Tut mir leid, Taichi, aber gegen 105 PS und eine Beschleunigung von Null auf Hundert in 3,6 Sekunden kommst sogar du nicht an.. Wenn ich die Wahl hätte zwischen dir und einer silbernen Kawasaki Ninja...

...würde ich wissen, daß ich träume, denn die Dinger werden in Silber überhaupt nicht hergestellt. Es gibt sie nur in diversen Kombinationen aus schwarz, rot, und grün. Irgendwas ist hier oberfaul.

Baujahr 2004?

Ich glaub' ich geh dann mal. Rückwärts und langsam und möglichst nicht in Richtung eines Abgrunds.

Beiß mich, Gabumon, damit ich aufwache!

Aber mein Didschi schien im Moment nicht in der Lage überhaupt irgendwas zu tun. Es zitterte am ganzen Leibe und hatte die Ohren angelegt wie ein kleiner Hund bei dem man nicht weiß, ob er im nächsten Moment weglaufen oder angreifen wird.

Ich überlegte hastig, ob ich versuchen sollte, es zu beruhigen oder ob ich ihm nur noch mehr Angst einjagen würde, wenn ich es jetzt ansprach oder gar anfaßte. Schließlich wußte ich ja nicht einmal, wovor es überhaupt eine solche Panik schob. War ein gefährliches Digimon in der Nähe? Oder hatte das Nichts eine kleine Kursänderung beschlossen und war unserer Spur gefolgt?

Das Motorrad konnte schwerlich der Grund sein, selbst wenn das Baujahr von dem Ding wirklich fünf Jahre in der Zukunft lag. Aber in der Digiwelt gab es auch wild quasselnde Telephonzellen und Getränkeautomaten voller Numemon, also muß man nicht unbedingt alles auf die Goldwaage legen, was hier so kreucht und fleucht.

"Gabumon," begann ich, doch seine einzige Reaktion war, daß er einige Schritte zurückwich und sich sein Fell noch mehr sträubte, als es das ohnehin schon tat.

"Gennai..." krächzte eine Stimme und plötzlich wurde mir klar, daß weder ein Digimon noch die Zerstörung der Digiwelt für Gabumon's seltsame Angst verantwortlich waren, denn jetzt fühlte ich sie auch.

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, aber ich konnte auch nicht erklären, was. Es war wie dieses unbestimmte Gefühl von Angst, das man manchmal bekommt, wenn man etwas aus dem Keller holen muß, nachdem man gerade einen Horrorfilm geguckt hat. Oder stell dir vor, du stehst nachts allein in einem riesigen Parkhaus und weißt genau, du bist allein, aber du siehst überall Schatten herumhuschen und meinst, gleich kommt irgendein Unfallopfer flatternd um die Ecke geschwebt oder irgendeine Tussi mit verfilzten Haaren krabbelt über dir an der Decke rum... gut, gut, ich hör' schon auf. Ich machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne, auch wenn ich lieber rückwärts gegangen wäre.

Neben dem Feuer lag ein Junge.

Ich hatte ihn zuerst nicht bemerkt, da er von der Kawasaki verdeckt wurde. Aber das war wohl auch ganz gut so, denn sonst hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich auf dem Absatz herumgedreht und wäre schreiend davongerannt.

Auch wenn ich immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, warum.

Auf den ersten Blick war es ein ganz normaler Junge. Ein paar Jahre älter als ich, wie viel genau konnt' ich nicht sagen, bin nicht so gut im Schätzen. Er trug ein T-Shirt und eine olivgrüne Armeehose und er lag schwer atmend auf dem Boden, als ob er krank oder verletzt wäre. Ich konnte keine Verletzungen erkennen, kein Blut, keine seltsam verdrehten Gliedmaßen, nichts was auf etwas wirklich Schlimmes hingedeutet hätte.

Und trotzdem stellten sich mir die Nackenhaare auf.

Es war, als würde ich einem Geist begegnen. Es war, als wäre dieser Typ ein getarnter Dämon oder falsch zusammengesetzt oder würde ohne Kopf herumlaufen oder hätte ein riesengroßes Loch in der Brust durch das man einfach so durchgucken konnte.. Ich wünsche, ich hätte irgendeine Erklärung dafür, eine die Sinn ergibt. Aber Angst ergibt fast nie Sinn und ich wollte einfach nur die Beine in die Hand nehmen und wegrennen.

Wär' aber echt mies von mir gewesen. Das war ein Junge wie ich, der dort lag, ein Junge, der meine Hilfe brauchte. Also riß ich mich verdammt noch mal am Riemen und trat näher.

"Uhm... kannst du mich hören? Kannst du reden?"

Klasse Anfang, Yamato. Sie sollten dich echt als Astronaut ins Sirius-System schicken, damit du dort Erstkontakte zu Außerirdischen herstellen kannst. Ich Yamato, du doof!

"Gennai," krächzte der Junge ein weiteres Mal. "V-Mon."

Huh? Damit sollte man jetzt irgendetwas anfangen können. Ich beugte mich über ihn, brachte es aber im ersten Moment nicht fertig, ihn anzufassen. Gabumon, der ein paar Schritte hinter mir geblieben war, legte die Ohren an, duckte sich und knurrte leise.

"Ich bin leider nicht Gennai. Mein Name ist Yamato. Ishida Yamato."

Den Digiritter schenkte ich mir, das klang einfach zu albern. Wär' ja auch nicht so, daß es im Moment irgendeine Rolle spielen würde. "Bist du verletzt?" fragte ich weiter. "Brauchst du Hilfe?"

"Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen." Er lachte bitter auf, ein Lachen, das sich Sekunden später in einen Hustenanfall verwandelte. "V-Mon's Ei... du mußt es zu Gennai bringen. Schnell!"

Neben ihm am Boden lag tatsächlich ein blaues Didschitama. Mühsam hob er eine Hand und streichelte darüber. "Leb wohl, V-Mon!" murmelte er. Er zog die Hand zitternd zurück, also müsse er sich dazu zwingen, das Ei loszulassen.

"Welches Jahr haben wir?" fragte er, bevor er einen Augenblick später das Bewußtsein verlor.

* * *

Mit Mühe und Not schaffte Gabumon die Digitation zu Garurumon, aber keine Überredungskunst der Welt hätte mein Didschi dazu bringen können, diesen fremden Jungen auf seinem Rücken zu dulden. Und ihn einfach zurückzulassen, das stand für mich außer Frage. Auch ich spürte die merkwürdige Angst, auch mir war klar, daß hier etwas nicht zusammenpaßte, aber ich würde diese Angst verdammt noch mal überwinden und niemandem meine Hilfe versagen, der sie benötigte.

Außerdem, etwas Gutes hatte die Sache. Wenn ich nicht mit ihm auf Garurumon reiten konnte, dann mußte ich wohl oder übel einen anderen Weg finden, um den seltsamen Typen mitsamt seinem Digi-Ei von hier wegzubringen.

Und vor mir lag ein Weg, der nach dem letzten Stand der Dinge 106 PS hatte. War es ein Wunder, daß ich trotz all meiner Probleme ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch verspürte, als ich den Motor startete?

Im nächsten Moment raste die Digiwelt an mir vorbei, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte, wohin wir fuhren. Das letzte Mal, daß ich Gennai gesehen hatte, war in Psychokinds seltsamer Vision gewesen, aber das Labor unter Ex-Vamdemon's Ex-Schloß existierte schon seit langem nicht mehr und Gennai's Haus, das wir damals besucht hatten, war mit Sicherheit längst ein Opfer der Zerstörung geworden. Es war auch nicht mehr wirklich viel Digiwelt übrig, in der wir hätten suchen können. Eigentlich nur noch Mugendramon's Gebiet, aber da wollte ich nicht hin, denn ich war nicht unbedingt scharf drauf, Brüderchen und Ex-Freund über den Weg zu laufen.

Und Garurumon war keine wirkliche Hilfe. Er rannte panisch neben mir her, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, dem halb bewußtlosen Kerl, den ich vor mir im Sattel hielt, nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Das Didschitama hatte ich einigermaßen sicher verstaut, solange ich keinen Unfall baute, würde ihm wohl nichts passieren. Ob das Digimon darin gestorben war? Auch Patamon hatte sich schließlich nach seinem Tod in ein Ei zurückverwandelt.

V-Mon... diesen Namen hatte ich noch nie gehört. War es der Partner dieses Jungen gewesen? Was zum Teufel war mit den beiden passiert?

"Shiro-Usa," murmelte der Junge. "Wenn du Gennai nicht finden kannst, dann bring mich zu Shiro-Usa... die kannst du zwar auch nicht finden, aber sie kann dich finden."

Nein, ich frag' besser gar nicht erst. Ich bin es ja gewohnt wie ein Trottel in der Gegend rumzurennen und keine Ahnung zu haben, was ich tue.

Shiro-Usa?

Seit wann gibt es in der Digiwelt weiße Kaninchen?

Im nächsten Moment rollte mir ein Fußball mitten in den Weg und ich bremste so hastig ab, daß mir mein bedraddelter Mitfahrer beinahe im hohen Bogen über den Lenker geflogen wäre. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft getrieben, hüpfte der Ball an mir vorbei, den Abhang hinauf, und direkt auf den Abgrund zu.

Dort oben an der Schwelle zum Nichts stand ein einzelnes quietschgelbes Hühnerbein. Auf dem Hühnerbein thronte eine Hütte, welche sich rasend schnell um die eigene Achse drehte.

* * *

Vieles von den wilden Abenteuern, die wir in der Digiwelt erlebt haben, hat erst sehr viel später einen Sinn ergeben und manches ist mir immer noch nicht so ganz einleuchtend. In solchen Momenten wo man dasteht und keine Ahnung hat, gibt es oft nur einen einzigen Wegweiser, immer das Nächstliegende zu tun. Ich hatte hier einen verletzten Typen und eine Hütte in der ihm vielleicht jemand helfen konnte. Also sollte das verdammte Ding einfach mit der Dreherei aufhören und mich reinlassen.

Und da ich nicht viel Zeit hatte und mir nichts Besseres einfiel, stellte ich mich breitbeinig vor das blöde Teil hin, wedelte mit den Armen und brüllte: "Oy!"

Taucherbrillenbrain hätte seine wahre Freude an dieser Taktik gehabt.

Das Schlimme daran war, daß sie zu funktionieren schien. Die Hütte drehte sich langsamer und langsamer und blieb letztendlich stehen. Eine Art Tür in Form eines Hühnerschnabels öffnete sich und ließ eine Treppe hinunter.

Na, dann wollen wir mal...

Wir wollten nicht, denn kaum hatte ich die erste Hälfte der Treppe erfolgreich hinter mich gebracht, spuckte der Hühnerschnabel einen Schwall an harten Bohnen aus und ich stolperte holterdiepolter die Stufen hinunter. Was ein Glück, daß ich meinen Begleiter unten abgelegt hatte. Zusätzlich zu seinen ganzen Problemen brauchte der nicht auch noch Treppenstufen in der Fresse. Gut, ich eigentlich auch nicht. Aber zumindest für das Ei hätte das ziemlich ins Auge gehen können.

Wenigstens hatte das helle Licht, das mich plötzlich blendete, nichts mit irgendeiner Kopfverletzung zu tun. Es war nur Garurumon, der zu Gabumon zurück digitierte. "Yamato, du kannst da doch nicht ohne das Paßwort reingehen," erklärte er mir, als er mir wieder auf die Beine half. "Shiro-Usa's Hütte ist sehr gut gegen Eindringlinge geschützt."

Moment mal, welches Paßwort? Und woher kannte der die Tussi in der Hütte? Und wenn er sie kannte, warum hatte er nie was von ihr erzählt?

Von Gennai hatte er auch nie was erzählt. Und auch nichts von den unsichtbaren Didischis. Irgendwie wurde mir das echt zu blöd. Waren die Viecher nicht dazu da, um uns zu unterstützen?

Aber ich bereute den Gedanken schon wieder, denn Gabumon war der beste und einzige Freund, den ich noch hatte und ich konnte an meinen Fingern gar nicht mehr abzählen, wie oft ich ihm schon mein Leben verdankte. "Kennst du denn dieses Paßwort?" fragte ich ihn.

"Keine Ahnung," entgegnete mein Didschi und im selben Moment spürte ich, wie ich wieder so richtig sauer wurde. Nicht auf das arme Gabumon, so schlau war ich schon selbst, daß er nix dafür konnte, aber auf unsere gesamte beschissene Situation. Hörst du das, du dämliche Hühnerhütte! Die Dark Masters springen und spinnen hier rum, die ganze Digiwelt löst sich auf und geht vor die Hunde und wir werden alle sterben und du LÄSST MICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT REIN!

"Yamato," quäkte Gabumon. "Willst du nicht endlich aufhören, hier herumzuschreien und stattdessen lieber die Tür aufmachen?"

Gut. Okay. Ganz ruhig jetzt, Yamato, ganz ruhig. Du bist der einsame Wolf, du bist cool, du kriegst das hin. Paßwort, hm? Was für ein Paßwort kann so ein Ding schon haben? Vielleicht...

"Yamato," quäkte Gabumon. "Willst du nicht endlich aufhören, hier dumm herumzustehen und stattdessen lieber die Tür aufmachen?"

"Sei mal still, okay?" Ich bemühte mich, einigermaßen freundlich zu bleiben und Gabumon nicht anzuschnauzen.

"Hühnerfutter!"

Nichts passierte.

"Ei!"

Keine Reaktion.

"Misthaufen!"

Wär' auch zu schön gewesen.

Ich war mit meinem Latein am Ende. Wenigstens hatte der bewußtlose Typ noch Puls, wenn er sich auch immer noch nicht rührte. Aber viel Zeit darüber erleichtert zu sein, blieb mir nicht, da im selben Moment ein lautes Surren ertönte und eine dunkle Wolke am Horizont auftauchte, die definitiv nicht aus Wolke bestand.

Toll. Was immer das für Viecher waren, sie hatten natürlich wieder mal perfektes Timing.

"Das sind Waspmon." Prüfend streckte Gabumon seine Nase in den Wind. "Vermutlich Späher aus Mugendramon's Stadt. Ich kann versuchen, sie aufzuhalten, aber trotzdem wäre es sinnvoll, wenn du uns langsam mal da rein lassen würdest."

"Ich hab' doch keine Ahnung, wie das geht," plärrte ich und hob mein DigiVice. Hoffentlich blieb Gabumon genügend Kraft für eine weitere Digitation.

Das Letzte, was ich sah, war eine Schar surrender Insektenviecher, die auf uns hernieder stürzten. Im selben Moment jedoch schossen drei lange Krallenarme aus der Hütte, packten mich, mein Didschi und den mysteriösen Jungen und zogen uns nach drinnen.

"Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, das Paßwort heißt 'Keine Ahnung'," quäkte Gabumon.

* * *

Noch bevor ich irgendwas erkennen konnte (wenn mal eben eine Wand auf dich zufliegt, würdest du auch die Augen schließen) stieg mir der Seetanggeruch von warmer Miso-Suppe in die Nase und erinnerte mich daran, wie verdammt hungrig ich war. So leicht es mir normalerweise fällt, das Essen zu vergessen, wenn es so penetrant lecker riecht, kann man es unmöglich ignorieren.

Die quälende Frage blieb allerdings, ob ich etwas von dieser Suppe abbekommen oder als besondere Fleischbeilage in ihr landen würde.

"Ich schmecke nicht besonders gut," sagte ich vorsichtshalber, als ich endlich die Augen öffnete. "Wollt's nur mal erwähnt haben. "

"Sei still und hilf mir lieber, mich um den Zeitwandler zu kümmern," bekam ich als Antwort zu hören. "Leg' ihn hier auf mein Sofa, aber dalli!"

Zeitwandler? Was bitteschön ist ein Zeitwandler? Klingt wie ein neues Add-on fürs Handy.

"Dalli hab' ich gesagt! Dein Digimon hat mehr Verstand als du und das auf dem Kinder-Level."

Vor mir stand eine hutzelige kleine alte Frau mit wirren grauen Haaren und einem Netz an Falten im Gesicht, das dem Liniennetz der Tokioer U-Bahn alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Anders als Gennai jedoch, der immer wie der trottelige Opa von nebenan wirkte, strahlte diese Frau eine Aura der Autorität aus, die man beim besten Willen nicht wegignorieren konnte. Anstatt einen meiner üblichen cleveren Kommentare abzulassen, klappte ich einfach nur den Mund zu und half ihr, die noch immer reglose Gestalt auf die Couch zu verfrachten.

"Kleiner, du siehst übel aus." Die Alte fühlte dem Jungen den Puls und zog vorsichtig seine Lider hoch, um ihm in die Augen zu blicken. "Komm, trink erst mal einen Schluck Suppe. Halt seinen Kopf," wies sie mich an.

Den Zeitwandler oder wie auch immer sie ihn genannt hatte, schien das alles nicht weiter zu interessieren. Erst als er den Mund voll Suppe hatte, begann er plötzlich zu husten und wild um sich zu schlagen.

"Shshsh," beruhigte ihn die Frau und fuhr ihm sanft durchs Haar. "Gleich laß ich dich schlafen, du tapferer kleiner Dummkopf. Aber erst muß ich wissen, wo V-Mon ist."

"Meinen Sie dieses Ei?" fragte ich und bückte mich nach dem DigiTama, das ich vorsichtig beiseite gelegt hatte, damit ihm nur ja nichts passierte.

Sie riß erstaunt die Augen auf. "Es ist also tatsächlich wieder zum Ei geworden, wer hätte das gedacht! Gib' es ihm, damit er sich beruhigen kann. Und dann gib' deinem Gabumon eine Schale Suppe. Du selbst siehst auch so aus, als könntest du eine vertragen."

Mein Appetit auf Suppe hatte sich schon wieder verflüchtigt, aber ich zwang mich trotzdem dazu, eine Schale zu essen. Auch mein Didschi mußte ich mehr oder minder zwingen, denn es hatte sich mit hängenden Ohren in irgendeiner Ecke verkrochen. Die Hütte war so voller Gerümpel, daß man nur auf Zehenspitzen laufen konnte und sich verbiegen mußte, um nichts davon umzureißen oder herunterzuwerfen. Ich hatte Mühe, überhaupt nahe genug an Gabumon heranzukommen, um ihm sein Essen hinzustellen.

Wer immer dieses seltsame Hutzelweiblein war, sie schien Ahnung von den Dingen zu haben. War sie so etwas wie Gennai? Eine Art Programm, das uns bei der Rettung der Digiwelt helfen sollte? Falls ja, war sie noch weniger hilfreich als das Hutzelmännlein. "Die Digiwelt geht öfter mal unter," antwortete sie gleichmütig, als ich versuchte, ihr zu erklären, in welch schwieriger Situation wir uns befanden. "Das hat sie so an sich. Alle Jubeljahre kommen ein paar selbsternannte Tyrannen und machen sich wichtig und mindestens einmal pro Generation verfällt eine Seele der Dunkelheit und macht Kleinholz aus ihr. Aber für so etwas seid ihr Digiritter zuständig."

"Gennai sagt, wir wurden auserwählt," begann ich wieder, aber sie hüstelte nur etwas, was wie 'dieser alte Trottel!' klang und herrschte mich an, ich solle die Suppenschüsseln abspülen, während sie sich in einem alten Schaukelstuhl neben dem Sofa niederließ. "Mach' alles schön sauber, auch die Löffel, und die Scherben von der zerbrochenen Schüssel wirfst du in den Müll unter dem Schränkchen."

"Welche zerbrochene Schüssel?"

_Klirr._

So langsam wurde mir die Sache unheimlich.

Als ich zum Schränkchen kam, fiel mir das Photo auf, das dort an der Wand hing. Es zeigte eine Gruppe von Kindern etwa in unserem Alter. Kinder gemeinsam mit Digimon Partnern.

Waren das etwa die ersten Digiritter? Zwei von ihnen schienen Japaner zu sein, der Rest sah auf den ersten Blick westlich aus. Nein – halt, dieser Junge war ein Chinese, zumindest teilweise. Und das japanische Mädchen trug eine Schuluniform, die mir vage bekannt vorkam, auch wenn ich sie nicht einordnen konnte. Gesehen hatte ich sie aber bestimmt schon mal. Es gibt zu viele Schulen in Tokio.

Auch das Gesicht des Mädchens kam mir bekannt vor. Und der Fußball, der zu ihren Füßen lag, war das nicht derselbe, der uns vorhin in den Weg gerollt war? Aber vielleicht bildete ich mir das alles auch nur ein. Alle Fußbälle sahen gleich aus. Und alle Gesichter auch.

"Es ist kalt hier drin." Das Hutzelweiblein lehnte sich im Schaukelstuhl zurück, und einen Augenblick lang, sah sie unglaublich müde aus. "Ich kümmere mich darum, Shiro-Usa," versprach Gabumon eifrig und entzündete ein blaues Fuchsfeuer im Kamin. Leider schien es dadurch auch nicht wirklich wärmer zu werden. Mein Didschi zerrte eine Wolldecke herbei und reichte sie der Alten, dann holte es eine zweite für mich, und nach kurzem Zögern noch eine dritte für den Jungen auf dem Sofa.

Ich hängte das Photo zurück und hockte mich neben Gabumon an den Kamin, den Kopf voller Fragen. Aber Shiro-Usa sah nicht so aus, als würde sie auch nur eine einzige davon beantworten.

Der Junge stieß einen trockenen Schluchzer aus und schlang die Arme um sein Digi-Ei. Genauso verzweifelt hatte Takeru ausgesehen, als er damals Patamon verloren hatte. "Dein Digimon schlüpft wieder," sagte ich in einem hilflosen Versuch, ihn zu trösten. "Es wird wiedergeboren. Sie werden alle wiedergeboren."

"Ich weiß." Mühsam hob er den Kopf und blickte mich an. Zum ersten Mal sah ich den Anflug eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich angemessen für deine Hilfe revanchieren, aber leider kann ich dir höchstens Glück wünschen. Mein Weg ist hier zu Ende. Aber deiner geht weiter, also mach' was draus. Bist schließlich ein Digiritter."

Er zwinkerte mir zu, dann sank er in die Kissen zurück. Offenbar hatte das Sprechen ihn ziemlich angestrengt. Ich wollte irgendwas sagen, aber meine Kehle war so zugeschnürt, daß ich kein einziges Wort herausbrachte. Warum konnte diese blöde alte Frau nicht irgendwas tun? Sie mußte ihm doch irgendwie helfen können. Irgendwas mußte es doch geben, irgendwas.

"Yamato." Gabumon rückte näher an mich heran und ich lehnte mich an sein weiches Fell. Ich war einfach nur froh darüber, daß er da war und gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich schuldig. Dieser andere Junge hatte kein Digimon mehr, an das er sich kuscheln konnte. Es war nicht fair. Es war einfach nicht fair.

"Das ist es nie," sagte die alte Frau leise. "Auch du wirst allein sein, wenn deine Zeit gekommen ist."

Ihre Worte machten mir keine Angst. "Langweilen Sie mich nicht mit Dingen, die ich eh schon weiß," murmelte ich nur und es war mir egal, daß ich unhöflich war. Wenn diese alte Schrulle mir nichts Sinnvolles sagen konnte, brauchte sie auch keine kryptischen Andeutungen zu machen. Ich bin mein ganzes Leben lang allein gewesen, was spielt es da noch für eine Rolle?

Aber sie sagte nichts mehr dazu. Sie wandte sich zu dem Jungen und strich ihm mit ihrer alten faltigen Hand das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn. "Schlafen?" fragte sie und als er kaum merklich nickte, begann sie leise und eintönig zu singen.

_Nenne no nemunoki nemuri no ki  
Sotto yusutta sono eda ni  
Tooi mukashi no yo no shirabe  
Nenne no nemunoki komori uta_

Ihre Stimme ist beruhigend und einlullend, aber ich will verdammt noch mal nicht zulassen, dass sie mich müde macht. Ich kann doch in einem solchen Moment nicht schlafen. Ich muß wissen, was hier gespielt wird, ich muß...

Taichi verdammt, wo bist du? Wie konnte ich dich nur allein lassen? Was, wenn dir jetzt irgendwas zustößt und ich dir nicht helfen kann? Was, wenn wir uns nie wiedersehen?

_Schlafe ein im Schatten, schlafe unterm Seidenbaum,_

_In den Zweigen da schaukelt sanft ein Traum._

_Leise klingt sein Wiegenlied in stiller Nacht,_

_Schlaf so wie der Seidenbaum, schlafe ein, ganz sacht_.

Ihr seid in Richtung Stadt gegangen, nicht wahr? In Mugendramon's Gebiet? Er jagt euch mit seinen mechanischen Digimon durch die Straßen. Wo sind Jou und Mimi, warum sind sie nicht bei euch? Ihr seid doch alle zusammen weggegangen? Dieses Viech hat sie doch nicht etwa erwischt!

Nein... sie sind fortgegangen. So wie auch ich fortgegangen bin. Fort... alle sind fort.

_Usu kurenai no hana no saku  
Nemu no kokage de futo kiita  
Chiisana sasayaki nemu no koe  
Nenne nenne to utatteta_

Kämpfe gegen ihn, WarGreymon! Ich weiß, daß du ihn besiegen kannst! Schließlich bist du Taichi's Digimon und Taichi gibt niemals auf, egal wie schlecht seine Chancen stehen. Er war immer schon ein Krieger! Ich kann seine Anfeuerungsrufe hören, ich weiß, daß sein Mut ungebrochen ist...

Aber WarGreymon's Kräfte schwinden und es digitiert zu Koromon zurück. Ist das jetzt das Ende, Taichi?

_Hörst du seine Stimme, die süßen Schlaf dir bringt?_

_Flüsternder Blättersang, der dich ins Traumland singt._

_Nachts schläft der Seidenbaum in meinem Heimatland._

_Schlafe, schlafe, zu seiner Stimme Klang_

Aber ich kann es nicht sehen, denn das Digitama hat angefangen zu leuchten. Es ist so hell, daß mir die Augen wehtun. Es ist auch kein Ei mehr, sondern ein strahlendes goldenes Digimon. Es kämpft... kommt es euch etwa zu Hilfe? Nein, es kämpft gegen ein anderes Digimon, ein Wesen, das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Ein fürchterliches Geschöpf, das so aussieht, als wäre es aus vielen verschieden Digimon zusammengesetzt.

Kabuterimon's Kopf. Greymon's Körper. Garurumon's Beine. Angemon's und Airdramon's Flügel, Monochromon's Schwanz, Kuwagamon's, SkullGreymon's, und Devimon's Arme. Zusammengesetzt, seelenlos, angefüllt mit Machtgier und Finsternis... Chimeramon...

_Furusato no yo no nemunoki wa  
Kyou mo utatte iru deshou ka  
Ano hi no yoru no sasayaki wo  
Nemunoki nenne no ki komori uta_

Chimeramon zerbirst unter der Attacke des goldenen Digimons und auch Mugendramon hat WarGreymon's letzten Angriff nicht überlebt. Schwaden an bunten Pixeln schillern durch die Luft, lösen sich auf und setzten sich neu zusammen. Mugendramon und Chimeramon verschmelzen miteinander, sie fusionieren. Wie ist so etwas möglich?

Aus ihren Daten entsteht ein neues Digimon. Vier riesige Klauenfüße, die den Boden unter uns erschüttern würden, wenn da überhaupt noch ein Boden wäre und nicht nur Finsternis. Seine Vorderbeine sehen aus wie mechanische Hühnerfüße, während seine Hinterbeine die eines Dinosauriers sind. Auch Kopf und Körper sind dinosaurierähnlich... es hat immer noch Greymon's Brust. Aber anstatt der Flügel trägt es Mugendramon's riesige Kanonen über seinem Kopf. Und die Arme, die aus seinem, nein, Greymon's Körper ragen, enden ebenfalls in metallischen Klauen.

Ein Digimon, das so riesig ist, das es den gesamten Raum ausfüllt... die ganze Hütte... die ganze Welt...

_Schlafe ein zur Melodie, schlaf unterm Seidenbaum,_

_Ihre Klänge weh'n sanft durch Zeit und Raum._

_Duftend wiegt sich seine Pupurblütenpracht;_

_Schlaf so wie der Seidenbaum, schlafe ein, ganz sacht_.

"Millenniumon!"

Die Augen des Jungen sind offen, seine Stimme ist kräftig und klar. Aber ich kann nur die eine Hälfte seines Gesichts sehen.

Die andere ist seltsam dunkel, als läge ein Schatten über ihr. "Was willst du? Falls du wegen mir gekommen bist, kannst du gleich wieder verschwinden. Ich bin dir zu nichts verpflichtet. Du bist nicht mein Digimon Partner und wirst es nie sein."

"Armer zerschnittener Narr!" Das Digimon senkt den Kopf, so daß eines seiner riesigen orangefarbenen Greymon Augen genau vor dem Jungen liegt. Es fixiert ihn wie einen besonders schmackhaften Leckerbissen. "Du hast die größte Sünde begangen, die jemals ein Digiritter begangen hat."

Seine Worte gehen in ein amüsiertes Lachen über. Um das Geschöpf herum ist etwas, das ich bisher für einen Schatten gehalten habe, aber als es sich bewegt, erkenne ich, daß es sich um eine Art schwebendes Geistwesen handeln muß, welches seine Gestalt um Millenniumon schlingt.. Vielleicht der Geist eines der beiden Digimon, die es in sich aufgenommen hat. Eigentlich will ich es gar nicht so genau wissen.

"Du hast den heiligen Bund zwischen dir und deinem Partnerdigimon durchtrennt. Was für ein furchtbarer Frevel! Kein Digimon wird es jemals wieder ertragen, auch nur in deiner Nähe zu sein... keines außer mir."

Mir läuft es abwechselnd heiß und kalt den Rücken runter, aber das ist noch kein Vergleich dazu, wie es dem armen Gabumon geht. Jetzt endlich begreife ich seine Angst, jetzt verstehe ich, warum mir übel wird und ich am liebsten schreien oder weglaufen oder mich übergeben möchte. Das ist... das ist, als würde jemand einfach so eine Säge nehmen und sich den Arm abtrennen. Oder sich die Augen rausreißen. Das ist widerlich und ekelerregend und...

Bitte sag' mir, daß ich nicht gerade einem dreißig Meter großen Digimon vor die Füße gekotzt habe. Ich bin tot. Ich bin so was von tot. Wenn ich mich nicht vorher totschäme.

Zum erstenmal richtet sich der Blick aus den falschen Greymon Augen auf mich, er ist kalt und desinteressiert. An diesem anderen Typen mag das Vieh noch irgendein Interesse haben, aber ich bin völlig unwichtig. Mich könnte es mit einem einzigen Schlag seiner Tatze in Stücke reißen.

"Laß' dir keine Angst machen! Dies ist nur einer von Millenniumon's Träumen. Es kann ihn zwar in gewisser Weise lenken, aber es kann dir nichts anhaben, außer hier herumzubrüllen," sagt der Junge gleichmütig, als würde er jeden Tag in den Träumen von irgendwelchen Digimon herumspazieren. "Geht's wieder?" Er will mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, aber ich schlage sie zurück. "Wie konntest du so etwas tun? Wie konntest du etwas so Furchtbares nur tun?"

"Ja, mein geliebter Partner, wie konntest du nur?" fragt Millenniumon voll Häme. "Wolltest du etwa die Welt retten? Und was aus deinem unglücklichen Digimon wird, hast du dabei gar nicht bedacht. Besonders wichtig kann dir das arme V-Mon nicht gewesen sein."

Der Junge zuckt zusammen und sein Körper krümmt sich wie unter einem Peitschenhieb. "Du weißt, daß das nicht wahr ist, Millenniumon, aber was kann man von einem wie dir schon erwarten? Du wirst das Band zwischen einem Digimon und seinem menschlichen Partner nie verstehen, und ich muß mich auch vor dir nicht rechtfertigen."

"Aber ich möchte, daß du es verstehst." Mit verzweifelter Miene wendet er sich mir zu. "Ich weiß, daß es unverzeihlich ist, was ich getan habe, aber ich hatte meine Gründe, so zu handeln. Ich hab' es für die Menschen und die Digimon getan. Es wird einen furchtbaren Kampf geben, einen Kampf in der Zukunft. Besser ist es, wenn ich dir nicht zu viel darüber erzähle, denn ich habe schon zu sehr in die Zeitlinien eingegriffen. Aber V-Mon wird für diesen Kampf gebraucht, sonst kann er nicht für unsere Seite entschieden werden. V-Mon muß eine besondere Digitation vollziehen, eine heilige Digitation..."

"Der Kampf gegen Chimeramon," murmele ich leise. "Ich hab' ihn gesehen, vorhin, in so einer Art Vision. Aber das ergibt alles keinen Sinn. Durch diesen Kampf ist Millenniumon doch erst entstanden."

"Ja, es ist ziemlich paradox, aber es geht hier nicht um Millenniumon allein. Dieses Digimon arbeitet zwar für die dunklen Kräfte, welche unsere beiden Welten erobern wollen, aber da steckt noch viel mehr dahinter. Wenn V-Mon diese Digitation nicht ausführen kann, wird eine Kette von Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt, die mit der Zerstörung der Digiwelt und auch der Menschenwelt endet. Ich weiß es, ich bin dort gewesen..."

Er bricht mitten im Satz ab und starrt hinunter auf seine Füße. Ich folge seinem Blick aber da sind keine Füße mehr. Sie sind ebenso dunkel wie die andere Hälfte seines Gesichts, die ich nicht sehen kann.

"Ich fürchte, du bist derjenige, der unserem Gast Angst macht." Millenniumon steht ruhig wie aus Stein gemeißelt, aber das seltsame Geistwesen huscht um seine reglose Gestalt herum. Seine Augen haben jetzt angefangen zu glühen. "Mit deinen Worten und auch mit dem, was hier mit dir geschieht, mein geliebter Partner."

"Verdammt noch mal, nenn' mich nicht so!" brüllt der Typ das Digimon an. "Ich werd' nie dein Partner sein, niemals."

"Wie soll ich dich denn sonst nennen? Zeitwandler, etwa?" Das riesige Maul des Geschöpfs hat einen spöttischen Zug angenommen. "Das erscheint mir doch ein bißchen grausam, jetzt wo die Zeit dir davonläuft..."

Der Junge atmet tief ein; wie es scheint, versucht er gerade die Kontrolle zu behalten. Offenbar ist es ihm wichtiger, daß ich seine Beweggründe verstehe, als mit dem Vieh zu diskutieren. "Hör zu, V-Mon kann diese Digitation nicht durchführen, solange ich sein Partner bin. Dazu braucht es einen Partner mit reinem Herzen, aber ich hab' kein reines Herz mehr. Es ist von Dunkelheit verseucht, seit Millenniumon mir ein _Dark Seed_ eingepflanzt hat, einen Samen der Finsternis. Also blieb mir nur die Wahl, die Verbindung zu V-Mon zu trennen, damit V-Mon seine Seele mit einem neuen menschlichen Partner verbinden kann..."

Oh, halt bloß die Klappe, Mann. Ein Digimon ist doch kein verdammtes Spielzeug, das sich nach Belieben austauschen läßt. Sie sind unsere Seelenpartner, checkst du das nicht? Und du hast seine und deine Seele zerrissen wegen irgendeinem lächerlichen Horror-Szenario aus einer angeblichen Zukunft!

Nein, wenn dieser Typ von mir die Absolution erwartet, dann kann er lange warten. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das was er getan hat.

Aber ich sage es nicht, jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Weil ich es nicht kann.

Der Junge steht vor mir, obwohl stehen ist nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck. Sein Körper ist schon fast bis zum Knie verschwunden und der Schmerz in seinem Blick ist furchtbar genug, ich kann ihm nicht auch die letzte Hoffnung nehmen. Wenn ich ihm nichts Tröstendes sagen kann, dann sollte ich jetzt besser schweigen.

Und ich schweige...

Einmal versucht er noch, den Arm nach mir auszustrecken, aber als seine Hand ebenfalls verschwindet, gibt er es auf und wendet sich voller Verachtung Millenniumon zu. "Ich weiß, du denkst, du hast gewonnen. Aber ich hab' dich überlistet, Millenniumon. Zwar muß ich jetzt für meine Taten büßen, aber V-Mon ist frei. Wenn es wieder schlüpft, wird es ein neues Leben haben, mit einem neuen menschlichen Partner. Einem Partner mit reinem Herzen, der stark und mutig genug ist, der Finsternis die Stirn zubieten. Und wenn ich jetzt gehe, gehe ich als Sieger mit dem Wissen, daß mein Opfer nicht umsonst war. Du und deine Spießgesellen, ihr werdet die Welt nicht zerstören. Eure Pläne sind durchkreuzt!"

"Du bist ein einfältiger Narr, mein geliebter Partner." Beinahe scheint ein Hauch von Mitleid in den falschen Greymon Augen zu liegen, aber auch nur beinahe. "Gar nichts hast du durchkreuzt. Du hast genauso reagiert, wie ich es erwartet habe. Mein Plan ist aufgegangen."

"Was meinst du damit? Was zum Teufel soll das heißen?"

"Es soll heißen, daß der Krieg von dem du gesprochen hast, mich nicht im Mindesten interessiert. Wer ihn gewinnt oder verliert, ist für mich unerheblich. Ich verfolge lediglich meine eigenen Pläne. Und in diesen Plänen ging es von Anfang an nur um dich."

Was für ein verräterisches Vieh dieses Ding doch ist. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen, aber dann wird mir klar, daß es den Typen ganz schön gelinkt hat.

"Du mieses Lügenmaul." Der sich auflösende Junge dagegen braucht nicht lange, um das ganze Ausmaß des Verrates zu begreifen. "Dir ging's nie um den Krieg, selbst deine eigenen Verbündeten hast du belogen. Du wolltest mich zu dieser Verzweiflungstat treiben, damit ich meine Seele mit deiner verbinde und dein Partner werde. Aber das kannst du vergessen! Verschwinde endlich und laß mich in Frieden sterben!"

"Laß ihn in Ruhe!" fauche ich das Vieh an und plötzlich ist es mir egal, daß es dreißig Meter hoch ist und Hauer wie Betonpfosten hat, und das einzige, das ich bedaure ist, daß ich ihm vorhin nicht ins Gesicht gekotzt habe. Aber dafür gibt es ja immer noch Gabumon. Das kann ihm zwar auch nicht ins Gesicht kotzen, aber sein _Fox Fire_ sollte zumindest ein paar Wespenstiche aufwiegen.

"Jetzt wirst du aber pathetisch, mein geliebter Partner." Millenniumon reagiert nicht im Mindesten auf Gabumon's Attacke; ich habe vergessen, daß dies ein Traum ist, in dem körperliche Angriffe keine Auswirkungen haben. "Und undankbar dazu. Was hast du mir nicht alles zu verdanken? Die Möglichkeit durch die Zeit zu springen, ist nur eines der vielen Geschenke, die ich dir gemacht habe."

"Ich wollte das nie!"

"Aber das hat dich nicht daran gehindert, diese Fähigkeit zu gebrauchen, wenn sie dir nützlich war, nicht wahr? Denk doch nur daran, was wir gemeinsam erreichen könnten, du und ich. Wir werden mächtiger sein, als jedes Wesen in den beiden Welten, mächtiger noch als Apocalymon oder die Shiseijuu. Ja, selbst mächtiger noch als die Großen Alten vom Meer der Dunkelheit..."

Komm auf die dunkle Seite der Macht, wir haben Kekse. Nur ein Idiot würde auf diesen alten Trichter reinfallen und sich auf diese lächerlichen Versprechungen einlassen. Mit einem schmerzhaften Zug in der Brust wird mir klar, daß ich noch vor wenigen Tagen ein solcher Idiot war. Ich hab' mich dazu überreden lassen, meinen Freund anzugreifen. Und wofür?

"Ich will deine Macht nicht!" Wenigstens hat dieser Typ mehr Verstand als ich.

"Du kannst sie nicht ablehnen!"

"Ich kann." Selbst die Tatsache, daß nur noch seine Brust und sein Kopf sichtbar sind, läßt ihn nicht zurückweichen. "Ich werde eher sterben, als mich mit dir zu verbinden, Millenniumon. Und du weißt, daß du mich nicht zwingen kannst. Eine solche Verbindung muß freiwillig geschehen, sonst ist sie wertlos."

Millenniumon blickt ihn an und jetzt liegt tatsächlich eine Spur von Mitleid in seinen falschen Augen. Seltsamerweise ist das noch gruseliger als seine fiese Lache oder seine Grausamkeit. "Aber ich würde niemals zulassen, daß mein geliebter Partner einfach so stirbt. Ich bin schließlich dein Digimon und habe die Pflicht, dich zu beschützen, nicht wahr?"

Das schwebende Wesen um seine Schultern beginnt stärker zu leuchten. "Es wäre mir natürlich lieber, wenn ich dich nicht zu deinem Glück zwingen müßte, aber bedauerlicherweise läßt du mir keine andere Wahl."

Jetzt strahlt mir das Leuchten mitten ins Gesicht, so daß ich geblendet die Augen schließen muß. "Vielleicht bedeutet dein eigenes Leben dir wenig, aber was ist mit diesem Jungen hier und seinem Digimon? Willst du die beiden einfach so über die Klinge springen lassen? Sie sind doch völlig unschuldig in diese Sache hineingeraten."

"Du kannst ihnen nichts tun."

Er kann uns nichts tun. Wie der Typ schon gesagt hat, dies ist nur ein Traum. Er kann uns nichts tun. Ich reiße meine Augen auf, und nein, sie schmerzen nicht, trotz des hellen Lichtes. Es ist nur ein Traum.

"Natürlich nicht." Das Digimon steht so nahe vor mir, daß ich seine Kralle berühren könnte, wäre sie nur körperlich gewesen. Gut, daß sie es nicht ist.

"Aber solange mein geliebter Partner so halsstarrig ist, werden ihre Seelen hier in meinem Traum bleiben. Und was geschieht dann mit ihren Körpern? Die Digritter haben Mugendramon besiegt, zwar nicht vollkommen vernichtet, da Mugendramon's Essenz jetzt in mir ruht, aber dennoch ist es besiegt. Sein Gebiet wird vom Nichts verschlungen und noch während wir hier sprechen, legt sich das Nichts wie ein Ring um Shiro-Usa's Hütte. Noch gibt es eine Verbindung zum kläglichen Rest der Digiwelt, aber bald schon wird es kein Entkommen mehr geben."

Und ich dachte, die Dark Masters wären schlimm. Ich hab' keinen Bock draufzugeh'n, ich hab noch weniger Bock für immer in diesem bescheuerten Traum festzusitzen, aber genauso wenig will ich, daß der Typ aufgibt und sich diesem Mistviech überläßt. Mitgefangen, mitgehangen. So einfach ist das. Meine Entscheidung ist getroffen.

Nur meinem Brüderchen und Taichi hätt' ich gern noch Lebewohl gesagt, aber ich werd' den Teufel tun und dieses Vieh um irgendetwas bitten.

Jetzt ist nur noch ein Teil seines Gesichts übrig, aber der Blick, den ich in diesem Auge sehe, gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Typ, wer immer du auch bist, du darfst dich nicht darauf einlassen. "Tu es nicht! Geh nicht mit ihm!"

"Laß sie los, Millenniumon. Laß sie beide los und ich komme mit dir."

"Mein geliebter Partner, endlich kehrst du zu mir zurück. Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Endlich werden wir vereint sein."

Ich protestiere, ich schreie, aber meine Stimme wird dünner und leiser und langsam verblassen die Bilder um mich herum, nur Gabumon ist noch wirklich. Der Junge ist jetzt kein Gesicht mehr, er ist wieder vollständig und das riesige Digimon kann ihn anfassen. Behutsam hebt es ihn hoch und legt ihn in seine Krallenhand. Das leuchtende Geistwesen löst sich von Millenniumon's Körper und umschlingt stattdessen ihn.

Das Letzte, was ich höre, bevor alles sich auflöst, ist Millenniumon's Stimme. "Du und ich, wir sind Yin und Yang. Du bist das Licht zu meinem Schatten, denn niemals wurde dein reines Herz von Dunkelheit berührt. Du trägst gar keinen Samen der Finsternis in dir...

* * *

"Gabumon! Gabumon wach, auf!" Kaum war ich hochgeschreckt, begann ich sofort wie bekloppt mein Didschi zu schütteln. "Millenniumon hat ihn mitgenommen. Wir müssen was tun!"

"Ihr beiden müßt sofort von hier verschwinden. Dieser Ort löst sich auf." Vor uns stand eine panische Shiro-Usa und versuchte, uns auf die Beine zu ziehen. "Nein, wir können nicht," protestierte ich, wir müssen diesen Jungen retten, den du Zeitwandler nennst. Millenniumon hat ihn mitgenommen. Es hat ihn reingelegt und ihn einfach mitgenommen. Wir müssen ihm helfen!"

Im selben Moment spürte ich einen kräftigen Ruck, aber der kam weder von der Alten, noch von meinem armen müden Didschi, das sich endlich hochrappelte. Er kam von der Hütte selbst, die plötzlich auseinanderbrach. Die ganze hintere Seite wurde abgerissen, Teller, Tassen, Bücher, und Sofakissen segelten in der Luft herum und trudelten in den gähnenden Schlund des Nichts.

"Nur gut, daß ich gestern was gegessen habe. _Gabumon... shinka... Garurumon_!"

Ich sprang auf seinen Rücken und versuchte, nach der alten Frau zu greifen, die bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch direkt vor mir gestanden hatte. Jetzt krallte sie sich einige Meter entfernt am Sofa fest, das sich langsam in seine Einzelteile auflöste. "Garurumon, spring!"

"Nein, Garurumon! Bring deinen Mensch in Sicherheit!" schrie sie.

"Spring, hab' ich gesagt!"

Garurumon setzte zum Sprung an, aber als er nach vorne schnellte, gab es plötzlich einen weiteren Ruck. Einer der Krallenarme, die uns gestern Abend in die Hütte geholt hatten, hatte uns von hinten gepackt und riß uns zurück.

"Ihr habt hier noch was zu tun!" fauchte Shiro-Usa uns an. "Die verdammte Digiwelt sollt ihr retten, nicht mich!" Der Sog riß an ihrer Kleidung und ihrem Haarknoten, der sich auflöste und ihr Gesicht unter einer Masse an flatternden schneeweißen Haaren verbarg. Mit einem Mal schrie sie auf und etwas wurde aus ihrem Rücken gerissen. Ich erkannte sofort das schwarze Zahnrad, welches gefährlich nahe an uns vorbeitrudelte, aber letztendlich doch in Richtung Spiralberg geschleudert wurde.

"Sagt diesem alten Narren Gennai..." Der letzte Teil ihres Satzes ging im ohrenbetäubenden Sausen des Windes unter, und dann wurde auch das Sofa fortgetragen und die alte Frau mit ihm. Nur das sie jetzt nicht mehr alt war. Kaum war das Zahnrad verschwunden, zog sich ihre Gestalt in die Länge, ihre runzelige Haut glättete sich und das lange flatternde Haar wurde wieder rotbraun. Vor uns schwebte eine junge Frau, jünger noch als Mama. Und daß ich ihr Gesicht kannte, begriff ich erst, als sie schon im Strudel verschwunden war.

Es war das Mädchen auf dem Photo...

Dem Arm gelang es gerade noch, uns am Rand abzusetzen, bevor er selbst abgerissen wurde, aber davon sahen wir nicht mehr viel, denn wir jagten weiter landeinwärts, fort von der Zerstörung. Beinahe flach lag ich auf Garurumon's Rücken, den Kopf nur soweit erhoben, daß ich einigermaßen auf unsere Umgebung achten konnte. Das Nichts (dieser Name für die Leere um uns herum hatte sich endgültig in meinem Kopf festgesetzt) nagte von allen Seiten an den kümmerlichen Resten der Digiwelt.

Nur der Spiralberg erhob sich wie ein drohender Wächter über das zerstörte Land.

Eigentlich hätte mir von all den Dingen, die letzte Nacht passiert waren, der Kopf schwirren müssen, aber irgendwie fühlte dieser sich dumpf und leer an. So dumpf und leer wie die graue Welt um uns herum, die jede Farbe verloren hatte. Ich grübelte nicht mehr über die seltsame Shiro-Usa nach, nicht mehr über die ersten Digritter, nicht mehr über Millenniumon, nicht mehr darüber, was jetzt mit V-Mon's Ei passierte, oder schon passiert war, und auch nicht darüber, wo dieser Junge jetzt wohl sein mochte. Noch nicht einmal über mein Brüderchen oder über Taichi.

Nur ihre Gesichter tauchten hin und wieder aus dem Nebel in meinem Kopf auf, um mich anklagend anzublicken. Ich hatte ihnen nicht helfen können, keinem von ihnen. Nichts konnte ich tun, gar nichts. Ich war zu nichts nutze.

Als Garurumon schließlich zum Stehen kam, und mich absteigen ließ, griff ich unwillkürlich nach meiner Mundharmonika. Aber ich wollte jetzt nicht getröstet werden, auch nicht von mir selbst. Am allerwenigsten von mir selbst, dem dummen Versager. Ich riß das verdammte Ding aus der Tasche und schleuderte es weit von mir. Sollte das Nichts es doch haben. Sollte das Nichts alles haben. Es war mir egal. Es war mir einfach nur...

Vor mir lag _Hajimari no Machi_ die Stadt des Anfangs und sie war ebenso grau und leer wie der Rest dieser Welt.

**Tsuzuku**...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß dieses Kapitel einige von euch mit offenen Fragen und rauchenden Köpfen zurückläßt. Es ist auch das einzige Kapitel von WOTE, das sich ziemlich weit von der Serienhandlung wegbewegt. Aber da wir über Yamato's Alleingang in der Serie nur relativ wenig erfahren, dachte ich, daß dies die beste Gelegenheit wäre, ihn mal auf Abenteuer zu schicken und ein paar neue Plots reinzubringen.

Shiro-Usa ist eine Art Gegenstück zu Gennai, ich vergleiche die beiden gern mit dem Architekten und dem Orakel aus Matrix. (deshalb auch die Anspielung mit der zerbrochenen Schüssel) Alle Geheimnisse dieser Charas zu lüften, würde den Rahmen dieser Story sprengen, da ja auch die Serie selbst noch viele Fragen offen hält. Aber ich werde in späteren Fanfics wieder darauf eingehen, und natürlich behalte ich auch die Verbindung zu den ersten Digirittern im Hinterkopf.

Was den Plot um Millenniumon und den geheimnisvollen Jungen (habt ihr ihn erkannt?) angeht, so werden wir auch dazu noch mehr erfahren. Allerdings auch nicht hier, denn im nächsten Kapitel geht es jetzt ganz klassisch mit der Serienhandlung weiter. Ich dachte nur, da besagter Junge einen kurzen Auftritt in Digimon 02 hat, sollte er auch einen in Adventure kriegen, dann ist es ausgeglichen. Und hier paßt es storytechnisch besonders gut rein :-) An dieser Stelle möchte ich Alaiya danken, die mein Interesse an diesem Chara geweckt hat.

Zwei Sachen noch, auf die ich kurz eingehen möchte, weil sie immer wieder in den Reviews auftauchen. Mir ist durchaus bewußt, daß heutzutage (wir schreiben das Jahr 2010, als ich dieses Nachwort formuliere), sowohl Songlyrics, als auch japanische Ausdrücke in Anime-Fanfics total verpönt sind. Das ist genau wie mit der Mode, es gibt immer so nette Wellenbewegen im Fandom, wann etwas _in_ oder _out_ ist.

Im Jahr 2000, als ich mit WOTE begonnen habe, waren japanische Ausdrücke sozusagen der letzte Schrei, weil man dadurch den Fanfics im Gegensatz zum "Mainstream", der nur die deutschen oder amerikanisierten Fassungen kannte, etwas japanisches Flair verlieh. Dann kam die Zeit, wo plötzlich jeder ein arigatou oder _sayonara_ einbaute, dann entstanden solch wunderbare Stilblüten wie _Oh mein Kami-sama_! und _Du bist mein Koi_!, und irgendwann konnte es keiner mehr sehen und alle gingen genervt auf die Barrikaden.

Ich kann diese Entwicklung gut nachvollziehen und bei meinen neueren Fanfics gehe ich auch, meinen werten Lesern zuliebe, mit japanischen Ausdrücken äußerst sparsam um, und überlege mir genau, ob an einer Stelle nicht ein deutsches Wort besser passen würde.

Bei dieser Story allerdings bin ich altmodisch, das geb' ich offen zu. WOTE ist sozusagen der Dinosaurier unter den deutschen Digimon Fanfics und da muß es nicht immer ganz zeitgemäß zugehen und nicht jeder "Wertewandel" muß mitgemacht werden. (Nein, auch die neue Rechtschreibung nicht)

Aber zumindest bemühe ich mich, alle japanischen Ausdrücke so einzubauen, daß ihre Bedeutung aus dem Text ersichtlich wird. Da wir alle die Folgen kennen, dürfte es hier auch nicht zu größeren Verständnisschwierigkeiten kommen. Hoff' ich zumindest.

Was die Songlyrics angeht, so hab' ich keine Ahnung, warum die plötzlich so verhaßt sind. Diese Entwicklung ist total an mir vorübergegangen. Vielleicht gab es irgendwann in den letzten Jahren eine Welle an schlechten Songfics oder es hängt mit der ganzen Copyright- Diskussion zusammen, die ja auch zu Songlyric-Verboten in manchen Archiven geführt hat. Wenn ihr mich darüber aufklären könnt, dann immer her mit den Infos.

So, Leute, zum Schluß noch eine Bitte, die ich leider nicht oft genug wiederholen kann, weil es immer wieder zu Vorfällen kommt. Ja, ihr dürft aus dieser Fanfic klauen. Ihr dürft meine Yamato-Sprüche verwenden, (ja, selbst in Nicht-Taitos,) ihr dürft meine Songtext-Übersetzungen in eure eigenen Fanfics packen, ihr dürft meine Kapitel-Titel als Fanfic-Titel nehmen, ihr dürft Yamato seitenweise über Taucherbrillen lamentieren lassen, die die Blutzufuhr zum Gehirn abschneiden. Und wenn ein eifriger Taito-Fan die Argumente aus meinen Nachwort von _Kiseki wo Shinjite_ zitiert, um im Taiora-Zirkel heroisch für Taito zu streiten, dann will ich ihn dabei anfeuern und ihm ganz bestimmt nicht den Mund verbieten.

Aber bitte seid so gut und kennzeichnet das. Es ist wirklich nicht viel Arbeit einen einzigen Satz vor oder nach eine Fanfic zu packen: "Diese(s)(r) Zitat/Songtext/Titel/was-auch-immer stammt aus _Walk on the Edge_. Keiner wird eure Geschichte deshalb weniger gut finden. Und auch bei einer Forendiskussion kann man kurz dazuschreiben, daß man jemand anderen zitiert.

Es ist keine große Sache, aber es macht einen großen Unterschied.^^

**Ore hitori de daijoubu sa**

**Yamato,**

(der jetzt Fischfutter für Taichi einkaufen geht, weil sein Koi ja immer so hungrig ist)


	11. Kapitel 10 Ore to omae wa mou ichi do

**Disclaimer**:Moshi Moshi. Hier ist Yama-chan's anrufbeantwortendes Digimon. Yama-chan muß leider die nächsten 3000 Jahre im Knast verbringen, weil er die Rechte an Digimon Adventure nicht bezahlen kann, und es trotzdem gewagt hat, Fanfics dazu zu schreiben.

**Autor**:Yamato

**Rating**:PG-13 (FSK-12)

**Spoiler**:Spielt während der Folgen 50-52. Yamato versucht immer noch, seinen eigenen Weg zu finden, aber dieser führt ihn in die Höhle der Dunkelheit. Und der letzte Kampf gegen Piemon steht unmittelbar bevor.

* * *

**Ore to omae wa mou ichido**

(Du und ich – noch einmal)

"_Ore wa omae ga kuru hontou ni mattetanda ze."_

"_Taichi!"_

"_Zettai kurutte shinjitetanda omae wa zettai kurutte."_

"_Arigatou, shinjite kore ta no demo osokunatte gomen. Taichi, omae wa ore no hontou no tomodachi da. Ore wa omae no yuujo wo mudani wa shinai."_

"_Ich hab' so sehr darauf gewartet, daß du zurückkommst."_

"_Taichi!"_

"_Ich hab' immer daran geglaubt, daß du zurückkommen wirst, und du bist wirklich gekommen."_

"_Danke, daß du an mich geglaubt hast und es tut mir leid, daß ich erst so spät hier bin. Taichi, du bist mein wahrer Freund. Und ich werd' deine Freundschaft nie wieder so mit Füßen treten."_

– Yamato und Taichi –

* * *

_Hajimari no Machi_.. . die Stadt des Anfangs…

Wer hätte gedacht, daß ausgerechnet sie noch steht?

Aber was, verdammt noch mal, ist aus ihr geworden.

Damals, als wir Takeru hier wiedertrafen, war sie bunt und lustig gewesen, ein Ort voller Lachen, voller Hoffnung und voller kleiner Digimon, die vor unseren Füßen herumwuselten. Jetzt war sie nur noch ein Friedhof. Ja, ich glaube, Friedhof trifft's am besten, denn die grauen starren Digitama die hier herumlagen, sahen aus wie Reihen um Reihen von Grabsteinen.

Und genaugenommen waren sie das auch. Aus denen würde kein Digimon mehr schlüpfen.

Für den Moment schob ich meinen ganzen eigenen Frust beiseite und streichelte mein Didschi, das reglos neben mir saß, schweigend und beinahe so starr wie die steinernen Eier. Kein Wunder, an einem Ort wie diesen mußte Gabumon sich fühlen wie ein Mensch in einem Kinderheim voller toter Babys. Ich konnte zwar irgendwie nachempfinden, wie es ihm ging, aber für ihn war es ungleich schlimmer. Wir mußten hier weg und zwar schleunigst.

Es gab nicht mehr viele Orte, wo wir wirklich hinkonnten, eigentlich überhaupt keinen. Im Prinzip konnten wir nur noch in einem Kreis um _Spiral Mountain_ herumlaufen, wie wir es bisher schon getan hatten. Wir liefen im Kreis. Wie furchtbar symbolisch und tiefsinnig das Ganze doch war.

Und wie sehr es mich doch alles ankotzte...

Zwar hatte ich in den letzten Tagen einiges erlebt, aber nichts davon hatte mich meinem Ziel näher gebracht. Die ganzen Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage hatten eigentlich nur gezeigt, wie winzig und hilflos wir waren und wie wenig wir in dieser Welt ausrichten konnten. Die anderen Digiritter hatten zumindest Mugendramon besiegt und was hatte ich getan? War ziellos in der Gegend rumgerannt und hatte mich scheiße gefühlt. Die anderen hatten sich bestimmt auch scheiße gefühlt, aber das hatte sie nicht davon abgehalten, Kleinholz aus dem Vieh zu machen.

"Yamato, wir haben Pinocchimon besiegt," erinnerte mich Gabumon mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Blick. "Hast du das schon vergessen?"

Nein hab' ich nicht. Und ich hab' auch Taichi's hoffnungsvollen Blick nicht vergessen, als er mich sah. Und genauso wenig wie die Hoffnung in seinen Augen zerbrach, als ich mich abwandte, um zu gehen.

Nicht weit hinter den traurigen Überresten der Stadt fanden wir einen See, der da gar nicht hätte sein dürfen, weil er sich eigentlich auf Server befand und nicht wie _Hajimari no Machi_ auf der File Insel. Es war der See, der ursprünglich an dem Vergnügungspark gelegen hatte, wo ich damals mein Brüderchen zurückließ, um mich "nur mal kurz umzusehen."

Mit dem Ergebnis, daß ich dann _nur_ mal kurz in DigiTamamon's Scheißschuppen landete.

Wo Jou jetzt wohl sein mochte? Und warum war er nicht bei Taichi und den anderen? Oder war er es doch und die Traumbilder, die ich gesehen hatte, entsprachen überhaupt nicht den Tatsachen? Wieder nur ein Digimon, das mich mit seinen Lügen verwirren wollte?

Auch Jou war mein Freund geworden, und auch seine Freundschaft hatte ich verraten, weil ich ohne nachzudenken auf ein widerliches Lügenviech gehört hatte.

Warum kam mir das nur so bekannt vor?

Am Ufer des Sees lag das Schwanenboot mit dem ich damals gefahren war. Ich hob' mein Gabumon hinüber, sprang auf und betätigte die Steuerung. Als das Ding nahezu lautlos durch das schwarze Wasser glitt, fühlte ich mich wie ein Toter, der den Fluß zur Unterwelt überquerte. Sehr tiefgründig und symbolisch das Ganze.

Und es kotzte mich immer noch alles an.

Was kann ich eigentlich außer rumjammern und schwarzsehen und mich gegen andere Menschen aufhetzen lassen? Hab' ich irgendeine tolle Fähigkeit für die es sich lohnen würde, sich mit einem notorischen Nörgler und Versager wie mir abzugeben? Bin ich vielleicht besonders stark oder besonders klug oder kenne mich mit irgendwas aus, was hier nützlich wäre? Was in aller Welt sieht Taichi in mir? Warum will er mit mir zusammen sein? Irgendeinen Grund muß es doch geben. Warum nicht Sora oder Koushirou, die sind doch seine besten Freunde? Was hat ihn dazu gebracht, sich für mich zu entscheiden?

Vermißt er mich immer noch? Oder hat er mich mittlerweile vergessen?

Der See war zu Ende. Wir sprangen vom Boot und stapften weiter den Strand entlang durch die grauen Felsen. Wahrscheinlich hätte Taichi viel mehr davon, wenn er mich einfach vergessen würde. Vielleicht würde sogar Takeru mich irgendwann vergessen, jetzt, wo er mich nicht mehr brauchte. Und vielleicht war es am besten so.

"Yamato, bitte laß uns einen Ausgang aus dieser Höhle finden. Sie ist gruselig."

"Ja, ja." Takeru war so glücklich gewesen, als alle ihn gelobt hatten. Er war bestimmt glücklicher ohne mich. Auch Taichi würde glücklicher sein, sobald er aufgehört hatte, darauf zu warten, daß ich Trottel von meinem lächerlichen Selbstfindungstrip zurückkam. Er würde merken, daß die Gruppe ohne mich viel besser funktionierte. Und irgendwann würde er einfach einen neuen Freund haben. Oder eine Freundin.

Er braucht mich nicht. Und Takeru braucht mich genauso wenig. Eigentlich war es immer genau andersherum gewesen. Ich hab' sie beide gebraucht.

"Ich..."

"Was ist denn, Yamato?" Erst als mein Didschi mich fragend anblickte, bemerkte ich, daß ich damit angefangen hatte, etwas zu sagen. Aber jetzt ließ sich der Satz auch schon nicht mehr aufhalten. "Ich habe immer behauptet, daß Takeru mich brauchen würde. Aber die Wahrheit ist, ich bin derjenige, der ihn braucht."

"Was meinst du damit?" Für Gabumon ergab das wohl genauso wenig Sinn wie für mich selbst.

"Solange ich mir eingeredet hab', er braucht mich, hab' ich dazugehört." Das klang jetzt noch viel verwirrender, aber es stimmte. Ich war ein großer Bruder. Genauso wie Taichi ein Anführer war, und Koushirou ein Computerfreak und Jou ein Pflasteraufkleber und Sora die Stimme der Vernunft und Mimi eine Diva und Hikari eine Glühbirne. Jeder war irgendwie ein Teil der Gruppe. Ich war zwar nicht gern ein Teil einer Gruppe, aber als großer Bruder mußte ich ja auf Takeru aufpassen und mich notgedrungen mit den anderen abgeben. Auch wenn ich als einsamer Wolf natürlich die Einsamkeit vorzog.

"Takeru hat jetzt so viele Leute, die sich um ihn kümmern. Und Taichi hat sich viel mehr wie ein großer Bruder verhalten, als ich." Das stimmte, Taichi hatte Takeru wirklich unterstützt, statt sich einfach nur an ihn zu klammern. Aber Taichi mußte nicht einmal ein großer Bruder sein, um überhaupt jemand zu sein. Taichi war Taichi. Er hatte genug Selbstbewußtsein, um sich von niemandem abhängig zu machen.

"Was redest du da?" rief Gabumon. "Takeru's großer Bruder bist du, Yamato!"

"Aber ich hab' kein Recht dazu, ein großer Bruder zu sein. Alles was ich getan habe, ist, Takeru zu benutzen, damit ich mich in meiner Rolle als großer Bruder sicher fühlen kann. Ich wollte mich selbst in dem Glauben lassen, daß Takeru niemanden braucht außer mir."

Nein, so verhält sich kein echter Bruder. So verhält sich ein egoistischer Mistkerl, dem die Gefühle anderer egal sind.

Wie oft hatte ich Taichi gefühllos und unsensibel genannt? Dabei war in Wirklichkeit doch ich derjenige, der keinen Gedanken an die Gefühle anderer verschwendete. Nur ich selbst war mir wichtig. Und Takeru war mir nur deshalb wichtig, weil ich ihn für mein jämmerliches kleines Ego brauchte.

Taichi dagegen hatte Takeru wie ein richtiges Mitglied der Gruppe behandelt. "Deshalb hatte ich so eine Wut auf Taichi. Es hat sich für mich angefühlt, als würde er mir Takeru wegnehmen. Taichi trifft gute Entscheidungen und er ist auch ein guter Anführer. Und was am Wichtigsten ist, er behandelt Takeru wie einen Erwachsenen."

Ich hatte das nicht gekonnt.

Ich sank zu Boden, fühlte die Kälte des Steins an meinem Rücken. Wenn ich jetzt einfach hier sitzen bleibe, werde ich dann irgendwann selbst ein Stein werden? Stumm und starr und kalt und ohne Gefühle. Ohne Schuld. Ohne Schmerz.

"Warum sagst du so etwas, Yamato? Du hast doch auch so viele gute Eigenschaften, die nur zu dir gehören."

Ach ja? Und was für welche sollen das bitteschön sein? Rumjammern? Alles schwarz sehen? Nein, jetzt hab' ich's, auf anderen Leuten herumhacken? Und den Menschen, die ich am meisten liebe, am meisten wehtun. Bei meinen Eltern hab' ich es schon wunderbar geschafft, sie von mir wegzustoßen. Mein Brüderchen ebenfalls. Und jetzt auch noch Taichi.

"Ich hab' Taichi so oft als gedankenlos bezeichnet und als beschränkt dazu. Aber ich bin viel schlimmer!"

"Yamato!"

Alles, was ich anpacke, geht schief. Jedem, der auch nur in meine Nähe kommt, tue ich weh. Ich bin egoistisch und dumm und nutzlos und schlecht und wär' am liebsten einfach nur nicht mehr da.

"Yamato! Dieser Ort ist wirklich seltsam!"

Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Ich kann nicht zu den anderen zurück und wieder ihr Freund sein. Ich will einfach nur nicht mehr da sein.

"Hör auf damit!" brüllt aus weiter Ferne eine Stimme an mein Ohr. "Wenn die anderen dich nicht bei sich haben, wenn ihr nicht alle acht zusammenhaltet, dann gibt es für unsere Welt keine Rettung mehr!"

Was redet es da? Die anderen brauchen mich doch nicht. Es ist vollkommen egal, ob ich da bin oder fort. Ich bin überflüssig. Einfach nur überflüssig.

"Yamato, reiß' dich zusammen!"

Verdammt, was muß es denn so plärren? Kann es nicht einfach weggehen und mich in Ruhe sterben lassen.

"Wie kannst du so was nur sagen!"

"Geh einfach und laß mich allein." Du kannst mir nicht helfen, keiner kann mir helfen. Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen. Ich bin egoistisch und dumm und nutzlos und schlecht und außerdem _wird_ mir schon schlecht von meinem eigenen Emo-Gesülze. Ich mag nicht mehr. Ich...

"Autsch! Verdammt, was tust du da!"

Ich glaub's nicht! Ich glaub's einfach nicht! Das Vieh beißt mich schon wieder! Wird das jetzt zur Gewohnheit?

Mit einem Satz war ich auf den Beinen, die Fäuste erhoben. Vor mir saß ein schniefendes Fellbündel und die Kullertränchen rannen ihm nur so aus den riesigen Glubschaugen. "Es gibt nur einen einzigen Yamato auf dieser Welt! Ist es nicht so? Warum also versuchst du immer wieder, dich mit Taichi zu vergleichen? Natürlich seid ihr ganz verschiedene Menschen, aber das ist doch normal. Und du, nur du bist Takeru's großer Bruder. Es ist doch vollkommener Unsinn, daß Taichi ein besserer Bruder sein soll!"

"Gabumon..."

Und überhaupt, wenn du fort wärst, was sollte ich dann machen? Ich habe für immer in dieser Welt gewartet, daß ich dich endlich treffen kann! Nur auf dich hab' ich gewartet!"

"Gabumon..." Schon zum zweiten Mal will ich einen Satz anfangen, aber die Worte wollen einfach nicht kommen.

"Willst du wirklich alleine sein, Yamato?" Wenn das so ist, dann werd' ich diesen Ort verlassen und niemals wieder zurückkommen. Aber nur, wenn es das ist, was du wirklich willst!"

"Nein!" Es bricht aus mir heraus, bevor ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann. Ich hab' sie alle belogen, meine Eltern, meinen Bruder, Taichi, und alle, die jemals in mein Leben getreten sind. Und am allermeisten hab' ich mich selbst belogen.

Aber Gabumon kann ich nicht belügen. Er ist der Teil meiner Seele, dem ich nichts vormachen kann. Immer war er an meiner Seite, egal, ob es mir gut ging, oder ob ich Mist gebaut hab'. Er hat sogar für mich gegen Agumon gekämpft, obwohl er genau wußte, daß es falsch war. Und wenn ich jetzt sage, er soll gehen, dann wird er gehen, obwohl er auch genau weiß, daß es falsch ist. Und ich weiß doch auch, daß es falsch ist. Ich weiß es doch. Warum verlange ich es dann von ihm?

"Als ich sagte, ich will alleine sein, war das eine Lüge." Es tat gleichzeitig weh und gut, diese Worte zum erstenmal auszusprechen. "Ich hab' es nur deshalb gesagt, weil ich wollte, daß die anderen mich cool finden. Das ist nämlich das, was ich immer tue, mich hinter einer Fassade verstecken, damit andere Menschen nicht zu nah an mich rankommen."

Und so hat es auch immer gut funktioniert. Doch jetzt funktioniert gar nichts mehr.

"Aber die Wahrheit ist..."

Ich fühle wie meine Stimme bricht, aber ich hole tief Luft, damit ich weitersprechen kann, denn ich will jetzt nicht aufhören, nicht jetzt, wo das alles endlich aus mir herausbricht. Es ist, als wäre irgendwo in mir ein Knoten geplatzt und diesmal laß' ich die Worte zu.

Ebenso wie die Tränen. Verdammt, ich darf weinen! Keiner kann es mir verbieten.

"Die Wahrheit ist, daß ich mich die ganze Zeit total einsam und allein gefühlt habe. Ich hab' mich immer an den Gedanken geklammert, daß mich niemand weinen sehen darf. Wenn ich schon allein sein mußte, dann wollte ich es wenigsten schaffen, jemand zu sein, der mit dieser Einsamkeit klar kommt. Jemand, der stark und reif ist und alles allein schaffen kann. Jemand, der keinen anderen Menschen braucht."

Jemand, der keinen anderen Menschen braucht. Die ganze Zeit hab' ich versucht, jemand zu sein, der ich nicht bin und dabei hätte ich es längst besser wissen müssen. Hat Taichi meine Tarnung nicht schon auf der Schneeinsel durchschaut? Hat Jou mir nicht auf den Kopf zugesagt, daß es keine einsamen Wölfe gibt, weil ein Wolf ohne sein Rudel total aufgeschmissen ist.

"Und dabei war mir so oft zum Heulen zumute. Ich hasse es, einsam zu sein!"

"Aber ich bin doch da!" Fast hätte es mich umgerissen, als sich plötzlich zwei flauschige Didschi-Arme um mich schlingen und mich festhalten. "Ich bin immer für dich da, ebenso wie du immer für mich da bist."

Bin ich das? Mir scheint es eher, daß ich ganz schön mies zu meinem Viech war, und das kommt ganz oben auf die Liste der Dinge, die ich ändern möchte. Gabumon ist mein Freund. Und ich will endlich damit anfangen, auch sein Freund zu sein.

"Gemeinsam werden wir weiterkämpfen und wir werden es schaffen."

Werden wir das? Na ja, es klingt nach einem besseren Plan, als in dieser Höhle zu hocken und im eigenen Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken. Immerhin, drei der Dark Masters konnten wir schon besiegen, obwohl wir uns reichlich dämlich angestellt haben. Und davor haben wir es schon mit der Zombiefresse, der Kreischtüte, diversen Überraschungseiern und Teufelsdidschis aufgenommen. Ganz so schlecht waren wir gar nicht.

Ganz so schlecht war auch ich nicht

"Gabumon." Ich nahm seine großen Klauenhände und hielt sie fest. "Ich wär' niemals so weit gekommen, wenn ich dich nicht gehabt hätte. Du warst immer bei mir, selbst in dieser dunklen Höhle, als ich dich wegschicken wollte. Eigentlich war ich in dieser ganzen Zeit gar nicht wirklich allein."

Nein, das war ich nicht. Nicht nur Gabumon ist bei mir, auch meine Familie ist für für mich da. Klar, mein Vater hat wenig Zeit und mit Mama ist es ein bißchen schwierig, aber das heißt ja nicht, daß ich ihnen nicht wichtig bin. Letztendlich bin auch ich derjenige, der sich von ihnen zurückgezogen hat. Wie oft hat Mama gefragt, ob ich sie und Takeru besuchen komme? Und wenn Vater mal Zeit hat, dann will er sie immer mit mir verbringen.

"Ich habe dich, meine Freunde, Takeru, und meine Eltern."

Meine Freunde... ich nenne die anderen Digiritter tatsächlich meine Freunde und ich mein' es auch so. Wer hätte gedacht, daß es mal soweit kommt? Noch am Anfang unserer Reise hätte ich solche infamen Unterstellungen sofort zurückgewiesen. Aber jetzt wird mir deutlich bewußt, daß sie eigentlich schon lange meine Freunde sind, und daß ich es nur nicht zugelassen habe. Genauso wenig, wie es ich zugelassen habe, daß meine Eltern mich in den Arm nehmen, wenn's mir mal dreckig geht.

Ja, ich glaube, so langsam wird mir endlich klar, wo ich ansetzen muß, wenn ich wirklich etwas an mir verändern möchte. Ich möchte in Zukunft ehrlicher mit mir selbst sein und auch mit den Menschen, die mir wichtig sind.

Ich will mich nicht immer hinter einer Maske verkriechen und ständig Angst haben müssen, daß sie verrutscht.

"Yamato, sieh mal!" Gabumon deutet nach oben an die Höhlendecke. Etwas kriecht dort herum, ein Etwas, das so aussieht, wie ein schwarzer, wabernder Pudding. Eigentlich sieht es ziemlich ekelig aus und ich möchte es gar nicht ansehen.

"Diese Dunkelheit ist die ganze Zeit um dich herumgeschlichen, Yamato. Ich glaube, sie hat versucht, von deinem Herzen Besitz zu ergreifen. Hast du sie denn gar nicht bemerkt?"

Nein, hatt' ich nicht. Ich wäre gar nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, daß mich etwas beeinflußt haben könnte. Diese düsteren Gefühle sind schon so lange Zeit ein Teil von mir, daß ich sie einfach für bare Münze genommen habe. Aber wie es scheint, befinden wir uns hier an einem Ort, der dunkle Kräfte noch verstärkt.

Trotzdem, ich kann nicht schon wieder die Augen vor mir selbst verschließen und alles auf einen ekeligen schwarzen Waberpudding schieben. "Ganz so war es nicht, Gabumon. Das Ding hat nur versucht, sich die Dunkelheit zu holen, die ich ohnehin schon mit mir rumschleppe. Ich glaub', ich trage sie schon seit Jahren in meinem Herzen spazieren und meine Einsamkeit hat immer mehr und mehr Dunkelheit angesogen." Wie ein gigantisches Schwarzes Loch, das alles verschlingt. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluß!

"Ich werd' das ändern." Ich kann die Zuversicht geradezu fühlen, die mein Herz durchströmt. Jetzt wo ich endlich ein Ziel habe und nicht mehr hilflos wie ein blinder Welpe durch die Dunkelheit tapse. Ich weiß jetzt, was ich an mir ändern möchte und was ich an mir ändern kann.

Ich will ehrlicher mit meinen Gefühlen sein und mit Gabumon fange ich an. Mit meinem treuesten Freund, der mich immer beschützt und meine Launen ertragen hat, egal wie ekelhaft ich zu ihm war.

"Danke für alles, Gabumon." Ich ziehe das Fellbüschel in meine Arme und er ist so gerührt, daß er beinahe anfängt zu heulen. Vielleicht heulen wir auch alle beide, aber es ist mir in diesem Moment so was von egal. "Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, seit ich dich damals getroffen habe," schnieft mein Didschi zurück.

"Du hast immer zu mir gehalten." Eigentlich sind Worte zwischen uns gar nicht mehr notwendig, aber ich möchte es trotzdem aussprechen. "Und ich kann dir nicht mal garantieren, daß ab jetzt alles besser wird, da ich nun mal ein schwieriger Mensch bin. Aber ich kann dir zumindest versprechen, daß ich ab jetzt weniger motzen und maulen werde."

"Ich komm damit klar." Jetzt grinst es unter Tränen und präsentiert dabei seine wilden Didschi-Hauer "Meinetwegen darfst du motzen und maulen soviel du willst."

"Einverstanden." Auch ich kann unter all den Tränen das erste Lächeln spüren. "Wenn ich wieder motzen und maulen will, dann flüstere ich es dir ganz leise ins Ohr."

Jetzt lachen wir los, alle beide und mit einem Mal ist die ganze Höhle verschwunden und nur noch blauer Himmel über uns. Ein Stück blauer Himmel in dieser trostlosen Welt und ein Stück Hoffnung. Und als wäre das nicht genug, höre ich auch noch eine bekannte Stimme meinen Namen brüllen. "Oooy, Yaaamatooo!"

* * *

Das Schicksal erwartet offenbar, daß ich meine guten Vorsätze schleunigst in die Tat umsetze, denn vor mir steht nun die zweite Person, der ich meine Freundschaft geschenkt habe. Obwohl, Stehen trifft's nicht so ganz, denn Jou hüpft aufgeregt herum und wedelt mit den Armen, bevor er schnaufend zusammensinkt und dann in ein hysterisches Lachen ausbricht. "Siehst du, ich hab's dir gesagt, Gomamon, ich hab's dir gesagt! Wir haben ihn gefunden! Wir haben ihn wirklich gefunden!"

Äh, das muß ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder? Gute Vorsätze hin oder her.

Trotzdem war ich unheimlich froh, ihn zu sehen. Er berichtete mir in Kurzfassung, daß Mimi sich nach meinem Weggang ebenfalls von der Gruppe getrennt hatte und daß er mit ihr mitgegangen war. "Im Moment braucht sie meine Hilfe aber nicht, da sich uns eine Menge Digimon angeschlossen haben," erzählte er weiter. "Also hab' ich mich aufgemacht, um nach dir zu suchen. Klar, du wolltest Zeit für dich, aber vielleicht möchtest du ja zu uns zurückkommen, wenn du dich danach fühlst. Oh, und übrigens..."

Er streckte die Hand aus und hielt mir meine Mundharmonika entgegen. Wo hab' ich das Ding eigentlich verloren? Oder hab' ich's irgendwann weggeworfen, weil ich selbst die Musik nicht mehr ertragen konnte?

Jedenfalls danke. "Danke, daß du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, mir Ekelpaket meine Sachen hinterher zu tragen."

"Och, Jou ist nicht derjenige, bei dem du dich entschuldigen solltest," sagte Gomamon frech und Jou's Blick verriet mir, daß das Didschi nur das ausgesprochen hatte, was er sowieso schon die ganze Zeit dachte.

"Wie... wie geht's Taichi denn?" fragte ich vorsichtig und hatte Angst vor der Antwort. "Und Takeru, ist Takeru noch bei ihm?"

"Ich weiß es leider nicht." Bedauernd zuckte Jou mit den Schultern. "Ich hab' die anderen seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen und kann nur hoffen, daß es ihnen gut geht. Ich weiß, daß sie Mugendramon besiegt haben müssen, denn sein Gebiet wurde verschlungen, aber..."

"Wir müssen sie finden." Dank meines Ego-Trips hatten wir schon genug Zeit verloren. Natürlich verspürte ich Panik bei dem Gedanken, daß Taichi mich vielleicht überhaupt nicht sehen wollte. Vielleicht hatte er es längst aufgegeben, nach mir zu suchen oder überhaupt an mich zu denken. Aber das durfte mich jetzt nicht aufhalten. Ich konnte ihm nicht meine Hilfe versagen, nur weil ich mich vor einer Standpauke fürchtete, die ich voll und ganz verdient hatte.

Also, wo sollten wir anfangen zu suchen? Wo würde Taichi sein?

Diesmal musste mein Brain nicht lange auf die Antwort warten, denn sie war offensichtlich. Mr. "Da muß man nur mal draufhauen" war immer dort zu finden, wo's den meisten Ärger gab. "Auf dem Spiralberg, Jou.. Taichi ist auf dem Spiralberg. Kennst du 'nen Weg dort hoch?"

"Weg ist etwas übertrieben." Jou kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen wie er es gerne tat, wenn er nachdachte. "Aber es gibt Möglichkeiten, zwischen den Felsen hochzuklettern. Wir könnten ein Stück zurückgehen, dort war eine Schneise. Ich weiß allerdings nicht wie weit sie nach oben führt."

"Gut, versuchen wir's!"

Ich hatte mich bereits in die Richtung gewandt, in der Jou's nervöser Arm (oh, glaub' mir, seine Körperteile können auch unabhängig voneinander nervös sein) herumwedelte, als ich aus der genau entgegengesetzten Richtung, eine Stimme rufen hörte. "Sora-san! Sora-saaan!"

"Takeru!" Ich fuhr herum und rannte die Felsen entlang, aber ehe ich mir einen Überblick verschaffen konnte, sauste schon etwas Kleines, Wuschelköpfiges auf mich zu und sprang mir in die Arme. Sein Hamsterdidschi flappte neben ihm her.

Erstmal verschlug es mir die Sprache, es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand mal eben einen ganzen Eimer an Emotionen über mich ausgekippt. Ich war erleichtert, daß es ihm gut ging, fühlte mich schuldig, weil ich ihn so lange allein gelassen hatte und merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr ich ihn eigentlich vermißt hatte. Bei all meinen Grüblereien hatte ich nie wirklich über seine Gefühle nachgedacht. Zwar darüber, wie ich ihn behandelt hatte, aber immer nur in Verbindung mit dem was _ich_ fühlte, was _ich_ wollte und wie es _mir_ ging.

"Wo bist du gewesen?" Seine Piepsstimme überschlug sich fast. "Ich hab' mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Gomen na." Ich schluckte und merkte, daß es mir immer noch nicht leichtfiel, mich zu entschuldigen. "Aber ich werd' nicht mehr einfach abhauen, okay? Versprochen."

Das mußte wohl entschlossen geklungen haben, denn mein Brüderchen blickte mich leicht verwundert an. Vielleicht ist er es auch nicht von mir gewohnt, daß ich mich entschuldige oder ihm ein Versprechen gebe. "Irgendwas ist anders an dir, Onii-chan."

An ihm ist auch etwas anders. Takeru ist ein ganzes Stück schwerer geworden, seit ich ihn das letzte Mal hochgehoben habe. Ich frage mich, wie lange ich ihn noch werde tragen können.

„Nicht so wichtig, Takeru." Der alte Yamato hat sich sosehr danach gesehnt, sich endlich zu verändern, aber jetzt merke ich, daß ich gar nicht das Bedürfnis habe, darüber zu reden und es meinem Brüderchen zu erklären. Vielleicht später einmal, wenn wir Zeit haben. Aber jetzt gibt es Wichtigeres, ich muß herausfinden, wo die anderen sind und ob es ihnen gut geht. "Wie kommt es, daß du hier bist, Takeru? Was ist passiert?"

"Da, das dunkle Loch!" Er wedelte mit seinen Ärmchen und deutete auf die Felsen hinter uns, wo sich der Boden spaltete. "Sora-san war bei mir, aber etwas hat sie da runter gezogen."

"Sora-kun ist da unten?" Jou trat ein wenig näher an die klaffenden Felsen herum und guckte nach unten. Mit einen leisen Schreckensschrei hüpfte er wieder zurück, weg von dem Abgrund, der sich dort auftat. Immer weiter ging es in die Tiefe, bis sich der Boden in schwarzen wabernden Massen verlor. Dunkel... dunkel... aber keine natürliche Dunkelheit. Weder das samtige Blauschwarz des Nachthimmels, noch das warme beschützende Dunkel der Erde.

Gabumon und ich blickten uns an, wir verstanden uns auch ohne Worte. Sora war derselben Dunkelheit zum Opfer gefallen wie ich.

* * *

Der Weg nach unten war alles andere als einfach. Am liebsten hätte ich Takeru mit Patamon oben gelassen, aber ich widerstand der Versuchung. Wenn ich ihn jetzt allein ließe, jetzt, nachdem ich ihm versprochen hatte, das nicht mehr zu tun, was war mein Versprechen dann überhaupt noch wert? Doch nicht mehr als ein alter stinkender Numemonhaufen! Takeru würde hier oben sitzen und sich verlassen fühlen und damit wäre er leichte Beute für diese Dunkelheit, die hier herumschlich. Nein, es war besser, wenn wir alle zusammenblieben.

"Ihr dürft keine Angst haben." Meine Hände krallten sich in die Erde, während mein Fuß nach dem nächsten Felsabsatz tastete. "Die Angst macht es stärker. Die Angst und die Verzweiflung. Wir müssen immer daran denken, daß wir es schaffen werden."

"Wakatta." Ich konnte Takeru hinter mir nicht sehen, aber seine Stimme klang entschlossen und überhaupt nicht eingeschüchtert. "Hast du gehört, Jou-san? Du darfst keine Angst haben."

Wie gut, daß der Kleine eine solche Frohnatur ist. Mit einem Anflug von Neid mußte ich zugeben, daß die Dunkelheit sich an jemandem wie Takeru vermutlich die nicht vorhandenen Zähne ausbeißen würde. Mit mir altem Schwarzseher hatte sie weitaus leichteres Spiel gehabt.

Egal. Letztendlich hatten wir sie besiegen können. Und wir würden es wieder tun.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit von Klettertour fand Jou schließlich den Boden, indem er ausrutschte und genau drauf fiel. Sora konnte auch nicht weit sein, denn wir hörten Piyomon's Fiepen. Das bunte Papageiendidschi hüpfte panisch flatternd am Boden herum, als habe es verlernt zu fliegen.

Nun, wenn man's genau nimmt, konnte es das noch nie besonders gut. Das Fliegen natürlich, nicht das Fiepen. Darin ist es amtierender Weltmeister.

Eine Biegung weiter fanden wir dann eine Steinstatue, die sich als Sora entpuppte. Alles Ziehen und Zerren half nichts und Jou's wissenschaftlicher Vortrag über die wunderbare Welt der Schwerkraft war ungefähr genauso so hilfreich wie der vorhin schon erwähnte Numemonhaufen. Grübelnd marschierte ich auf und ab und suchte nach einem Hinweis oder einer göttlichen Eingebung. Irgendeinen Weg mußte es doch geben, sie da raus zu bekommen.

Ob ihr Didschi sie mal beißen sollte? Bei mir hatte das schließlich auch funktioniert.

"...muß Mimi-chan finden... Yamato-kun, Jou-sempai... muß Taichi retten."

Taichi? Was sagte sie da eben über Taichi?

"...Welt wird untergehen... wir werden sterben"

Nein, werden wir nicht. Den Teufel werd' ich tun, hier zu sterben, solange ich Taichi noch nicht wiedergesehen habe. "Sora, hör zu..."

"Sie hört nicht zu," schluchzte Piyomon. "Sie antwortet auch nicht. Alles, was sie tut, ist wieder und immer wieder dasselbe vor sich hinzumurmeln."

"Sora, wir sind hier." Jou umfaßte ihre Schultern. "Yamato und ich, wir sind beide hier. Sieh mich an."

"Sempai?" Wie in Zeitlupe hob Sora den Kopf und blickte Jou ungläubig entgegen. Selbst in ihren Augen schien sich etwas von der Dunkelheit manifestiert zu haben, ihre Pupillen waren starr und riesengroß wie bei Eulenaugen.

Oder wie bei jemandem, der gerade eine gehörige Portion Crack geraucht hat. Ganz unfreiwillig hatte ich plötzlich dieses Bild im Kopf von Sora mit einem Shishaschlauch in der Hand inmitten eines Haufens leerer Bier- und Schnapsflaschen. Ich hätt' drüber lachen können, wär' die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen. Andererseits war Humor vielleicht ein ganz guter Schutzschild gegen das Dunkelheitskriechgedings.

"Ja, jedenfalls, ich bin auch da," Himmel, Yamato, was für eine intelligente Bemerkung. Wie war das doch gleich mit Erwachsen werden?

Verdammt, warum ist Taichi nicht hier. Er hätte sich vielleicht auch dämlich benommen, aber zumindest hätte er Sora damit zum Lachen gebracht. Er weiß, wie man Leute aufmuntert. Okay, das letzte Mal, als Sora geheult hat, kam er ziemlich hilflos zu mir gerannt, aber das ist auch schon wieder eine ganze Weile her.

Oder warum nicht Koushirou? Er hat zwar auch keine Ahnung von menschlichen Gefühlen, aber er kennt Sora schon seit Jahren. Ausgerechnet das Nörglerkommando vom Dienst soll jetzt positives Denken verbreiten?

Na, auf geht's, Nörglerkommando! Wir haben da schließlich noch 'nen Taichi zu retten.

Ich tat mein Möglichstes, um zu lächeln und versicherte Sora, daß alles wieder in Ordnung käme. Es war ein blöder Spruch und sie merkte es natürlich trotz ihres weggetretenen Zustands. "Nein wird es nicht. Wir werden sterben... alle sterben. Die Welt wird untergehen und ich bin daran schuld."

Zum letzten Mal, hier stirbt keiner, bevor ich nicht Taichi wiedergesehen hab'. Moment, wieso schuld? Wieso soll sie daran schuld sein? Das ist doch total albern.

"Sora, du bürdest dir zuviel Verantwortung auf." Jou hatte offenbar begriffen, wo das Problem lag. "Ich hab mich auch immer für alles verantwortlich gemacht," sagte er fast entschuldigend, bevor er sich wieder ihr zuwandte. "Du bist nicht schuld, du glaubst das nur."

"Sora, deine negativen Gedanken sind es, die diese Höhle überhaupt erst erschaffen." Ich wußte nicht, ob es helfen würde, ihr die Mechanik hinter dieser Dunkelheit zu erklären, aber für den Moment fiel mir nichts Besseres ein. "Die negative Energie aus schlechten Gedanken verstärkt diese Dunkelheit. Du darfst ihr nicht noch mehr Energie geben. Ich weiß, daß es dir im Moment echt mies geht, aber laß nicht zu, daß alles in dir in sinnlose Trübsalbläserei versinkt. Das macht es nicht besser."

Platitüden, nichts als Platitüden, jedes einzelne Wort. Verdammt! Verdammt, ist das mies, ich kenne das, ich kenne es so gut. Wenn die eigenen Gedanken einfach nur ein schwarzes Loch sind, in das man ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können, eingesaugt wird. Wieder und wieder hatte ich es erlebt und nun war es Ironie des Schicksals, daß ich es von der anderen Seite kennenlernte. Zum erstenmal war nicht ich derjenige, der da hineinrutschte, sondern ich mußte dabei zusehen, wie es mit jemand anderem geschah. Und ich stand genauso hilflos daneben wie mein Vater, Mama und Takeru immer daneben standen. Und Taichi. Und mein Didschi. Es gab keine Möglichkeit.

Moment mal, das stimmte nicht. Gabumon hatte mich schon öfter aus so einem Loch rausgeangelt und Taichi auch. Und Jou war ja wohl abgesehen von meiner Familie der erste, der es geschafft hatte, an mich ranzukommen. Er konnte es auch bei Sora schaffen, Und ich konnte das auch. Selbst wenn es nur Platitüden waren, irgendwann würden unsere Worte sie erreichen. Wir mußten es nur wieder und wieder versuchen.

"Du kannst diese Schuldgefühle überwinden, Sora!"

"Diese Schuldgefühle?" wiederholte sie verständnislos.

"Wir kämpfen nicht in dieser Welt wegen irgendwelcher Verpflichtungen. Vergiß den Blödsinn mit Prophezeiungen und auserwählten Kindern. Wir tun es, weil wir es wollen. Wir selbst haben uns dazu entschieden, nicht Gennai, nicht unsere Eltern, nicht irgendwelche anderen Leute. Und wenn du es nicht tun willst, dann entscheide dich dagegen. Dieses Recht steht dir zu."

Jou blickte mich erschrocken an. Ich konnte an seinem Blick sehen, daß er mir widersprechen wollte, aber er tat es nicht, denn er wußte, das ich in diesem Punkt recht hatte. Genau wie ich, kämpfte auch er längst nicht mehr für irgendeine Prophezeiung. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden, zu kämpfen. Vielleicht für den Weltfrieden, vielleicht für seine Familie, vielleicht auch für Mimi, darum ging es jetzt nicht. Aber er hatte sich entschieden. Und auch Sora mußte sich entscheiden.

"Sieh mal wie weit wir schon gekommen sind, Sora. Devimon, Etemon, Vamdemon und jetzt noch drei von vier Dark Masters. Das hätten wir nicht geschafft, wenn wir die Kraft nicht in uns selbst gefunden hätten. Du hast so oft getan, was andere von dir verlangt haben. Jetzt mach' das, was du selber willst."

"Was ich selber will?" Die Frage hing eine Zeitlang im Raum, bevor Sora begann, sich selbst die Antwort zu geben. "Aber ich muß..."

"Du mußt gar nichts," unterbrach ich sie. "Du trägst doch auch Hosen und spielst Fußball, weil du es selber willst. Und es ist dir egal, daß andere Mädchen das nicht tun und es vielleicht komisch finden. Da sieht man doch, daß du dich nicht von anderen rumscheuchen läßt. Das paßt überhaupt nicht zu dir."

"Nicht, weil ich es will," murmelte sie. "Taichi..."

Einen Moment lang war ich so erschrocken, daß es mir total die Sprache verschlug. Ich hatte Sora als ein jungenhaftes Mädchen kennengelernt, das Fußball spielte und sich herumbalgte und so ganz anders war als die ganzen anderen Mädchen. Im Gegensatz zu Prinzessin Mimi mit der ich lange Zeit nichts anfangen konnte, hatte ich Sora einfach immer wie einen Jungen behandeln können. Ich denke, wäre da nicht die Eifersucht wegen Taichi gewesen, hätten wir uns vielleicht sogar anfreunden können.

Und das sollte alles nur eine Maske sein? Alles nur wegen Taichi? Das konnte ich nicht so recht glauben.

Das Sora in Taichi verliebt war, hatte ich schon lange vermutet, also überraschte mich das nicht. Aber das mit dem Fußball schon. Versuchte sie durch das Fußballspielen in seiner Nähe zu sein? Aber sie spielte so verdammt gut. Sie war um Längen besser als die meisten Jungs, die ich kannte, sogar die Größeren. Und selbst wenn sie in Taichi verliebt war, warum hatte sie nie etwas gesagt. Selbst dann nicht, als er und ich... Sie kannte ihn doch viel länger als ich, sie hätte vielleicht bessere Chancen bei ihm gehabt... es paßte alles nicht zusammen.

Ich war mal wieder auf etwas gestoßen, das mir deutlich zeigte, daß ich nicht der Einzige war, der seine Gefühle vor der Welt versteckte. Aber so neugierig ich auch war, es stand mir nicht zu, noch weiterzubohren. Sora's Geheimnisse gehörten ihr allein und weder Jou noch ich würden diese Situation ausnutzen. Alles was zählte, war, Sora aus dieser Höhle rauszubringen.

"Nicht, weil ich es will," wiederholte sie. "Wir müssen kämpfen, weil wir auserwählt wurden."

Offenbar war ihr gar nicht bewußt, daß sie vor wenigen Augenblicken noch über etwas völlig anderes gesprochen hatte, und wir hüteten uns, das Thema anzuschneiden. "Es stimmt, daß wir in der DigiWelt oft die Opfer der Umstände gewesen sind," meinte Jou, "aber wir haben auch viel aus eigenem Antrieb erreicht. Wir können etwas erreichen, weil wir es wollen. Du hast doch gesehen, daß es so ist."

"Gibt dir das nicht wieder neuen Mut?" fragte ich. "Die Tatsache, daß wir soviel erreicht haben?"

"Wir können etwas erreichen, weil wir es wollen..." Endlich schienen unsere Worte zu ihr durchzudringen. "Wir können, nein, wir werden es schaffen."

Endlich... jetzt hatten wir sie. Die fürchterliche Starre verließ ihre Pupillen und ihre Augen wurden wieder klar. Als wir diesmal die Hände nach ihr ausstreckten, um sie auf die Beine zu ziehen, griff sie danach und nur Sekunden später stand sie neben uns. Es lag immer noch eine gewisse Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick, doch ihre Lippen hatten sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

Ein Lächeln, welches noch breiter wurde, als sich Piyomon ohne Vorwarnung in ihre Arme stürzte. "Endlich hab' ich die alte Sora wieder!"

Mir graute vor der Kletterpartie nach oben, aber die schien gar nicht mehr nötig zu sein, da die Höhle sich um uns herum auflöste und wir wieder oben auf ebener Erde standen. Genau wie vorhin bei mir hatte dieses Kriechgedings von allein überhaupt nicht die Kraft, die Höhle aufrecht zu erhalten. Es brauchte die Dunkelheit aus einem Menschenherzen dazu. Und keines unserer Herzen war noch bereit, sie ihm zu spenden.

„Piyomon... shinka Birdramon."

Jetzt waren wir an der Reihe. Ich umfaßte mein DigiVice und dachte dabei an Taichi. An sein Lächeln, seine Wuschelhaare, seine braunen Glubschaugen. Daran, daß wir Seite an Seite gekämpft hatten. Daran, daß er mich nie im Stich gelassen hatte. Daran, daß wir zusammen gehörten.

Zum erstenmal seit einer halben Ewigkeit ließ ich diese Gedanken zu, versuchte nicht, gegen sie anzukämpfen und sie niederzuringen, wie es mir schon zur zweiten Natur geworden war. Und als ich das goldene Licht der Digitation sah, wußte ich, daß meine Kraft zurückgekehrt war.

* * *

'Wir dürfen nicht zu spät kommen, wir dürfen nicht zu spät kommen,' wiederholte die Stimme in meinem Kopf immer wieder, während wir den Pfad zwischen den Felsen hinaufjagten. Jou und Gomamon hockten hinter mir auf Garurumon's Rücken, während Takeru bei Sora auf Birdramon's Kralle saß. In der Luft waren sie nicht an den Weg gebunden, und konnten nach den anderen Ausschau halten. Aber das war schon fast nicht mehr nötig, denn als wir uns dem Gipfel näherten, hörten wir bereits die Kampfgeräusche.

Piemon. Der Mächtigste und Gefährlichste der Dark Masters. Ich wußte schon immer, warum ich Clowns nicht mochte.

Wind zerrte an meinen Haaren und Kleidern. Zwar gab es noch ein paar Felsen, aber bald würden wir offenes ungeschütztes Gelände erreichen. Es schien, daß mit dem zunehmenden Verfall der DigiWelt auch die Elemente nicht mehr unter Kontrolle waren. Hoffentlich hielt mein Brüderchen sich gut fest, da oben.

Einmal riskierte ich einen Blick zurück und mir blieb fast das Herz stehen. Von hier aus konnte man gut erkennen, daß es tatsächlich nur noch diesen Berg gab. Es war schon ziemlich verwirrend gewesen, am Rande des Nichts zu lagern, aber zu sehen, wie man in einer richtigen Suppe aus Nichts schwamm, das von allen Seiten herankam, war noch ein ganzes Stück heftiger. Vor allem fragte ich mich, was diesen kümmerlichen Rest Welt überhaupt noch an seinem Platz festhielt, und warum er nicht schon längst steuerlos herumtrudelte.

Vielleicht tat er das ja längst und wir wußten es nur nicht. Ein Nichts sieht von allen Seiten gleich aus.

„Taichi!" Ich schrie seinen Namen und hoffte, daß der Wind meine Stimme weitertragen würde. Wenn er wußte, daß wir nur noch Minuten von ihm entfernt waren, würde ihm das vielleicht neue Zuversicht geben.

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen kam als einzige Antwort. Irgend etwas Großes, Schweres mußte gerade gegen die Felsen gedonnert sein.

Vor uns, am Eingang zu einem gewaltigen Hochplateau, lag WarGreymon. Seine schimmernde Rüstung war vollkommen stumpf, ihre metallenen Gelenke verbogen und zerschmettert. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, nur die Tatsache, daß er noch nicht in seine Pixel zerfallen war bewies, daß er noch am Leben war.

Aber ob der reglose menschliche Körper, der in der Mitte des Plateaus lag noch lebte, war aus dieser Entfernung nicht zu erkennen.

Taichi! Ich stolpere von Garurumon's Rücken, es kümmert mich nicht, daß ich mir Knie und Handflächen aufschürfe. Taichi darf nicht tot sein. Nicht jetzt, wo ich ihn gerade erst wiedergefunden habe.

Ich reiße ihn in meine Arme, spüre seine Wärme, rieche den Duft seiner Haare. Sein Atem streicht über mein Gesicht, er ist noch am Leben. Taichi lebt! Ich bin nicht zu spät gekommen.

Wir haben es noch rechtzeitig geschafft. Meine Dummheit und mein Egoismus haben nicht alles zerstört.

Mühsam öffnet er die Augen, als ich seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf meinen Schoß bette. Es bricht mir das Herz, ihn so kraftlos da liegen zu sehen. Warum bin ich fortgegangen? Warum habe ich alles in die Tonne getreten, was uns beide verbindet?

Er blickt mich an, zuerst ungläubig, als könne er sich nicht sicher sein, daß ich kein Traum bin. Dann tritt die Erkenntnis in seine Augen und ein kleines, von Schmerz verzerrtes Lächeln spielt um seine Lippen. "Ich hab' so sehr darauf gewartet, daß du zurückkommst."

"Taichi!" Mehr als seinen Namen bringe ich nicht heraus.

Er lehnt den Kopf gegen mein Knie. "Ich hab' immer daran geglaubt, daß du zurückkommen wirst, und du bist wirklich gekommen."

Mir wird abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Taichi hat mich nie aufgegeben. Ich bin gemein zu ihm gewesen, ich habe ihn schlecht behandelt, und dann bin ich einfach fortgegangen. Und er hat mich nie aufgegeben, selbst dann nicht, als ich mich selbst aufgegeben habe.

"Danke, daß du an mich geglaubt hast und es tut mir leid, daß ich erst so spät hier bin." Ich kann fühlen, wie die Tränen meine Wangen hinunterlaufen, aber ich schäme mich nicht für sie. Ich bin einfach nur froh, daß ich ihn wiederhabe. Daß ich wieder bei ihm sein kann.

„Taichi, du bist mein wahrer Freund. Und ich werd' deine Freundschaft nie wieder so mit Füßen treten."

Und nie wieder werd' ich dich allein lassen. Nie wieder. Du und ich – wir gehören zusammen. Auch wenn wir uns manchmal streiten. Auch wenn wir so grundverschieden sind, und in so vielen Dingen nicht einer Meinung.

Gerade deshalb ergänzen wir uns so gut. Dein Mut hat mir klargemacht, wie wichtig Freundschaft ist. Und meine Freundschaft verleiht dir neuen Mut.

_Auf den Schwingen, die mein Mut mir schenkt_

_Flieg' ich mit dir, wohin der Wind uns lenkt!_

_Ganz hoch hinauf,_

_wir geben niemals auf! _

Unsere Wappen beginnen zu leuchten. Sie leuchten nicht nur, sie strahlen geradezu und sie hüllen uns beide in goldenes Licht.

_Auf den Schwingen, die mein Mut mir schenkt,_

_flieg ich zu dir, weil ich grad' an dich denk!_

_Denn du bist sicherlich_

_Da für mich – ich glaub an dich!_

Und wir sind nicht die einzigen, denn auch unsere Digimon werden davon erfaßt. Nacheinander verschwinden die Schrammen und Ausbeulungen von WarGreymon's Rüstung. Die zerschmetterten Glieder und Gelenke reparieren sich von selbst. Als er seine Augen öffnet und sich erhebt, sieht er wieder gesund und munter aus. Wie frisch aus der Digitationssequenz.

_Auf den Schwingen, die mein Mut mir schenkt_

_Flieg' ich mit dir, wohin das Herz mich drängt!_

_Was auch passiert,_

_wohin der Weg uns führt!_

„Yamato's Wappen der Freundschaft hat mir die Kraft gegeben, dich wiederzuerwecken," erklärt Garurumon, während er an die Seite seines Kampfgefährten tritt. Er selbst digitiert zurück zu Gabumon, aber WarGreymon kann jetzt wieder kämpfen. „Ich danke dir."

_Auf den Schwingen, die mein Mut mir schenkt,_

_flieg ich zu dir, weil ich grad' an dich denk!_

_Denn ich weiß, du läßt mich_

_Nie im Stich_

_Ich glaub' an dich!_

„Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, euch allen einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod zu gewähren." Eine schneidende Stimme durchbrach unsere neu gewonnene Zuversicht. „Aber wenn ihr das Leiden vorzieht, werde ich euch langsam zu Tode quälen und jede einzelne Minute davon genießen."

Piemon! Nein, wir hätten nicht vergessen, daß unser letzter Gegner noch vor uns steht. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er sich nicht durch einen blöden Spruch bemerkbar gemacht hätte.

Schnell zogen wir Taichi auf die Beine. Jou und ich legten seine Arme um unsere Schultern, damit er sich auf uns stützen konnte, als wir ihn halb zogen, halb trugen. Sora und mein Brüderchen liefen uns voraus zu einem großen Felsen, hinter dem bereits Koushirou und Hikari Deckung gesucht hatten.

Wir wußten nicht, wie schwer Taichi verletzt war, aber sein Kampfgeist schien ungebrochen. Kaum hockte er in sicherer Entfernung auf seinem Hintern, ballte er schon wieder die Fäuste. Wahrscheinlich würde ich ihn anbinden müssen, damit er nicht gleich wieder hinaus aufs Schlachtfeld rannte.

Mit beiden Händen umfasse ich mein DigiVice und lasse all unsere besonderen Momente im Zeitraffer vor meinem geistigen Auge Revue passieren. Unser Abenteuer auf der Schneeinsel, wo er mir das Leben gerettet hat. Unser Wiedersehen bei Digitamamon's Restaurant. Die Liebespfeile, als er zum ersten Mal meine Hand hielt. Als er mich fragen wollte, ob ich mit ihm gehe und er es nicht über die Lippen gebracht hat. Als wir zusammen schwimmen waren. Als ich ihn in die Hand gebissen habe. Und da ist noch mehr, soviel mehr. Es reicht schon, wenn ich nur an sein Lächeln denke und mir wird ganz warm ums Herz.

Oh Mann, es hat mich wirklich erwischt. Bis ins Mark.

_Gabumon...warpshinka_...

Aber es wäre doch gelacht, wenn Gabumon jetzt keine WarpDigitation zustande bringt.

_...MetalGarurumon_

Unsere beiden Digimon greifen gemeinsam an und ihre Attacken vereinigen sich zu einer gewaltigen Wolke aus Blitz und Feuer. Dieser mächtigen Kraft kann keiner widerstehen. Schon gar nicht ein größenwahnsinniges Clownsgetier, das mächtig einen an der Klatsche hat.

Piemon sprang hastig beiseite und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen. Zwar wehrte es sich mit Zirkusbällen, Schwertern und brennenden Reifen, aber nichts davon traf, weil unsere beiden Digimon nämlich ein perfektes Team sind. WarGreymon übernahm den Angriff, MetalGarurumon die Verteidigung. Schon damals bei der Zombiefresse hatte das wunderbar funktioniert und die war auch auf dem MegaLevel gewesen.

„Haltet euch bereit," rief Taichi den anderen zu. Ich konnte mir ausrechnen, was er vorhatte, sobald der Gegner geschwächt war, sollten auch die anderen Digimon in den Kampf eingreifen.

Ich mußte grinsen. Sollte Taichi ruhig das Kommando haben. Er war ein guter Anführer und ich vertraute ihm.

Wir verstanden uns auch ohne Worte. Als WarGreymons GaiaForce den widerwärtigen Clown von den Füßen riß, nickte Taichi mir zu und wir ließen beide Digimon nach vorn preschen. Jetzt konnten wir gemeinsam angreifen.

Wie Spinnenbeine wanden sich Piemons lange dürre Finger in der Luft. Sollten sie rechtzeitig eine Attacke weben, so würde mein Digimon sie aufhalten, während Taichi's den Angriff fortsetzte. Er konnte nicht beide gleichzeitig erwischen. Dieses Mal gehörte er uns.

Doch Piemon machte keine Anstalten, die beiden anzugreifen. Stattdessen erschien ein schneeweißes Taschentuch in seinen Händen.

„Was ist das?" Taichi kniff verwundert die Brauen zusammen. „Will er jetzt Kaninchen oder Tauben herbeizaubern?"

„Vielleicht will er aufgeben?" fragte sich Jou.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, daß er das wollte. Das war doch irgendwas. Irgendein Trick, den er noch im Ärmel hatte und den wir nicht durchschauen konnten. Vielleicht sollten wir diesen Angriff besser abbrechen?

Auch Taichi schien zu überlegen, aber in diesem Moment ließ Piemon das Taschentuch los. In der Luft wurde es größer und immer größer, formte einen gewaltigen weißen Baldachin. Dieser senkte sich nun über unsere Digimon.

Im nächsten Moment waren WarGreymon und MetalGarurumon verschwunden.

Panik griff nach mir wie eine häßliche scharfe Klaue. In der Hitze der Angst ließ ich jede Vorsicht beiseite und stürmte aus meinem sicheren Versteck hinaus aufs Schlachtfeld, Taichi dicht an meiner Seite.

Wir rannten zu der Stelle, wo unsere Digimon verschwunden waren, doch noch bevor wir sie erreichten, wurde die Welt um uns herum schneeweiß. Die Schreie der anderen wurden immer leiser, um schließlich ganz zu verstummen.

Verdammt, wie konnten wir nur so dumm sein! Wir sind ihm direkt in die Falle gelaufen.

Im nächsten Moment scheint mein ganzer Körper vor Schmerz zu explodieren. Meine Schreie vermischen sich mit denen von Taichi, während ich mit letzter Kraft nach ihm greife. Ich will ihn einfach nur festhalten und nie wieder loslassen.

Ich sollte nicht dankbar dafür sein, daß er mit mir in dieses Schlamassel geraten ist, aber ich bin es, auch wenn ich mich deswegen schuldig fühle. Daß er bei mir ist, macht es erträglicher.

Wäre ich doch klüger gewesen und hätte nicht so viel kostbare Zeit verschwendet!

Die Schmerzen sind unbeschreiblich, doch ich weiß, daß sie bald aufhören werden. Ob wir auch in viele kleine Pixel zerfallen werden wie die Digimon? Ich hoffe, die anderen sind klug genug, um zu fliehen. Ich hoffe, sie passen gut auf mein Brüderchen auf. Ich hoffe, unsere Eltern müssen nicht dafür bezahlen, daß wir so kläglich versagt haben.

Taichi...

Es ist grausam, daß es ausgerechnet jetzt geschehen muß, nachdem wir uns gerade erst wiedergefunden haben.

Aber wir haben uns wiedergefunden und das ist alles, was zählt.

Ich liebe dich, Taichi.

**Tsuzuku...**


End file.
